You're The Reason I Come Home
by Scarlet Izabella
Summary: This story contains mature themes and is not for minors, and takes place after Eclipse in place of Breaking Dawn. Leading up to their wedding see how Edward & Bella's bodies merge as their souls already have, see how their love blossoms and blooms.
1. Chapter 1

YOU'RE THE REASON I COME HOME

****

This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author.

****

No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.

Thanks to my hubby and Rose, if it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve to post my story!

Chapter 1

Sweet Dreams

Bella's point of view

We were laying in our meadow and Edward was hovering over me, my hands were entangled in his hair and I was moaning into his mouth as one of his hands roamed over my body. God it felt so good, I was wishing it would never end, but knowing Edward he would be pulling always in just a few seconds. Then I felt his hand brush over my heated center automatically I felt moisture puddle between my legs and I bucked my hips wanting more friction. Edward's breath hitched, when he opened his eyes they were hooded with lust. I let one hand roam down his cold, hard body until I found what I was looking for, and he was fully aroused. He unbuttoned my pants and I lifted my hips do allow him to take them off. His hand returned to the apex of my legs. I continued to rub his rock hard cock as he rocked his hips into my palm. He let out the most erotic sound, half way between a moan and a growl. A new wave of heat and wetness escaped me while he rubbed my clit. When the smell of my arousal hit him he lifted himself and slid down between my legs and placed a single kiss over my panties, he looked up at me, asking for permission and I nodded. That's all it took. He ripped my panties and he ran his tongue down my slit and back up to circle my bundle of nerves I could feel a tightening in my abdomen then ...... I awoke with a jerk, I sat up and looked around.

Damn it! I was in my room, and Edward sat at the top of my bed leaning against my headboard with a dazzling crooked smile. He knew what I was dreaming about, he had to. To be looking at me like that, I knew he could at least smell how excited I was from my dream.

I slowly crawled up his body and straddled him. I could feel how happy he was to see me awake. I leaned into him and gave him a kiss. I started to grind my hips on him and in true Edward fashion he pulled me to his side and gave me a hug and chuckled. I looked up at him as he asked "sleep well love?" I just gave him a smile and said "very well" then he stated "you seemed to be enjoying yourself. Sweet dreams?" I answered "I could show you what I was dreaming about." with my best seductive grin. "I think you kind of already tried that." he said with one eyebrow cocked. I let out a rugged breath.

"Alice will be here in an hour, if you want to jump in the shower before she gets here, I'll go down and cook you some breakfast" I took a second to look into his beautiful golden eyes and nodded. With that I was off to the shower, I didn't allow him to cook for me often but it was something he liked to do, and it was new for him, so I was able to teach him some things.

In the shower I allowed my thoughts to roam. Remembering my dream, thinking of different ways to make it, or anything happen between us.

I was going shopping with Alice today. I was pushed into this shopping trip, Alice was whining about me never going with her anymore and that I didn't love her, I only loved her brother. _Gees, she sure knew how to guilt someone into doing just about anything._

I knew I would have fun today but I hated being without Edward, for even the shortest of times. We spent every spare minute we have with each other.

Sometimes we would do something with his family or Charlie. We have been trying to let other people into "our world", as everybody puts it. Last week we had a cookout for some of the Quileutes. Of only Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were there from the Cullen bunch, the rest were hunting. And Jacob, Quill, Embry, Seth and even Leah came up from the res. I was so happy seeing that my life could include all of my family not just vampires or just werewolves but all of us.

Last year if someone would have told me that we would all be sitting around in the Cullen's back yard having a blast, I would have told them to go straight to hell, because there was no way that, even in my wildest dreams, would that happen. But after the fight with Victoria and the newborns (Carlisle and Edward took care of Jacob after the fight, and spent a good amount of time out on the res., and how Edward took care of Seth during the fight) everyone started looking at the people, not the "monsters" that both groups claimed each other to be.

The shower started to run cold so I had to hurry and finish. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a black halter, with black kitten heels that Alice had got me on one of her solo trips shopping, it never fails, she would always come back with something for me, and if I didn't accept it, the damn little pixie would sneak into my room and plant it in my stuff some where. She tried to force some of her fashion sense on me but it never rubbed off on me, I just didn't care about designer labels and looking "put together" as she called it. So if we went to town together I would put forth a little more effort than normally because if I didn't she would hound me till she had me in a new outfit.

I raked through my hair and blow dried it quickly and pulled it into a high ponytail. As I made my way downstairs I could smell French toast_ mmmmmmmm… that smells so good._

I did like when Edward cooked for me, I just don't want him to do it all the time. I can take care of myself. And the kitchen is the one place that I truly felt at home, I didn't have to think about what I needed to do, I just did, kind of the same was it was for Edward and his music. I agreed to teach him how to cook as long as he taught me how to play the piano. I knew it was a lost cause on my part but it was something he enjoyed and something he could teach me and it gave me more of a chance to see through his eyes.

The first time he tried to teach me some notes on his piano, I got so turned on, seeing his hands slide over the keys, seeing his passion being spilt out for me to see, it just drove me insane with lust. I turned to him and he leaned in to kiss me never stopping his song.

It began like most of our kisses, but something changed and his lips became more urgent on mine he opened his mouth, _which was a BIG no-no for him._ He stopped and pulled back from our kiss and stopped playing to turn his full attention to me.

He spoke softly while he caressed my face we were almost touching our lips together as he spoke around kisses "I've been doing some research and I think, no, I'm positive that we can deepen our kisses" .I pulled back, (a first for me) and looked at him better with question marks in my eyes. So he explained "um, from what we can tell, you and I can kiss with _all_ of our mouth not just our lips" his words were coming in faster and closer, I was getting lightheaded from his sweet breath brushing across my face.

"And Alice sees that it will be ok, that is if...you…want to" the last part was said a little slower, with uncertainty.

I dove in, kissing him fiercely. He pulled back, but I tried fighting him on that, but it did me no good. "love, we still have to be careful, you know, if you have a cut in your mouth or something like that we shouldn't but other than that we're fine we just need to be slow and precise with our movements, not hurried and frenzied, is that ok?" all I could do was nod like an idiot.

With that, we shared our first open mouth kiss, it started slow and built up he ran his cold, sweet tongue over my lips, asking for entrance, which I granted with delight. It was like no other feeling in the world. And his taste, I could feast on it for days. I sucked on his tongue when he entered my mouth. He explored my mouth with his tongue, and it was blissful. When he pulled away I was gasping for air and the room was spinning, and I could see it definitely affected him in a _big_ way this would change our relationship, in a good, but hard way. It brought us closer but also made it so much harder to stop before we went _too far_.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations and History

Chapter 2 Explanations and History

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

Epov

I enjoyed cooking for Bella, and I definitely need to put my mind to work so I didn't concentrate too hard on Bella's dream from this morning. She wasn't just talking in her dream, she was moving too, and it was another one of _those_ dreams. She started rubbing against my leg and she was moaning, and evidently enjoying herself, the smell of Bella being aroused, mixed with her strawberry shampoo and her natural scent, and on top of all of that she was starting to work up a sweat, all of those smells and her rubbing on me, I was about to loose it. I didn't know how much more I could take.

_Ok time to get back focused. I'm in the kitchen, to do what? Cook for the love of my life. _

I have always been intrigued by Bella in a kitchen, that is the one place she felt confident, and was one placed Bella had me beat. She knew it, and loved it; she loved to be able to teach me something. I loved the care she poured into her meals she made for herself and Charlie.

I try every once in a while to cook for her. I didn't do it too often because she feels uncomfortable _being taken care of_, but I did enjoy doing it for her, and would for the rest of her life if she let me.

When she came down the stairs I could hear her sniff and let out a little moan. _Oh how I loved the noises she could make._

She looked over the French toast I made for her I also cut up some fresh strawberries, black berries, and black cherries. She came over and gave me a soft kiss, she told me I shouldn't have gone through all of the trouble "you could have just put a pop tart in the toaster". She ate, and I watched.

The things I thought of while watching her eat, and the noises she made, letting little moans and groans escape from her mouth, were killing me they went straight to my cock. It didn't help me with my situation I had going on in my pants right now.

She insisted on cleaning up when she was done. We went up to her room to wait for my sister to show up and whisk her away. They were going to go shopping which gave me a chance to talk with Carlisle.

I've been meaning to ask him some more questions about me and Bella _being_ together. This was something I did when I wanted to move forward in our relationship, and we _both_ were in the need of moving forward.

We have been studying what we could about _our kind_being with humans. Of course Carlisle has always done research but this is the first time _I_ have _wanted_ to learn more. So we really delved into this aspect of _our_ history.

I remember when I first approached Carlisle with my questions and special point of interest. I went to his office and waited for him to look up, he called out "Edward, son come on in, have a seat" so I did. I sat for moment thinking off how to say what I needed to ask. I didn't now how to start, I knew he had all the information I would need. He had been doing research since he was turned, from living with the oldest vampires known, to tracking down every "_urban legend_" we heard of he followed every lead he could. When he heard of something new, he would take a "vacation" and come back with any new information, he was always eager to talk to any of us that would listen. I usually was not interested. I did not like what we were and the more I learned, the worse it got. He on the other hand wanted to know all there is to know about _our culture_. He looked up at me and asked "did you need to talk about anything?" with concern in his eyes. "Well yes, its" _ok I can do this _"it's about Bella and me. About us being intimate together, I want to make it as easy as possible on both of us and I know you have looked into a lot of the _incubus_ and _succubus_ "stuff".".

Carlisle was not amused by my mention of incubus and succubus, he has told me many times, (like I could forget even if I wanted to) an incubus is a demon male form supposed to lie upon sleepers, to have sexual intercourse with them. They may pursue sexual relations with a woman in order to father a child, some sources indicate that it may be identified by its unnaturally large and/or cold sexual organ (_that does nothing to reassure me I'm not one)_ (succubus is the female counter part).

"I know you don't truly believe that you are an incubus, son" he said swiftly in to which I replied "for lack of a better word, then" and raised one eyebrow, to which he grinned mildly. "But how is the best way to transfer the information?" he then looked deep in thought _Carlisle's thought "do you remember in the early 2000's I bought stock in that DVD company, the one that specialized in one time DVD rentals?"_ I nodded so he continued, _they started out with regular data disk, they work the same 24hrs after being opened the glue that hold the memory starts to darken and is no longer readable."._ "So you think that is the best way to transfer the information?" he simply nodded. "_I have already recorded them I'll make a trip tomorrow to pick them up I would never keep them anywhere around us and it the safest way I will also pick up a net book and as soon as you read them we will destroy the net book.". "_So you've thought of everything, what would make you take that kind of chance, recording the information?" I never would have thought of him to record his findings, he has perfect memory recall, and it's too risky to have physical evidence. He had a wistful look in his eyes " I've always knew at some point you would come around. I just thought I would be prepared, the best way I could." _"I'm so glad you're taking some kind of interest in our culture."" Thank_ you." I answered.

I remember I was so pleased at all the information we came up with.

_We agreed with a few things, one was that my fluids were not harmful to her unless it got in her blood stream. So as long as I keep in control of myself, and Bella behaved herself, and she didn't have a cut or sore in her mouth we could kiss. second if we were able to have sex I would need to use protection, for the fact that I could possibly get her pregnant, now the outcome of that had different out comes mostly with the birth mother diying in or before childbirth. I would not take that risk. _

We started out slowly, happy for any new development in our relationship. Any new element that we could add to our relationship would bring us closer.

So it was possible to have sex, but I had to stay in control, and fight the urge to bite her while doing so. Which I didn't think I biting her would be that big of a role in our _sex life_, but it was explained that while mating we get the urge to claim our mate, _like fucking animals_.

But when I relieve myself I don't have that urge, so maybe it won't be a problem, but the more I talked to my brothers and Carlisle they explained it was a whole new ball park when it came down to masturbating and mating. Your primal urges are brought out even more so in your heightened state.

Thanks to my hubby and Rose, if it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve to post my story!


	3. Chapter 3 Naughty Secrets

Chapter 3 Naughty Secrets

****

This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.

Thanks to my hubby and Rose, if it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve to post my story!

BPOV

I truly love Edward with all I my heart but, if we don't do something, and do it soon, he will drive me completely insane, I'm going to burst with need for him, all of him.

We both get so worked up, but he won't allow us to go any further, something about my virtue or his virtue, hell who knows.

Tonight will be different; I will make him change his mind one way or the other.

I have been shopping with Alice, which is never good, but she asked why "Bitchy Bella" was in full force today, even more than usual when we are shopping. "I don't know Alice, I'm just…I'm just so damn frustrated with Edward." I told her.

She looked up at me shyly and asked "does it have anything with failed attempts at turning my prude of a brother into a sex machine?"

"Wh…how…" there's no use in trying to fuss with that little pixy so I gave in, "yes…" Then it hit me "why? What did you see?"

I felt the blush flush brighter on my cheeks and spread across my face. "Its nothing to be ashamed of, really, but I keep seeing you try to get him to interact, with you, but he keeps turning you down but," I butted in "Yes Alice I know, he keeps telling me no, and as if its not hard enough to be rejected you have to see it too."

Alice raised and eyebrow to me and finished her thought "if you would have let me finish, you would have found out that I don't look for these things, they just pop up in my mind, honestly, and he is almost at his breaking point, so, I thought I might be able to help my soon to be sister in law corrupt my brother.

"Oh...oh, I see, so what kind of things were you thinking?" I asked. Knowing how I longed to feel his cold, hard body against mine, I knew I would do just about anything if I could only make him feel, about me, the way I felt about him. Some times I felt there had to be something wrong with me, why was I so obsessed with him. I loved him to the core, he is my life now

"Well he doesn't think he can handle too much, but maybe he can watch, or somehow help you with your frustrations."

So what is she thinking? Then it hit me, "You want me to masturbate" I whispered the last part of that "in front of him?" she looked at me.

"What? It's the same as when you do it by yourself, but with and audience... Wait, you have done that before right?" oh my God, she is not asking that right now, right here?

"You haven't, have you? You have never masturbated?" she said with shock.

"Shhhhh !!" I semi shouted, I cannot believe this.

"Ok, this is ok, I can help." She drug me, with more force than necessary, out of the mall and to her Porsche.

I was glad to be out of there and cutting our shopping trip short until she was on her cell talking to Edward.

"Well deal with it,"

Pause.

"We will still be a couple hours before we make it home."

Pause.

"We are making a run to port Angele's."

She shut her phone without giving him time to fuss with her.

"Where are we going Alice?" I asked in a whinny voice, "and why do we have to go all the way to Port Angeles?"

"You'll see. I'm gonna help you. I know it's not the most comfortable talking to "Edward's sister" but, just think of me as your friend, Alice, and it will make it easier for you and me. I know that's what I've gotta do to get through some of the things I see."

Ok, I can do this, I do need help. "Ok, so what's the plan?"

"Well we're gonna get you some new undergarments, and get you waxed, and maybe get some toys…" she rushed all of that together it almost slipped past me.

"Wax? Uh…No...I can't...I can't do that, and the pain, and wha…I…" I just couldn't think. What is she thinking? Oh my God don't that shit hurt?

"Oh it won't be too bad, here, go ahead and take some Motrin well run by the salon then off to "Naughty Secrets" she said as she handed me some 2 orange pills.

"What is "Naughty Secrets"?" I asked.

"Oh, it is one of the best places to go to get the good stuff, well at least around here." she glanced at me "Oh come on, just suck it up, you know I am doing this for you not to you."

Yes, I knew that, but it's still scary as hell. But not as scary as Alice is when you tell her "no".

So we got at the salon and Alice quickly got me to the back room. I guess not giving me a chance to chicken out; she helped me pick out a "shape". She wanted me to go totally "Brazilin", but my answer was "hell no!" If I was going to do this I wanted to be eased into it, if that is even possible. I settled on a small triangle.

"1...2...3" RIP

"!" oh did I just say that out loud? "I am sooo sorry, I...I didn't mean to…to say that out loud, I'm so sorry."

Heidi, the waxier, simply said "It's ok Hun, I have heard worst, at least I think I have. I don't know though, that was some impressive dialogue." she answered.

So she finished up and I did like the outcome, but damn I don't know if I will ever do that again.

Alice reminded me I needed to eat, so when we were done at the salon she drove me to get some fast food. When I was done eating we headed to "Naughty Secrets", I don't know why, but just the name of that place made me think of, well, naughty stuff.

We pulled up and went in. Oh. My. God. They have everything you could every think of, and a lot of stuff you would never think of.

Alice ran over to Scarlet, the shop owner, evidently they knew each other very well. There were very innocent looking things in here, lipstick, rubber duckies, bathing sponges, gold balls, little toys like lady bugs, glass thingies...wait are those, "Are those dildos?" I asked, I didn't realize I said that out loud.

Scarlet and Alice busted out laughing at me "Yes, Hun they are." She walked over towards me while I heard Alice explaining my situation.

Scarlet asked "So I take it you've never been in a place like this before?" "Um, no, but Alice seems very familiar with everything in here" I said, as she peered over at me sticking out her little tongue while tossing something in her basket, that already had a few things in it.

"Well you are lucky to have someone who you are comfortable with come here with you." Scarlet said "Well ladies if you need anything I'll be right over here."

I walked around looking over stuff trying to find out what most of it was. How was I to know what half of this stuff was?

Where do I begin, this was a stupid idea, I should have known I couldn't do this, and if I can't do this, how can I ever persuade Edward.

"Here, come on," Alice said while grabbing my arm, "Ask questions, more than likely I have tried it, at least once. So, stop your blushing and let's find some stuff you can use." Alice coaxed me.

She did have a way of making me feel relaxed around her. I walked over to one of a glass one and looked at the price "holy crow, I can't afford stuff like this, I had no idea this kind of stuff was expensive." I blurted out.

Alice came over and put her arm around my shoulder and held a platinum card in the other "Its on me" I went to stop her and tell her, no way was I going to allow her to spend this kind of money on me, but she wasn't having it "It's my gift to you and Edward, since you wont let me throw you an engagement party. Or would you rather me go ahead with a party, because I can certainly throw together" I stopped her right there (she wanted to throw me and Edward a formal engagement party, she already had the list of about 200 people, or should I say guest, she said it was only fair to invite so many people because I insisted on having a small wedding. I told her she could have free rain over everything else, but I just couldn't go through an engagement party, the wedding, and the reception, it was just too much. I guess I could let her spend some money on me, as long as she didn't go back to harassing me about an engagement party. I would rather that than being the center of attention, and that little pixie knew it.

We went through the store and Alice chattered on and on about things here and there, when we went by a whip I picked one up and looked it over, remembering playing around one of these at a ranch one summer when Charlie took me for a vacation.

When I looked up and noticed Alice smiling at me and I dropped it. "No, that's a good idea, you know, any pain that you inflict on him sends him into frenzy. To a human it may hurt but for us it just tingles. Just like when you pull his hair, he totally loves that." I just stood there with my mouth open; I didn't know what to say to that.

"What? Its a known fact with us, but you may want to go with one of these" and she picked up a "flogger" as she put it, "With the whip you have to have a good 10 foot radius around you, in every direction, and it takes a while to master." She talked about this stuff so freely I was beginning to be comfortable in here.

I had to go back and ask here about some of the things I saw in here when we first walked in.

"So, why is there lipstick in here, and why do you have to buy batteries for it?" I asked. She took the cap off and twisted the bottom and it started to vibrate "it's a pocket vibrator, and no one would ever guess just by looking at it."

"Ok, the rubber duckie would be…" I asked. To answer my question she turned it over and turned it on "it's a water proof vibrator, oh and the same with this" she picked up the bath sponge and gave it a squeeze and it started vibrating. "And these are all also vibrators" she said as she pointed to the little lady bug, and some of the other innocent looking toys.

"What about these?" I asked her and held up a clear case with the marble looking balls in it". She rolled her eyes like I'm supposed to know all this "sorry Alice, I guess I'm not as big as a pervert as you, and you do have more than a _few _years of experience on me." I joked. "These are Ben WA Balls, you slide them _in_ you and hold them in there with your Kegel muscles, they help strengthen those muscles so you can squeeze him while he is in you and it also feel really damn good if you're just walking around and they clank together, and really damn good if you're getting spanked! Oh, and they come in all sizes." she explained.

I then pointed to a collection of rings hanging up, they had leather ones, metal ones, and ones with what I assume were little vibrators on them, they weren't big enough to fit on a wrist so where do they go? "Cock rings, they keep your guy hard, but you wont need those, vampires are always hard?" she told me laughing at her own joke.

She showed me all kinds of other _toys_, like a rubber looking butterfly thing attached to some elastic bands, it was a vibrator that you hooked onto yourself inside your panties, and you could ware it anywhere and no one would every know, except the person with the remote controler.

They hand so many different looking dildos and vibrators, I don't know how you could ever let your sex life get boring with toys like theses, but then again some people don't know about these things. Alice told me in some states they don't even allow shops like this, it's a damn shame.

So we made our purchases and I nearly about fell out at the total, but Alice hissed at me daring me to say anything, so I didn't.

The whole drive back I was going over everything we bought, and what to do with it all and how to go about all of this.

"Um...Alice where am I going to put all of this stuff we got. I can't go home and have bags full of this stuff and not expect Charlie to notice or not ask questions."

Alice answered with a huge grin "Well that's kind of another "gift", when Seth was over last weekend I asked him about looking around down at the res to find a "hope chest", and we got this beautiful cedar chest. It's huge, and hand made and carved by Quil sr. and you can keep it at our house. Just take a few things home if you want."

"I thought a hope chest was something to be field with stuff; like linens and things, not sex toys"?" I asked

"well maybe in a normal house" but it's my gift to you so I can fill it with any damn thing I like." she explained.

I need to credit another aouther here on FF A Little Distracted she wrote an amazing story called Naughty Secrets, which this chapter as well as the store in this chapter is named after here is the link to her stoy, thanks Hun! .net/s/5516422/1/


	4. Chapter 4 The Hope Chest

****

This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.

Thanks to my hubby Michael, Rose, and Laura. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve to post my story!

Chapter 4 The Hope Chest

EPOV

I heard Alice's Porsche pull off the main road and onto our drive so I got up to got greet them out in the garage but, Alice's thoughts bombarded me _"don't you dare come out here or you will regret it, I'm telling you". _

What the hell? First she keeps Bella from me longer than planed and now she won't let me meet them at the car so I can help Bella out of the car...wait! What was that!?! Why did I just see my Bella stretched out on a table with her legs open and what....where did it go, what have they been doing for _that_ to be part of the plan...what in the world could they be doing.

Alice is good at keeping me from hearing her thoughts sometimes, but sometimes stuff slips out, and that had to be something she was trying to stop me from seeing.

_"You'll thank me later, stop bitching, she'll be right in" _Alice thought _"and stay the hell out, I mean it" _

I could hear bags rustling and changing from Alice's car into something else, I'm not sure what. Then I smelled fresh cut cedar and I knew she was putting stuff in the chest she had tried to buy for Bella, Quil Sr. made it so he wouldn't let us pay for it, he just said it would be his gift from him.

Bella came walking into the front room where I had never had the chance to get up. She came right over and wrapped her arms around me and sat on my lap, straddling me, which she usually doesn't do unless we were really getting into a make out or groping session. She planted a kiss on my lips and slid her tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, _she is not playing_. She is all worked up. _What have they been doing_, I immediately opened my mouth and she sucked my lower lip into her mouth. Sucking on it gently and gave it a little nibble when I started to pull away.

She made it known she didn't want our kiss to end, she grabbed my hair and pulled me closer into her as she sucked harder on my lip and bit it gently before I had to push her away.

_Damn that feels so fucking amazing if I didn't stop I would be creaming in my pants. Damn what has gotten into her, what ever it is, I like it, but on the other hand, I hated it, my resolve was beginning to crumble and everyday it got harder and harder to say no._

Then Alice walked in with the cedar chest she has kept stored in the garage for the last few days. She glided through the living room and up the stairs. I figured she would be taking it to Bella's room, but she took it to my room.

"Bella's room" is at the end of the hall. It's one of the spare rooms that is where they have been putting all of the stuff for Bella, and me, for after we got married. _For most people a hope chest would be enough but not my family nope a whole room, _its a good thing Bella isn't the nosey type, all she would have to do is walk down the hall and open a door, and I'm sure she would pitch a fit when she does find out, hell she don't even know that she has a room here other than mine.

I could hear Alice's thoughts, _"keep it decent I'm on my way back down, you owe me big time." _She whisked down the stairs and came to give me a kiss on the cheek, and with a wicked grin she then she kissed Bella's cheek and called out over her shoulder "I'll see you guys Monday" and out the door she went.

Alice had asked Charlie if Bella could go shopping, and then stay the weekend here at the house with her. Telling him that there was yet another camping tripped planed for my whole family and she wanted Bella to stay from Thursday till Monday. He didn't have a problem with that;_ he truly would do anything Alice asked and give her anything she wanted, he loved her like a daughter. _

I turned to Bella, who was grinning so wide I swear I could see the horns holding her halo up.

I pulled her up into my arms for a tight hug; she took the opportunity to wrap her legs around me.

"So...what do you have planed?" she asked.

"Well…" I started, and tried to look away, but she pulled my chin back to face her "I figured that I would cook dinner for you later, but other than that, I didn't plan anything per say ...for tonight." I added with my crooked grin that she loved so much "Is there something in particular you were wanting to do tonight?" She rotated her hips against me and breathed out "we could talk about the first thing that pops up." letting the p in up pop.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." I started kissing her neck and trailed kisses behind her ear and gave her an opened mouth kiss there, and then wrapping my lips over my teeth, I gave her neck a gentle suck and she let out whimper.

I carried her up the stairs and to my room never moving my lips from her body. I kissed down one side of her neck and up the other again and again. When we got to my room I laid her down on the bed.

She looked up at me with so much love in her eyes that it staggered me. "Um...what's in the chest?" I asked nodding over to the closet where Alice put it. "Oh, it's a surprise, and you can't look in it, it full of goodies that I hope you will let me use." _Hmmm...What is she up to? _

She pulled me down on top of her and began her assault on my lips again. I let myself enjoy the moment and allowed my hands to roam over her body. When I brushed over her breast she gasped. I made eye contact with her to make sure she was OK, she was, beyond OK. So I continued to skim her body I palmed her breast and ran my thumbs over her nipples that hardened the moment I touched them threw the fabric. I felt her push her hips and rub her core against my leg. _I reached around her neck to untie her halter, damn I loved it when she wore these, just one pull of a piece of fabric and she was exposed to me, no need to fiddle with a bra._ Her perfection is stunning, she leaned up and I slipped it off of her.

I laid her back down and lowered my face to her chest. I placed an open mouth kiss in between her breast and gave it a gentle suck that she seemed to enjoy, very much from what I could smell.

She pulled on my shirt trying to pull it off me so I helped her, then she went straight for my belt, I didn't normally allow that but, why not, but I'm keeping my boxers on, I've got to stand my ground or I will surly drowned. She looked up at me and I nodded. That simple gesture put a huge smile on her face. She pushed my genes down and I stepped out of them and took a step back to look at my love.

I slithered up her body and in a quick motion. I unbuttoned and pulled her pants off. "Ughhh…" _What the hell is she wearing? She looked up with a bashful grin _"do you like them?"

She was wearing the smallest piece of royal blue _thongs_. Her smell today has been so much more potent than normal, I figured it was because she was just so worked up, but then she slid her panties off and I noticed why, "Bella love...ummm…what...did...ah" and all I could do was gesture at her.

She lost her shyness "well I went and got waxed. I thought that you might _like it_?" she said as if a question.

"_Like it _I fucking _love it_!"...Can I…Can I See." I asked. I didn't want to make her feel embarrassed but I had to see this up close.

All of the sudden she had this...burst of confidence that I have never seen in her before, it was so damn hot. She looked at me and told me "you can do what ever you want." with a devilish grin.

I moved closer as and helped her lay back, I just about lost it, again, when I saw her beautiful body laid out before me. She was a site to be taken in, I caught myself gawking at her when she let out a giggle and lifted my chin up to close my mouth.

She pulled me down to her and kissed me with a new heat and fervor that I have never felt. I knew then, any rules I thought I had were out the window tonight. With her looking like_ this_, she had me, all of me, any part of me she wanted.


	5. Chapter 5 Mushroom Raviloi

****

****

This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and Laura. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve to post my story!**

Chapter 5 Mushroom Ravioli

BPOV

I pulled Edward on top of me and kissed him with all the passion I had. He moaned into my mouth and started moving his hand down my side. As it dipped down to my nether regions, he froze and pulled away from the kiss. I looked at him and saw his eyes were closed tight, and his jaw was locked; he wasn't breathing. I took over. I knew that he wanted to wait until our wedding night for actual sex, so I wouldn't push his limits..._and somewhere inside, very deep inside me, I knew it was important to me, too. It would make it so much more special later. _

I leaned up and caressed his face until he opened his eyes and looked into mine. "Come on, I'm hungry now," I announced as I bounced off the bed. I don't know what got into me, but I felt empowered and confident. I walked over to his door and glanced back at him. "Are you coming, or are you just going to sit there?" He looked stunned, but he was by my side in a flash. "Oh, I have one condition," I quirked an eyebrow at him, "you have to cook in what you're wearing right now."

I decided to put something on before heading into the communal area of the Cullen house. "I'll be right down," I told him. He just nodded and headed down the stairs._ What did I just do? _I don't know what got into me, but I liked it. I liked being controlling Bella, sexy Bella.

I went into his closet where Alice had put my chest, and I opened it after a few deep breaths. Just thinking about what was in there was making me blush, _but I can do this_. I looked through the baskets that Alice organized. I saw a note from her telling me that the garment bag hanging in there was for me as well. So I unzipped it and just looked over the..._clothing_, if that's what you could call it. It was all very..._nice_. Alice knows me so well that she removed the tags so I couldn't bitch about the prices. I chose a white silk robe to match Edward's boxers; it had a blue feathered outline and a blue sash. I tied it around my waist and headed downstairs.

He was a sight to behold. My man was standing at the counter putting a salad together in nothing but his silk boxers. He looked up when I entered the room and let out a little gasp that made my blush return in full force. I pulled it together, squared off my shoulders, and walked over to him and asked, "So, what's for dinner?"

It took him a few seconds to answer. I loved that I had this much control over him and his reactions. "Um...well, I've been working all day and pre-made some mushroom ravioli, and I'm making your salad now."

I loved that he knew me so well. That was my favorite dish and also the dish I had eaten the first night he took me to dinner. He paid such close attention to what I liked and didn't like. He didn't use onions in the salad and put extra tomatoes in it for me. "Why don't you start on this?", he said as he picked up the bowl, "and I'll finish cooking and will join you shortly."

He held his hand out so he could guide me to the dining area, but I pulled back from him and automatically saw that I hurt his feelings. I didn't mean to. I wrapped both arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I just don't want to be away from you. I can wait in here for you to finish."

He looked at me and laid the salad down on the counter. He whisked me up in his arms so quickly I thought I had slipped. I yelped. He laughed and set me on top on the counter.

I pulled my legs to the side, trying to be ladylike. He stepped back, looked me up and down, and rubbed his lower lip. It was absolutely sexy as hell, and it sent a wave of warmth over me. He stepped back and turned his attention to the stove.

I started on my salad, and he poured me some sweet iced tea. He finished preparing the ravioli, plated it up, and laid it in front of me. I speared one and blew on it lightly to cool it off and noticed how much Edward was drinking in everything I did. I put it in my mouth slowly and wrapped my lips around the fork. I pulled it back out just as slowly - watching his reaction the whole time.

It tasted so good that I let a small moan escape my throat, and my eyes rolled slightly back in my head. I totally forgot that I was trying to be seductive. He reached over and started placing open mouthed kisses on my neck. He pulled my hair out of the way and continued to place kisses on the back of my neck and then started moving down my spine. His hands were rubbing my arms and shoulders.

I hopped off the counter and asked him if we could move into the dining area. I knew if I didn't, I would not be able to do anything other than attack him. He had a better plan. "Why don't I start a fire, and we can sit in the living room while you finish your dinner?" That sounded good to me, so I smiled and nodded.

He piled up some pillows on the floor and propped himself up against some of them. He held his arms out for me to sit back against him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I started to eat again. When I was done, I snuggled back into him and let out a sigh. "You made way too much food for just one person." I looked around and asked, "Can you play me something?", nodding over to his piano. "Anything for you, love." He helped me up, and he took my dishes to the kitchen. He insisted that I not do_ any _housework this weekend, that I was just to relax.

I sat on his bench and ran my fingers across the keys. I thought of how Edward played them, oh, how I wish he would do the same to me. He came up behind me and gave me a chaste kiss on the crook of my neck and slid onto the bench.

He started to play the most beautiful melody that I have ever heard him play. It moved me to tears, and when one single tear dropped from my face onto his arm, he jolted to a stop and pulled me up into his lap. "That is just so..." and I just jumped him. I threw myself into the hottest kiss we had ever shared. I moved one of my legs over his and straddled him. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, and it reminded me of what I started earlier. Evidently it reminded him, too, as I could feel him harden beneath me. I repositioned myself to get a better grip on him, and he rose up with me still in his lap. "Would you like to take this upstairs?", he asked. "Do you really have to ask?", I replied.

He took his time carrying me up the stairs, and when we made it to his room, he sat me down on the bed. I never let go of his neck. I pulled him down with me and deepened the kiss again. Before long, we both were moaning, and our hands were groping each other.

He slowly untied my robe and pushed it off my arms and leaned back to look me over. I let my hand roam lightly over the bulge in his boxers, and he leaned into my touch. He groaned, and then he pulled away.

"Edward, can we try something?", I asked him. "What is it, love? I'm not sure I could say no to anything right now." He sounded defeated. I pulled his chin up and looked into his eyes. "I'm not going to try and push you into doing anything you don't want to; I know we're saving ourselves for our wedding night. But that doesn't mean that we can't get some relief." He hitched an eyebrow up at me.

"You go sit at the end of the bed, and I will stay right here against the headboard," I demanded. He did as I asked. Now I've got to find sexy, controlling Bella and tell her to get her ass out here, because I don't know if I can go through this without her!


	6. Chapter 6: I Touch Myself

****

This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.

Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and Laura. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve to post my story!

Chapter 6: I Touch Myself

EPOV

I sat there in awe of my soon-to-be wife, just drinking in the sight of her. I don't know what she has in mind, but I'm willing to try anything she wants.

She walked into the closet where all of her stuff was, pulled out her ipod, found the mix she wanted, and plugged it into my docking station. The sound of Ron Pope, "You're The Reason I Come Home" played in the background.

She sauntered back over to _her corner_ of the bed, still completely naked, sat down, and leaned back against the pillows that were propped up against the headboard.

Her hand started to roam over her body. She started by running her fingers through her hair and pulling it behind her shoulders. She ran one hand down her neck, cradling into her own touch.

Her hand moved from her neck down her chest, and she softly palmed her breast and gave it a little squeeze and let out a deep, throaty moan, a moan that sent an electrical charge straight to my cock, and I had an instant hard on.

She continued to rub her breasts and rolling her hardened nipples in between her fingers and giving each one a gentle squeeze, and she let out another groan.

She let one hand snake down around her stomach and down to her small patch of hair that was left after her wax today,_ I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the world,_ _to know she would do that for me was unthinkable_, and I could smell her so much better now as a result of the waxing. Her smell was more potent, and it swirled in the air, mixing with her natural scent along with her strawberry shampoo.

"This is how I want you to touch me," she spoke in a low hoarse voice. Her hand started to slowly rub over her already swollen clit. Then she dipped one of her fingers into her wetness and let a little whimper escape her mouth. She then ran her finger, now visibly wet, back up again to rubbing circles on her bundle of nerves. This caused a wonderful sound to emit from her mouth as she was panting.

She is so unbelievably sexy. Her eyes jerked open and found my eyes right away; it wasn't until then that I realized I had said her name aloud when a wave of ecstasy hit me.

"Edward...I...I need to see you…please." I was totally under her spell and did as she commanded me. I pushed my boxers off, and I heard her gasp loudly as I followed her eyes down to my now raging erection, which was already wet with precum.

Her eyes were wide with lust as she took in the sight of me. The corners of her mouth started to turn up, and she started to move quicker.

She added another finger for more friction that she obviously needed after seeing me. I could see the wetness glistening off of her fingers that were now pumping in and out of her at a steady pace.

"Show me..." she panted, "Show me how you touch yourself."

Once again, I did as she told me. I used some of the precum that was on the tip as a lubricant and gave myself a couple of pumps.

I grasped myself at the base of my cock and started stroking myself; I watched Bella's movements and matched my rhythm to hers.

I was enveloped by the sounds of our moans, the smell of Bella, and the amazing sight of her before me.

I wanted it to be my fingers moving on her clit, I wanted my fingers to be pumping in and out of her.

"Edward…I want this to be your fingers, your mouth, your dick. I want you so bad…can't you just feel it? Can you feel how much I love you, how much I want…I need you?"

I longed to feel her, to taste her, to be in her. I sped up and tightened my grip. She saw me doing this, and she sped up to match my movements.

"I can see it, smell it, fuck…I can almost taste it," I groaned out to her with a shaky voice.

She moved her other hand to rub her clit to completely free the fingers on her other hand to plunge into herself without inhibitions. Soon she started trembling, and I knew she wasn't far off.

"Cum for me love. Let me see you cum," I pleaded with her; I knew my own release wasn't far off either, and I didn't want to finish before her.

She started moving her hips to meet the thrust of her hand,_ come on_ _love, don't let me finish alone; I _needed_ to see you cum._

Soon enough she was screaming my name, and in the throws of her orgasm, she was the picture of heaven. With that, I allowed myself to fall over the edge, and I came harder than I ever have.

I grew very dizzy and light headed. This beautiful woman, once again, gave me back a piece of my humanity. She made my body, mind, and emotions do things they haven't done in over 80 years.

I finally came back down to earth and noticed the mess I made. I grabbed my dirty shirt off the floor and used it to clean myself off somewhat. Looking at her in her post orgasm glow, panting and trying to calm herself and come back down to earth, I noticed that the music was still on and now, "I saw" from Matt Nathanson was playing. I don't think I could have planned it any better.

Her eyes were heavy, and she looked drained. "Would you like me to run a bath for _us_, love?"

She focused on me and looked like she just came to "That…" She had to clear her throat; it was parched from all of her moaning. "That would be wonderful."

I started a bath and added some lavender scented bubbles to it and lit candles all around the Jacuzzi tub in my bathroom and set out three towels.

I went to my bed, lifted my love, carried her into the bathroom, and eased her into the jacuzzi.

I turned, and she called after me, "Edward?" I saw her looking wounded. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"Oh, yes, love. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I wasn't leaving you here to be by yourself, I was just going to get you something to drink and maybe a snack. I'll be right back, love." I bent down to give her a soft kiss on her lips and dashed downstairs, grabbed a bottle of water and some fresh fruit I had cut up earlier, and was back upstairs within seconds.

I think I startled Bella with my speed as she jumped when she looked back up and saw me standing there admiring her.

She leaned up so I could slide in the tub behind her. When I settled, I pulled her back to me and let her rest on my chest.

I gave her the bottle of water, and she chugged about half of it before stopping. "Wow, must have been thirstier that I thought," she purred. I chuckled at her.

We sat there and enjoyed just _being_. I feed her bites of the fruit and tried not to look at her mouth devour it. I was trying very hard not to become..._well… hard_, (Emmett in a dress, Jacob in a dog cage, Mike in a meat grinder, _ok, that helps_).

When she had finished the bowl off, I offered to wash her hair. She slid down into the water to wet her hair, and there went my resolve. I ran my fingers through her hair with her sweet smelling strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

Then she turned to face me, and we both washed each other, not in a sexual way, but in a loving way.

We didn't talk about what we did in the bedroom; we didn't need to right now.

I'm glad the tub came with a built in warmer, she would have be freezing by now. She started to get all wrinkly, but said she was fine, but I insisted on us getting up and going to the bed.

I helped her out of the tub. I instantly got hard _again. S_he's going to think I'm a sexaholic, just the sight of her coming out of the water dripping with bubbles and water...her whole body was the most beautiful shade of pink. I whipped around and put a towel around my waist and handed her the two I had put out for her.

She insisted on walking to the bed saying, "I'm not crippled, I can walk just fine, and I need to stretch out anyway," she added.

When we got into my room, she jumped on the bed. I walked to my drawers and got a clean pair of boxers on, and when I turned back to her, she blushed even more, if that's possible, from getting caught checking me out.

"Would you like me to get your clothes for you?" I asked. She just nodded, I got her a pair of my boxers and one of my old t-shirts that had our family crest on it with my name on the back of it. Alice thought it would be "neat" to have shirts made for all of us.

When I turned to give them to her, she had her hair flipped over, taking it out of the wrap she had put it in. _Damn,_ it was just like in the movies, she flipped her hair back, and once again, I was hard.

I handed her the clothes. I love the way she wears my clothes; she has to roll the boxers up so they will stay on her tiny frame and that makes them extra short. The t-shirt was just worn-in enough I could see her nipples peaking at me through it easily. The shirt said exactly what I wanted it to on her; _mine!_

Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoied!

* * *

Come on guys, I need to knokw if you like the story, and if you want more. Click on the review and send me some love.

Ron Pope "you're the reason I come home" can be found at:  
www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=okKWzl3jCrM

Matt Nathonson "I saw" can be found on you tube at:  
www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=2yeRowRgzao


	7. Chapter 7: Be Very Still

****

This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.

Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and Laura. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve to post my story!

Chapter 7: Be Very Still

BPOV

I love the way Edward's clothes smell like him. I love wearing them because it's like being wrapped up in him. I guess he doesn't mind me wearing them either.

Out of all the stuff I brought with me, and the new things Alice bought, he chose his clothes.

I was so relaxed and felt all warm and fuzzy. I was _home_, here, in his arms. We cuddled together, he didn't have the ac on so I wouldn't get cold. That way I wouldn't get too cold in his embrace. I lay with my back to his chest as he let his hands run smoothly over my skin.

" Bella?" Edward asked behind me

"hmmm?" I answered.

"I have been fantasizing, about what we just did, since the first time I saw you in your bed. I've always wondered if you ever....pleased yourself, and it was, excuse my language, but the only way to describe it was, fucking hot! Thank you."

I let out a giggle "Edward you have no idea how much it turns me on when you talk like that, it lets me know you're excited and uninhibited. But really? You think about _me like that_?" I asked shyly.

"You have no idea how much I think about you like that, I mean I've seen you touch yourself in your sleep, but nothing like what you just did."

_What!?! _I buried my head in my hands _no,no,no I did _what_ in my sleep, oh how much has he seen. _My face was positively burning with embarrassment.

"Love, its ok" he pulled us both into a sitting position and then pulled me into his lap and tried to pry my hands away from my face, but I didn't want him to, so he gave up. He pulled me closer in to him and spoke into my hair "it's nothing to be embarrassed about, everyone dose it, you just did it, in front of me and it was the hottest thing I have ever seen."

I managed to say "I know but, but that was the first time, I guess consciously, that I did _that_, and to find out you've seen me before, doing _that_, its just...its aughhh, I don't know." I spoke to him shaking my head.

" Bella, love look at me...please." I could feel the full force of his dazzling charm trying to take over me, so I let it. I felt his cool hands on my face, I could smell his breath wash over me, and the tone of his voice was one that could not be fought. I slowly looked up into his eyes and saw they were hooded, and heavy with...lust. I had to smile at his crooked grin he flashed me.

"Yes I have seen you touch yourself, never to that extent. That was just mind blowing, and to know that you did _that,_ _for me_, is even fucking hotter. I'm sorry if I intruded your privacy when you were sleeping, I never mean to. But, you know you can't sleep good without me there, if I even move off the bed you wiggle and squirm and reach for me until you find me. So, I didn't want to wake you or leave you, and I couldn't look away, it was beyond exciting. But you see, everyone does it, it's a natural part of life. So please, please, don't give it another thought."

This made me think "so if _everyone_ does _that_, then that means...you...do… that?" I had to know, I guess I never thought about it, but damn, I know the sight of him doing that was the "hottest fucking thing ever" too.

"Yes, I do, I've been roaming the earth for over 100 years. I had never had the need, to do that. Until the first time I saw you, and since then, I have been _pleasuring _myself to your image." it was his turn to look bashful.

"So, how often do you…"

He chuckled "Often, can we just leave it at that?" he asked, "sure" I replied.

"So, what made you decide to do that. Not that I'm complaining, just curious?" he asked.

"Well, I've been thinking… I want you… I need you, and I know we _will_ wait, to go all the way. I just didn't see the harm in building up to it. Alice saw how frustrated I was and she suggested some things, I guess she saw you could handle me touching myself and thought that was a good jumping off point." I hurried through my explanation.

"Alice… of course, does that have anything to do with the chest in the closet?" he asked so cheerfully.

"Yup, I have a whole arsenal of supplies. I was going to break you, one way or the other." I said feeling that surge of powerfulness.

"So can I see what you got?" he asked very bashfully.

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet. Do I want to slowly show you, so each time you're surprised, or just open Pandora's Box and let you run wild?" I looked at him and quirked a brow.

He looked up at me through his long lashes and gave me my favorite cooked grin and I _almost_ melted, "I think I would enjoy it if you keep it a surprise."

He wrapped me in his arms tightly and rolled with me, so I was now lying under him. I giggled as he lavished my face with kisses, as he held my arms above my head.

I loved see Edward like this, so happy and at ease.

He leaned up he asked "so, what are you thinking about right now?"

"I was wondering, what you thought would be suitable if we were to do something... sexual...

What would you like the next step to be? What would be the next thing you would like me to do?" I asked.

He released my arms but stayed where he was, I liked how he didn't feel the need to move away. Usually by now, he would have been on the other side of the bed.

"I'm not sure, maybe just take it slowly and what ever comes naturally we do, if it gets to be too much, on either of us, we can stop and talk about it. I don't have anything planed; you're the evil villain sitting around trying to see how you can seduce me."

I blushed slightly but it made me feel good that he was willing to try _more_ "well if you can think of anything, I'm sure I can work it out." I said in a low "seductive" voice.

I didn't really have anything planed I was just winging it. Sure I had some ideas, and some inspiration, with the help of Alice and Scarlet, but no other kind of inspiration, just what was in my dreams.

_What have I always wanted to do with Edward, what haven't I wanted to do. Ok got to narrow it down to separate acts, for now._ I can put on a _show,_ of sorts. I don't know if I can do that though. I've got to work my nerves out, this is the man that I live for, my world, I'm giving my self to him, all of myself.

If I look at it like that, like I am going to do something to, or with, _this person that I love and he loves me,_ I can do this; I can and will do anything for him.

I looked up at him; he was my personal Greek god, one that is so perfect it took my breath away, literally. "Bella, breath" Edward reminded me.

He just looked down at me and seeing the look on his face that I'm sure I just had on mine, how can he love me, Bella Swan, plain old Bella?

He interrupted my thought by caressing my face and taking my lips in his, it should me illegal how he kisses, and I could lose myself in him for days.

He pulled back when he felt my need for air, but he didn't stop, he keep his lips on my body. They trailed along my jaw and he planted a wonderfully wet, open mouth kiss behind my ear. My whole body was electrified from the inside out from his touch. I let out and embarrassingly loud groan, which only fueled him to go further.

He moved to my chest, my breath was so ragged I hoped I didn't hyperventilate. He moved his mouth over my nipple, that hardened instantly. I could feel the coolness of his lips through the fabric of the shirt.

He looked up at me and let his tongue slip out and flick over it.

"Ungh...Edward that feels so....so damn good" I fisted his hair to keep him close to me and he let out a low growl.

He moved his head up to the collar of the shirt, kissed my neck then took the shirt with his teeth and ripped it right down the middle, giving him instant access to my bare chest. I kind of really liked that shirt.

My breasts were heaving from my quickened breath. He ran his tongue down to my chest and placed a wet kiss right between my breast and I felt wetness puddle right between my legs as I moaned. I tugged on his hair harder to pull him up to my lips.

He pushed my legs open with his knee and I instantly spread my legs then wrapped my legs around him to pull him to me closer and harder "augh…" he groaned.

He pulled back slightly "easy love" he said but didn't pull back any further. This_ was good, he's dealing, and adjusting_. I stopped my motion for now and held still letting him calm himself.

"Can you just be still for me, for just a bit, I need to see if I can do _this_, it's all a little overwhelming. Seeing you like this, hearing you, smelling you, and now you pull my hair like that"

I cut in "I'm sorry, did… Did that hurt? I'm sorry I didn't mean" He held one finger to my lips._ Damn, why can I not think about sucking on his finger._

"No, you didn't _hurt_ me, it's just too stimulating, it felt unbelievably good to feel that sensation, but it, coupled with everything else… I can't have too much right now. I want to do _this. _I've just got to ease into it. I don't want to lose my control. It's so easy for me to get lost in _you_." he said with a crooked grin.

I bit my bottom lip "and this" he said placing a finger on my bottom lip pulling it out of my bit "this is very distracting, you have no idea what that does to me" he said as he shook his head, seeming to try to clear his head.

"So, as I was saying, just give me a minute love?"

I just nodded up at him. He reached for my arms and pulled them up over my head "can you keep them here, for now?" he asked very politely.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed!

Come on guys, I need to know if you like the story, and if you want more. Click on the review and send me some love


	8. Chapter 8: Luckiest S O B

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and Laura. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve to post my story!**

Chapter 8: The Luckiest S. O. B.

EPOV

I wanted to see if _I_ could touch her. I just couldn't do that and deal with all my other senses going off like an alarm.

Everything was heightened. She smelled so good normally, but when she got excited, _fuck,_ it was like heaven. She is so beautiful. Those two things I couldn't control.

I tried to control what I was able to. I had to ask her to stop moving. She was grinding against me, and it felt amazing. Then she was pulling my hair, and she was pulling on it so hard that the sensation was almost too much. _I'll have to remember that for later. When she's rough on me, it sends little shocks of electricity through me. _

I just couldn't take it all at once, not right now at least. Maybe I can build up to that. Right now I will work on one thing at a time, and right now that one thing was her.

I don't think I can take all of this and deal with the pleasure she is giving me in return, not just yet.

I moved very slowly, all the while looking straight into the eyes of my love. Eyes that were now heavy, as she was trying to restrain herself.

I ran my hands over her body. It quivered lightly when I touched it; I could see the cold chills that I would leave after touching her, and yet she looked like she was on fire.

I let my hands roam over _my boxers _that she was wearing and lightly stroked her where I felt heat radiating. Her mouth fell open and let out a sigh as her head fell back. I rubbed her with more pressure as I felt her wetness.

"More," was all that she spoke, but I knew what she wanted. I slipped my hand inside the boxers and into her slick folds. I took one finger and dipped it into her heated wetness and ran it back up to her clit, rubbing circles around it before actually ever touching it.

When I did touch that sensitive bundle of nerves, she gasped and lightly bucked her hips.

I stilled my motions to make sure I was still ok.

I resumed rubbing her, and then I slipped one finger into her and started slowly moving it in and out of her - still rubbing her clit with my thumb.

"Oh, Edward, yes...so...good...ungh," she moaned out. She started slowly rocking her hips to meet my hand as I slipped another finger in her.

"Oh, holy fuck!" flew from her mouth, and I was so hard at that time I needed to adjust myself. Not thinking, I pushed my hips downward into the bed, seeking friction, but found my leg laying over hers. I pushed into her, and as she felt my hardness, she rubbed back against me.

She started to wiggle even more. I returned my mouth to her breasts, took one of her taut peaks into my mouth, and began gently sucking on it.

I felt her insides start to tighten, so I quickened my movements. Then I felt her clench down on my fingers as she screamed out my name in the most erotic voice I have ever heard.

I leaned up, gave her a deep kiss, and lay beside her while waiting for her to catch her breath.

_I am the luckiest son of a bitch ever!_

She is so completely amazing and _all_ _mine_!

"That was...um...unbelievable...thank you," she spoke, with admiration thick in her voice.

"No, thank you, love, thank you," I answered.

She looked questioning at me and asked, "Why are you thanking me, I did nothing?" She rolled to her side and started to run her small, warm hand down my body until I felt it at the top of my boxers. I reached out and held her hand still.

I needed to explain, "Not yet, I...I don't think that I am in …_complete _control, to do that just yet."

She nodded. She wasn't happy, but she understood. "You did do something though, you loved me, and you let me love you. You showed me that we can work up to some things. The fact that you did this for us, is beyond comprehensible."

She just sighed again and settled back against me. I started to hum her lullaby and she quickly let sleep take her.

Throughout the night she had some _very_ interesting dreams; she would rock into me and moan. Her hands roamed a few times, sometimes over her body, sometimes over mine.

_She is driving me completely nuts, _and I _still_ had the smell of her on my fingers. I couldn't resist any longer, I had to taste her.

Besides, this was probably be the best way to taste her without doing it in right in front of her. And if it was too much in that moment, I'm not sure if I could handle it.

_Sure, tell yourself whatever you have to, perv boy, however you justify it. _

I slowly lifted my now dry fingers that were still coated with my love's lust; I stuck my fingers in my mouth and let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

_Damn, she is perfection; I've got to taste her, soon!_

I hope she wakes up soon. I miss her already, but I do love the time she gives me to see into her mind. She finally drifted into a more sound sleep, and this gave me a chance to ease up off the bed and go clean up some from the night's activities.

While I was downstairs, I heard Bella start to move around a bit. She usually does this when I'm not in bed with her. Even if she is asleep, she still gets anxious if I'm not at her side. I decide to finish up and then I would go up to her.

Then I heard her breathing start to accelerate, so I headed up the stairs to go to her. On my way upstairs, I heard the most blood-curdling scream I have _every _heard from my angel (and she had been through _so much_, but even in her times of trouble, never have I heard anything like this).

I was by her side in a flash. I gathered her from the bed and cradled her to me as I whispered over and over, "Shhhh, it's okay, love, it was just a dream, you're okay, I'm here, it's okay, shhhh, you're okay," trying to ease her mind.

She grasped me tighter and tighter. The more she woke up, the more she was trying to catch her breath in-between sobs.

She turned in my lap facing me and buried her face in my neck, inhaling my scent when she could.

I started humming to her. It seemed to help her - just feeling my body, hearing my voice, and breathing in my scent, or as she puts it, "dazzling" her.

She had finally calmed enough to quiet her sobs. "Do you want to talk about it, love?" I asked, desperate to help in any way I could, even if it was just by listening.

Bella turned her face up to mine, I'm not even sure if she could see me. It was a very dark night; not even the moon was out. She nodded, "Just hold me first, I need to feel you." "Yes, love, anything for you, anytime."

She slid down in the bed, and I went with her. When we were laid flat, she rolled to her side and I wrapped my body around hers. I pulled her back flush with my chest and held her tightly as I dared.

I felt her calm slightly, and she sighed. "This," she said, squeezing me tight, "makes me feel so secure and safe, so much like ...home."

We lay like that for a few minutes, only hearing the sound of her breaths and her heart. I waited; I knew she would talk when she was ready.

"It was Charlie...my dream was about Charlie. He...I saw him dying," she broke off into another round of sobs.

"Shh, love, it's okay, it was just a nightmare, it's not real." I rubbed her arms and pulled her closer, if that was possible.

She wiggled loose just to turn and roll onto my chest. She pressed herself to me, just wanting the full connection. Bella lay on my chest, and I rubbed her back and kissed her hair.

"It was so real....I can't see anything other than that." I pulled her with me, sitting back up slightly. I turned on the bedside lamp. She looked up at me and stroked my face; she pulled me in for a slow, soft kiss, just showing her love.

I could tell she still couldn't think of anything else, as much as she tried. "Would you like to go check on him? We could take a run and just go in and make sure he's okay - then come back home, if you would like."

She stared into my eyes. "Do you mean it? You would do that in the middle of the night? Jump up, drop everything, and _run_ me back to Charlie's? Just to show me that my dream was just that, a dream? Well, a nightmare," she clarified.

I gave her a small smile. "I would do _anything_ for you, Bella. What else am I doing right now, since I am not sleeping? I don't mind what time of the day or night it is. I love when I have you along for a run. If it eases your mind even a fraction, yes, anything, anytime, always remember that love." I kissed her forehead and stood us up, pulling her up with me.

"I do think we need to put some clothes on before we leave the confines of the house, though," I said, looking down at us both.

Bella followed my eyes and then blushed profusely. She went to the closet to get her clothes while I pulled on a wife beater. I found an old pair of old jeans that were a little loose and hung low on my hips. I pulled on a pair of air walkers.

When I turned around, I found we were dressed just about identically. She had on a tank top, a pair of old faded low cut jeans, and some keds.

I let out a little laugh. Her head jerked up to see what I was laughing at, and when she noticed our clothes, she let a little giggle escape her lips, too.

I scooped her up, swung her onto my back, and dashed out of the house - and we were on our way to Charlie's.

She clung to my back, and I could feel the heat coming from her core as she kissed my neck a few times.

We were there in no time. Out of habit I jumped right up to her window and we were inside. She went to get off my back but I held her tight in place, "you don't want to chance tripping and waking Charlie. He's having a restless night too, he's downstairs, I think he feel asleep in his chair. I'll carry you." I whispered.

At first, she tried to look offended that I would suggest she was anything less than graceful, but then just smiled and nodded with a quiet, "I love you."

I responded, "As I, you."

We headed downstairs, and I walked her over to see that Charlie was, in fact, okay. I could feel her relax on my back as a gush of air escaped from her lips, probably a breath she didn't know she was holding.

I set her down beside his chair. She grabbed the covers from beside it. It looked like Charlie had been covered up but had thrown them off in the middle of the night. She covered him again, kissed the top of his head, and whispered, "I love you, Dad." When she did this, Charlie stirred a bit. As I picked her up and rushed upstairs, I heard him say, "I love you, too, Bells." Charlie adjusted himself to get more comfortable. He wasn't completely awake, just not in a deep sleep.

We were in her room and out the window before she could take another breath. I pulled her off my back and stood her up once we were outside.

"Holy crow, that was close. That nearly gave me a heart attack." Her hand was on her chest as she panted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think." She stopped me by kissing me. "Don't apologize. Thank you so much. I feel so relieved to be able to see with my own eyes that he is okay, thank you," she said. Reattaching herself to my lips, she let her tongue run over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and massaged her tongue with mine. She made a deep sound of approval and let her hands become entwined in my hair. She gripped it hard and hitched her leg up over my hip. I followed her lead and lifted her up off the ground. She instantly wrapped her legs around my waist, then… _"_Oh, shit!"

I could hear his thoughts intrude on our special moment. "_I can smell you, so I'm sure you can hear me. I thought Bella was going to your house tonight, so what are you doing here?" _

"Damn it," I grunted and sat Bella back on the ground. She looked up at me, not happy at all.

"Jacob's here. He must have taken it upon himself to check on Charlie while you were gone. Yeah, I can smell him now. He'll be here in a few seconds. I knew I could smell him earlier, but I thought one trip a night was going to be about all he would do," I explained to her.

Just then, Jacob came walking from the tree line in his human form. _Whoa, what was that? Was that Leah? _As he got closer, he thought "_Don't tell her, I want to." _I held my hand up in a surrendering gesture.

_"I didn't want to tell her right now, but hell, I might as well go on and do it," _Jacob thought.

I looked over to Bella and gave her a huge smile. This was going to change everything.

Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed!

Come on guys, I need to know if you like the story, and if you want more. Click on the review and send me some love.


	9. Chapter 9: WHAT?

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and Laura. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve to post my story!**

* * *

Chapter 9: _WHAT?_

BPOV

I was so touch by Edward's actions, that I was ready to jump him right then and there. I was really getting into our kiss, and then he pulls back and sets me on the ground.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

Then he explained that Jacob was here. G_reat timing, Jacob_. It is good know that he will watch after Charlie afterI'm changed. Just at the thought of me not being able to take care of him for much longer hurt, and I felt the sting of my tears threatening to spill over.

I looked over at Edward and saw him grinning from ear to ear. Ok, Edward is _happy_to see Jacob; I never thought I would see the day. I mean I know they get along for my sake, but they aren't "friends" by any means. I am glad that they don't go at each other's throats like they used to.

"What is it?" I asked Edward, as he held his hands up towards Jacob.

_Damn it! I hate being left out of the conversation_.

"Bells," Jacob almost yelled. I shushed him, and his smile just grew bigger as he ran up and grabbed me into a big hug and lifted my feet off the ground. I looked at Edward.

Usually this behavior would have him reeling that Jacob was "man handling" me, but he knew Jacob would never hurt me. It just usually pissed him off to see us _that _close, but he looked genuinely happy.

Jacob set me on the ground and smacked Edward on the back, letting out a bellowing laugh. "Jake! What's going on, what's gotten into you?" I asked. I couldn't help but grin when he was like this, he was my Jacob again. He was like my own personal sun again.

"Well, Bella, I was going to see if you wanted to get together next week, and I was going to tell you then, but I might as well tell you now." He took a deep breath. "It happened. I imprinted, it finally happened, and she makes me so happy. I never, never thought it could be like this and especially not like this, with her."

I smiled and gave him another big hug. I was dying to know who it was. "Well, who is the lucky girl. Do I know her, is she good to you, how does the pack like her?" All of the questions just flew out of my mouth. I stopped so he could answer me. "Um well...umm...yes, you know her. Yes, she good to me. She keeps me in line, that's for sure; the pack, of course, _has to_ like her." He left me hanging.

"Well, who is it?" I was really starting to get pissed because he was holding back on me.

"It's Leah!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?"

I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything else. He had to stop laughing before he could tell me any more. Edward just pulled me to his chest and hugged me as I felt him shake with silent laughter.

"It's okay, really, Bells. I'm happy. I know you and Leah have never really _gotten along_, but she has changed so much, I mean she's even hanging out at the Cullen's with us…and even joining in." This was true. "We all just thought of her as a bitter bitch, but she was jaded and hurt. She had to let that go; she is even looking forward to actually spending some time with you."

I didn't mean to, but I let out a loud, "Ha." Then I saw that it hurt him, and I apologized profusely. "It's just a natural reaction to her. I'm sorry, I will be on my best behavior. When can we get together?" I asked, hoping to make amends.

"You know the only reason she didn't like you was because she knew the pain I was going through." I flinched, thinking of the pain I put him through just to ease some of my pain. He may have forgiven me, but I doubt I ever would forgive myself.

"But she okay with it all now; she and I both found our happiness in each other, and the pain of the past is gone." He smiled his best and brightest "Jacob" smile.

It did hurt some, knowing he had moved on, but I was happy that he had found his love. And I'm happy I'm not hurting him anymore. "Oh, Jacob, I am so happy for you, really I am!"

Edward chimed in. "Sam's looking for you. They got worried when you phased, and you haven't phased back. He will be here in less than a minute," he told Jacob.

"K, so I got to get going. I was just checking on Charlie. Hey, why are you two here and not at his," he jutted his chin out towards Edward's, "house?"

" Oh , just checking on Charlie, too," I told him. He butted in. "is there something going on?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I just had a stupid nightmare. You know how I am, call me later." He gave me another big hug and took off for the woods. "Sure, sure - love ya, Bells." "Love you, too " I replied. I think I might have been too late for him to hear me, then I looked up at Edward to make sure he was okay with all of this. "Yes, he heard you, and yes, love, I'm fine.

He is truly happy, and I don't have to worry about him trying to steal my girl any more," he said.

I swear he can read my mind sometimes. I pulled him into another hug and reached up on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. "Now... where were we?" I asked, trying to pull myself impossibly closer to him.

"Let's get you home." He picked me up and ran with me back home. The long evening caught up with me. I was so tired that I almost fell off Edward's back. Good thing he had a good grip on me. He stilled, pulled me to his front, and carried me the rest of the way, bridal style.

When I woke up the next morning, it was raining. It was dark out still, but I looked at the clock, and it was almost noon. I went to sit up but I couldn't. I looked down to see Edward still had me in a tight embrace. I eased back to him and wiggled as he kissed my neck. He loosened his grip on me, and I turned to look at him. "What?" He looked up at me. "Sorry, love, you stink." My mouth dropped open, and I slapped his chest as he laughed. "Well, you do; I have lain here all night smelling that, and now that you're awake, I can tell you."

Augh! "Well, you didn't have to be in the bed with me. You had the whole house, " as I waved around his room.

"I wasn't going to leave you while you were asleep again. I'm sorry you had a nightmare last night. I thought you would be okay here while I ran around the house doing odd and end things," he said and then kissed my hand.

"What...that wasn't your fault, why would you think that?" I asked. Why was he always trying to take the blame for everything?

"Because it is. If I'm beside you, if I am physically touching you in some way, you sleep better. If I am here and you start to have a bad dream, I can soothe you most of the time. If I had been lying beside you, you wouldn't have had to go through all of that last night. I am sorry," he spoke, while rubbing the back of my hand and kissing it again.

"Edward, it's not your responsibility to watch over me night and day. Conscious or unconscious, you can't always protect me. Especially from myself, it's impossible! Then you run me back to Charlie's in the middle of the night just to show me that he's okay. You didn't have to do that, yet you do so much for me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I thank God for my angel every day."

I heard him huff and saw look down. I bent my head to catch his eye, and he finally looked up into my eyes. I went to give him a kiss and got about an inch away and remembered I smelled bad to him right now. He read this on my face. "I don't care how bad you smell, you'er not leaving this bed until I get a kiss," he said, pulling me back to him. He gave me a chaste kiss and released me.

"K, I'm going to take a shower, I guess." I went to get some clothes for myself, and he was by my side instantly. "I'll get your stuff together for you if you'd like me to, and I can put it in the bathroom along with your towels."

_How did I ever get so lucky?_

I gave him another quick kiss and headed to the bathroom. I got undressed and jumped in the shower. The hot water felt so good. "Mmmm…" I just let my mind drift to last night and how amazing it was. How Edward made me feel. I instantly felt extra moisture between my legs, and then I heard him, "Bella...um, love?" I could see his shadow by the shower door.

"Yes," I answered. His voice sounded strained - I hoped everything was okay.

Then he spoke again. "May I...may I join...you?" he asked, in a small voice.

"Yes, please do," I answered, without even thinking.

He slowly opened the door as he stepped into the steam of the shower. It enveloped him as he entered. He looked completely ethereal. When he was in plain sight, I gasped. He is so beautiful, and he is mine, forever!

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! What would you like to read in the coming chapters?**

**Come on guys, I need to know if you like the story, and if you want more. Click on the review and send me some love.**


	10. Chapter 10: Taste

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and Laura. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve to post my story!**

**Sorry if there are errors in this post, I have been itching to get this out there to y'all, so it hasn't been properly edited, forgive my errors and try to enjoy! If you are a beta or know one who would like to beta for this story please let me know!**

* * *

Chapter10: Taste

EPOV

I stepped into the bathroom, planning on just leaving Bella's things, but then I heard her moan. I listened and then it hit me, the sent of her arousal. It mixed with the steam in the air made it even more potent, I needed her, _now! _

I striped and was at the shower door when I decide to warn here before just pouncing on her "Bella ...um ...love" I tried to even out my voice, but I don't think it helped that much.

I stood at the door to the shower and could see her beautiful silhouette, she answered "yes".

"Can I...can I join...you?" I asked, praying she would say yes.

Immediately she answered sounding very eager "yes, please do" almost as if it was an involuntary reaction.

I opened the shower door and stepped in. I was engulfed in steam and her sweet sent, I grew hard immediately. As walked through the steam I could see her and the sight of her took my breath away, standing there with steam all around her, water pouring over her body, her mouth hung open slightly and she was breathing deeply, and then her body was covered with a beautiful blush, much the same as when she had an orgasm.

I took a few steps closer to her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss, its was passion filled and I only pulled away when she needed to catch her breath, but my lips never left her body. Her skin was so hot and wet it just heightened everything about her.

I would never have enough of her, it's a good thing we did have all of the rest of eternity or I couldn't bear to pull myself away from her for even one second.

I let my hands roam all over her body, as she did the same to me. We were both moaning and groping each other.

I ran my hand down her front and let my finger rub over her clit and then dip down into her; she automatically hitched her leg over my hip. I lifted her up in the processes she brushed against my hardened erection and I let out a low growl. I walked her over to the built-in seat in the shower and set her down.

She didn't want to let me go, she grabbed my hair and held me to her tightly, "damn that feels so fucking good love" I let her know. She ran one of her hands down and to the front of my body, she clawed from my back over my shoulder and down my chest, I let a hiss out and needed to take a few deep calming breaths as she kissed my neck and chest.

"Can I...taste you, I need to taste you." I huffed out, asking permission, I _needed _this. She hadn't answered so I looked up at her, _please_, and she was nodding,_ thank you._

I started by placing a kiss on her lips then, her jaw, behind her ear, down her neck, and to her breast, placing open mouthed kisses over each nipple, pulling each one into my mouth and playing with them with my tongue. Then I continued my trail of kisses between her breast and down her body till I got to her little patch of hair. I inhaled deeply and then was still for a moment so I could adjust, and allowed her to calm some as well. She breathing was so erratic I was getting a little worried. Her heart rate slowed some.

Now that we were both in control again I continued. I let my tongue slip through my lips and ran it up her slit once and her breath hitched. I had to grin at myself, I was in heaven and she was right there with me. She tasted so unbelievable, like nothing else I have ever tasted, it may even rival with the taste of her blood. I let my tongue work up and down her slit and run over her clit, she was moaning nonstop, I took my time rubbing her clit with my tongue, with the tip and then with my tongue flattened out. I ran my tongue up over and around her clit. She pushed her hips towards me, I took this as an ok to keep going, I pushed one finger in her and started pumping her with the rhythm I was licking her

"ugh...oh god...more...more Edward, more!" I added another finger to her opening and let my tongue run wild on her clit she started thrusting her hips forward meeting me. Her body started to tremble, her moisture increase and I moaned against her as I sucked on her clit and she started screaming and bucking her hips "ungh...Edward don't stop...that fells unfuckingbeliveable...please don't stop" so I continued to hum over her. Then her insides clamped down as she came hard, I lapped up everything she gave.

_God I love this woman_.

She was purring when I worked my way back up to her neck I went to kiss her on her lips but then held still, she may not want to kiss me and taste herself on me. I was wrong she pulled my hair pulling me to her face and gave me one hell of a kiss, our tongs were fighting for dominance, then she sucked my tongue into her mouth and kept it there till she started to move south. I looked at her, wondering _is she going to… No...Fuck yes she is, _fuck, can I do this, I felt in control and never felt as if I was going to loose it while I was going down on her, if I concentrate I should be able to do this.

I opened my eyes in time for her to look up at me asking for approval, she was now on the floor of the shower as leaned against the shower wall, I nodded, I couldn't trust my voice right now. She kissed the tip and gave it a little lick, _oh holy fuck! _Her mouth was so hot and wet it felt amazing.

"Oh fuck...Bella...love" I couldn't even form a coherent sentence so I let out another moan as she took me in her mouth and began sucking on my hard cock. She worked me up and down running her tongue up my length and then flicking the tip and swirled it around before taking me in her mouth again. She did this repeatedly, the more I groaned she harder she sucked.

Then she let out a moan herself. As it sent vibrations down my shaft. Then I smelt it, she was turned on by doing this, for me. That in itself blew my mind and I was there, "love...I'm gonna...Move! Bella...I'm gonna cum" but she didn't move she just sucked harder and moaned moving her mouth faster. I felt her teeth against my shaft, and it felt so god damn good, and I couldn't hold it any more. She then took as much of me as she could into her mouth and when I could feel the back of her throat she swallowed and took me in further as her throat contracted around my shaft. I came in long spurts in her mouth and I felt her swallow around me and I'm sure my whole body convulsed. "Fuuuuck!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know what you would like to see going on between our two lovebirds!**

**Come on guys, I need to know if you like the story, and if you want more. Click on the review and send me some love.**


	11. Chapter 11:French Fries and Frostys

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, Laura, and my new awsome Beta Jennifer Darling . If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story!**

* * *

Chapter 11: French Fries and Frosties

BPOV

He had just given me the best orgasm of my life, and he was not going to deny me the same joy of giving him his. I had a flash of memory from when I still lived with Renee.

_She had a friend, Enrique, who happened to be gay. I remembered him telling her one night that if she could give good "head", she could get and keep any guy she wanted. Without even batting a lash he went into his explanation, "First you've got to want to do it, crave it like you live for it. First lick it and get it wet for easier sliding motions. Cover your teeth with yours lips, you can use your teeth later, if he is into that kind of thing, and you know how Dale is, he loves that shit. Anyway, grip the base of his cock with one hand and slide him into your mouth while holding him taut with the hand you have on his base. Later you can use that same hand to meet the strokes of your mouth so you don't have to worry about deep- throating the whole time. Get a good suction, and as you move up and down, lick the underside of his shaft with your tongue. Make eye contact, they always go crazy for that shit. Give your jaw a little break and lick him, swirl your tongue around his head and flick your tongue over his head, too. Change your rhythm so they don't get desensitized to the same feeling. Hum around them, they feel it to their core. Just don't over do it, you don't want to be down there humming "it's raining men" or some shit. Now, if you want to try to deep-throat there are a few things to remember, first you've got to relax your throat muscles and take a deep breath before you attempt it, then if you feel him at the back of your throat, you can swallow to take him deeper, Don't try this if you have a bad gag reflex - you will gag yourself, unless your guy likes that. Rocky used to love it when I would gag around him, but anyway, when you can deep-throat, they love that shit. If you're going to swallow his cum, you can deep-throat him then, and it does amazing things. It's like you're milking him for all he has! Don't forget about their balls, they need love, too. Even if all you do is just cradle them or let your tongue run out as you take him deep in your mouth. You can lick his balls with each pass, or you can tug on them. When you feel him throbbing, his head slightly swells, and his balls tighten up, that means he's going cum. You can pull down on his balls, easily, that feels good, too. If you're not comfortable with that, you need to slowly get acquainted with them and work your way up to it. And most men love for you to move to the back door..." Yup, that's when I had to get up and leave the room. I was kind of embarrassed at the time but now I'm glad I stayed to take in all that information. Now I can use it, and I want to, I crave him._

My mind snapped back to reality as Edwards lips worked their way up my body, his lips were soft but forceful as they moved on my skin. His lips moved from my neck towards my chin, just as he was about to kiss my lips, he stopped and moved to side of my mouth. I had no idea why, but I was not about to let him hold out on me now. I grabbed him by his hair to let him know I was serious, and I attacked his mouth with mine. Then I understood his hesitation to kiss me, I could taste myself in his mouth. I always thought that tasting myself would be nasty and gross, but actually tasting myself on him drove me completely wild. I wasn't repulsed by it at all; it didn't really have a taste, well not enough to compete with the taste of Edward in my mouth, his taste was like nothing else, sweet and pure, I could spend a life time kissing him and never get enough of him. It took him a second to realize that I was ok with tasting myself and soon his lips relaxed and he was kissing me with renewed vigour.

The thought of going down on him was so sensual to me, to know that I was going to bring this beautiful, strong, amazing soul pleasure was beyond belief. I never thought I would want to do _that,_ but damn, his skin tasted too good and seeing the look on his face when I started to kiss my way down his body, his eyes were ablaze with lust, it was such a turn-on, I felt it to my core.

I kissed a trail down the planes of his abs and followed his happy trail leaving a trail of wet open mouth kisses. His hips raised slightly and he moaned deep in his throat. While his head was thrown back I took the opportunity to kiss the tip of his throbbing erection and gave it a few licks to get started. He tasted amazing, even better than I thought he would.

His head flew forward and his eyes were wide open, he almost hissed out his words, "Oh, fuck...Bella...love". He was needlessly panting. Every minute or so he would let his eyes roll back in his head. It looked as if he had an internal fight going on, it was like he didn't want to miss a second of watching me take his engorged length into my mouth, but he couldn't help letting his eyes roll back in his head.

I began to relax my throat and breathe deeply through my nose. I moved in further with each pump I gave him, taking more and more of him in with each pass. He moaned as I sucked harder and moved faster. By this time, I could almost take all of him in my mouth.

I used one hand to grip his base and stroke in time with my sucking so that my hand would meet my mouth with every stroke. With each couple passes, I would release him from my mouth to run my tongue over his silky head it felt so smooth against my tongue. As I continued to use my tongue and hands on his throbbing cold dick, I was lapping up the drops of pre-cum that would form. I took my time loving him. I wanted to show him how much I loved him and just how good he made me feel. This was turning me on more than I ever thought possible.

I felt him begin to throb in my mouth, and he started to tremble. He tried to warn me, "Love...I'm gonna...Move! Bella...I'm gonna cum," but I wanted to taste him like he tasted me. I will be damned if he thought I was going to give this up and waste all of his goodness. Instead of backing off I intensified my motions, remembering the combination of pain mixed with pleasure that he loved, I used my teeth, just a little, and it helped push him over the edge. I took him one last time as deep as I could. I could feel everything he gave me, and it was cold and salty, but sweet (it reminded me of one of my favorite treats, french fries dipped in a frosty, yummy!), and I greedily swallowed it all down. When I swallowed, it made his whole body convulse as he let out strained, "Fuuuuck!"

He slid down to the shower floor and pulled me to his lap and just held me for a while. It was just him and I, everything in the world disappeared, and we were home. We stayed this way for a quite a while, I couldn't say how long, all meaning of time was lost on me. Eventually the water started to cool, Edward reached up and turned it off and carried me out of the shower. He stood me up and wrapped me in a monstrous towel. Then he grabbed one for himself and wrapped it around his waist. He picked me up and carried me to the bed.

_God, I love this man!_

We laid cuddled up together giving each other soft kisses and letting our hands roam over each other's body until my stomach decided to growl. Edward started laughing, "Time to feed the human again. Hmmm maybe I'm just not feeding you enough, and then on top of that, I'm taking all of your energy away and wearing you out."

He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss before getting up out of the bed. He grabbed a pair of khakis, and slide them over his naked ass. I lifted an eyebrow, _going commando_? I like! He pulled a tee shirt over his unruly hair that he ran his fingers through to try and tame it a bit, it didn't help. I've always loved his hair, it has that "just fucked" look, begging to be pulled. I shook my head trying to pull myself out of this love coma and come back to the real world, well, semi-real world, of clothes and eating and drinking and walking. He is spoiling me and I never thought I would become one of those spoiled bitches, but I may let him spoil me, just a bit. I pulled myself off the bed and wobbled my way to the closet and pulled out a pair of white boyshorts and white tank. I went into the bathroom and pulled my brush through my hair and decided to just leave it down so it could dry.

When I came out of the bathroom, Edward was waiting for me. He took my hand, and we walked down to the kitchen. He gave me a bottle of water, I started to drink it and before I knew it I had slammed the whole bottle down, I didn't realize how thirsty I was. Once I was seated on the counter he pulled away from me and put the kettle on for some hot tea. Hopping down off the counter I moved over to the cupboard and got out all the things I would need to make some oatmeal and toast. Edward was at my side instantly asking me what I was doing. Now I know that I said I was going to let him spoil me a little, but I just wanted to make something that was fast and easy. _Edward did not like my choice of food or the fact that I was getting it myself, his plan was to spoil me, huh._

I ate my oatmeal and toast quickly while standing at the counter, Edward watched me eat, his eyes followed my hand as I brought the food to my mouth, his tongue flicked out across his lips a few times as he watched. When I was done Edward suggested a movie, since I was kind of full and wanted to rest for a bit, so I agreed. He let me choose, of course, so I went to look over the massive wall of DVDs and found one of my all time favorites, "Gone With The Wind". I don't know why, I guess it has to do with the way Scarlett and Rhett looked at marriage. He explained marriage to her in a new way and showed her you can make it be what you want it to be.

This did get me wondering, "So, back then, did you fancy those huge dresses with the petticoats and all the layers?" I asked in my worst southern accent.

He laughed aloud, a very hearty laugh. I slapped his chest. "It wasn't that bad of an accent," I scolded.

"Just never do that around Jasper. Do you know how mad that makes him, to hear people and actors fake southern accents? As he puts it, "They make a debauchery out of a beautiful thing." It unnerves him something awful," Edward took in a deep breath before he could finish.

"Are you serious? Why?" I asked.

"He just says that if you're not from the south, you can't properly portray that kind of timeless class. I also think it is because it brings back a lot of his past that he doesn't like to think about. Though sometimes he has to just sit back and laugh. By the way I thought that was very cute, and you can talk to me like that any time darlin'." He said the last part drawn out doing his best Jasper impression; _I had to admit it did odd things to me when I heard him talk like that._

I'm so not a romantic, but there is something about that time period I wouldn't mind living in. On the other hand, I don't think I could ever live back then, wearing dresses all the time would be torture.

"But you know, love," he added as he ran his fingers over the skin on my arm, "I don't think we would have liked it if we lived in that world together, they just wore too much damn clothes, and I happen to like you wearing nothing at all." I shivered when the words left his mouth, maybe it was the words or maybe it was the way his fingers were running along my skin. I turned my head towards the TV and waited for the movie to start.

We lay together, cuddled on the couch watching the movie, of course Edward knew all the lines. Although with this movie I did too. We recited some of our favorites to each other along with the actors. When it was over Edward turned towards me, "Are you ready for your vittles now, my love?" with the most perfect southern accent. It even rivalled Jasper's, I could do anything except look up at him and nod.

"I'll go get you a snack; I have planned a big dinner for you tonight." With that, he gave me the most incredible crooked grin, bowed, and went into the kitchen. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, I gasped. He was standing in front of me with a big bowl of cut up seeded watermelon, my favorite food in the world.

_How is it that he is so perfect and anticipates my every need or want?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know what you would like to see going on between our two lovebirds!**

**Come on guys, I need to know if you like the story, and if you want more. Click on the review and send me some love!**


	12. Chapter12:Watermelon,Rain,& Feisty Bella

****

This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.

Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, Laura, and my new kick ass Beta Jennifer Darling . If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story!

* * *

Chapter12: Watermelon, Rain, & Feisty Bella

EPOV

I was completely enjoying the fact that she was letting me spoil her this weekend. I love being with her when it was just me and her, it is so quiet. This is the only quiet time I get unless I'm alone, and I don't like being alone, not now. I've been alone for so long. Now I have truly found my soul mate, she is the one person that makes me feel complete, like a human, a normal human. She gave me my humanity back and I would always worship her for that.

I knew how she loved fresh fruit, so when Esme insisted on stocking the kitchen to its full capacity I helped her make a list and put a lot of fresh fruit on it including her favorite, watermelon. It was as much as a treat for me as it was for her. I loved watching her eat it. I love seeing her wrap her little mouth around a big piece how it would fill her mouth with juice. Watching her mouth accommodate the size and swallowing the juice down was so fucking hot.

_Damn, breath, calm down. Ok, right, back to serving my love. _

I had already cut up a few bowls of different fruit I grabbed the one with watermelon that I had also de-seeded for her. I scooped a few big scoops into a chilled bowel and dashed back into the living room to see Bella looking like… she was calming herself? _Is she ok with me taking care of her for just a couple days? _I got concerned, what if she was upset thinking I am trying to change her, _I never would try to change her. I love her feistiness, and her independence. I would never want to do that, I just want to show her my love and I do enjoy being able to take care of her once in a while. _She opened her eyes and I could see she wasn't upset at all she looked kind of taken aback, _did she not realize she should be treated like the goddess she is? _

I walked over to her and handed her the bowl and extended my hand to her, "love, do you want to go out on the porch and sit in the swing, it's not storming, only rain, and it really is quiet nice out, not too hot not too cold?"

"So it's just right" she added and giggled. I know how much I love the rain, and she seemed to get more and more used to it the longer she lived here in Forks. When she first got here she hated _"anything that is wet and cold"_ in her own words, and_ I loved to point out how wrong she was._

She raised he hand to me and I pulled her off the couch and we went out to the back porch and sat on the swing. I brought a blanket from the back of couch just in case it got colder, even though I was pretty sure she wouldn't need it, even if the wind picked up a little we would still be protected from the rain.

She leaned back against my chest, I reached around her and picked up a piece of the watermelon and proceeded to feed it to her. I wonder sometimes if she consciously does things to be overtly sexy, but then I saw the blush on her cheeks when she looked up at me after I watched her wrap her lips around my finger and moan a little at the taste of the watermelon on my skin. That blush told me that, no she wasn't trying to be sexy as hell, she just was.

I reached down and captured her mouth with mine, tasting her natural flavor along with the watermelon was very stimulating, to say the least. She noticed it as well, when my length hardened under her. She pushed back against me a little and opened her mouth for another piece. _She wants to tease, well I can tease too_. I took a piece and put it to her lips when she opened her mouth I pulled the piece back "ah!" she gasped. I chuckled and she gave me one of her adorable "angry" looks, it was so cute I couldn't help but snicker at it. I turned a little and looked at her face, _oh shit I woke up feisty Bella, damn I love feisty Bella._

She turned her body around to face me and straddled my lap. She leaned back a little and opened her mouth for another piece. I took the piece and held it in my mouth for her, she leaned forward, pressing her hot core into my erection and rocking her hips gently. She gave me a kiss around the watermelon then took it into her mouth and let another sinful moan out. _Fuck, watching her eat the watermelon was so erotic, she had no idea what she was doing to me._ I was shocked when she leaned forward a little further and pressed her breasts against my chest and ran her tongue from the bottom of my chin to my lips to get the trail of juice off of me. I was rock hard now and she was just eating watermelon for fuck sakes.

She leaned back a little and the opened her mouth, she sat there for a few seconds with her eyes closed waiting for me to feed her another piece of watermelon. I was still staring at her not moving, I was brought out of my staring by the sound of a small whine coming from Bella. I looked into her eyes and smiled at her, she was not impressed by the smile on my face she stuck out her lower lip and began to pout, _she had the cutest pout_, so I stopped the smiling and reached for another piece for her. I slid the piece just past her lips, as she was about to close her mouth around it I pulled it back, just out of reach from her lips. I thought I had the upper hand teasing her with the fruit,_ but I was so wrong in my assessment_. Instead of leaning forward and taking the fruit, she leaned forward and rocked her hips harder onto my erection, and then wrapped her arms around my neck fisting the hair at the back of my head around her tiny hands. She looked right into my eyes opened her mouth and raised her eyebrows at me, daring me to tease her again. I moved the piece I had in my hand so that is was almost all the way in her mouth. Her lips stared to close over the piece and she pulled back ever so slightly biting off a piece instead of taking the whole piece in her mouth. As she bit into the watermelon a few drops of the juice ran down her lips and onto her chin. Without thinking I leaned forward and traced my tongue from the bottom of her chin to her lips cleaning off the few drops that landed there.

Pressing her heated core into my erection again she slid her hand into mine taking the small piece of watermelon that remained into her hand. She leaned forward like she was going to feed it to me, I was stunned when I felt her smash the small piece in to my face, my mouth fell open and I sat there stunned, too stunned to notice that she had picked up another piece. I felt her hand slide down my chest and then I felt her squish another piece into my chest rubbing it all over. My mind was slowly coming back to me, I looked up at her and an idea hit me. I grabbed the front of my shirt and ripped it off in fluid motion, she gasped, but not in fear, _I could hear her heart beat and smell her, she was excited. _

Following my earlier plan I stood up taking her with me and rushed out into the summer rain. She was kicking her legs and screaming for me to let her go, always wanting to give her what she wants I let her go. She tried to run away from me, after only a few steps she lost her footing and began to fall. I couldn't let that happen so before she hit the ground my arms were around her waist, I slowly lowered her to the ground. I leaned over her and asked if she was ok, she was pouting and extending her hand towards me. I took her hand, she pulled me towards her,_ there is no way she could actually pull me, but I figured she had some sort of plan so I let myself be pulled into her_. She reached her hand down picking up a huge handful of mud and them smeared it all over my naked chest, pushing me towards the ground in the process. Landing on my back I looked up to see her swing her leg over my waist and straddle me, as she tried to rub some more mud onto my chest and face. I rolled over on top of her, "that was a very, very bad idea love" and gave her a crooked grin. I took a clump of mud and smeared it all over her chest, she pushed on me so I rolled with her on top of me this time and let her have her revenge on me.

She smeared mud from my hair to my feet. I could see she was excited, her nipples protruded from her now wet and muddy white tank, and her shorts we covered as well, only now a new wetness coating them. She stopped her attack and started kissing me feverishly. Suddenly this was no longer a game, she was grinding her hot wet core onto me and I was bucking my hips up to meet hers. She leaned down and covered my lips with her own. I couldn't help the moan that I let out. Our tongues were dancing around, our hands were intertwined in each other's hair, and our bodies pushing closer to each other. We were rolling and sliding around in the rain and mud. I had to break our kiss and moved to her neck allowing her to catch her breath. I placed small kisses along her collar bone, as she kissed my ear and licked at it. She pulled my ear lobe into her mouth and bit down on it which caused me to involuntarily buck my hips harder into her.

When she let out another moan I couldn't help but to push my erection into her center again and let out a groan of my own. Soon we were both panting and moaning. She pulled away only to yank her tank off. I began to slowly to knead her breast gently. I allowed my thumbs to roam over her nipples and when I did she let out an orgasmic moan, so I gave her nipples a tweak. She responded to that by grinding harder on me. "Bella....aungh...ahhh" she completely took over and lowered her lips to mine and gave me a kiss filled with love, lust, want, need, and every other emotion she had.

When she pulled back she took my hands and placed them over my head holding them there. While she was doing this I let my mouth graze over her breast she gasped so I took this opportunity to run my tongue around her nipple, she stayed where she was so I continued and the slipped my mouth over the nipple and gave it a little suck and flick it with the tip of my tongue and then moved over to the next one giving it the same attention I did her other, this shot another wave of wetness between her legs.

She started pushing into me more, as she sat upright. She set a slow rhythm and began to push harder and then faster. "Bella....love.....uhhh...that feels fucking amazing!" I started panting as she was gasping for air. "Oh… Edward ...oh ...aughhhh ... don't... stop... don't...stop!" I felt my whole body began to quiver and I know I wouldn't last much longer, she continue to grind on me as I reached out and rubbed her clit through her tight, wet, boy shorts. "ungh ... yeah ... oh...I'm...gonna...cum …holy fuck!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I kept moving, more urgently against her now as she continued to wriggle and squirm on top of me. I could feel a growl begin deep in my chest and build as it escaped my lips at the same time I felt my orgasm take me "holy fucking shit... I love you!".

* * *

****

Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know what you would like to see going on between our two lovebirds!

Come on guys, I need to know if you like the story, and if you want more. Click on the review and send me some love.


	13. Chapter 13:Nana's Recipe

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, Laura, and my new kick ass Beta JD. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story!**

* * *

Chapter: 13 Nana's Recipe

Bpov

God help me, that was so animalistic and hot. I loved it, feeling that wild and free. The rain poured down around us, and it was electrifying. I lay down on his chest and caught my breath listening to the air whoosh in and out of his lungs needlessly. I loved this man with all that I am, and I know that even though he didn't have a heart beat didn't mean he didn't have a heart or a soul, for that matter. I placed a kiss to his muddy chest right where his heart would beat if it could.

After our breathing was back to normal he pulled me up so he could give me a wonderfully blissful kiss. I could feel it all the way to my toes. The feel of his lips and the taste of his tongue once again left me breathless. He rose gracefully and carried me into the house, up the stairs and through his room to his to his bathroom; he gently lowered me onto the counter. He turned around releasing me for only a second as he turned on the shower and came back to me. He took his time peeling the rest of my clothes off, his hands caressing my skin as he moved my wet muddy clothes and droped them to the floor. Once I was completely naked his hands left me for only a second, when he picked me up off the counter I realized that he had shed his clothes as well. He carried me into the shower and placed me on my feet under the hot spray. With one hand wrapped around my waist he made sure my hair was wet and then reached for the bottle of shampoo. I loved the feel of Edward washing my hair, it was relaxing and erotic at the same time.

Edward finished my hair and I turned around wanting to return the favour, seeing what I was trying to do he moved to sit on the bench. He closed his eyes and let me wash his hair; he was humming quietly to himself as my hands moved over his head. Once our hair was clean, we moved at a hurried pace to get our bodies clean, I was feeling a little water logged after being in the rain and now in the shower. Edward exited the shower and quicker than I was expecting reached in wrapped a towel around my body, his towel was already wrapped around his waist. I still have to shake my head and remember to breath when I am around him, even though I was just naked with him in the shower, he is still making my knees weak looking at him in just a towel.

We got dressed in silence and then went downstairs together. I could tell Edward was excited as we reached the kitchen, he told me earlier that he wanted to cook me dinner, and he was smiling from ear to ear. Just looking at his face, my heart swelled with love for him, I loved him so much it took my breath away sometimes.

"Why don't you go sit and rest, watch the TV or listen to some music, I just want you to relax love."

I wanted to stay with him so I answered with the question "I do want to relax, but where am I most comfortable?"

He smiled that perfect crooked smile and looked down "in the kitchen" then the smile left his face and he looked up at me with sad eyes, "but I just wanted to do this for you." His voice barely above a whisper. He lowered his head and stared at the floor.

I walked over to him and lifted his face in my hands "I want you to do this for me, I just want to be in here while you do it." I said with a smile and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

He smiled at me and looked like a child on Christmas morning, _he is so happy to give me something, and for me to take it without a fight. Am I really that bad about accepting gifts of any kind? I will have to work on that, I see I'm not going to change everyone else so I will need to change. _

"Ok, you can stay in here, would you like to listen to some music?" he asked.

"Sure that would be...." without giving me time to finish he darted upstairs. He really is so adorable when he is excited. Smiling to myself I jumped up on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He was back a few seconds later with his ipod, walking right over to me he plugged it into the docking station he kissed my forehead "pick something" was all he said as he turned around to busy himself with my dinner.

I loved going through his ipod, I have never been able to look through all of its contents. He has such a wide range of musical interest it always baffled me, I could always find at least one song I had never heard of. While I watched him cook I choose a few songs for the play list for tonight.

* * *

People In Planes "Vampire" (got to love this one, it usually makes us smile)

Robin Thicke "Lost Without You"

Andy Davis "Please Turn Red"

Matt Nathanson "Still"

Shaggy "Angle"

Van Morrison "Brown Eyed Girl"

Joi "Lick"

Prince "Sexy Mother Fucker"

* * *

I watched him move around the kitchen as he was pulling out the ingredients I tried to figure out what he was making. "Vampire" came on and he whipped his head around was standing in front of me before I even had time to blink. He lowered his face to my neck and placed an open mouthed kiss on my jugular and growled into my neck, my body shivered in response. He was back across the kitchen by the time I let out a breathe.

I smiled to myself as I watched him; he got out all the typical spices garlic, salt, and pepper. Then chilli powder, onions, green chillies, zucchini, butter, cheese, tomatoes, sour cream, and tortilla shells. This could be interesting. Of course its vegetarian and a Mexican dish. I just sat back and watched him from my dinner.

"Lost Without You" came on and he stopped what he was doing and walked over to me smiling. He walked at human speed the whole way over staring right into my eyes and then stood right between my legs. His hands went around behind me resting on my ass. He leaned over and put his nose in my hair, inhaling deeply his hands tightened on my back side squeezing it firmly. I went to wrap my arms around him and he stepped back and walked back over to where he was cooking.

_What the...why did he just turn and walk away._

I was slightly confused, but figured it was probably a good idea if he went back to cooking. The more I watched the more the dinner began to form. I was swinging my feet and just listening to the music, watching Edward cook and listening to music was the perfect way to relax.

"Please turn red" came on while he was getting something from the fridge, he stopped and turned once again this time however instead of standing between my legs, he came up behind me and snaked one arm around my waist and rubbed my clit through the fabric of my clothes. I was shocked but it felt really good so I leaned back into him, but when I whimpered obviously starting to really enjoy myself, he pulled away and walked back to the stove to carry on with cooking me dinner.

_Where the hell does he get off on teasing me, is this going to be an ongoing thing tonight_? I didn't know how to respond to his actions, I wasn't mad, just getting really _turned on and excited_. I decided to just enjoy whatever he decided to give me. He continued to chop and slice, and as lame as it sounds I was really enjoying watching him, he continued with his pattern of walking over to me and doing something to me that made my knees weak and breathe come out with a slight huff, and then walking away and cooking again. I just sat there and relished every moment, especially the ones where he was close to me, but watching him cook had some benefits too. His body was amazing and I was staring at him like he was dinner instead of the food he was preparing.

When "Still" came on he came over to me, and put a hand on each side of my face and looked deep into my eyes and started to lean in for a kiss, my eyes closed and waited for his lips to meet mine, but they didn't, he let go of my face and was back over by the stove.

Mother fucker, what the hell! I shook my head trying to clear it, I know he was trying to tease me; ok well he was successfully teasing me by this point. I was getting a little restless so I jumped down off the counter, and just decided to rest against it.

When "Angle" came on I was still standing against the counter, he came over and gave me a little dirty dancing action and a flirty grin as his eyes grew to a deeper gold than they were before, and just as I started to reach for him, he was gone again. _Damn it, I just wanted to grab him and kiss him and not let him go_. I didn't of course he was still making me dinner, although I will say that dinner wasn't the only thing getting heated around here.

"Brown Eyed Girl" started, when he came over, he took my hand and swung me around and danced with me for about 30 seconds and then he kissed my hand and he was off again. Well at least I got to touch him for more than a millisecond this time. I was swaying slightly to the music, just enjoying the view.

I was getting hungry waiting for him to finish with my dinner so I decided to get something to drink. I walked over to the fridge just as "Lick" came on. I was bent over looking at the bottom of the fridge, where the water was when I felt Edward behind me; he wrapped his arms around me, pulled me flush to his body where I could feel his rock hard erection rub against me. Wrapping one hand around my ponytail, he placed the other hand on my midriff holding me close to him and licked from my right ear down my neck, around the back of my head on my neck to my left ear. "unghh" slipped through my lips and he was gone again, I just about fell over. The things he did to my body with the smallest of touches.

"Sexy Mother Fucker" came on as he was plating up my food, garden zucchini enchiladas, _they smelled and looked awesome_. He set my plate down and I decided to tease him with a little dance of my own. I stood in front of him with my ass pressed against him, I ground into his hardened member and dropped down low and worked my way back up grinding myself against him, he took his arm and wrapped it around my waist and started to move with me then I pulled away and sat down finally able to pay him back for a little of what he had done to me over the last 30 minutes. I kept my eyes focused on the plate in front of me; I leaned forward and took my first bite. _Oh my god, orgasmic_! I let a long, deep, moan out as I chewed and swallowed. I looked over to Edward and his eyes about popped out of his head and his mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Edward this is so good, this taste just like Nana's, where did you find this recipe?" I managed to ask in between bites.

He looked up bashfully, "well I remember you saying how your nana had a recipe that she found and made for Renee when she went through her vegetarian stage."

I just stared at him, how did he find it; I looked for years and never found it "where did you get it?" I asked again, I think it came out more harsh than I meant for it to, I was just shocked that he had found it.

"Um… well… you know Alice went to Florida, to fit Renee for her dress for the wedding. Well you know how Alice is, and when your mom and Phil left for work Alice went through _everything_ in the house and found it in an old yoga mat bag in the attic." he looked up at me trying to gage if I was still mad.

I Jumped up and threw myself at him and showered his face with kisses "thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed! Before I even realized it I started to tear up and I didn't even try to fight it "it's ok love, it really is no big deal, I just know you loved them and you had tried to find it and I just want to give you everything I can, You are giving up everything for me so I figured I better try to give you everything I can." He rambled off quickly as he held me tight and rubbed my back and arms and placed kisses in my hair.

I leaned my forehead against his and took in his scent, it always seemed to calm me down, today was no different, and after a few minutes I was fine again. Edward pulled me onto his lap and I leaned back into him, he pulled the plate closer to us and picked up some of the enchilada. I moved my head and turned to face him, I was not about to let him feed me my dinner, it was enough that he had spent the time cooking it for me. "Please let me feed myself, I already feel like you have done so much for me."

He didn't say anything, he just put the enchilada on the plate and wrapped his arms around my waist kissed my head and just held me while I ate. _Is there no a limit on how much good someone can have in their life, I think I'm already over that limit_. As soon as I was finished I turned slightly on his lap, "That was _amazing_ Edward thank you so much" I gushed.

"I would do anything for you," he answered looking into my eyes kissing my forehead, "what do you want to do now?" I thought about for a second and really the only thing I wanted to do was to be close to him, and then I had an idea.

"Will you play me something?" I asked

"Sure, anything for my girl." he gave me a breathtaking smile and winked at me.

We got up and went to sit on the piano bench together. He played some beautiful songs, and for about half an hour, I listened in awe of this beautiful creature, I started to feel my eyes getting heavier. Edward noticed too.

"Would you like to go upstairs, change, and maybe crawl into bed and just talk?" He knew me so well, so I just nodded. He picked me up off the bench and carried me to his room.

* * *

Here is where you can find these songs:

The songs that have a Twilight video with them have a *

*People In Planes "Vampire"

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=PDyuRMWbLks

*Robin Thicke "Lost Without You"

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=mRJ_TvmWoDs

Andy Davis "Please Turn Red"

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=AIkIOyQ9TkM

Matt Nathanson "Still"

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=gQuLk-10Sjk

*Shaggy "Angle"

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=swV2nGoLFdI

*Van Morrison "Brown Eyed Girl"

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Ij68yuSkh2c

Joi "Lick"

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=i3xesKwWsXo

Prince "Sexy Mother Fucker"

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=iXUVzuzDrZQ

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know what you would like to see going on between our two lovebirds! **

**Also, Edward always calls Bella "Love" what would be a good nickname for Edward?**

**Come on guys, I need to know if you like the story, and if you want more. Click on the review and send me some love.**


	14. Chapter14:Memories of Our Family

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and my Beta JD. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Memories of Our Family

EPOV

Dinner went off without a hitch, she thoroughly enjoyed it. And I enjoyed making it, and especially watching her eat it. I had been trying to tease her while I was cooking; I also just wanted to make new memories for the songs I had. At first she didn't know what to think, then she just went with it, but when the last song came on she flipped the whole game around on me, she never ceases to amaze me.

We wound down the night with me playing my piano for her. I took her upstairs and then I quickly ran to the kitchen to get her some warm tea, I put it on the nightstand and went to change into something more comfortable.

Once I was changed into a pair of silk boxers and silk lounging pants I went and sat on the bed to wait for Bella, she was still in the bathroom changing. I was about to go and see if she needed any help when she emerged from the bathroom wearing a beautiful golden silk baby doll lingerie peace. She looked absolutely breathtaking. I needed to touch her; I was up off the bed and at her side in half a second. I swept her up in my arms and took her over to the bed, placing her in the middle of the bed; I took my spot right beside her. My lips found hers immediately, they were so soft and inviting, we spent a long while just kissing and touching each other gently. I was in my own little heaven when I had her beside me, being able to touch her and taste her; I don't think I will ever get used to having her here with me.

Our conversation started how it normally did, but tonight it turned into something else entirely. We ended exchanging favorite memories of our crazy families. Bella was very sweet with her favorites; I think she has the biggest heart of any human I have met. Her capacity for love and understanding still astonish me. I know that even if I looked for another hundred years I would never find someone who could look beyond what we are and see the good in all of us, the way Bella does. Although she should probably be afraid of us, she never was, she always wants to know more. As I sat and listened to her favorite memories, my heart broke a little and swelled bigger than I thought possible all at the same time.

She started with Carlisle and went on to tell me about his talk with her on the night of her last birthday. "His talk with me on the night of my last birthday, well, he gave me hope, and told me why you were having problems with me and my decision, he made me see it from your point of view, I think that his talk stayed with me, even when you guys left, I keep hope, thinking maybe that was why you left me, and not because you didn't love me anymore."

I hated to even think about that time in my life, but I liked knowing now, that she held onto hope for me while I was gone. She never left my thoughts, not even for a second, knowing that I was there in her mind as well makes me love her all the more. I was just starting to think about what I was going to say when she continued with her next memory.

"My favorite memory of Esme was when I was sick in June, and she made me stay in bed. She did everything for me, cooking soup, bring me ginger ale and crushed ice, making warm tea, brushing and braiding my hair. Did you know that she lay beside me and ran her cool hands through my hair and rubbed my scalp, and neck to cool my body when I had a fever? She read to me and even sang me to sleep, she was very adamant that if you weren't hunting that you would be doing the same thing, so it was her duty as my soon to be mother in law to make sure I was well taken care of. That is the first time anyone ever did that for me, completely taken care of me, she truly is an amazing mom."

She had a tear in her eye when she finished talking, my unbeating heart was breaking for her, and I held her tighter and kissed her forehead. I began to wonder what kind of mother Renee was to her when she was little. Even though my human memories were very fuzzy I can still remember my mother taking care of me till she was no longer able to move. How can it be that Bella had never been taken care of in that way? There is no way that she went her whole life without getting sick. I would have to ask her about that another time; right now I just wanted to hold her and make her feel loved. After a few calming breathes she continued with her memories.

Although when she said Emmett's name I cringed a little, thinking I had a good idea of what her favorite memory would be, I was surprised when she started.

"Of course my favorite memory of Emmett was last month when we all went to Isle Esme, he made everything we did so much fun, even if it was that stupid game of "toss Bella around like a ball" I have to admit it, it was kinda fun being thrown around like that without the fear of getting hurt, but he had to go and throw me overboard, the fun sooo stopped there. I have to say though, Emmett can be crass and sometimes he doesn't think before he speaks, but he has always treated me like a little sister and accepted me so easily. Especially in the beginning, he fought for me, even against Rosalie." She had the biggest grin on her face when she stopped talking. I can just imagine the picture she has in head right now, Emmett towering over her spinning her in circles and then tossing her in the air. The first time he let go of her I swear if my heart was beating it would have stopped dead, the only thing that saved Emmett from getting his ass handed to him was Bella's squeals of laughter as she came back towards Emmett. Bella turned her face so that she was facing the window; she looked like she was thinking very hard about something.

"You know I don't really have a favorite memory of Alice, I mean everything Alice and I did was fun, well fun for her, but I guess if I had to choose something it would be the day she came back to see me. She not only saved your life, but mine as well, I mean, I was never in trouble the way she thought, but she saved my life by letting me save yours. When she came back she literally gave me my life back. Every decision she made, was right, and her timing was spot on. Because she loved me like family, she was willing to risk her relationships with any of you that didn't agree with her actions." She stopped there and just stared out the window for a minute, lost in her own thoughts. I didn't want to interrupt her thoughts so I just tightened my grip on her and pulled her close to me, letting her know I was there for her. She shook her head slightly and then continued.

"Did you know that Jasper once spent an entire night sitting on my window sill? It was the weekend that you and Emmett went hunting, after you left I had insisted on going home for at least for one night, just to make sure Charlie was okay, Alice said she would keep an eye out for me. Unfortunately when I got to the house Charlie was not there, he had made plans with Billy to go fishing for the entire weekend since I wasn't going to be home anyways. Anyway with Charlie gone I figured I might as well spend the night, but I really hadn't been alone in months, and everything seemed to come crashing down on me all at once. I broke down crying and I was a complete blubbering mess, I was about to call Alice to come and get me, but I heard a tap on my window. I thought it was you at first, but instantly felt relief wash over me when I got the window, it was Jasper. Apparently Alice had seen my melt down and Jasper had offered to help, so he jumped up and sat on the window sill. I know he still has a hard time being too close to me, so that fact that he didn't come all the way in didn't bother me. I went back and climbed into my bed, and as if on cue my body started to relax, I think I managed to say thanks before I fell asleep. I woke up a few times, the nightmares were pretty bad that night, I thought for sure I would scare the living crap out of Jasper for me to just wake up screaming, but he would just tell me to relax and I would fall back to sleep. The next morning he was still perched on my window sill, he even stayed until I was ready to get back to your house; I am not sure if he ever told anyone about that night, but I think it brought us a little closer." I tried to look in her eyes, but she had them closed. I pulled her hands away from her face so that I could look at her.

"Bella, Jasper loves you just as much as the rest of my family does, trust me, he always feels guilty that he isn't able to help you the way the rest of the family can. I am glad that the two of you had some time together." She smiled up at me and then readjusted herself so that she was lying over my chest.

"Where to start with Rosalie, well I guess I should actually start by telling you the real reason why Alice took you to Seattle a couple of weekends after you got back. Alice saw that the Denali's were coming to visit, and she also saw that it would end much better if you weren't there. Of course I didn't know this at the time, but Tanya came to visit in hopes of scaring me off, she was a little miffed that you had chosen a human and I guess she wanted to see for herself what all the fuss was about. Well, when she got here, I was in your room, just lying on the bed listening to music. Tanya walked into the room, right over to me and picked me up by my arms. She held me there for a second and then put me down on my feet only to back me up to the wall, she growled at me and started to tell me how I wasn't good enough to be with you, that someone should have killed me long ago, but that she would make sure she finished what others couldn't. She was just about to grab me again when I saw a flash of clothes, and then Rosalie was standing in front of her, she pushed Tanya against the wall where I was and I jumped behind Rose. Rose held Tanya by her throat against the wall. She told her if she ever talked to me that way again she would personally rip her head off and throw it to the wolves. Tanya didn't even bat an eyelash at that, she turned to me and apologized. I was still in shock I think, I didn't move a muscle. Once Tanya left Rosalie sat me down on the bed and gave me a quick hug and then she was out the door. In that moment I knew she finally accepted me." She wasn't smiling at the end of this memory, but she seemed content with where her thoughts were.

"Why didn't you tell me before, and why didn't Alice tell me what was going on?"

"Edward we all know how protective you are of me, what would you have done if you were there instead of Rosalie?" Well I knew what I would have done; I would have ripped her head off for touching Bella. I knew that this was the point she was trying to make so instead of telling her what I would have done I simple said "good point."

I moved my arm so that it was wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards me. My lips found her neck I placed a few kisses along her neck and up towards her jaw. "Do you want to hear some of my favorite memories of your family?" I asked in between kisses. She just nodded her head as her breath speed up slightly.

"I think my favorite memory of Charlie would be the day he agreed to give you to me. I know at first he was really against it, in fact you were right in you assumptions, he did think about shooting me that night, but then he went through his memories of you, from your child hood till present. He showed me your happy moments and most of them were with me, that is why he knew we belonged to each other. His mood changed and he gave me his blessing, I think I loved you even more after seeing you through his eyes." I didn't think it was necessary to tell her that he was actually thinking up ways to make it look like an accident if he were to shoot me, letting her know that he was thinking of shooting me was enough, for now. I didn't really give her a chance to say anything before I continued with my list of memories for her.

"I have only met Renee a couple of times but I have to say that I noticed right away that her mind was different than that of a normal adult. I swear I was getting whiplash from the speed of her thoughts, they were all over the place, she went from "oh, my baby" to "damn he's hot". I think my favorite memory of her though is when she tried to threaten me, when we went to visit them in Florida. We were in the den alone and she was rummaging through some box claiming to be looking for something she never found. In her mind she was thinking that she was trying to be a "real" mom and that she was not going to let me hurt you again. She stood straight up and walked over to me and said "if you ever hurt my baby girl again I will cut your" she lowered her voice to a whisper, leaned towards me and blushed a deep shade of red, "nuts off." It was the funniest thing because she righted herself and said in the most cheerful voice "let's get something to eat you must be starving I have yet to see you eat a single bite." Bella was laughing silently into my chest; I could feel her body moving but no sound was coming out of her mouth. I am not sure whether she was laughing at the thought of her mother switching into her cheerful voice or the thought that Renee could actually carry out her threat to me.

I knew the next Person on my list was going to be hard for her to hear, even if it was true. I pulled her a little closer, being careful not to hurt her.

"I really don't have a favorite memory of Jacob, but I will say that I will forever be in his debt. He took care of you when I didn't and he made sure that you were safe. I don't think that he knew when he saved you that he would be doing it so that he could hand you over to me, not that I think he wouldn't have done it even knowing that would be the outcome. He fought for you, to make sure that you were happy, and I think you are happy with me. Last night he gave you up, in every way, other than a friend, I know he is your best friend, and now I don't have to be jealous." I looked down at Bella, she was not moving, I thought maybe she had fallen asleep, but her breathing was not her normal deep regular breaths, they were short and a little ragged. She was crying, why was she crying? "Love, why are you crying?

"I hurt Jacob so many times, he knew from the start that my heart belonged to you, and yet he still tried to make me whole, and after everything he did for me, I still ended up breaking his heart" She was still crying but she was started to calm down a little when I told her "love, he has forgiven you for any thing you might have done to hurt him, he knows that, that was not your intention. He is at complete peace with everything in his life; imprinting has had a major change in every aspect of his life."

"So you want to hear my memories of Billy?" I asked to take her mind off Jacob, even though Billy was his father, I knew my memories of him would cheer her up. She nodded and pulled me closer.

"After spending some time with Billy after Jacob got hurt, we sort of developed a bond, well kind of. He was still adamant that I was not a good choice for you, but he understood that you loved me and that I was your choice whether it was right or not. On one of my last visit's to the Reservation, Billy opened his mind to me and showed me some of his early memories of you. I found new respect for Billy that day, he showed me a memory of when you were 6, you went fishing with him and Charlie, Jacob and his sisters were still in school, but you had already gotten out of school and came to visit Charlie. All three of you were in the boat, both men were busy trying to set their lines and you wanted to see if you could "pet a fishy". They heard you talking about petting a fish and turned immediately, but they only turned in time to watch you fall overboard. Charlie jumped in and tried to find you but had to keep coming up for air, he was gasping and sputtering and calling your name. When you fell in Billy jumped in and immediately stared toward the bottom of the lake to save you, it was his knowledge of that lake and the built up endurance he had from swimming in the ocean everyday helped him get to as fast as he did. Of course that was before he was in the wheel chair. When his mind came back to the present, he must have seen something in my face that made him finally see that you are my entire life now. He laid his hand on my shoulder and nodded at me. He didn't actually say the words but I think I had finally proven that I was worthy of you, and he was giving me his permission and his trust." I looked down at Bella to gauge her reaction and her eyes were closing, she was fighting to stay awake.

"Sleep love, we can talk more tomorrow" I kissed her forehead and wrapped the blanket around her body. I held her tightly that night and vowed to thank my family for being her family as well. I know at first some of them were dead set against us being together, but all of them have accepted her as one of us, even with her still human and the wedding still to come. They love her for her, and for that I will forever be grateful. How is it that I have been blessed so greatly? She slept pretty soundly tonight, I knew she was tired, she's been keeping longer hours than normal and when she would sleep, she would have draining nightmares. Yes I would miss her sleeping when she will be changed but defiantly not the nightmares, or the down time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know what you would like to see going on between our two lovebirds! Also, Edward always calls Bella "Love" what would be a good nick-name for Bella to call Edward?**

**Come on guys, I need to know if you like the story, and if you want more. Click on the review and send me some love. Show me some major love and I might be able to update sooner! Chapter 16 is pretty damn juicy as my beta put it while editing for me "I just gotta say HOLY FUCKING HELL WOMAN. That is a really fucking hot chapter." **


	15. Chapter 15: Our Meadow

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and my Beta JD. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Our Meadow**

**Bpov**

I love my pillow talk with Edward, _I wonder if we will still do that when I don't have to sleep_? _I hope so_! Everything is going to change, I wonder how much we can keep the same? I guess that is a discussion for another pillow talk session. I felt Edward's arms around me squeeze a little tighter, letting me know that he knew I was awake. "Mmmmmm" Edward hummed in my ear and kept a hold of me. I wiggled against him and reached my arm back to pull his lips to mine, _what a way to wake up_.

One thing I knew I wasn't going to miss, my "human moments" as Edward called them. Edward left the bed to start making me some breakfast, so I took that time to quickly make my way to the bathroom, running through my morning routine as quickly as possible. When I got out of the shower I got dressed quickly in a pair of old jeans and a tank, but went to his closest to grab one of his shirts to wear as an over shirt. I tied it in a knot at my midriff and rolled the sleeves up, and put on socks and my hiking boots. I was already dressed and ready for our outing today. Edward had told me yesterday that he wanted to take me to 'our meadow today'. I was just about to make my way down stairs when the door opened, there was Edward carrying a tray filled with food and single white rose._ Just another reason I love this beautiful man_! I swallowed my breakfast down as fast as I could, wanting to start the trek to the meadow, within 10 minutes I was finished eating and ready to go. I excused myself to the bathroom once again and when I got back into the room Edward was dressed in a pair of faded old jeans and black wife beater with a button down shirt over it that hung open and his dock martins holding a black backpack filled with supplies for out day in the meadow.

He let me drive my truck, old rusty kicked the bucket about 3 months ago, of course Edward wanted to by me the "best, top of the line", and most expensive car on the market. So of course, after an argument, I ended up with a 1962 Chevy truck, I did however agree to let him help me buy the truck. Edward being Edward, he had Rosalie modify a few things so that it would be "safe" for me to drive. I didn't even bother asking what he had her do. I was just happy that I was getting the vehicle I wanted and Edward was not pouting anymore over not being able to buy me the car he wanted.

He was happy to just take everything at my pace, neither one of us were in a hurry so I actually hiked all the way to the meadow today. When we got there, I was again stunned at the beauty of it, this meadow was perfect. It never ceased to take my breath away, "our little slice of heaven on earth." Everything was in full bloom, and beautiful, it smelt like being in a florist shop without all the walls and doors. We sat on the damp grass, opting to forgo the blanket and just feel the grass on our skin, just like the first time we came here. We both took our over shirts off, just sitting in out tank tops, the sun reflecting of Edwards skin still left me in awe of him. He was not reserved anymore when it came to being in the sun; he just lay back on the grass and lounged with me, soaking up the sun. Edward was lying on his back and I was lying beside him with my body partly over his, one of his hands was by my head, twirling my hair as I lay on his chest. I was tracing patterns with my finger tips as he sang to me. I loved being alone with Edward, and he really loved the quiet when he was with me, he told me that it was as close to perfection as he could get being with me and not having to shut out all the other voices, he could just relax and enjoy his time with me uninterrupted.

He sang to me off and on all day in between eating and picking flowers, he used the flowers to make a crown for me; he said that I should be worshiped like a goddess. It was corny and cliché and just so perfect. Edward was enjoying the freedom of just being himself the whole day; he climbed trees and took me with him a few times. I had mentioned one time when we were up at the top of a tree; that I should take up photography. Who else could get some of the shots? He had encouraged me to do so, he even set up a mini dark room in one of the guest closets at the Cullen's house and I allowed him to get me a camera, at a flea market. It's an older one, and I completely love it. I was surprised he thought to bring it with us today. I got some of the most awesome photos, some that could even rival Ansel Adams, if I do say so myself, ok maybe not that good but even I was shocked at how good some of them turned out. I took some amazing pictures, from different angles and heights; I even got a few of the meadow from an aerial view.

I liked the digital camera Charlie got me on my last birthday, but I loved my Pentech 100, 35mm, SLR, Edward got me. I loved that it had to go through a chemical reaction to get your results. I had just finished up a photography work shop last week, Angela had went with me. She has been teaching me some things, how to use the camera and how to develop the film and photos. I wanted to get some training in before the wedding and _the change_, wow I can't believe the wedding is only about 2 weeks away.

I loved how he made each song his own by changing it in ways that made it sound new. I could get lost in his voice all day; he was singing everything from John Mayer and Seal to Van Morrison and Sound garden. I am not sure if he chose the songs for their lyrics or for the melodies, but each song seemed to have some meaning to it. He insisted on feeding me the broccoli and cheese stuffed shells he made earlier. He kept them warm in a warming bag, it was so good. "You know Alice is going to kill you if she has to let out my dress because of the way you cook for me." I smiled and nudged him.

"It's okay, she will just be happy that you're looking healthy, and besides it doesn't matter whether she likes it or not, I love you and your curves. I'm glad you're getting back to your regular size. I was truly worried about you when we first came back love, we all were." he said looking off into the distance.

When Edward was singing "You're the reason I come home" I was ready to jump him, I crawled up his body and planted a deep kiss on his lips, he replied by grabbing my butt and pulling me to where I was straddling him, and deepened the kiss. At First it was sweet and slow and then began to build, so passion filled and needy. I took a deep breath as I leaned up and suggested we head home. We had been out here several hours, and I had big plans for tonight. The sun was starting to set so I allowed him to give me a ride back to my truck.

When we got back home I went to go check my cell phone, I didn't want to be interrupted today so I left it behind, but now that we were back I figured I better check to see if I missed anything important so I went to the living room and grabbed it as Edward put things away. I saw Jacob had tried to call me a few times so I figured I would give him a call back. He answered quickly when I called.

"Bells, hey how ya doin?" he belted out and I knew he had his sunshine smile on.

"Good, I saw you called, was it important?"

"Oh well yeah, um well not really important but..." He paused for a second I was about to ask him what was wrong when he continued. "So now that you know about me and Leah, I was thinking maybe we could try and get together tomorrow, it's supposed to get up into the low 70s and thought we could pack a picnic and head over to the falls, by the opening over there?" he seemed really nervous and I figured it was probably because it was very important to him, he wanted nothing more than 'for his two girls to get along' as he put it. Well if Leah was willing to interact with me and Edward, why not?

"Yeah, oh, wait hold on one sec. I need to make sure we don't have any plans." I explained and laid the cell down and turned to see Edward right beside me, I gasped but he muffled it with a kiss.

"Yes love that sounds great" He said as he walked past me towards the other room.

I picked up the cell and heard Jacob say "great be there by 1:00, k?" _why do I even bother with all these super hearing beings around me?_

"sure, sure." I replied as I heard him chuckle.

"love ya Bells, see ya then"

"love ya too."

When I turned around Edward was leaning on the door frame staring at me with that crooked smile that always seemed to dazzle me, and I remember my plans. I had to make sure this that he would enjoy it as much as I did. I leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss, but when he went to break from the kiss I sucked his lip into my mouth and bit down on it. He let out a sound that was close to a growl and groan mixed together, I could feel it all the way down to my toes. He grabbed me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to shower him with nibbles and kisses, as his hands groped my ass, while holding me. "So I think I'm ready for dinner, but nothing too heavy, and then we can move on to our night?" I asked.

He took me into the kitchen and sat me down on my feet "any suggestions, Ms. Swan?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Hmmm? I don't know; let me look around, unless you have already had something planned?" I replied.

"No, I didn't have anything planed but there are the fixings for a salad, what would you like on it?" he asked.

I had to think, I wanted to list some crazy ingredients that he wouldn't have just to see his face when he realized he didn't have what I wanted. I started to ramble off the perfect light dinner. "I would like arugula, baby spinach, and romaine, toasted pine nuts and sesame seeds, some bean sprouts with lemon zest and juice, and mandarin oranges with some extra virgin olive oil and do you have any bread sticks?" I said while smiling a huge smile at him.

I totally thought he was going to frown and tell me that he had to go to store but he surprised me, he just turned around and started collecting everything I just listed. He came back with everything I wanted in a bowl and it looked delicious. "mmmm, Edward this amazing, I can't believe you had all of this on hand and you toasted the pine nuts and sesame seeds, what did you do buy a little bit of everything you've ever seen me eat?" I started to laugh but then I looked at him and he look up at me through those long beautiful lashes, and simply nodded. _What _"are you serious?" I asked incredulously.

"Well yes, kind of, I wanted you to have anything you could want, or need, at your disposal." Thank god I had finished the salad because I jumped up and give him a kiss knocking the bowl onto the floor.

After a small make-out session we went to the living room and sat on the couch, I let him pick the movie for tonight. Edward wanted to watch 'The Godfather'; he explained how parts of the Corleone family were a lot like the Cullen family. "Never let anyone outside of the family know what you're thinking" and "Never hate your enemies. It affects your judgment." When the movie was over Edward looked to me as said, in his best Don Corleone impression "I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse" cocking an eyebrow at me suggestively.

That's when I remembered my plan "I'm going to take you up on that… soon, but tonight is mine." I told him and got up to go get ready. I asked him to wait down here and meet me upstairs in 30 minutes, and left him to sit and seethe.

I walked upstairs, nervous as all hell. _Ok get it together Swan!_I went into the closet and got the black leather outfit out. It consisted of a corset, a skirt that was shredded vertically, which looked like the one of the leather floggers I got, and my thigh high black boots. I accessorized with a silver necklace with spikes dangling from it and black leather wrist bands. I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail and put a leather band around it and did my make up; black and silver smoky eye with a deep red lipstick. I went back to my chest and got out the whip that I got at "Naughty Secrets", I knew I couldn't play with it, but I was just going to use it tonight to heighten his senses, besides, I would need much more room to play with it the way I would like to, _hmmmmm, maybe one day_? I started really looking through the chest making any final adjustment to what I wanted to try and use tonight. My plan varies from what level my confidence is at. I looked at the spiked wheel thingy, that I now know as a Wartenburg Pinwheel, Alice told me Carlisle uses them, it is actually used in the medical field for sensory and pain perception. I also got one of the floggers out. I had gotten a few different types of floggers, some for me and some for him. Mine consisted of a; Angora goat hide (mohair), and horsehair, Spanish lamb flogger and a doe one. His were rougher; a Narrow kangaroo leather tress flogger (the one I will start out with, the one for tonight, it seemed to be the softest one), then a bison one and then the mother of all floggers (well for me anyway, it looks very scary) a polished stainless steel handle bull hide one. I got a little of everything (or should I say every "level") for both of us.

I started to blush but then reminded myself that I wasn't Bella, Mistress B would be taking over tonight. I of course had a play list ready for the night. I got dressed and took a few calming breaths, Tonight was going to be exciting and erotic, I wanted to make it as pleasurable as possible, and night that Edward would remember for a long time to come.

* * *

**Play list for the meadow.**

**The ones with the * have twilight pic to go with the songs.**

***"Your body is a wonder land" john Mayer**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=L83HQca9LqM**

***"Kiss from a rose" seal**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=q5imbhVCHno**

***"Stolen" dashboard confessionals**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=VN_HDWkW8B0**

***"I saw" matt nathanson**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=xZnINNmaTKw**

***"Faithfully" journey**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=9d_jeZHZpJ4**

**"Into the mystic" van Morrison**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=rAk73Fdaa7o**

***"I knew I loved you" sound garden**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=F3FjJ3DEElM**

**"Your the reason I come home" Ron pope**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=mCLoQnolBt4**

* * *

**If you want to check out some of the floggers listed above here is a good website **

****

www(dot)flogger(dot)com/products/menu(dot)htm

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know what you would like to see going on between our two lovebirds! Also, Edward always calls Bella "Love" what would be a good nick-name for Bella to call Edward?**

**Come on guys, I need to know if you like the story, and if you want more. Click on the review and send me some love. **

**Show me some major love and I might be able to update sooner (maybe tomorrow)! Chapter 16 is pretty damn juicy as my beta put it while editing for me "I just gotta say HOLY FUCKING HELL WOMAN. That is a really fucking hot chapter." **


	16. Chapter 16: Mistress B is here!

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and my Beta JD. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story!**

**

* * *

**

Play list for this scene, & where you can find these songs, remember the ones with *s by them have Twilight videos:

"I Sit On Acid" Lords of Acid

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=YSdaagf6MZQ

"Young Boys" Lords of Acid

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ftNTg1ob2C4

*"Firestarter" Prodigy

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=yzOTgDO48bo

"The Winner" Crystal Method

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=NhrTBGyH8OM

"The Crablouse video" Lords of Acid

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Dw28hmEYrJM

*"Faster Kill Pussycat" - Paul Oakenfold (feat. Brittany Murphy)

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Vcacur6N1eg

*"I Love My Sex" Benny Benassi

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=1dScRGJB4Fg

*"closer" nine inch nails

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=U6S4tdIsKQg

"dread Rock" Paul Oakenfold

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=JL5OzcfzAbE

* * *

Chapter 16: Mistress B is here!

EPOV

I got up to our room and saw a note on the bed with something folded under it, a note:

_**Do you trust me?**_

_**Give all control over to me and you will be greatly rewarded!**_

_**Change into these and only these, I'll be in shortly. I want to play. I expect you to be kneeling on the floor, with your eyes cast down. If I allow you to move your head you are to look to the ceiling, never look directly at me. We can go about this one of two ways, you do just as I say and play along and enjoy, or if you have questions or are not sure of this you can stop me at anytime, just say peaches, otherwise you will have 3 safe words, green = go, more, yellow = not sure, slow down, or back off, red = stop. Now do as your mistress says and let go!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Mistress B**_

_WAHT! Holy shit balls what have I gotten myself into?_

Hell yeah I want to try this; I love it when she takes control! Mistress B? Peaches? Really? I put the note in the side table drawer and striped down and tossed my clothes in the bin in my closet. Leather pants? Does this mean she will be dressed up too? I sat on my knees with my hands by my side and my bottom resting on my heals. There are so many questions I don't know the answers to? What if I like something that will just freak her out? Should I just...and that is when she entered the room and put the ipod on the docking station.

"Edward, you may look at me right now, I want you to see who you are dealing with. Are you willing to play my game with me?" I just looked at her, damn she looked so fuckable I almost creamed my pants at the sight of her then she spoke and it was filled with so much power. She was wearing the hottest thing I've ever seen. My living dream was playing out before me, she was wearing the most incredible corset top and a shredded leather skirt that was 'show your ass cheeks short', and the best "fuck me" boots I have ever seen, her hair up and slicked back off of her face completely and in a pony tail, and her makeup was done very dark, she had leather accessories on and she had a whip, God help me a whip.

My eyes followed her over to the dresser that I didn't notice had many _toys_ for us to play with. Then all of the sudden 'CRACK!' my head jerked up to her, which was what she wanted apparently. "I have allowed you to look at me freely, and around the room as you wished, but now we begin, from this point on you will keep your eyes to the floor or ceiling depending on your position, you will also speak only when you are told to, is that understood,... or would you like to talk about peaches?"

_Peaches? What the... oh peaches, do I answer her now or '_CRACK!' _Damn she is good with that thing; it scares the shit out of me, guess that's the point _

"You may answer" she commanded.

"Yes, I understand, and no I have no need for peaches, you may do with me as you wish."

"Now, give yourself to me and stop thinking, I'll give you any answers you need by telling you what to do, just let go, we will now start." she walked over to me and ran her hand through my hair a few times then she grabbed a fist full of my hair and jerking my head back so I was looking at the ceiling _fuck that's hot_. She bent down to my ear and licked, then enveloped my earlobe in her mouth and nibbled it a bit "ungh.." _fuck this is going to be so good_. She dropped the handful of hair she had and withdrew her touch from me for almost a full minute.

I could feel she was still close by, but not in my eyesight. Then she approached me with a ridding crop and smacked me across the chest with it, kind of hard, _but damn that feels perfect, not too much but enough to enjoy it_ "I did not grant you permission to speak freely, next time you will get 3 slashes."

She withdrew from me then she stepped out of my line of vision. I knew she was still there but it was as if she was punishing me by withdrawing any connection from me, she could see me, and I could only feel her presence. "Hands behind your back." she barked at me. I did as she commanded, I had no choice, she owned me, heart, mind, and soul (_if I have one and that is still out for discussion_).

She walked over the dresser and laid her whip down (_maybe one day we will meet again, I hope so_!). She moved all of her toys to the bed beside us so they were within reach of her if she was still standing by my side. Then I saw it, she picked up a blindfold and walked back to me.. _No! I want to see every bit of this, why the damn blindfold_! She must have saw the distraught look on my face, "you are to just feel; you can ogle me any other time, but for now you will only feel."

She bent down in front of me and I got a good look at her cleavage as her breast came into my sight just before she leaned in and licked over my lips and I nearly let out a moan but quickly remembered not to anger my Mistress, _hmmm...unless I want more of my angry Mistress_. She tied the black silk scarf around my eyes and everything started, my body felt electrified and the music started… 'Darling, come here - fuck me up the…' She was beside me and had a hand resting on my shoulder. I felt a strange prickling sharp sensation roll across my chest and around my clavicle and then down my chest in sharp strips, _fuck, that is amazing_, I can smell metal, the feel seems familiar I'll have to think about it later tonight 'SMACK!' son of a… "Let! Go! Stop thinking! This is the last 'SMACK!' time I will tell you, next time I will punish you" 'SMACK!' she began again.

"Stand!" I did as I was told. I could smell that this was exciting her… very much! She started rolling the sharp object over my body again softer at times and faster and harder at others, I felt my breathing quicken and what she was doing was turning me on so damn much, I felt I could cum at any moment. The anticipation of everything, not being able to see her or move on my own accord, I could smell Bella's scent, along with leather, metal, rubber, and a mixture of different fabrics. Giving her all of my control completely I let go. She took the sharp metal object off of me but kept a hand on me at all times. Her other hand returned to my body but there was something on her hand, maybe some kind of glove with sharp points on the finger tips. She placed her gloved hand on my back and lightly drug her "nails" down my back and back up, she ran her other hand all over my body to sooth me. She would lift her gloved hand and the feeling would disappear and then it would be back in a different place I started panting and I felt like I was on the verge of cumming. I could almost feel her wetness, I knew it was there and she was so close, I could feel the heat reradiate off of her body and the smell of her wet pussy just about drove me insane.

I could hear her breathing pick up and her heart started to race, she put her other hand on my body rubbing where she had drug her other gloved hand; she was bringing me back from the edge. She kept a hand, at all times, on me unless I slipped and tried to move or moan, sometimes just the loss of her was the punishment, other times it was a few strikes from her riding crop. She would reward me with a gentle caress or a kiss (_and I never knew where some of those kisses would end up_) when I took what she gave me and followed the rules. She then started dragging something soft that _smelt like leather?_, and had several strands flowing from it. It felt nice and soothing, then she started to run it over my back letting it fall and lightly hit my back, she started to set her rhythm, and I started to tremble slightly, I think due to not being able to express myself and the intense feelings I was having.

"Do you remember your safe words?" she asked as she ran her hand over my back where she had struck it. I opened my mouth to answer and then remembered I had to wait for her command so I closed it again. I felt her come very close to me with her body, not just her hand, then I could feel heat radiate off her and I knew she was right in front of me and she was low to the ground, not standing, and then I felt her kiss the head of my rock hard cock, through the leather, and I felt it twitch. I could smell a new wave of wetness flow through her and that only added to my excitement.

I could hear her smile when she spoke "you may answer"

"Yes mistress, green, please, green." I practically begged.

"I need to know how you are feeling and I need your input now so you may speak freely" she announced as she restarted her rhythm, slowly getting stronger; soon they started to sting, but in a good way, _such a good way. _

"Uhhh…" I let out before I even knew it I didn't realize my body was obeying her every command I didn't have to think.

My breathing speed up and I felt my whole body tighten up with the harder strikes.

"Augh...fuck...Bel...ah Mistress B, more please, more."

She shifted her weight and the next thing I knew I felt was her teeth sink into the back of my right shoulder as she pulled the scarf off and I was completely overcome with everything, I came hard and fast, it was completely mind blowing. I felt dizzy and light headed, my body swayed a bit. Her hands didn't stop moving over my body as she rubbed my back, shoulders, arms, chest and abdomen. She also place sweet, hot, kisses all over my body. She walked around to face me "stay here I'll cleanup"

I just nodded at the goddess in front of me I was in some sort of daze, I should be cleaning up after myself not letting her do it, but I couldn't find it in me to move. That was until I saw my love, still in her mistress outfit down on her knees in front of me 'cleaning up' after me, and yes her ass was hanging out in all the right places and I couldn't resist. I held my hand out for her.

"Please stand, my love" she did so, but reluctantly, and I dropped to my knees.

"Tell me what I can do to make you cum for me." she looked a little surprised "please Mistress" I asked as I looked up at her through my lashes and it dawned on her, I was still wanting her to be my Mistress.

She arched an eyebrow and with one foot she took a step to the side so she was standing with her legs shoulder length apart. _Oh dear god, are those...crotchless panties! Oh fuck me! _She reached out and grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled my face to her crotch, I was so close I could reach my tongue out and lick her,_ if _that is what she wished for me to do..._please_! She ran a hand down her body, I watched her dip a finger into her hot wet center, with her other hand she jerked my head up by my hair and she commanded me "look into my eyes" and I did.

She took her still glistening finger and ran it over my lips I could feel the moisture and it took all I had to not lick them, I believe I was even shaking to control myself. "Lick!" she commanded.

I leapt at the opportunity, I took my time savouring the flavor of my love, I made sure to get every last drop off of her finger until she pulled my head back some more "Stand!"

When I stood up she attacked my mouth with fervour. She pulled back and said one word "Down!"

She lifted one foot off the ground and slung it over my shoulder, I knew she had the worst balance in the world so without thinking I reached up to put one hand on her hip to steady her, but then I put it back behind my back. "You may move your hands as you wish, just make sure your tongue never leaves my pussy."

_Holy hot damn, thank you Mistress_. I used one hand to steady her and then I went to town. I slipped my tongue out and ran it along her slit she let out the most orgasmic moan I have ever heard, she was so fucking wet, this had turned her on as much as it did me,_ thank you god_. I circled her clit then ran my tongue down her slit, I ran this course a few times then I couldn't take it any more I placed her hands on my head and lifted her other leg over my shoulder and scooted back so the wall was touching the bottom of my feet so she could steady herself on the wall as well and I ate her pussy like I was a starving man. I fucked her pussy with my tongue deep and fast, (I've seen vibrators, I have sisters, and I've seen a _few _movies, but I knew my tongue could go just as fast, hell, faster than any vibrators) I moved my tongue as fast as I could and it was humming with movement. I felt her whole body vibrate as she screamed unheard of things from the top of her lungs and I felt her body go limp.

I cradled her to me and took her to our bed and lie with her till her heart finally slowed to a decent pace and breathing regulated some. I ran a hot bath, and went to her and picked her up and she wrapped her little body around mine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know what you would like to see going on between our two lovebirds! Also, Edward always calls Bella "Love" what would be a good nick-name for Bella to call Edward?**

**Come on guys, I need to know if you like the story, and if you want more. Click on the review and send me some love.**


	17. Chapter 17: I'll huff and I'll Puff

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and my Beta JD. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story!**

* * *

Chapter 17: I'll huff and I'll Puff

BPOV

I awoke from my sleep and felt like the living dead. "Good morning love" I heard Edward's velvety voice from behind me and I felt his hand run up and down my side as he placed soothing kisses along my shoulder blade.

"Mmmmm" was all I could get out, my mouth was very dry I went to clear my throat and it was evident I had cotton mouth.

"Be right back" was all I heard and felt the wind brush past me. Within seconds he was back with a bottle of red Powerade. I sat up taking a small sip at first, but once it hit my throat I realized just how thirsty I was and I managed to drink more than half the bottle. Feeling a little embarrassed at the way I just chugged my drink I blushed a little as I excused myself for a human moment. When I got t the bathroom I noticed I was still flushed, kind of like I had a fever, my lips were plump and red my eyes sparkled, even my hair was behaving today without coaxing.

I walked back into the bed room and jumped on the bed; I ran my fingers under his eyes and noticed he must have hunted last night. He looked kind of shy and gave me that famous crooked grin. I sat in the middle of the bed with _my fiancee _and was completely content. "So what is on the itinerary today?" I asked.

"Well, Jacob and Leah should be here in about and hour, I have your clothes picked out they're on the door in the closet, you can change while I cook you brunch and put some lunch together form every one." He whispered against my ear.

He gave me a sweet and tender kiss, his eyes were so filled with love and adoration, it always baffled by how this beautiful man can care for me the same as I do him. He kissed the single tear that ran down my cheek, he didn't have to ask, he knew it was happiness that I was overwhelmed with. He kissed my hand and got up and glided out the door while crooning "I'll be waiting on you love".

I took a moment to take a few cleansing breathes. I got up and went into the closet and took my clothes off and looked at what Edward had picked out for me. I liked what he had picked so I proceeded to sift through them, finding my brown and pink bikini, quickly putting it on I looked for the shorts that were to go over it. Apparently I had skipped over those the first time I looked because the shorts that Edward had picked out were some short,_ and I do mean short_, cut off jeans_ (he had to have gotten a hold of them to make them shorter, or maybe it was that damn pixie) _and I pulled on the brown cami that was to be my top and quickly stepped into my brown flip-flops and headed down stairs.

Edward had already been dressed when I woke up; he was wearing a pair of board shorts, wife beater, and deck shoes. I loved watching him move, seeing all of his muscles ripple and flex. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a big squeeze.

"Have I told you that, I have to be the luckiest gale in the whole world, lately?" I asked into his back as I kissed him through his shirt.

He turned in my arms and bent down to greet me with a kiss and lifted me off the floor so I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened the kiss until I had to pull away to take a few shaky breathes, I could feel his excitement grow underneath me and _damn it, if that wasn't hot I don't know what is. _I just smiled and tried to grind my self on him as much as I could before he set me on the floor.

"Uhhh" I whined like a little child, he laughed his smooth, velvety, wind chime laugh that I loved to hear, _I think heard him laugh more this weekend than in the entire time I have known him_, he seemed truly happy. We both seemed to be happier than we have been in a long time.

I took my seat at the island in the kitchen and he placed my plate in front of me, again a masterpiece that could feed more than 2 people easy. The plate was filled with hash browns, eggs, and toast with a bowl full of fresh fruit.

"Mmmmm, I am going to gain so much weight if I keep letting you cook for me, you know you're only able to spoil me because I'm _letting _you, right?" I said with my eye brow cocked.

He came over to me and kissed a trail along my neck and answered between kisses, "yes love, I know, and thank you", how can you argue with that?

"Thank you" I said in almost a whisper, but of course loud enough to for him to hear and I was rewarded with a hot as hell, panty dropping, smile, in return I blushed.

Choosing to ignore the fact that my face was now red, he went back to packing lunch for those of us who did eat; he also knew how Jake could pack away the food so he made sure to pack more than enough. As he took the cooler out to the jeep there was a knock on the door with a deep booming voice saying "let me in or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in."

I let out a loud laugh "its open" I called and in came Jake and Leah, hand in hand, _wow I guess that isn't as bazaar as I thought it would be_, it looked natural. Jake ran over and picked me up in a big hug and I giggled and tried to squirm free. The second my feet hit the ground one of Edwards arms went around my waist, he bent down and gave me a chaste kiss, reluctantly I pulled away and went to welcome Leah. She stepped up and actually gave me a little hug. _What? Who is the chick and where is Leah? _It was a little awkward but nice, I could feel it was genuine. Edward was shaking Jake's hand and then we both paired off into our couplings.

"So" Edward said "are we ready?"

"Yup looks like it?"

"I figured that we would take the jeep up there, if that's ok?" Edward said to no one in particular, and we all headed for the garage.

Once we made it to the falls it had thankfully warmed up a bit, I was the only one here who was going to be affected by the weather. I was glad the falls were in a mostly shaded part of the forest, were all good around each other but I don't think Jake, has ever seen one of the Cullen's in all their sparkling glory, and I know Leah never has, _sure I told Jake about it, _but there is something about seeing it that is just stunning, _to me at least_, they might think its a little freaky, I guess its kind of like seeing one of the Quileute's transform.

We walked down to the falls and carried on casual conversation, I was so glad this was working out, we could all be happy and still be together. I don't know what I did to deserve this but _thank you God_! When we got close to the bank we started to disrobe, _ahh, my favorite part, I love seeing my man in little to nothing. _Next thing I know Jake grabbed Leah and hurled her into the water and dove in after her. Edward wanted to be playful but was conscious of the fact that throwing me into the water was probably not the best idea so instead he just picked me and gently threw me over his shoulder. While I was hanging over his shoulder I reached down and smacked his ass and he chuckled as he walked towards the water._ Holy crow this is cold, damned mythical creatures and their absolute disregard for the temperature of the water._

Once we were in the water Edward let go of me, I found my footing quickly and stood up. I turned around looking for Edward, he had disappeared under the water, I knew he could be under water all day and never come up but then I felt something cold, or should I say colder that the water, on my back side and I was hoping it was him and not some filthy creature living in the water. Then I felt it move to my front and in between my thighs. My face flushed scarlet and thank God Leah and Jake were a little caught up in what they were doing to notice. I felt Edward move up, closer to my center and then he crept one finger into my bikini bottoms. I ran my fingers through his hair; I loved just grabbing fists full of his bronzed tresses. He ran his cool hands over my heated core; he worked the bundle of nerves there till he felt my legs close around his hand tighter and tighter until I felt my insides clench and I exploded. It took everything in me to not scream. I pulled his head out of the water and brought his cool face up to mine, wrapped my legs around his waist so I could feel him against me and gave him a heated kiss. My nipples were so hard you could cut glass with them, this water is way too cold, Edward seemed to notice as he let one of his hands roam from my ass to one of my pert nipples and tweaked it just a little bit, but enough to award him with a lustful sigh.

"Ok, ok, enough of that" I heard Jacob yell out. We pulled apart, only to have Edward pull my back to his chest and rest his head on my shoulder, and I could feel his thick, hard, cock against my lower back so I just leaned back into it a little more, to which he bucked his hips forward in a jolt.

"So are you guy's busy next weekend?" Jake asked.

I looked back at Edward and he shook his head "what ya got in mind Jake?" I asked.

"Well, umm…" he pulled Leah in to the same position we were in "we're kind of … sort of… getting married?" he said I looked back to him and he was grinning so big it looked like it would hurt, and so was Leah, _awe_.

"Yeah, no, anything, do you need help or want us to be there? Where is it going to be? Why so soon?" I shot off questions as they came to me.

"Easy Bells, yes we want you _all_ there, well maybe not Blondie," Leah jabbed him in the ribs "ok she can come too, but we're doing it now because I wanted you to be there and I know you both are getting ready to go on your honeymoon right after the wedding so I wanted to do it before then, not knowing how long it may take for you to be able to be around us, and why put it off we_ know _that _this is forever_, we don't need to wait, _this is our fate_, and its going to be at First Beach, everything is cool with all the elders and the pack so the whole rez is ok with _you all _being there, but Bells, I wanted to ask some thing special of you?" he muttered out the last part.

"Sure anything Jake" I responded

"Will you be my best man?" he asked.

_Oh it was so cute, he seemed nervous_, "hellz yeah" I answered before thinking, yes that meant attention on me, and I'm not a man but...

"Really, oh this means the world to me...to _us_ Bella, thank you so much!" I felt Edward give me a reassuring squeeze. This all felt so right I was beaming.

We all swam for a bit I got out of the water because I was starting to get really cold, Leah followed as we carried on about each of our weddings, _uh can you believe I am sitting here trading girlie secrets about weddings, with the one person, _other than Rose_, that I was sure that hated me._

Our guys decided to have a few swimming races and as long as Edward stayed under water he would smoke Jacob, but if Jacob made him swim above the water it was kind if even. They came up and joined us after they had decided to call it a draw, and we all decided to eat lunch.

Jacob ran back to the jeep and Edward unpacked the cooler. He had put all the fixings for subs in the cooler and for me he made sure there were some round buns and a few big grilled Portabellas so I could have a veggie burger, chips, fruit, and for desert he made strawberry short cake. _Oh I was in heaven! _

"Cullen this shit ain't half bad" Jake muffled out in between bites of the cake, he had ate 3 1/2 foot long subs, and I'm sure Leah could have ate just as much but she settled for 1 foot long and maybe 1/2 of one of Jakes. I was pretty hungry from swimming but still only got in a few chips, most of my burger, and had to save room for a good size of cake that Edward fed to me, but I didn't feel self-conscious in front of my friends,_ and yes I consider Leah a friend too now, _she has opened up to me so much, when I looked over to them Leah was doing the same as Edward but to Jake.

The sun started to set but before it did, it shown down on us all and there was my angel, _damn he is so breath taking; we are definitely going to have to "practice" some outside, on a sunny day! _

"Whoa, freak show Cullen!" Jake blurted out.

"I know right. Jealous?" Edward said with a huge smile on his face, we all laughed, today went better than I ever could have dreamed of.

We all got back to the house and unloaded. Edward showed them to the guest bathroom and told them of the other one down the hall, but I don't think they were going to use it. They were probably going to do the same as Edward and I, jump in together and try not to stay in there too long. _Yeah right! _

* * *

**Come on guys, I need to know if you like the story, and if you want more. Click on the review and send me some love.**


	18. Chapter 18: What's in a Drink

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and my Beta JD. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story!**

* * *

Chapter 18: What's in a Drink

EPOV

Today was a good day, I loved the fact that Bella had her best friend back and it was now _strictly platonic_, with out a doubt. Reading Jacob's mind now, is so different than it used to be, before he ever transformed he did have a peaceful mind but nothing like it is now. He is so purely happy, as is Leah, and I get nothing but good vibes off of them now, and Leah really does forgive Bella, just as Jacob does. She truly does want to get to know Bella, I think they will become very good friends, if they have enough time before Bella is changed. I wish I could take away the newborn thirst for her, I know how difficult it is, and what you have to go through, by the time she is able to be around those she loves, either they will notice she has not aged at all, or they will be dead. She is going to have to say her goodbyes before her transformation. I don't want her to suffer or hurt, I want to give her everything. I know there are some things that just have to be done, but if I could save her from one thing it would be the newborn stage, I think it will be the hardest part for her.

I walked into our room and I could hear the shower running and I looked up to see my love standing naked as the day she was born in the door way of our bathroom with a huge smile on her face. I felt somewhat drained from my thoughts of her being a newborn; I held my arms out asking for a hug, instead of walking over and giving me a gentle hug she surprised me as always, she ran and jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. Her lips were warm and forceful against mine as she kissed me with fervour. All other thoughts forgotten!

I took her into the bathroom where she had the water already running, steam filled the bathroom. As I walked us further into the bathroom her hands were all over my body pulling and grabbing at my clothes, I kept one hand under her ass supporting her weight, the other was wondering over whatever skin I could touch. She finally managed to get my shirt off, well, with a little help from me, our chest pressed together, and our lips found each other. The sounds coming out of her mouth were making it very difficult for me to think. Somehow I managed to remove my shorts and I stepped into the shower closing the door behind us. We were lost in each other for several minutes , just kissing and running our hands over each other's body. I let my hand roam to one of my favorite places on her body. Her sweet wonderful pussy, I let my finger dip to enter her hot, wet, core and she let out an amazing noise that I needed to hear again. Finally standing her on her own two feet, I knelt below her and spread her legs. Leaning my head towards her I flicked my tongue out and licked her clit. I was alternating between sharp and fast motions around her clit then applying pressure with my tongue flat against her. She was moaning and groaning, I was caught up watching her massage her breast and pinch her nipples, it was a-fucking-mazing. I added another finger as she moved her hips, there was a mirage of sounds, no talking, just sounds of us panting and moaning. I could feel her hands move to my hair, not pulling on it, just feeling it between her fingers. I felt her body start to quiver and I intensified my actions, her walls clamped down on my fingers. I removed my fingers and used my tongue to let her finish riding out her climax and drank up everything she offered gladly.

I stood up, wiping my mouth with my hand, I moved around her and got her strawberry shampoo to wash her hair. I took my time washing her hair, running my hands through it while gently massaging her scalp, her body was relaxed against me as I rinsed out her hair. I grabbed the conditioner, making sure to completely cover all of her hair and then let it sit while I grabbed her shower puff and lathered it up with her lavender body wash and bathed her. Watchng the suds and water slide over her beautiful skin was a sight to behold. When I was done washing her body I rinsed her hair and body, making sure to run my hands over every inch of her skin. Everything about the way I touched her seemed slow and sweet.

When she came back to earth, it was with a vengeance, she pushed me back towards the wall of the shower, of course I let her. She then knelt before me and looked up at me, she let her tongue slither out and she licked the precum that had gathered there on the head of my aching dick and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. She licked me from the base of my shaft to the tip of my head, and then took all of me that she could in her mouth and I was home, we were meant to be. She started to suck like a hoover, moving her head up and down my length. She would let her tongue slip out and run over the head of my dick and then she would run it up and down my length and return to sucking me with all she had. I smelt a new wave of arousal from her and looked past my cock in her mouth and saw she had two fingers plunging into her hot, wet, center and had her thumb rubbing her clit and she let out a moan that vibrated through my whole body. She was moving her hips and her hands at the same speed, she was moaning around me, I was not going to last long she kept this up. The combination of watching her fingers, that were glistening with her wetness not just from the shower, sliding in and out of her heated core and the speed at which she was sucking was suddenly more than I could take. Her moaning got louder and she didn't stop moaning until I had came deep in her mouth. I felt her swallowing all that she sucked from me, as her orgasm rolled through her she released me from her mouth and let her head fall back as she shuttered and continued to moan and pant loudly. _God I loved this woman!_

I helped her up and she insisted on bathing me and washing my hair as well, _even with shaky legs from her multiple orgasms_, so I let her, I just kept a hand on her at all times, which wasn't torture in any way to me. I loved the way she moved her hands over my body, tracing each muscle and ripple of flesh she came across. We finished up and climbed out of the shower.

I went to the closet and looked for her clothes, I wanted her to be comfortable, and then I remembered Alice helped me get Bella a new pair of sweats. Alice refused to let Bella wear her old sweats any more, the only way she would let Bella new ones were if she could have them specially made. I handed Bella the gift bag I had put them in and she just looked at me.

"Love, please take them, I can't take it back they were made just for you" with a huff she took the bag. The smile that spread across her face was priceless when she pulled them out of the bag. They were royal blue, they had the Cullen family crest on the front of the top where a pocket would go, on the back said

'_The Future Mrs_.' and right on the ass of the pants it said '_Cullen_.'

"Oh Edward, I love them I really do. Thank you!" and she jumped up and off the bed, she was going to give me a hug but in typical Bella style her foot got caught and she fell face first off the bed, I caught her about a foot before her head would have hit the floor. I didn't give her time to feel embarrassed I dipped her into a deep loving kiss; it was filled with passion yes, but also happiness, for her eagerness, and gratefulness for her accepting the gift with only a little fuss.

I could hear Jake and Leah downstairs, and it sounded like they were done doing what ever it was they were doing and were now going into the kitchen.

"Help yourself" I said, in a normal speaking voice to answer Jake's thoughts of if they could get something to eat. When I refocused on Bella she was gaping at me and I realized she thought I was talking to her and she didn't know what to which I was referring to. The look was truly adorable.

"Jake is hungry" I answered, she looked a little let down. She dressed in her new outfit and I pulled on some lounging pants and a white t-shirt. I scooped her up and tossed her on my back "you ready spider monkey" she giggled so and nodded so i took us down stairs.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about forgetting to feed you with them here, they will not let a meal go by without notifying us" I told her.

"She's not a pet, she'll let you know if she gets too hungry right Bells" Jake said as we entered the kitchen, he patted her head, and she took a swing at him, of course he moved, but Leah was right there and popped him in the back of the head, good thing too, if Bella managed to connect with him she would only have hurt herself.

_Leah really isn't that bad… now_. I kind of like her,_ wow never thought I would think that_. Imprinting does amazing things to your whole being, it amazes me. Carlisle will be interested in all of this; I've been around some of the others that have imprinted but not for an extended amount of time so I've never got the chance to really focus on their thoughts.

"So, Cullen whatcha got around here that wont take too long to cook, I'm starvin', I wasting away here" Jake said while rubbing his stomach.

"Well, I ordered some pizza and it should be here soon, why don't you women go pick out a movie and we will get some drinks ready."

_"Whoa Cullen speak for yourself, you can do the chivalrous thing but don't volunteer me for that shit"_ Jake thought. I glance at him and look to Leah and Bella and back and raised my eyebrow to tell him Leah is wanting to talk to Bella alone. _Oh! Ding ding it finally hits him_. The girls headed out of the kitchen and I start to get some glasses and Jacob decides to get some ice, and he spots some alcohol we kept here for company which we rarely had the type who did drink anything other than the usual, blood.

He's like a child with a new toy just out of reach, "Sure, help yourself, but umm...do you think you two could stay the night, that way I will know you're safe" I asked.

"O...K... yeah I guess so, is that ok with you Leah?" he ask.

"Uhhu, whatever" Leah muttered from the other room. Jake's brows went up wondering if the girls are ok in there by themselves.

"She just talking to Bella and letting her know everything truly is ok and she is apologizing to her, she's just worried Bella won't forgive her, and she knows how much Bella means to you and that she is your family." I said in low voice, not wanting Bella to hear.

_"Stop! Not now Cullen, let me do this, I know you both can hear me talking in here but I don't want Jake to worry over any of this, I just want to make it better and not make him feel like he needs to be in here mediating."_ Leah thought

"Sorry, gotcha" I answered.

_"What is going on?" _Jake thought.

I just shook my head at him and give a small smile letting him know everything is ok.

_"Ahhh, Leah being Leah"_ again his thoughts were followed by a snicker. I just nodded my head and continued in the kitchen.

Just as we were about to walk through the door we hear tires turn off the main road. Jake grabs the bottles of alcohol and starts towards the girls,"you get that and I'll get these"I noticed as he was walking out that he had quit a good selection of alcohol picked out, nothing just for the taste, just the hard stuff that will get ya drunk, his mind is content in the fact that the girls will be drunk tonight.

I followed him toward the front room, but I turned off at the front door to meet the pizza delivery guy outside. I took the Pizza's and hand him seven twenties and tell him to keep the change. I wasn't sure what to get or how much to get so I got 6 pizzas one with just veggies on half and cheese on the other, that one is for Bella, the rest are for Jake and Leah. I also got wings and bread sticks.

When I got to the front room the girls had already picked out a movie they both love. Leah had got the shot glasses out of the cupboard and pulled out some shooter trays too "ok, so I don't know what all this fancy shit is but really, what are these tubes?" she asks.

I hold up a finger and take the tray and disappear and come back with some 'Alabama slammer' shooters for them. "Ok so you can just shoot them or you can take them... may I?" I ask Bella and she just nods at me. I take one out and nestled it in between her breast as she blushes bright scarlet, _so beautiful_. I give her one of my crooked smiles, wink at her, and lean down "I'm gonna take the shot, with only my mouth and then you have to take it back from me when it is empty, using only your mouth as well." She just nods.

I lean down slowly and take the tube in my mouth and pull it out of her cleavage with my teeth, holding it, and wrap my lips around it as well and make sure to let my lips linger on the warm flesh of breast and then I tip it back and drink it down, I look at Bella and raise a brow waiting on her to do her part, it takes her a few seconds to snap out of her little daze, _it truly was adorable_. She leaned into me and took the tube in her mouth, _damn I love her mouth_, she wraps her lips over it and takes the tube all the way in her mouth till she meets my lips, _fuck...to be that tube right now_, she is now deep throating the tube and she pulls it out my mouth. Is it hot in here, _no its probably just Bella_, and maybe some of the alcohol (yes we can consume alcohol, it has some effect on us just not as much as it does a human, and I'm thinking probably not as much as the wolves as well, but yes after a few hours, the alcohol has to leave our body if we haven't rid our body of it by releasing it through our fluids that leave our body naturally, the same as if we have to eat or drink, so yes that means if I drink any more, _I will be sick_, its the only way to purge our bodies of the alien substance, but it will be worth it to get another show like that one.)

I refocus on what is actually going on and hear Jake and Leah hooting and hollering, and doing wolf whistles, _no punt intended_. "So, how do the women take their shots?" Bella ask, and I can tell she is enjoying this as much as I am.

"Um...ok, so you will place it in my waist band and take it and then I will take it out of your mouth." she looks a little shy until she hears Jacob goading her.

"Ah, now, you know Bells ain't that bold, she will probably just stick to shots, if she even does that" Jake says with a wide grin.

Bella doesn't even look over at him as she places a tube in my waist band and only leaving a small amount of the tube sticking out. She licks her lips and leans into me, I can feel her breath on me and she places her lips over the tube, she pulls the tube out a little, and takes more of it in her mouth, so she bobs her head up and down doing this a few times until she takes it and swallows her shot down. She left only enough of the tube sticking out of her mouth for me to place my lips to hers and I take it from her._Fuck, she is hot as hell, that's my lil sex kitten. _

"Fuck Bella, that was even hot for me to watch" Leah says. Jake and I look at each other with jaws dropped wide open.

Bella and I watched Jake and Leah takes theirs.

"So what is this were drinking?" Leah asked.

"'Alabama Slammer'* shooters, most men like them because they are strong and the women like them because they taste good."

After the first round of shots we decided that they should eat before drinking too much and save the rest for later. I got up and started the movie while the rest of them started to eat the pizza. The girls had picked out the movie 'Waiting'*, we all sat around laughing and joking while the movie played, Jake and Leah seemed really comfortable.

"I don't want to see any goats around here tonight Jake" Leah belts out.

"But I call it the gremlin, does that still count?" he ask, kind of serious.

Bella and I look at each other and just started to laugh, Jake and Leah joined in immediately. Once Bella stopped laughing long enough to take full breaths she managed to laugh out,"TMI Jake, seriously, how much Jack have you drunk over there?"

He lifts up the empty bottle of Jack and then he tries to pull the bottle of Crown Royal from Leah and she snaps at him with her teeth.

"K, just don't touch my bottle of Goldschlagar or Hot Damn, these are mine" she announces, a little sluggish and in a higher pitch tone than her normal voice.

We decide to play 'ball gazer' Leah explains it to us, but I'm pretty sure its the same as 'thumb master'.

"Some one does this (she holds her hand in the "ok" sign, but its upside down) whoever looks at it you call them a ball gazer and they have to take a shot" she says laughing a little. Ok simple enough. We all choose our drink of choice, I'm the only one who hasn't chosen mine, so I go and get a bottle of Gray Goose, _its the most pure and the easiest thing coming back up._

We all poor ourselves several shots, the conversation flowed easily between us, it was like we had all been friends for years. The first one to start the game was Jake, when he got up to get the last slice of pizza.

"Hey babe, you want this?" Jake asked Leah, _and bam_, there it is, we laugh as she downs her shot. I think Bella is more aware than any of us, knowing it won't take her as much as it does us to get drunk, but I do have to say, _baby can hold her own, _she might rival Alice. _Alice is a light weight, for a vamp_. I try not to get Bella to ball gaze too much, I would hate it if she got sick. I do however get Jake a few good times before he catches on and then Bella makes it her mission to get Jake as often as she can and Leah joins in too, but Leah and Jake are both trying to get me as much as they can, and they are trying hard. They usually get me when I'm starring at Bella, or doing something for her, or hell just looking at her. I find I am very distracted when it comes to Bella. Not only is her mind mute to me but when I am around her it is easier to try and block everyone out.

* * *

* Alabama Slammer Shooter

1 1/2 oz. sloe gin

1 1/2 oz. amaretto

1 1/2 oz. southern comfort

1 1/2 oz. orange juice

(makes 4 shots)

Alabama Slammer drink (just in case your wondering, cause they're so yummy!)

1/2 oz sloe gin

1/2 oz. southern comfort

1/2 oz. triple sec

1/2 oz. galliano

2-3 oz of orange juice

* * *

**clips of the movie "waiting"

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=HJEsNjH3JT8

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=UGZsDIW

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know what you would like to see going on between our two lovebirds!**

**Also, Edward always calls Bella "Love" what would be a good nick-name for Bella to call Edward? Here is a list of names that were suggested, when you review let me know which one you like the best!**

Angel- Eyes- Angle -Sweets -Diamond -Dazzler -Lion- Tiger -Smiley -Sparkles- Mellon -Dear - Baby -Honey -Sugar -Spunky -Sweetheart- Sweety

Bo Bear- because he growls

Stiffy - because he's always ready

Slugger - because he's big and hard, like a Louisville Slugger

Tesoro- is the Italian word for "darling/sweetheart" but its literal translation is "treasure".You can say "tesoro mio" (my treasure), if your love is a boy

Cher* French or Sha* Cajun - Term of endearment or "my sweet, my beloved"

Bello - it's the Italian word for handsome and beautiful. my boyfriend is part italian

Mal-eesh - This means "BABE" In Russian!

Mithi-This is the Punjabi word. Its means sweetie

mon ange my angel french

mon cœur my heart french

Irish:

Grá – This is the generic word for love. From love of person, an abstract concept, your country, between lovers, neighbourly love…

Fíorghrá – True love

Cumann – Friendship, love; companionship.

Spanish:

Amorcito- My Love

Mi Cielo- My Heaven

Florecita- Heaven

Nayeli [Nay-ellii] "i love you"/"love" in Quileute

ai - in Chinese it means LOVE

* * *

**Come on guys, I need to know if you like the story, and if you want more. Click on the review and send me some love.**


	19. Chapter 19: Motown

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and my Beta JD. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Motown

BPOV

I was feeling _gooood _right about now, I had, had several shots because of our _little game_. The movie had been over for a while so we just sat around bullshitting and laughing. I was in Edward's lap, wiggling as much as I could without suspicion, then I noticed Leah was hanging over Jacob's shoulders being really lovey dovey.

Edward pulled the shooters out and took a shot from me. And it did ungodly things to my body, having him over me, on me under me, everywhere.

Leah decided it was time to enlighten us "let me show you how, poor people do that." She said as she started to pull Jake's shirt off. Once his shirt was off she pushed him down and straddled him, I should have looked away _but I didn't want to_, _it looked_ _hot. _She grabbed a bottle of Tequila; she licked his chest and poured salt on it, placed the lime in his mouth backwards and poured a shot of Tequila in his navel. She slowly licked the salt off his chest then sucked the shot out of his navel and crept up his body to take the lime in her mouth and as she leaned back to suck the lime Jake leaned up and started kissing her neck, he then flipped her on her back and did the same thing to her,_as I said it was very hot_. They started kissing each other, _hard_, then the moaning and groaning started just as their hands started to roam over each other's bodies.

We decided to head upstairs and leave them to continue without an audience. I noticed Edward had grabbed the fresh bottle of Goldschlagar as he chased me upstairs. He came up behind me and threw me over his shoulder and raced me into the bed room. I could hear the sound of old Motown floating up stairs, I guessed to try and muffle the sounds of the two beasts downstairs, it didn't help that much to cover the sounds, but I had a better distraction up here with me. Edward had loosened up a good bit and was being playful and fun loving.

Edward poured both of us a shot and we took them quickly, and then he held his hand out for me to take. He pulled me close to his chest and his grip tightened as he started to move us slowly together, before I even realized it we were dancing, _it may have been somewhat dirty dancing but dancing none the less!_ Our bodies were intertwined, moving with each other. I felt a new connection between us beginning to build; it was as if we were two bodies moving as one, we played off each other well. He was kissing along my neck as I ran my hands all over his back and sides; I loved the feel of his cold, hard, body. I loved to feel the strength of his arms as they were holding me. I loved the rhythm in which his body moved with mine. This man knew how to make me feel _sexy and wanted_. He would whisper "I love you Isabella", "you will be the most beautiful blushing bride", and other sweet nothings into my neck, chest, or _wherever_ he was kissing or sucking at the time.

I wanted him so much right now, so I hitched my right leg around his hip. He took his hand and ran it along my leg and kept a hold of it. I felt him tighten his grip on me, pulling me into him taking most of my weight off my feet, I didn't even feel like I was holding any of my own weight up. I pulled his face to mine and devoured his lips, I couldn't hold in the moan that bubbled up through my chest as he held me against him. He responded by deepening the kiss and exploring my mouth with his tongue and letting about a low growl out. The combination of the cinnamon flavor from the Goldschlagar and his natural flavor was very intoxicating. He lifted my other leg up and around his other hip and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding myself as close to him as I possibly could. I leaned my head down to kiss his neck when we heard the soulful sounds of 'Let's Get It On' coming from downstairs, I couldn't help but laugh.

I was trying to get a hold of myself, when Edward lifted me up more to where my legs were no longer around him. He lifted me high enough that my stomach was in front of his face, he was placing wet open mouthed kisses all over my abdomen, and it felt amazing. He lowered me down as I pulled my shirt off. He took one of my taut nipples into his mouth. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan and noticed how much I wanted him,_ all of him_;_ could I be the strong one tonight? Would I be able to stop us before we went too far? We'll have to see. _As I thought about it, _yes I had to make sure we didn't go too far_. That is one human experience that I wanted to have, and I wanted to remember _every touch, every movement every sight, every sound_, I wanted to remember absolutely _everything! _

He laid me down on the bed and kissed every part of my body as he finished disrobing me. As he made his way back up my body I helped him out of the rest of his clothes. He lay by me running his hands up and down my body, I rolled him over and got on top of him and began kissing him all over, and I wanted to _devour_ this man, _every last drop of him_! I felt his hardness rub against me and it sent a sexually charged shock throughout my body, and he let out a hiss. I couldn't wait to feel him _all the way in me_. I sat up still straddling him and just let his erection brush up against where I wanted his touch, up and down my slit, making it wet and rubbing in into my clit on his upward strokes.

_"Ungh...Bel...Bell...Bella, we don't need...to go. all. the. way...I'm just not sure I can stop...fuck baby...that feels SO! DAMN! GOOD!...Fuck your so hot... and wet!_

I continued to rub his hardened length against my now, _extremely wet slit_. _("Wedding crashers" came to mind at that time "perhaps plays a little game called "just the tip". Just for a second, just to see how it feels" that's what I wanted to do, but knew I couldn't, I wouldn't be able to stop, nor would he be able to either.) _I just kept rubbing myself against him and soon was moaning nonstop, as was he.

"Fuck ...Bella ...ahhhh ...fuck" he was grunting.

"Edward...augh...augh...augh!" was all I could say as I came apart on him. I continued to ride out my orgasm, I felt him move quicker and harder. I leaned down over him while still rocking against him and started kissing his chest, neck jaw, and back to his neck to his ear and sucked his earlobe into my mouth and bit down and I felt him cum against me in long, cold, spurts.

I collapsed on top of him, _yes I knew we needed to clean up, but I was so tired and drunk and wore out. _I felt his lips against my shoulder and it sent chills through my body. I felt him still himself below me, somewhat still hard. Then he slowly started to rub against me as he kissed my body, his hands brushed against my sides and I had forgot how ticklish I got when I drank, _not that I was a drinker but the few times I did I remember being extra ticklish. _His touch sent me into a new frenzy and he felt it, he continued to tickle me and move faster against me as he became instantly hard again. I came _again_ with a loud _"ffffffffuuuck!" _He chuckled at me and lifted my limp body from the bed and took me into the bathroom and held me as he started the water for a bath. I was still kind of dazed but also still awake, kind of like I was in a twilight sleep.

He lowered us into both into the tub; keeping a hold of me the whole time. His touch was loving and gentle, I allowed him to pamper and bathe me, I enjoyed being able to just lay there in my blissful state and absorb all the love he gave to me. "I will love you, everyday of forever", "I will worship you everyday of forever", "and if you let me, I will make sweet love to you, _everyday of forever" _he spoke to me as he ran his hands over my body and kiss everywhere he could get to, just showing me pure unadulterated love, and I knew it was the truth. That was the last thing I remembered.

I woke the next morning, not with a hangover but just feeling a little _icky_. Edward had some orange juice waiting for me by the bed; the scent of bacon filled the air, _that's what woke me up_. I got out of bed, took my '_human moment' _in the bathroom and headed downstairs. Edward was being a gracious host and cooking for our guests. He plated up a veggie omelet and toast and a big bowl of watermelon_ (which he later told me it would help hydrate me)_. He brought my plate and bowl over to me with a huge smile.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?" he asked with all the love in the world.

I reached up and pulled him to me to give him a long, slow, loving kiss.

"I can finish up here if you want?" Leah motioned to the skillet as she pulled the last of the bacon out.

"Thank you so much, if you don't mind, I would appreciated it" Edward answered, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Um… I had a very ...hard sleep; I don't remember much after our...bath...I don't really remember leaving the tub." I answered then remembered we weren't alone, and blushed.

I looked over to seen Jake reaching around Leah grabbing a hand full of food, like he was going to starve if he didn't start eating at that moment rather than in 30 seconds.

"Well you sure scared the hell out of us" Leah said as she smacked Jake in the chest and handed him his plate.

"What do you mean?" I asked to no one in particular. Edward pulled me into his lap and gave me a fork full of watermelon.

"Well, about an hour and a half into your sleep you started tossing, I tried to soothe you but you wouldn't calm down so I just held you." He said as he kept feeding me. "I couldn't wake you, but you were upset about Charlie, I think it might be a reoccurrence of Friday night." he said as he pushed a stray piece of my hair behind my ear and kissing me on my temple.

"Yeah Bells, that was the most blood curdling scream I have ever heard, freaked us the hell out. We took off up stairs to check on you, you were thrashing around and screaming for Charlie and crying like mad. When we busted though the door Edward was trying to explain, I was ready to grab you up but we noticed you were still sleeping. Shit, no wonder you never sleep Cullen" Jake joked.

"Yes last night was one of the worse ones I have ever seen, and the fact that I couldn't pull her out of it did scare the hell out of me. You don't remember any of it Love?" he asked.

"Um… no I thought I just sleep hard because I was a little stiff and sore." I answered.

"Well that could be part of it, the last few hours you didn't move much at all. But it did take a while for you to finally rest, you fought for over an hour, it was torture to watch you feeling helpless. I am so sorry I couldn't chase your nightmares away. Finally I began to hum your lullaby that seemed to help." he looked in pain, just by not being able to help me

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, and be there through all of that, I'm sure your voice did help, it always does calm me to feel you, smell your scent, and to hear your voice, thank you so much." I spoke to him with deep sincerity.

"I'll sing all night, if it will help keep the bad dreams away." he told me, and I knew it was the truth; I pulled him into another kiss, pouring my love into it so he could feel it.

"That's enough of that, you need to eat." he told me with a small but incredible crooked smile.

He made me stay seated in his lap since I had insisted that I could feed myself. I felt his love in everything that he did for me. We all finished up breakfast and I said that I would clean up since I didn't help cook, reluctantly Edward agreed, only after telling me that this was the last time I would be allowed to clean at his house.

Leah went to clean up the living room, guest bathroom, and the guest bedroom, that she and Jake had spent the night in. Apparently they made good use of the space that was provided to them, Leah said it is very hard to find time or space for just the two of them, and thanked us profusely, she winked at me when she was thanking Edward for his hospitality. I got the feeling the gratitude was for more than just his hospitality, and as soon as I turned around I realized that she was thanking him for not saying anything about the thoughts he must have heard last night from both Leah and Jake.

We had opened all the windows to help 'ventilate' so the others wouldn't be so overcome by the wolf scents when they got home, everyone was due home this afternoon. On Jake and Leah's way out they thank us for everything once again, and we had plans to visit before the wedding on Sunday. I did enjoy this weekend, all of the alone time with Edward, then getting my best friend back, and now his soon to be wife too. We had finally mended any tares in our relationship and added so many new panels to our friendship quilt, so to speak. After this weekend I was feeling more complete than I ever had, I was truly blessed to have everyone in my life. I was complete and happy, very happy.

* * *

*"Let's get it on"

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Es74ZyT3C6Y

*"wedding Crashers 'just the tip'"

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=1tgS1n7DQbY

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! Let me **

**know what you would like to see going on between our two lovebirds!**

**Also, Edward always calls Bella "Love" what would be a good nick-name for Bella to call Edward?**

Angel Eyes

Angle

Sweets

Diamond

Dazzler

Lion

Smiley

Sparkles

Mellon

Dear

Bo Bear

Stiffy

Baby

Honey

Sugar

Spunky

Sweetheart

Sweety

Tesoro- is the Italian word for "darling/sweetheart" but its literal translation is "treasure".You can say "tesoro mio" (my treasure), if your love is a boy

Cher* pronounced *sha (sha)  
Term of endearment or "my sweet, my beloved"

Bello  
it's the italian word for handsome and beautiful. my boyfriend is part italian

Mal-eesh - This means "BABE" In Russian!

Slugger  
because hes always ready, big and hard, like a louisville slugger

Mithi-This is the Punjabi word. Its means sweetie

mon ange my angel french

mon cœur my heart french

Irish:

Grá – This is the generic word for love. From love of person, an abstract concept, your country, between lovers, neighbourly love…

Fíorghrá – True love

Cumann – Friendship, love; companionship.

Spanish:

Amorcito- My Love

Mi Cielo- My Heaven

Florecita- Heaven

Nayeli [Nay-ellii] "i love you"/"love" in Quileute

ai - in chinese it means LOVE

* * *

**Come on guys, I need to know if you like the story, and if you want more. Click on the review and send me some love.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Meaning of Home

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and my Beta JD. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story!**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Meaning of Home

EPOV

I pulled Bella with me and we sat at the piano. I wanted to do something calming and soothing for her before everyone made it back home. I was a little worried about the reaction the other might have over Jake and Leah spending the night, _ok really I was more worried about what Rosalie was going to say_, I was pretty sure the rest of them would simply ignore it. I played for Bella, she sat and enjoyed our time together, just the two of us. I was teaching her how to play her lullaby*, she was trying, but was having a hard time with it. I didn't want her to feel like this was something she had to do, I know it was something that she wanted to do and she wanted to learn, so when she started to get frustrated I would distract her. I started with a kiss on the shoulder, moving up to her neck, along her jaw, and to her mouth. Depending on how frustrated she was, I would change how far I would take it or how long I would kiss her for. After a little while she started to pretend to be frustrated,_ she truly is a horrible actress_, even though I knew she was faking I still kept up with my distractions.

I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss and she climbed up onto my lap straddling me and tangled her hands in my hair. I could feel the warmth from her center as she pressed into my hardend length, she was already damp and her breathing was fast and shallow. We went on like this for a while until I couldn't stand it anymore and lifted her onto the piano, it made a little bit of clatter, but she didn't even seem to notice. I pushed my body onto her and scooted us where she was laying flat on her back with her legs wrapped around me. I pushed off of her and pulled her legs away from me and she hissed at the loss of contact. I gave her devilish grin and a wink before I slid down between her legs, I loved that she decided to wear the white sun dress Alice bought for her. When I slid her dress up I saw that she wore a simple pair of white cotton bikini panties, they were just so _her_. I let out a small growl and her hips came up off the top of the piano, I grabbed her panties and pulled them down quickly, taking advantage of her hips being raised. She didn't even notice until I buried my face into her warmth, she let out a small yelp when my tongue made contact with her heated skin. Her hands went straight to my head, running her fingers through my hair, the more excited she got the more pressure she put on my head. She was moaning and grinding on the fingers I had thrust into her.

"Fuck!" I growled out and her head came up to see my face.

"What is it?" she looked terrified.

"Well we'll have to take this upstairs and make it kind of fast, I hear Alice's thoughts screaming '_we're back, we're back_!', she saw them walking in on us, I guess I'm too distracted to hear the car pull up." I said as I moved my fingers out of her.

I pulled her up not giving her a chance to reply and ran upstairs with her bridal style and she let out a string of girlie giggles. That is until I laid her back on the bed and picked up where we were interrupted before. I had my face berried in her sweet pussy lapping up her sweet juices and pushed in two fingers. I speed up my efforts and she was soon withering under me and calling my name, and God's name too. I was not ready to give her up once she had come undone, so I licked her clean, making sure I got every drop.

"Sorry it was so short love, I know how embarrassed you would be if they could hear you when they came up the driveway" and of course she flushed even brighter than her normal post coital glow.

She stood up and went into my bathroom, I decided to give her some privacy so I went down the hall to get cleaned up as I heard the jeep pull off the main road and onto the drive way.

"Edward...hey Edward!" I heard Bella half whisper and half yell "where are my panties?"

_Oh shit_! I could hear Emmett barrelling through the garage and I took off downstairs to find out where I had thrown her panties in my hast to get them off of her. I could hear Emmet and Rose gathering stuff out of the jeep and Alice and Jazz were putting some things away in the garage "_the ceiling fan_" Alice thought. _What the... _I looked up and sure enough there they were. I jumped up and grabbed them and bolted upstairs as I heard Emmett make his way into the front room. I tapped on the bathroom door and she shoved her hand out to grabbing for them and I bent down and kissed the palm of her hand and then sat them in her palm and she pulled the door open and shimmied them up, blushing.

"There's no need to be shy my love" I told her.

"There back and coming inside as we speak" she gave me a chaste kiss and took off downstairs with my hand held tightly in hers.

_Emmett is going to give us hell about Bella and I being together and Rose is going to give us hell for the smell of dog that still trailed through the house_. "I smell sex and candy"* Emmett began to sing as we came around the corner.

Alice came around the couch and flicked Emmett's ear "heeey!" he whined.

"Well, behave then" she said as she flicked him again and ran over to Bella and gave her a hug and just smiled wildly at her "_you must have done something right big bro, she is definitely glowing_" Alice thought and then gave me a quick hug, I couldn't help grinning like a goober.

"Let's go Em" Rose called as she was coming from her bedroom. She was pulling her hair back and wearing a simple pair of jeans and a tight fitting tank, _this was the norm when she was planning on working on the jeep_. She peered over at me and thought_ "you and I WILL talk later, I can smell dog all the way through the house, even at my bedroom door, they didn't go in but that's just a little too close for comfort, you need to keep the mutts on the other side of the house or on a different floor, anywhere else, just not near MY ROOM, who all was here, I know that damn mutt Jake was but who else is that I'm smelling?" _she glared at me.

"Long story Rose, we can talk later" I gritted my teeth as I spat the words out of my mouth.

She turned her head to face me so she could glare at once more before heading out to the garage.

_"What did you do? I still better get some dirty, greasy, after car care sex out of this or I'm gonna be pissed. Whatever you did, let's just hope she takes her aggression out on me"_ Emmett thought as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He knew she was upset about something, but as long as he was getting laid he was happy.

I heard Carlisle's car pull up the drive so I went out to help unload. Esme went into the house and after giving Bella a tight hug, she started to put things away. Bella followed Esme into house, leaving me outside to talk with Carlisle.

"Well son would you say things went well this weekend?" I gave a quick nod "_Well I'm not going to ask for details but did you get to do, more, than usual, and still feel in control?_" he silently asked. I gave another quick nod and let a smile play on my lips, he patted my back and we took everything in.

I decide to take Bella back to Charlie's so she could start cooking dinner for the both of them. She got her things together and insisted on carrying her own backpack; I wonder what she has in there? Hopefully I will get to see soon! We got to Charlie's and she ran up the stairs to put her things away, a few seconds later she came flying into the kitchen, I would love to cook with her tonight, but I know she was happy to get back in there since I took that from her this weekend. She seemed so happy to get back to_ work. _I wonder what she will do when she doesn't have the need to cook anymore, _one more thing I will be taking from her, damn it, she is giving so much up just to be with me_. I don't deserve this angel.

She hummed and swayed as she cooked, she would glide from counter to counter, and as always this is the one place she was graceful.

"What are you thinking about?" her lovely voice interrupted my thoughts, she placed a hand on my cheek and I leaned into her touch.

"Nothing..." I finally spoke out. She was not satisfied with this answer at all.

"Please don't keep it from me; I can see you're worried about something, what is it? Tell me, please." she pleaded again. She knows I can't refuse her when she pleads.

"Well I was just thinking about when you are _changed_, how will you deal with not needing to cook, this is the _one place _you enjoy being and you are truly at home." she looked into my eyes, I felt like she could see my soul.

_"I am at home when I'm with you, no matter where we are." _she told me and gave me a kiss to reinforce what she was saying, "besides I could always become a chief, or something like that, _if_ I still feel it is something I _need_" she said with a wide smile.

"You won't be able to do that in the beginning, so what will you do for the first few years, what will you do to help_ you _adjust if you don't have cooking as a distraction. I see how much you enjoy cooking and you let yourself get lost in it." I told her as I stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"_I'm sure I can find other distractions_ and I'm sure I will find something to do, _this _is the life I choose, _I want it_, if I couldn't have this" she pointed between the both of us "it wouldn't matter if I could cook 24-7, I still couldn't be happy, I will be fine. I love you with every fibre of my being, with you beside me,_ I am home because you are 'home' for me_, and everything else is just window dressings and furniture." I looked deep into her eyes and felt she was telling me the truth.

She had to get back to cooking before she burnt Charlie's dinner; it still amazed me that she would cook two different meals on most nights, that way Charlie could have his meat, that _he felt he would starve without_, and then her dinner, something vegetarian. Tonight she was cooking Charlie meat loaf and veggies, for herself she made rice and veggies. I heard Charlie pull up and I straightened up.

"Charlie will be here shortly Love" I announced.

She just looked over her shoulder at me and nodded with an incredibly adorable smile and I _had_ to rush up to her and wrap her in my arms and lift her off the floor and plant a big kiss on her as she giggled but didn't want to let go.

"Charlie just pulled up and if were acting like this, he_ will _shoot me _and _lock you up till your fifty." She swatted at me and in return I had to goose her as she walked back to the stove and she let out a yelp.

"Bella!" Charlie called as he entered the house.

"Yeah dad in here just finishing up dinner how was your day?" she asked.

He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead before releasing her, I almost felt guilty for intruding on this private moment, I know Charlie doesn't show his affection much, but when he does it shines from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head.

"I missed you kiddo" he said in a very low voice.

"Missed you too dad" she told him as she seemed a little shocked but enjoyed this special moment with her dad.

I decide to catch her eye and point to myself and then up stairs and I nodded to Charlie and she knew what I meant. I ran upstairs and flushed the toilet and ran the water and washed my hands, I could hear Charlie.

"So, Edward's here?" he asked.

_"Yes dad_, I think he missed me _almost _as much as you did, when they got back I asked him to stay with me when he dropped me off." she said matter of factly.

I came into the room and Charlie turned to me "So Edward how was your trip?"

"It was very good, we enjoyed the extended weekend, oh we also brought you back some new tackle for fishing, I think it is some you don't already have, and thought you might enjoy it." I told him because I know how he has a hard time believing that I would leave Bella alone with Alice for a long weekend, so when I brought stuff for him from our "trips" it seemed to help him to at least try and talk himself into believing she wasn't staying with me unsupervised.

* * *

Bella's Lullaby* contains twilight pics

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=LrJM4R40lWY

"Sex & Candy"

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=O9yoPqzlVhk

* * *

**So the nick names that y'all seem to like are:**

**Bo Bear**

**Hun**

**Sweets**

**Dazzler**

**Stiffy**

**Angel **

**Tiger**

**Spunky**

**Help me narrow it down a little more**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! Let me

**know what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!**

**I'v got a little ****song for y'all, its goes a little something like this:**

**If you love me and ya know it-**** click review,**

**If you love me and ya know it-****click review,**

**If you love me and ya know it**

**and you surly want to show it -**** click review ;-)**


	21. Chapter 21: Better Than A Dream

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby, who is sitting in the hospital right now, hopefuly his surgery goes well tomorrow, and he is back to feeling like new in no time), Rose, and my Beta JD. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Better Than A Dream

BPOV

"So have you talked to Billy this weekend?" I asked. I had waited till after Edward had given him the fishing stuff that he had picked up.

"Yeah, can you believe he's getting married this weekend?" he asked "it just seems so fast, I thought they couldn't stand each other and now they are getting married, he's just a _kid_." Charlie said shaking his head.

"He asked me to be his best man." I told him. He chuckled for a second and then his face turned serious.

"Well I'm glad you_ all _can get along now." I sat his plate down in front of him and that threw him from his train of thought.

We ate as Edward excused himself and gave me a chaste kiss and headed home for the night (_as far as Charlie knows)_. Alice still thinks she is going to pry us apart for the night before the wedding, I told her she was crazy as hell, and she just said "we'll see" in that Tinkerbell-like voice of hers.

Leah called me before I headed upstairs to discuses some of the details of the wedding with me.

"So I was thinking, since the wedding isn't going to be anything big or fancy, we want you to wear the sun dress you were wearing today, it would be perfect, I still haven't got my dress but the brides maids will be wearing white sundress as well, they're all different styles but basically the same." I looked down at the dress I haven't changed out of yet.

That would be good, I did like this dress "yeah that will be great Leah, thanks, so would you like some help trying to find a dress, I could go with you if you would like"

"You would do that for me?'"

"Well, yeah, I want this to be a perfect day for Jacob as well as you, I feel like we came a long way this weekend and I have really enjoyed the time we have spent together." I told her, and as shocking as it seems, I actually meant it. She had asked who was helping me with all of my wedding stuff and I told her about Alice and how amazing she is with it all. We agreed i could ask Alice if she could help Leah. We said our goodbyes and agreed to I would pick her and Emily up at 11:00am, and Alice would be coming with me. _If anyone could throw together a wedding in no time it would be her! _

Later that night Edward said he would run home and get his Volvo and let us borrow it to run around in so we would have somewhere to put the dress when we got it, and plenty of setting room. Of course he tried to tell me that is exactly why he needed to buy me a new car. To stifle the argument I started kissing him he knew exactly what I was doing, but let me do it anyway. Just looking at Edward, tracing his features, looking deep into his soul reminded me of just how lucky I am. He was my angel; he has saved me in more ways than one. He is so good to me, I'm sure I could walk the earth just as long as he has and would never find a more perfect person for me.

He had his head lying on my chest, running his hands along my side and up and down my arm. I ran my hand through his silky bronze hair, and felt the texture slide through my fingers. I felt him humming with contentment. This man could do so much better than me, why would he choose me, of all the people he has ever met, that question still baffled me.

"What is it Love? You look upset?" he asked as he tried to smooth by brows out as they were pulled together in deep thought.

"It still amazes me that you chose _me_, I don't understand what I did to deserve you." he looked at me with an arched brow.

"I've told you a million times Love, it's the other way around." he said with his lopsided grin. I just shook my head trying to clear my mind; the man knew how to dazzle me.

We lay together and talked for a few hours about everything and nothing and I feel asleep in his arms with him humming my lullaby. I was having the best dream, we were in our meadow, and we started out like we usually do, kissing and letting our hands roam over each other then I felt Edward slid down my body and slid off my pants and panties. He opened my legs and kissed his way down and up; he teased me mercifully, touching, kissing, and licking every part of my body except the places I _needed_ to feel him the most. When I thought I could no longer take it, I begged him.

I awoke to Edward calling my name and rubbing up and down my body, it took me a sec to find out what was going on, where I was. Then it was _him_ who was begging _me_to let him touch me where I need him to. When he got my approval he delved in between my legs and worked his magic on my clit and running his talented tongue across my slit that was already wet and begging for his attention. The feel of his beautifully long, cold, hard tongue against my warmth was an amazing sensation. He was beyond talented when it came to his oral abilities. Soon I started to moan and groan as I moved against his hand and mouth.

"Shhhh Love, you don't want to wake Charlie"

I couldn't make myself comprehend what he was saying to me until he put his free hand over my mouth, I couldn't help sucking one of his fingers into my mouth, which made him moan against my clit and gave me an idea. I pulled up from him and he let out a whimper when I did. I pushed him flat on his back on the bed and pulled his clothes off and took his extremely_ hard _and _throbbing_ cock into my mouth, feeling his coolness in my hot mouth, the sweetness that was dripping out of him was a beautiful reward for my efforts. Now it was my time to shush him, I was still on the side of him while taking his length into my mouth, he tugged on my hips.

"Come here, I have to taste that juicy pussy of yours, I wasn't done yet." and with that he picked up my hips and I turned my body and he lowered me onto his face, when his tongue touched my now _very over sensitive _bundle of nerves, I had his dick in my mouth to stifle my moan which set off a moan of his own. I wasn't sure how I would like this position but I did want to try it. It wasn't bad by all means, it was just hard to concentrate on the immense pleasure he was giving me and try to continue to give him pleasure as well. We both cam several minutes later and I collapsed to the side of him. I had my head at the bottom of the bed so he came to join me and held me tight as I drifted off for the second time that night.

I woke in the morning when I felt Edward move my body back to the head of the bed; I was confused for a second until I heard Charlie at the door.

"I love you kiddo" he whispered into the room and then turned to leave.

Edward had told me that Charlie did this often but it was the first time I heard him do it, if I was awake he would find something mundane to talk to me about before he headed out, but to catch him expressing his raw feelings, that he needed to say it as much as I needed to hear it, felt so good and I couldn't stop the tears that fell silently down my face. When I heard Charlie shut the front door I look over at Edward.

"What is it Love?" he asked. It just took me a while to calm down and be able to express what I was going through. "It just felt so good to hear" I said in between silly sobs and a goofy grin. He had explained that he had moved me so I didn't have to try and explain to Charlie why I was upside down in the bed.

I got up and jumped in the shower and when I was dressed I went downstairs to find Edward sitting on the counter waiting on me

"I figured we could cook breakfast together this morning, well that is if you wouldn't mind the help, and maybe we could cook enough to take with you, you know, for the girls, and maybe you could take some up to the station for Charlie." Edward said all that in once sentence and actually looked embarrassed. So instead of pointing that out I just started to pull out everything I needed to make homemade biscuits. Without a confirmation he started to help, he got out the eggs, sausage and cheese. I showed him how to sift the flower and how to add the right amount of Crisco.

"Just grab a small handful and plop it down into the well you made in your bowl of flower, then you just mush it with some of the flower and… could you slowly start to add the buttermilk for me?" I asked him.

He picked up the carton and gave me a sweet kiss and wiped some flower off my face and started to slowly pour it in while I kneaded the dough. We both rolled up the biscuits and placed them in the largest cast iron skillet we had. He peeled the potatoes and I shredded them, we seemed to find a system that worked for us. He fried some potatoes for me and then I added some jalapeños ham and shredded some cheese. This was going to be a hearty breakfast for all of us and I was so grateful to have such a wonderful soul standing next to me, working with me and helping me, doing something that I loved to do, care for my family.

I have just recently started to wonder if having a child was something that I may want. I had never thought of having kids until Edward asked me about it and told me that he wished he could give the gift of a child to me. Before he asked me I was sure I didn't want kids, I took care of Renee all of my life and now took care of Charlie for the past couple of years. It was something that came naturally to me, and I guess the prospect that I will not have that choice when I am changed, is what is sparking this feeling in me now. _You always want what you can't have_. I guess I am seeing that now.

I ate my breakfast in record time, I probably ate more than I should have but it was so good and now I am stuffed. Edward finished cooking the other batch of hash browns for the girls and packed it all up, he was just finishing when I was done eating, so he waited at the bottom of the stairs while I went to gather my things for the day. He helped me load the car up and gave me a more-than-thorough kiss goodbye

"I really enjoyed last night, it was better than any dream I could have had." I told him, blushing a little.

"Well I enjoyed it very much too Love, I didn't want to wake you but after an hour of you grinding on me and then you were pleading with me to, um, yeah, I really had no option but to wake you." he said as he wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted me off the ground.

I wrapped my legs around him and locked my ankles around his waist and leaned into a deep and slow kiss, when I started to rock into him he pried my hands and legs from around him. I let out a whimper but knew I needed to get going if I wanted to run by the station _and_ be on time.

"Please be careful in _your_ car today Love" Edward said with a sly smile. Wait... did he just say _your_ car, as in this is now my car.

"Uh… no, this is _your car_, I just got _my new truck, _it runs great, you know that, and it's safe." he put a finger over my lips, but I continued to talk around it "no, this is _yours _and I don't need a new one." now he pinched my lips together to hush me but I tried to keep up my argument though it just came out as mumbled rubbish, so he did the one thing that could grab my attention and stop me, he pulled me into another kiss, building slowly I tried to deepen the kiss but I knew I was already pushing the time limit I was on and I didn't want to fight with him, so when he pulled back I let him.

"You need to go, I love you" he said this with such conviction it made my breath hitch.

"I love you too." When I got into the car and he shut the door my head started to clear back up some, _damn him and his dazzling powers. _

"We_ will _talk about this tonight" I told him as I started the car... my car...

"Yes Love." he patronized me as I pulled out of the drive.

I ran by the station and took Charlie the bag of food Edward had packed for him; we put enough in there for him and his two deputies as well, they were all grateful and were digging in before I left. And now off to pick up Alice and to spend the day with the girls ...

* * *

**So the nick names that y'all seem to like are:**

**Bo Bear**

**Hun**

**Sweets**

**Dazzler**

**Stiffy**

**Angel **

**Tiger**

**Spunky**

**Help me narrow it down a little more**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! **

**Click on the review and send me some love.**


	22. Chapter 22: Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Hey y'all, I'm back! Soooo sorry it's been a while since my last update, thanks for hanging in there with me; hopefully I'm back on schedule, and with my new Beta Sarah, she is awesome and quick to get my chapters back to me so we get them to you faster! I'm hoping to get on a schedule of updating every Sunday and maybe on Wednesdays if I can. Thanks for all the love y'all!

* * *

****

This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.

Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and my Betas. I have a new beta helping me out so please show her some love as well, thanks Sarah! If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story! As always, its helps when you review and show me love, it motivated me to keep going!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Girls just want to have fun**

**BPOV - still, continued from the last chapter**

I pulled up at the house and Alice was running out the door yelling at Edward to stay in the house, that he had already had his time with me and I was all hers now. She jumped into the Volvo and spouted out "gun it before he decides he can't be away from you for more than an hour…or eight…"

I looked over at her and asked horrified. "Eight hours, come on Alice, you're killing me here, and I simply can't do eight hours" I whined.

"Oh you will be with me for the next eight hours and thirteen minutes and it's all because you want to do something totally crazy for your husband to be, well you and Leah both, but it's your damn idea so zip it and lets hit LaPush." she demanded.

We pulled up to Sam and Emily's and the whole gang came out to greet us. They thought Alice would feel a little better meeting everyone outside rather than to walk right into the wolves den; so to speak. I was ambushed with everyone's calls at once: "Bells" "Bella" "Hey" "come here and give me a hug" "nope she's mine first" "back off give her room, don't you all just dog pile her"

Emily broke through the pack and stepped up to me and gave me a feather light hug. "Hey Hun, how ya been?" she asked.

"I'm ok, oddly enough. I think I might be looking forward to the big day, and now helping Leah with hers is getting me excited about my own."

"What? Did I just hear Bella say she was getting excited about her wedding? Better call dad, she has to be sick with a fever or something" Alice piped up. She was all of a sudden standing beside me and everyone kind of gapped at her. No one expected her to get out of the car and be so _normal_ around all of them. I looked at her and she just stuck her little tongue out at me. They all just looked at her and started laughing. Jacob piped in "sup short stuff?" She looked up at him, craning her neck to see him. "Not too much, the usual, planning a few weddings, hanging with the girls today, going to an adult toy shop, you know the norm." They all just looked at her and for once no one knew what to say.

"So are we going to see Scarlet at "Naughty Secrets"?" She looked over at me and replied with a "yup". I turned to see that every eye was on me and I realize that I just admitted to going to a sex toy store. That not only had I been in one before but also knew the owner as well. My face flushed with heat from my blush and everyone burst out laughing.

Finally, Jake pulled Leah into a fierce kiss and then pushed her towards the car. "Love ya babe hurry back". Well at least they are all turning their attention to him and off me as they continued to laugh.

"Let's go, I'm driving or it'll take at an hour and I want to get there so we can spend some money!" She pulled out a credit card "Today is on Dr. and Mrs. Cullen" she shrugs. "What? It's their gift to the soon to me Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black"

"Hellz yeah" Jake exclaimed as Leah, Emily, Alice, and I climbed into the car. As we pulled away, Leah asked "Do you mind if we… ummm…" Alice chirped in "ride with the windows down?" I looked at her horrified but before I could get a word out Leah says "Yeah, so are you sure you're not a mind reader like Edward?" she asked, Emily giggling at her.

"No I just know it can be unpleasant for us to be in a confined space for too long, ya know, why not make it easier if we can, right?" Leah just nodded and said "Yeah that's one way to put it."

"So, here we are!" Alice announced as we pulled up at 'Naughty Secrets'. "If you want you can just wonder around or if you need help or have any questions don't be shy" she glanced at Leah as we entered the store. "I don't think I've ever been considered as shy, but thanks" she said.

"Alice, sweetheart, oh and Bella baby, it's so good to see y'all, back so soon!" she said as she embraced us both. "So tell me who your friends are that you brought with you" she glanced over at Leah and Emily. "This is Leah, she is getting married Saturday and we need to hook her up just like we did for Bella here and this is Emily. She has a guy, they've been together forever but they haven't set a date. I think we just need a little encouragement for her to get Sam to finally _want_ to get married. Maybe a little something showing how good things can be and incentive for him when they final do get hitched."

Emily just looked at Alice. I wasn't sure if she was upset because I have let some things slip in my girl talks with Alice, but she just replied "That sounds like the best advice I've received on this matter yet. What kind of ideas did you have?" she asked.

"Well I'm not exactly sure just yet but we can walk through and get some ideas."

We all stuck together for the most part, instead of splitting up. I was so happy that we were all getting along so well. Emily held up a thing that look kind of like a horsehair flogger, close to the one I got for myself but it didn't look like a normal flogger. _Not that I'm an expert by all means but I had asked_ _the_ _last time I was here what one was_.

Ms. Scarlet stepped in "Well it's a butt plug that has a ponytail attached to it. It's more of a fetish item, when you wear it, it looks like you have a tail"

"Uh huh" Emily said but she looked as if she was thinking hard about something. "Ok well since we are putting everything out in the open, I do need help because I have no idea what I'm doing here or how to go about things, so here goes, the one thing that I refuse to give Sam until we get married is butt lovin" we just kind of looked around at each other, _I knew I had NO experience where that is concerned, and from the look on her face, neither did Leah._

Alice piped in "Oh it can be very enjoyable! You just have to go about it in a certain way. You can't just bend over and let him shove it in." We couldn't help the giggles that escaped our mouths this time.

"Ok, that might have been a little crass. All I meant was you have to prep and know what you're doing or else it will suck really bad! It won't be enjoyable and you will _not_ want to ever do it again."

Emily raised her eyebrows "That's a slightly better way of putting it. So what do I need to know? I figure we could start to experiment a bit, then after the wedding take it all the way and let him… you know… go all the way" she said and I do think I saw her blush, even through her beautiful dark skin.

Ms. Scarlet stepped in and started to walk with her a little bit further down the aisle to show her some things. While they walked, she explained "Ok well first just remember what I call the ass mantra: 'relaxation, lubrication, and communication'. You definitely need lube and you have to start out small and slow and build. I don't mean to get to personal but how big is your guy's 'little guy'?" Emily looked over at us,_ and yes she was definitely blushing now, if she wasn't blushing before. _

We all decided to walk over to the next aisle to give them _some_ privacy, but of course you could still hear most of what they were saying. "Well, he's not big but not too small either. I think maybe five inches" she said as she tried to measure it by holding her hand to her mouth as if she were holding something up to it. _Oh my god! She is simulating giving head, to measure how big Sam was! _She put her other hand by her jaw to show how far she takes him in and then how she held him around the base. "So about this long, that's about five inches, isn't it?" she said holding her hands out like Charlie always did to show me how big 'the fish that got away' was.

"Um, yeah that's about right" Ms. Scarlet answered. "Ok well that's good! It won't have to be stretched too far to accommodate him." She walked over and picked up a package of what I heard her describe as anal beads, and throw them in Emily's basket along with some numbing lube and normal lube. She also threw in a slim anal vibrator that Ms. Scarlet explained in more details about. She informed Emily on how to go about getting started and how to move along at your own pace. She even grabbed a book and put it in Emily's basket too. "This will help a lot, just remember this is something you need to talk about before just jumping in head first, pun intended." she said as she giggled.

The rest of us looked around and grabbed a few things each. Alice and Leah went over to the movies and started looking through them. I decided just to browse through the movies, since I was just here and I think I got everything I could possibly need, for a while anyway.

I'm glad Alice decided to bring us here. It really loosened us all up and got us to bond faster.

Our next stop, the dress shop. Alice wanted to go to Seattle but I knew Leah didn't need or want anything fancy so Port Angeles would do just fine. Alice helped Leah find the best dress, since Emily and I already had our dresses. Leah's dress* was beautiful but simple, a chiffon gown with tank style straps, rushed bodice features, stunning beadwork on the bust and straps with a sweep train, and a corset back. Leah didn't want a train but loved this dress. Alice assured her that she could do the alterations herself and make it perfect for her before Saturday. Since Leah very rarely wore shoes, her mom was making her a beaded anklet with an attached toe ring. They are also known as a 'slave anklet'*.

As we were walking down the street, getting ready to jump in the car, I remembered Alice saying we would be gone 8 hours and we still had a ways to go. As I was wondering what else we could possibly do, I looked across the street and saw a tattoo parlor. It hit me that I've wanted to get one before for my change so I would have it forever. I knew exactly what I wanted but "damn it, I don't have it with me" Alice piped in "Its ok, I saw it in my visions. I could write a duplicate of his hand writing if that would work for you" I hadn't even noticed that I said anything out loud.

"Could you?" I asked. By that time, Emily and Leah were looking at us like we were crazy. Alice explained our conversation and they both lit up. "Oh that is such a beautiful idea!" Emily gushed at the same time that Leah cooed "that's so sweet!"

We headed over and entered the shop. I informed them what I wanted and where. Alice wrote it out beautifully in the same exact script that Edward had used in the note he left on my pillow so many months ago. Yeah it stung like a bitch but in a good way. I now know why people got addicted to them. This would be my one and only, I would be changed soon and my skin would not allow a needle to penetrate after. Also, I didn't want to get any more before the wedding, I wanted it healed before then. We all got in the car and headed back to LaPush. The song 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun'* came on and we all tried to out sing the other to show who best knew the song. We were having an absolute blast. We dropped the girls off and told them we would see them again before the wedding. Alice insisted on running home to save me the time of having to drop her off. She said it would be best, that way I could jump in the shower before Edward came to pick me up

"I don't need one, I'll survive! I didn't get dirty or anything" I said but Alice looked over at me and reminded me that I had spent the whole day around Leah and it might be appreciated if I took a shower. "Oh, yeah, I kind of forgot about that. Well, thanks for everything Alice! Really, I mean it, you're the best sister any girl could every have!"

* * *

Leah's dress

www(dot)inweddingdress(dot)

Leah's anklet

www(dot)jsbeads(dot)

Girls just want to have fun*

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=-ZXmPVakiRM


	23. Chapter 23: Date Night

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and my Betas . If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Date Night

EPOV

I arranged to have a new Volvo delivered to the house this morning and I told Bella my old one was now hers. Surprisingly, she took the gift without the big fight I was prepared for. She did say we would talk about it tonight, so now that means I need to find something tonight to occupy our time with.

When Bella left, I went for a run hoping to make it into Canada to find something other than the local cuisine.

I knew I had plenty of time. She wouldn't be back until after dinner with Charlie and then I was taking Bella out on a date. I just didn't know what we were going to do.

I wanted to take Bella back to her childhood somehow. I knew she never experienced a _normal_ childhood because she was always taking care of Renee. When she moved here, her life was flipped upside-down but she still took care of Charlie, so I wanted her to be carefree tonight. We didn't normally go on "regular dates", we were always just happy to be together. I wanted to do this for Bella. The past couple of months, I have tried to _court _her the right way, the way I should have to begin with, the way she deserved to be courted. I'm still trying to fight anxieties that haunted me when I'm not with Bella, but Alice was with her today so that made me feel somewhat better.

Esme called to tell me that my car showed up about an hour ago and it was exactly the same as my old car. Now Bella and I had matching cars. She also told me that the movie I ordered showed up through UPS. _That was it_! Our date would be the drive-in movies. I knew they had a playground, mini golf course, and a Ferris wheel there too. That would be the perfect date for tonight.

The movies had been shut down for years now. I had inquired last month if I could rent out the place for the night if we provided the movie projector and if they could provide the workers, concession, and of course the screen. I asked Esme if she could call and let them know that tonight would be great if they could do that. She texted me to let me know it was all set up for tonight and that she was going to run the stuff out there so it would be ready when we got there.

I was headed back to get ready for tonight when Carlisle texted me to let me know that he had some new information for me and that he and Esme were going to go check it out when she arrived back home. He still had the rest of the week off. He said he would tell me about it when he had more information. He, Esme, Rose, and Emmett were leaving in about an hour. I knew I wouldn't be back home before they left.

When I got home, Jazz was sitting on the couch. I caught his thought _"So, aren't you and Bella going to be at her house tonight? Ali and I were wanting a little bit of alone time, especially if she was headed to 'Naughty Secrets' today." _I looked at him a little puzzled. "You know the toy shop!" he said.

Oh, _Oooh!_ "I'll be out of here in an hour and then you guys will have the house to yourselves for a day or two." For a second I think Jazz forgot I was here or that I could see and hear all that was running through his mind. Flashes of him being bound and gagged, Alice in a leather getup that looked like cat woman's suit, and Jazz crawling on all fours while Alice was pulling out a … is that a strap-on?

"Whoa! Hey! I'm still here dude just contain yourself for a bit longer!" If Jazz could have blushed he would have. I tried my best to block out his thoughts, but damn-it it didn't work as well as I hoped it would.

I rushed through my shower and packed my bag for the next couple of days. I was excited for our date and kind of nervous. Before I headed out, Alice informed me that she had put together a little kit and suggested I take it with me, to which I held up my hands trying to block the images that came from Jazz earlier. "That's ok. If it's anything like what I saw from Jazz earlier I'll pass." She glared at me and just replied "I don't know what you saw, but no we haven't used these things! They are a little too subtle for our taste" she said with an arched brow.

Emmett let me take his jeep so that way we could sit on the hood or just enjoy the night air with the jeep wide open. When I pulled up at Charlie's, Bella came running to the door and she looked so beautiful. Earlier, I had informed her that tonight would be a casual night so she could dress accordingly. She was wearing a blue silk V-neck halter top with white and black designs on it. Under the bust, the material changed from silk to a see through material that you could just barely see through but enough to get your mind racing. She paired it with some dark washed jeans and a pair of black dressy sandals. She had half of her hair pulled back and the rest of it cascading down her back in soft curls, _simply_ _breathtaking_.

She looked just as excited as I was but there was something different about her smell. I could tell she had just taken a shower but there was something else, something I just couldn't pin point. Charlie was happy we were getting out and doing stuff, not just staying in and secluding ourselves. He was sad to know Bella was going to be leaving but happy for his daughter.

"I missed you" Bella said as she came in for a big hug. We held each other for awhile just inhaling each other's scent.

Charlie interrupted us "So, what do you have planned for tonight Edward?"

I picked my head up to look at him. "Well it's kind of a surprise for Bella, so..." I let my voice trail off at the end.

"Alright, alright, just as long as you two don't go off eloping to Vegas, I guess it'll be ok." he tried to let it seem like he was joking but I knew better. He was just nervous we would elope without him being able to officially give her away. He likes the spotlight just about as much as Bella does, but this was one thing he was looking forward to.

"Well, are you ready Love?" I asked Bella. She gazed up at me and nodded. She looked absolutely adorable tonight.

"Don't be gone all night" Charlie called after us. Charlie has lightened up on me taking Bella out and us being together all the time. He knew not to push Bella, he knows just how pigheaded his daughter was. She would fight him, just to prove a point then she would feel guilty all night about it.

When we got to the truck and I knew Charlie wasn't looking at us I picked Bella up and boosted her into the cab easily. I loved the fact that she still didn't know how the buckle up in the jeep. I loved being able to "_help"_ her.

She tried to get it out of me where we were headed but when I wouldn't answer her she pouted out her bottom lip. I couldn't help it, I had to lean over, pull her face towards mine, and kiss her. I sucked her lip out from in between her teeth and into my mouth. It started out slow, our tongues mingling together, just tasting each other, feeling each other. We broke apart so I could try and focuses a little more on the road, when we heard a horn blow behind us at the one red-light in town.

We pulled up to the drive through and Bella let out a small gasp. "I didn't know this place was still open. Why aren't there any other people here?" she asked looking around. "Well Love, they aren't 'still open'. I rented it for the night. We have the whole place to ourselves, minus the workers of course, until we decide otherwise." I informed her, looking her up and down like she was a piece of meat. She looked so hot tonight and I felt horrible that I hadn't told her so yet. "You look beautiful tonight." A blush spread across her face as I ran the back of my fingers across her check.

We pulled through the gates and they shut them behind us so no one else could come in. We pulled in and parked so we could start our evening. We went over to the concession stand and she got a hotdog and a soda. She ate at a picnic table while I watched her, I had to pull my gaze away from the sight of her eating the hotdog so I wouldn't want attack her right away. _A lot of good that did, too late_.

When she was done eating we played a game of miniature golf. We did all the cliché things you would normally do. I "taught" her how to hold her club and she wiggled into me as I shamelessly rubbed against her backside. When I gripped her hips to 'show' her how it's done, she flinched a bit and pulled her right hip out of my grasp. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I asked, worried that I might have grabbed her too hard. "No not at all, I uh... it's just sore there but nothing to worry about though". She just shrugged and tried to blow it off. _I will definitely need to find out what's going on there, but I will wait. There's a reason she's not telling me what's up._

I stood by and watched her take as many swings as she needed to and never marked her card. She even picked up the ball and threw it few times. I let her win and she gloated for a good hour while we went to the playground and sat on the see-saw.

While we sat there, we talked about everything and even played a round of 20 questions.

I pushed up and she asked "Favorite place to live?"

When I made it back down I answered "Forks"

I went back up; she asked "Why"

I went down "That's where I met you"

I went up; she asked "Favorite _human_ smell"

I went down "You"

"That's a cop out" she informed me.

"Ok strawberries" thinking of her hair. She rolled her eyes and I knew she wanted me to answer the questions with stuff unrelated to her, so I tried.

I went up; she asked "Favorite time period"

I went down "1950's"

I went up; she asked "Why?"

I went down "The music and movies"

I went up; she asked "If you could have kids, how many would you want?"

I went down and held myself there "If I could be blessed with just one I would be overjoyed, ecstatic"

I pushed back up and she asked "Boy or girl?"

I went down "either"

She didn't like that answer so she _tried _to hold me up in the air.

I pushed back down "Either, really Love."

This line of questioning went on until it was her turn.

We went to the swings and I started to push her. "Is it my turn yet Love?" I asked.

"Sure, do your worst" she exclaimed.

"Ok, things you're going to miss, ok?" I said. She nodded letting me know she understood.

I started "Food?"

"Watermelon"

"Smell"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well, things don't smell the same when your senses are magnified."

"Other than you?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes Love, just like with me, all my answers would have been about you. I want to know other than me."

"The smell _after _a rainstorm"

"That will still smell about the same only a bit stronger, you'll be able to smell before it rains too, I think I like that smell more than after the rain. What will you miss more sleeping or eating"

"Eating. I hate nightmares _and_ the time away from, conscious or unconscious" she answered and winked at me.

"Things you're _not_ going to miss" I told her.

"Ok" she answered.

"Taste?"

"Medicine… any kind."

_I knew this, she hated taking any medications but she insisted on going on seasonal birth control._ "Is it really that bad love?"

"Not really, just having to remember it every day and then of course the taste of it too"

"You know you don't need to be on it. I can deal with you being on your period and the rest of them will _learn_ to deal with it." I told her. We have had this discussion before. She started taking birth control pills so she wouldn't have her period but only every 4 months. _No. it's not the same as regular blood _and we all have to endure it when interacting with other humans all the time, but she said "_anything to make it better on you and your family."_

"I know, it's not so bad, really"

"Smell?"

"Cooking meat"

"Normal _human_ actions?"

"All of the above"

"The thing you are looking forward to _after _your change"

"Narrow that down some, because I'm looking forward to a number of things" she informed me.

"The number one thing?" I clarified.

"Having crazy, buck wild sex with my husband" she said, smiling wildly.

"2nd on your list?"

"Being able to feel like I deserve you" I went to interrupt her because it is the other way around but she held her hand up for me to wait. "To feel like I'm your equal"

"3rd"

"Being the strongest vampire you know, even if it's just for a little bit"

The questions went on until we decided it was time to watch the movie.

I got Bella some soda, popcorn, and gummy worms and we parked the jeep in the middle of the field for the perfect view. I placed the quilt from the back seat and spread it out on the hood and then placed her refreshments up there. I pulled Bella up onto my back and jumped onto the hood of the jeep.

The movie started, "Rebel Without A Cause"; it seemed to be a good choice for our movie night. I had read the book Rebel Without A Cause: The Story Of A Criminal Psychopath by Dr. Robert Lindner, in 1944 when it first came out, and I enjoyed the movie, almost as much as I did in 1955. I remember watching the movie when it first came out. It debuted about a month after the star James Dean died. We watched the movie, for the most part, when we weren't acting like two crazy teenagers in love and making out.

* * *

Here is a clip of "Rebel Without A Cause"

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=cAlzg0S51GY

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed, if you did, click on review and send me some love.**


	24. Chapter 24: Daddy's Girl

This is for all the Daddy's girls out there, I will not even try to act like I'm not one. Please remember that all your reviews will be read andare greatly appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 24: Daddy's Girl

BPOV

I was enjoying myself tonight, every part of it. I was just letting go of all the madness around us. I was very surprised by the date Edward put together for us. I had so much fun during our miniature golf tournament and now that the movie was over he suggest we ride the Ferris wheel for a while. "Sounds good to me" I answered him. He stepped up to the cage and helped me into it, got up next to me and the owner locked the cage and started the ride.

When we were at the very top we could see Forks High School. We started talking about our first year there together, our friends we would miss and the people we were so _not_ going to miss.

"Well, I don't care what you say, that bitch Lauren and the sleaze ball Newton belong together." I told Edward.

"I don't think so Love" he said.

I knew he hated Mike Newton and I hated Lauren, "I just don't get it. What did I ever do to her for her to hate me so much?" I pondered out loud.

"You really want to know?" he asked me with a raised brow.

"Uh yeah, I mean, I know you've gotta know! Just tell me or it will drive me nuts if I never find out." I pleaded with him.

"Well, if your sanity depends on it, you know I don't like to invade someone's privacy, or tell secretes that aren't mine, but she's homosexual"

My jaw dropped, it took me a while to contemplate that. "But that still doesn't tell me why she hated me."

Edward explained "She was in love with you! She longed to be with you … along with most of the male population at Forks High. You were all she could ever think about. In the beginning she wasn't sure but when you moved here she knew for sure she was gay. She realized she had feelings for you, just like Angela had for Ben, and Jessica had for Mike, well kind-of." he chuckled softly. "She felt she could never come out, living here in Forks but what she didn't know was that people would have liked her more. She wouldn't have been such a bitch to everyone. Remember last year when I suggested for Amy, the new girl that moved here from Seattle, to ask Lauren to help her with her S.A.T. prep? Well, she had a thing for Lauren but wasn't sure if Lauren was gay".

Then it hit me. "Wait, so is that why Lauren decided to go to college in Seattle instead of Georgia?" I asked.

"Yup, they have been living together since they moved at the end of the school year."

_Huh, well that does kind of make since, but she didn't have to be a bitch to me. I would have still been her friend, and I'm sure she would have been a whole hell of a lot happier! Guess people do what they feel is the right thing for them. Guess I can't hold any hard feelings towards her now._

"Now, another question" I said, I needed to talk to him about the car situation. I knew he would not let me give it back to him. He has been hounding me to let him buy me a new car and I figured I better take him up on his offer while I can. I did feel better that it was something already used and paid for. It held so many memories for me and it just made me feel closer to him.

"What are you going to drive now? I know Em is not going to part with his monster (which was his pet name for the truck)." He raised his eyebrows, which meant he wasn't sure if he was going to get in trouble if he told me, but of course he told me "I bought myself an identical one, same year, color, same everything. Kind of like equals" he said with a smirk. He knew that would make it ok in my eyes as long as he added the "equals" part. We talked for a little while longer and then decided to head back to Charlie's.

Edward walked me to the door and gave me a nice chaste kiss before leaning in and telling me that he would be back soon. Also that Alice had picked out some things for us to try out while Charlie would be out of town for the next couple of days. It made me a little nervous but I was game for just about anything.

I went into the house and Charlie was still waiting up for me. I knew he wanted to tell me good night but he tried to act as if this wasn't his intention. I played along with that because I know him better than that. He was standing in the kitchen cooking some fried eggs. "Bells, that you?" he asked as I walked into the kitchen. He pointed to the frying pan "Midnight snack, want one?" he asked.

"Sure, why not." I answered because it actually sounded really good. I toasted some bread to put our eggs on and had them on a plate waiting for him when they were done. The one thing Charlie could cook… eggs and he does such a good job at it.

"So, how are things goin Bells?" he asked. I knew he wanted to know more than about just tonight, now I just have to wait until he is comfortable to ask what he really wants to know.

"It was good dad, we had a blast!" That was the end of the discussion until we were both done eating. That's when Charlie decided to ask what he really wanted to know. "So, Bells, are you ok with everything that is going on? I mean everything is just moving so quick. Are you sure about your choice of Edward and are you ok with Jacob getting married?"

Ah, I see …"Yes dad" I answered with conviction in my voice. "We are both with who we should be with. I am undoubtedly the happiest I've ever been and Jake is so happy and in love. Neither of us are in pain anymore, we can be around each other and we're happy with our choices." I told him truthfully.

"Well, if you say so. I know Edward is a good kid, well hell, I guess he is a man, a good man and I know that he will take care of you." I went to interrupt him to tell him I could take care of myself but he stopped me, holding up a hand for me to wait. "I know you don't _need _anyone's help, you do a damn good job of it yourself, guess you always have. But Bells you're going to have to let someone take care of you sometimes too. You deserve that and I know Edward will do just that. He's the only one you have ever listened to. He's the only person who has ever changed your mind, on anything. He's good for you" he finished.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. "Oh daddy!" I cried out. I was that little seven year old girl who was balling and wrapping herself around his waist when I wasn't ready for the summer to end and I wasn't ready to leave him. I cried because he was right, he accepted my decision, and he agrees with my decision, and I'm going to miss him so much. Who is going to take care of him? Renee has Phil but he has no one. By this time, I'm openly sobbing and I could hear Charlie trying to stifle his cries. Finally, it hit him too and he just completely broke down. I felt his body shaking with his silent sobs as he tried to get a hold of himself. We both calm down and he took a hold of my face in his hands, which was all red and wet from crying. I was sure there was snot coming out of my nose. "You're not my little girl anymore. You are a beautiful young lady but you will always be my baby."

I just hugged him tighter, if that was possible. "I love you daddy" I said, as I hiccuped from crying so hard.

"I love you too baby girl."

We pulled apart and I told him all of his stuff was packed for him. He needed to be at the airport by 5am and reminded him that as soon as he landed he was to call me. He just hated being gone this close to the wedding. He didn't want to lose any time with me but he had to go for some training for some new weapons the Forks Police Station was purchasing. He's the chief so he had to go and get certified so he could come back and train all _two_ of his deputies.

When I finally made it upstairs Edward was already there. Charlie had gone upstairs and I stayed to finish cleaning up the kitchen. I also decided to bake him some muffins for in the morning. Edward was sitting on my bed with his arms open waiting for me. I crawled up and sank into the side of his body. He just kissed my head, rocking me as he ran his hand up and down my back and arms as I cried some more.

_Now this is getting ridiculous, I know I have traitor tears, but they are sooo doing me wrong right now! What is up with this? Why am I just balling all the time now?_

Edward broke into my thoughts "Bella, Love, you don't have to give this up. We can find a way around the Voltori. This is too much on you, we can wait, there is no rush Love." he crooned to me.

"No, this" I said in between sobs, squeezing him harder "is what I want! I'm just worried about Charlie, that's all, but he will have everyone from the reservation to look after him and I think even him and Sue, Leah's mom, might have a shot at something if they both would just stop dancing around the issue and go for it already. I would feel better if he had someone that he could be with, you know, not be alone. He has been alone for far too long. But us… I am sure of… my future as a Cullen… I am sure of. I want it _all _and I want it _now_! I just had to get all of this out, you know, cry it out, but I'm ok now and that is the last sad tear you will see me shed over any of this." I said, as I looked up into his eyes.

"But we _can _wai..." I interrupted him by placing my hand over his mouth. That is, until he stuck his tongue out and licked my hand, making me bust up laughing.

"Shh... you don't want Charlie to wake up, he's pretty out of it. I think he is as drained as you are from all of the emotions but I don't want to risk him breaking in and catching us" he told me. _Like Charlie could ever sneak up on Edward_. I fell into a deep sleep as he held me and hummed my lullaby to me.

I awoke in the morning to the most pleasant sensation, Edward going down on me. I was panting and bucking my hips and when I finally opened my eyes the most beautiful sight was staring back at me. My curtains were still drawn back because I had never closed them last night and the sun was shining down on Edward. He was in-between my legs, doing the thing that he does so well, and looking into my eyes with the sexiest damn look I've ever seen. Soon I was moaning his name along with some expletives as I came. _This is becoming a habit, a habit I think I can live with. _He climbed up my body and greeted me with a wonderful, lovely kiss. _When I kiss Edward, even after he has had his mouth all over me, he tastes so sweet that it doesn't bother me at all. Sure there is a slightly more salty taste, but it is still so sweet, and to know the pleasure he has just given me, makes me want devour any part of him I could._

I started kissing him and moved my hand down his body, to make him feel better but he stopped me. _What the hell, I thought we were over all of the pushing away shit._ "I'm going to get up and make you some breakfast so you can stay in bed and relax."

I pushed him back and climbed on top of him "No! I am going to the kitchen and I am going to cook my own breakfast. I would get you something to, err… drink but I don't think that is possible right now while I'm still human and all. I let you take care of me all weekend long and now it is my turn to take care of you, however I can. I will be in control of our days and you will be in control of our nights, deal?" I demanded and asked at the same time. He grinned and pulled me into another embraced. I noticed it was warm in the house and figured he got up after Charlie left and turned the air off.

"I'm going to jump in the shower before I get some breakfast, would you like to join me?" I asked.

"Do you really need to ask love?" he answered. I knew my shower/tub wasn't as sophisticated and grand as his, which just meant we would have to be closer to each other.

While I washed my hair he washed my breast. He told me it was the perfect opportunity that he couldn't pass up. We switched places and when he was rinsing his hair he had his eyes closed, I took advantage of this perfect opportunity as well. I dropped to my knees and took his semi hardened cock into my mouth. He let out low moan, and I could feel him grown harder in my mouth. It amazed me that I had this kind of effect on him. I felt him grow harder until he was effectively filling my mouth completely and grazing the back of my throat. I couldn't help moaning around him. He went to place his hand on the back of my head but decided against it. I looked up and took one of my hands off of his ass and placed his hand back on top of my head. I couldn't explain it but it felt _right_ when he guided me. I wanted to please him in every way I could. I knew he would never hurt me or push me too far. For me, that was an affectionate caress. I used my grasp on his ass to push him further into my mouth. He knew my body and my reactions, he just never wanted to be _rude_ or push my limits, as he put it. I felt myself get so turned on by giving him pleasure. I needed to relieve some tension of my own, but I would deal with that later, if needed. I let out a low moan around his engorged cock. I was now taking him halfway down my throat when he would thrust into me. The more I moaned the harder it made him. His thrusts became erratic and I relaxed my throat and swallowed around him. _Yes, this is what I'm talking about! I can feel his primal side coming out. _

I was so worked up now, I was craving more. I let my lips slip back from covering my teeth and let them graze his length _very _carefully. He grunted out my name as he came and I swallowed all of his love down and sucked him clean. I hadn't even noticed I had started to rub myself until he opened his eyes and saw what I was doing. He growled at me "mine!" and lifted me up off of the floor. He threw me onto his shoulders and buried his face into my pleasure spot. Within a matter of a few short moments I let out the most passionate filled moan as an orgasmic haze washed over me.

* * *

****

Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! Please review and show me some love!

This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.

Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and my Betas. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story, lost of love and many thanks!


	25. Chapter 25: Ride of my Life

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and my Beta Sarah. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story!**

**If you love it click and review and show me the love, it makes me all tingly inside!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Ride of My Life

EPOV

_Holymotherfucking shit!_ Mind-fucking-blowing moment of my life. I stepped out of the shower and got Bella her towel. I handed it to her so she could wrap her hair in it and I had her other towel open waiting for her to step into. I kept a hand on her to keep her steady; her knees were so wobbly it amazed me that she could stand at all. Once I bundled her up I wrapped my towel around me.

We went into her bedroom and got dressed. "How should I dress for the day you have prepared for us?" I asked, having no idea what she had prepared.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. I've got to call Alice, the sun is shining, but it was supposed to be cloudy today. I hope it does get cloudy, just not rain."

_Ok, so whatever she had planned was an outside date and apparently around other people. _

"I guess just put on anything for lounging around the house for now. You could always go naked. I guess if you must, you could just wear your boxers and that will be good" she said with her voice filled with hope as she gave me a wink.

She pulled on her pants and I got her a sports bra. I walked over and grabbed a handful of her ass, just seeing 'Cullen' printed across her ass was hot as fuck. She giggled "I need to call Alice so, can you give me a few minutes?" she asked as she stepped out of the room.

I pulled on a pair of shorts and nothing else. I walked over to her desk, took out her iPod and placed the ear buds in my ears to give her some privacy. I turned it on and proceeded to look through all of her new songs she added. She went down stairs and reemerged a few minutes later looking sad; _shit the weather must not want to cooperate._I pulled the buds from my ears and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. I placed a kiss into her hair. "It's ok Love, we can just stay here. I'm fine with that. As long as I'm with you I'm good." I told her.

She looked up at me and said "I know but I had this whole day planned and now the weather is going to work with us. We can still do what I wanted to do." She sounded crushed and she rushed the last part. It took me a few seconds to process what she said and then she looked up at me with a devilish grin, _she is getting better at her acting skills, that little minx._

I grabbed her and tossed her over my shoulder. I swatted her ass and took off down the stairs so she could eat. I watched as she ate two of the muffins she made last night and poured herself some peach lemonade. I had never heard of peach lemonade. She told me Phil got her hooked on the stuff, he was originally from Georgia, and grew up on the stuff.

When she was done, she informed me of what Alice told her. "So, the sun is going to stay out for most of the day but if we leave here by 3:30pm we can be in Port Angles by 4:30. I will take over driving. Oh, by the way, Alice is dropping off your Aston Martin. That way we can head out while the sun is still out and people can't see you through the blacked out windows. We should make it to our destination right on time for when the sun decides to hide behind some clouds." She sounded pretty proud of herself. I was glad her plans were going to work out.

We spent most of the day cleaning up around the house. She even cooked a few dishes for Charlie and froze them for him for after the wedding.

Around 2:00pm she decided to start getting ready and I laid on her bed watching her. She wore a pair of tight fitting jeans and a dark green skin tight halter shirt that plunged quit low. She looked hot as hell. She straightened her hair and slicked it back into a high pony tail. She did her make up in a black and jade smoky eye. She even added the lipstick that she wore when Mistress B came out to play and it made me hard as hell within seconds. She finished up by wearing the same fuck me boots as Miss B too and a black leather jacket.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I started rubbing my raging hard-on onto her ass letting her know just how fuckable she looked. I groaned into her neck as I gave it a gentle suck. She started grinding back into me as she let her arms come up and wrapped around my neck effectively pushing her breast out making me compiled to grope them. She started to moan. She finally pulled away from me and told me to get dressed and meet her downstairs.

_Ahhhhh! Fuck, I'm all hot and bothered and now we have to go. I don't even have time to take matters into my own hands._

I made it downstairs after dressing in a pair of jeans and a burgundy V-neck form fitting shirt. My black doc martins and my black leather jacket as well. I pulled on a cap and pulled it down low. I dashed out to the car after I checked to make sure no neighbors were out because the sun was still out. Bella made her way out to the car and I swung the door open for her. She jumped in and the smell of her mixed with sunshine and fresh air hit me. I just had to lean over and kiss her. I kissed her with fervor and let my hand that wasn't wrapped around her neck move up her leg to her thigh when she finally pulled back some. "Angel Bear, we really need to get going" she said breathlessly.

"Angel Bear?" I asked.

"Well, yeah…I have always thought of you as my angel, but I don't want to emasculate you so I added bear, because, when you umm…." she flushed scarlet and turned her head. "Because when you… cum, you growl and it reminds me of a bear" she said.

_I think I like that nickname. I could get use to it and no one knows what the meaning behind it is. _"I like it." I told her. I gave her another chaste kiss, reluctantly pulled away and pulled out onto the road. Pulling one of her hands to my lips, I kissed it and laid our hands in my lap. I turned on the radio and tried to just enjoy the ride.

That was until Bella decided to be naughty, with no complaints from me. She let her hand roam over my still semi hard erection, to which it responded by twitching. I just concentrated more on the road. She began rubbing me harder and faster. She then decided to unbutton my pants so I reclined my seat back just a bit more to make it easier for her. The whole time neither of us saying a word. She then reached into my pants to my boxers. She reached through the fly flap on them and freed my now steel rod and began to stroke it very lightly.

She let her fingers ghost over the tip to spread the drop of precum and I let out a moan. It started to become too much and I desperately needed some friction that she refused to give me. I bucked my hips, but she was one step ahead of me and moved her hand just out of reach. I let out an exasperated breath.

She continued to do this for several minutes, giving me just enough to tease and frustrate me. I caught the one red-light in Forks and had to stop. I laid my head back and closed my eyes while I had the chance, to try and clear my mind. Then I felt her hot, wet mouth engulf me for the second time today. My eyes flew open when I felt her mouth swallow around me. When I opened my eyes, I looked around very quickly because I knew there would be people around us. Sure enough to my right stood Jessica and Mike, looking towards us, I knew they couldn't see us but it was still exhilarating. Just knowing they were right there while my Love took me in her mouth and pleasured me in the best possible way, _at least for now, that is._ To our left stood Mr. Banner, talking with Ms. Cope, _holy fuck this is hot_.

"What is it Angel Bear?" she asked when I let out a rather loud groan. She lifted her head and looked around and saw who was standing around. She never took her hand off of me while she sat up. She gave me a smile and went back to what she was doing. Like it was nothing at all that she was sucking my dick and we were in the middle of town. A horn blew and I looked around, noticing everyone was looking at the car, wondering what was stalling me. Mike waved knowing I was the only person in town who owned this kind of car. That's when I noticed the light was green and that was the reason for the honk. I took off, trying very hard to concentrate on the road as Bella worked me in her mouth. I could tell she was quite excited right about now as well. She began moving faster and sucking harder. She then decided to up the ante by moaning and groaning over me. That's when I noticed her rubbing her thighs together.

"Pull your pants down for me Love" I directed her. She let go of my dick for just a moment and pulled her pants and _thong_ down to her knees. When I told her that was good, she went back to sucking me off. I leaned over slightly and ran my hand over her head and down her back until I reached her ass. I ran my hand over that round, little, ass of hers that I couldn't get enough of and reached between her legs and around to her hot, wet center that was practically dripping by this time.

I loved the fact that she got so fucking worked up from giving me pleasure. I ran my finger down her slit, up to her clitand started rubbing her in quick curricular motions. I let my thumb slip into her wet pussy and she let out an amazing feeling moan that shook me to my core. We both were so close, I pulled the car over and slammed it into park and focused all of my attention on her. Soon she was moaning non-stop around me. She gave me one final hard suck with me completely submerged in her mouth and she swallowed around me as I came. Then I felt her explode around my fingers. She sat back and leaned her head back panting, trying to catch her breath. I tucked myself back inside my boxers and rebuttoned my pants.

She was flushed, the most beautiful shade of scarlet, I leaned over to her and started kissing along her shoulder over her neck and chest and up to her mouth. I kissed her and tried to show her all of my love in this simple action, and she seemed to be trying to do the same. Her fingers were running through my hair and massaging my scalp. I pulled back knowing we needed to get going so I didn't ruin the date she had planned. I gave her a final kiss on her forehead and pulled back onto the road as she pulled her pants back up.

**

* * *

**

Ok, y'all Bella uses two of the fav nicknames that y'all choose, did ya like them or would you like Bella to use a different one, review and let me know if you like it or not!

**A BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviews, it lets me know if you like what your reading or not, thanks!**

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed!**


	26. Chapter 26: Boys & Their Toys

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, and my Beta Sarah. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story!**

**Your reviews are very important and welcomed, I love to hear what you liked and what you didn't, and any ideas that you may have, thanks to you all who do review!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Boys and Their Toys

BPOV

"Hey baby, when we get to Port Angles will you pull in at the gas station so we can switch?" I asked. He looked over at me and smiled his breathtaking crooked smile.

"Anything for you Love" and my panties want to drop at the sight.

We drove for a while just chatting about everyday things until we pulled into the gas station and switched positions.

I drove until we arrived at the drag strip and of course Alice was right the sun hid just in time. I looked over at Edward's face, which was lit up and his smile covered his whole face.

When I parked, he jumped out of the car and opened my door for me. He pulled me into his arms as he gave me a quick, excitement filled, kiss. It wasn't just any night at the drag strip, it was classics night and they had a huge car show as well as a race later tonight. They had classic cars from every era, and I was excited to see how much Edward liked my choice. He pulled me to his side by my waist and hugged me tighter. "Thanks love, this is like a big toy store for me." he said.

We walked around looking as he rambled about certain cars. "This is a '67 Ford Mustang GT500, beautiful, all original. I love all cars but the classics, heavy metal originals, I've always wanted an original '69 Chevelle, maybe they will have one here." he mused. There were over 300 cars here so we were taking our time looking around.

"Oh I know what this one is" I told him. "It's a 1970 Dodge Charger, right?" I asked. "Yes, you are. How did you know that?" he asked in reply. "Oh, one of Renee's boyfriends had one. It was nice but he was so anal about it, I never got to ride in it. It was "hugger" orange with a black top." I told him. "Well you know Love, I could buy you this one and you can ride in it all you want." he told me and I knew he wasn't joking. "Na, I love my Volvo! Thanks baby" I said, as I bite my bottom lip.

He pulled me into him and I could feel him hard against my stomach. I let out a breathy moan. "You know I really do love these pants on you. Your ass looks so divine in them" he told me as he palmed my ass tightly.

"Ok, let's go. We have a ton of other cars to see before the race." We kept moving as he talked about a 1950 Mercury Coupe, and a 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge.

"Oh I know this one too! Charlie has always wanted one of these." It was a 1979 Bandit Edition Pontiac Trans Am. It was a black t-top with a gold flaming bird, just as he would want it.

"Let's get it!" Edward offered. I noticed he really wanted to buy something today, anything.

"Not today" I told him and we keep moving. I knew not to look up at him, I just couldn't say no to his pouty face again today.

He was practically dragging me. "This is it! This is the one!" he exclaimed. In front of me sat a red car, that's about all I could tell you. "1969 Chevelle SS 454. Perfect cherry red, black strips, hard top, all original." He informed me. "Yes it is" came a voice from around the front of the car. "It's perfect!" Edward told the guy, and once again the guy said "Yes it is".

I had to giggle a bit, _boys and their toys. _"Are you going to race it tonight?" he asked.

"No, I won't even drive it around town. We hauled it here on a flat bed." he told Edward.

"That's a shame; this car was meant for driving. How many original miles?" he asked and the guy told him, whatever it was, Edward was shocked. "How much would you sell it for, _hypothetically speaking_?" he asked in his velvety smooth voice.

"I don't know, 90 thousand. Why you got that on ya big spender?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I do actually! I can call and transfer the money into your bank account right now." Edward told the guy, and he was totally serious.

The guy kind of gaped at him "Right, well sure you can son, but we live in the real world, and I think _daddy_ would be kind of pissed if you spent his money on a car." he told Edward, talking down to him.

"It's my money, not daddy's, and 100 K right here and now!" Edward almost demanded and the guy just nodded his head.

_What the hell? Did he really just spend $100,000!_ Just then my cell rang, it was Charlie. "Ummm, I'm going to take this while you do... whatever it is your doing." I told Edward, waving my arms at him.

I walked away to answer it. "Dad, hey so, you made it?" I asked. "Yeah, just got to the hotel Bells. The place is kind-of nice. I will be returning back to my old diet of fast food, but I will live." I knew he was joking. "So I will be here until Thursday. Sue is going to pick me up since Billy dropped me off, that way you don't have to worry about getting out at night. You're not having any crazy house parties are ya? Cause you know I will find out!" he joked. "You found me out Dad. Well, everyone for the party is here, I gotta let you go, bye Dad, love you!" I told him. "Love you too Bells" and with that we disconnected the call.

I decided to head back over to where Edward was smooth talking the guy who was signing the title over to him as he spoke. _I cannot believe this! I don't think I have ever seen Edward like this. So in charge, going after what he wants for himself, and not taking no for an answer (ok, well maybe one other time, but that's not the same)._ The guy handed the keys over and Edward spun around with the biggest grin on his face. He was so happy and I loved that he was enjoying himself on this date.

"Thank you Love, thank you!" he murmured into my hair. He picked me up and gave me a big hug that would rival any of Emmett's or even Jacob's hugs.

"I didn't do anything but I'm glad you're having a good time." I told him.

"No Love, you don't understand how much I have always wanted _this_ car. I should have known though, everything you lead me to is heavenly."

We got into the car and drove it to a parking spot I had reserved for us to watch the race. "Oh, the blanket is in your other car...you might not want to sit on the hood of this car. We can still watch the race from inside the car, it is a nice car." I told him.

"No Love, this car _will_ be used in _every possible way_ it can be." He said with a raised brow and suggestive tone. It made me blush something furious.

"You know I could think of several ways we could 'use' some of these cars. Let's see, we could drive cross country, _get or give_ some amazing road head. Oh, see that black car with the red pinstripe? It's a 1970 Plymouth Hemi-Cuda. Perfect for just that, it has a good bit of room in the front so things won't be so cramped. Um, let's see, ah, see the sky blue car with white racing strips? It's a 1969 Z28 Camaro. Perfect to lay on top of in our meadow and I could totally see you on top of me, your beautiful body glowing in the sun, damn" he shifted a bit in his seat. He tried not to let it show just how much he was getting turned on, but it didn't help. I leaned over the console. He looked a bit ashamed of his 'excitement' and I wanted to show him it was ok. _I felt it too_. I nuzzled into his neck and placed warm, wet kisses against his neck. I trailed them up and down until he let out a low growl. This time he didn't try to hide the adjustment he needed to make.

"Bella Love, um, why don't I go get the blanket and other stuff from the other car before we end up having to leave early. I'm about 2 seconds from pouncing on you if I don't step out and get some fresh air, ok?" he asked but I'm sure he was wanting me to tell him no. I wouldn't have minded at all but I did put a lot into planning this date and wanted to finish it. "Ok, baby" I answered looking up at him with my eyes wide.

He gave me a quick but a panty melting kiss. He ran back to the other car and got the things I had packed for tonight. I had packed some soy dogs for myself and some water. He also stopped by the concession stand and got me some nachos with cheese and a soda.

We climbed up on the hood of the car and laid back to watch the races. Edward enjoyed it so much. He got to see some of his favorite cars and even watch them race. When he heard the announcement for 'amateur night' he got even more excited. "That would be awesome to do one night, I know Rose comes up here every now and then to race her car. Hey, I'm sure Jake would enjoy it too. Why don't we get them to sign up along with us and we could all race one night." he spouted.

"I think they're usually closed during the weekdays, except for special events, like tonight." I told him.

"Right, and this weekend is Jakes wedding and ours is the following weekend... Tomorrow I'll call up here and see about renting the place out and we can make a big night out of it, our whole crew and everyone from the Rez. We could see about doing it next week maybe." he pondered.

That did sound nice. We would all have fun. "You think? We could try and do it this Thursday, kind of a like one last bash. Jake and Leah aren't having any bachelor or bachelorette party." I asked.

He pulled me into his side. "That sounds good, I'm so glad things are starting to work out for us. We're not having to fight against all of the elements as we usually do."

We stayed till the very end. I was getting pretty tired and Edward insisted that I ride back with him in his new car. He said he talked to Alice, she and Jasper would run back and get his Aston tomorrow. He enjoyed the ride back; we sat in silence, hearing nothing but the engine roaring. We had the windows down and just enjoyed the night's air. It was warmer than then a usual September night in Washington. I scooted over closer to Edward and snuggled into his side. He was nearly vibrating with excitement.

I must have dosed off, because I awoke to Edward holding me tight. He was telling me that I was ok and that it was just a dream. I was shaking violently, sweating and balling my eyes out. When I finally calmed down Edward asked me "Was it the same as the last nightmare?" I knew he was talking about the nightmare I had about Charlie. I couldn't remember what it was about. I think that was a bit more jarring than remembering what it was that had got me in such an uproar.

He pulled me closer and held tighter. I was just inhaling his sent and willing it to calm me. "Do you want some tea?" he asked me. I nodded, not thinking of how this would separate us. "Ok then, I'll be right back." It hit me I would be sitting here all alone so I clinched to him tighter not wanting to be away from him at all. "Right, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry." he placed a kiss to my forehead. He lifted me up and I wrapped myself around his body tightly. He took me downstairs into the kitchen.

He sat me down on the counter as he brewed me some hot tea. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head at him and took the cup of warm tea he offered.

"Did you bring your guitar?" I asked him in what came out more as a squeak.

"Yeah, I did. It's up in your closet, do you want me to go get it?" he asked.

"No!" I jumped and pulled on his arm. I wasn't ready to be away from him, even for 10 seconds. He didn't have a passion for the guitar as he did for the piano but he could still play it damn good. _Hell, what could he not do damn well? _

"Um... could _we_ go upstairs and you could play for me, and maybe sing too?" I asked.

"Anything you want Love." He whispered as he whisked me upstairs. When we got to my room, he sat me on the bed and reached into the closet, pulling out his guitar.

Suddenly I caught flashes of my nightmare. _There was no life left in Charlie's eyes. I don't know where he was, or what happened but he was definitely not in his body any more._ A chill went through me and Edward definitely noticed. He shot to my side and cradled me. He could tell that this dream was so much worse than my others and yes, even worse than my last one. It was just too real and way too fucked up!

* * *

**So, Bella decided to call Edward simply baby in this chapter. You like? If not let me know what you rather!**

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed!**

**If you enjoyed, click on review and send me some love!**


	27. Chapter 27:His Night To Play

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose an amazing friend, and my Beta Sarah. A special thanks to Sara this week, she was swamped with school work but still insisted on getting this chapter to y'all, thanks hun! If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story!**

**Your reviews are very important and welcomed, I love to hear what you liked and what you didn't, and any ideas that you may have, thanks to you all who do review!**

* * *

Chapter 27: His Night To Play

EPOV

_

* * *

_

_I have truly found my soul mate! _

This amazing, beautiful, thoughtful, generous, loving woman, for some reason, loves me. I don't understand it and I don't think I will ever stop questioning it. It just doesn't make since. She had planned the best date, everything I could have asked for in a date and so much more. She knows me so well and everything she does leads to even better things. I wanted to do a little victory dance, I _finally_ got the car of my dreams because Bella thought I would enjoy a drag race. It was so much more than just a drag race, it was a beautiful show of classic cars, and then to watch them race against each other was amazing.

I enjoyed every bit of the night until she started to have another fucked up dream, this one much worse than any of the others I have ever seen. I know she had some bad ones when I was gone, even when she got drunk, but this one I couldn't even pull her out of. Not my touch, my voice, nothing could pull her from it. I had to just sit there and hold her the best I could, she was thrashing quite a bit. But I had to just sit there and watch her helplessly.

Empty sobs filled me as I felt the pain she exuded. I haven't felt that kind of heartbreak outside my monstrosity of a plan to keep her safe last year. I've been asking Alice if she could see anything, but nope, nothing. My hope is that this is just something her brain is stirring up because she is anxious about leaving Charlie when she changes.

Now I know why Charlie and Jacob, and just about everyone else hated me for the choice I made last year to leave her. They had to see her like this every day and it wasn't just for an hour or so, it was for months. No, I still couldn't forgive myself for doing that to her, and I don't think I ever will be able to.

She finally pulled herself out of her dream and I was able to calm her down after almost an hour of her hysterics. She wanted me to sing to her so I did just that. With my acoustic guitar, I sang her back down from her explosion of emotions.

* * *

"Let Me Sign" Robert Pattinson.

"Never Think" Robert Pattinson

"Come On Get Higher" Matt Nanthanson.

"She Talks To Angels" Black Crows.

"Use Somebody" Kings of Leon.

"Twilight Serenade" Jason Myles Goss.

"You're The Reason I Come Home" Ron Pope

* * *

She had her head on my shoulder as I sang to her. The more she would unwind, the closer she would get to me. She was nuzzling my neck. She trailed kisses up to my ear where she then trailed the outside curve of my ear and sucked on my lobe. All the while her whimpers and moans grew louder and needier. She pushed the guitar out of my hands and climbed over onto my lap.

Slowly, she started to give me light kisses, moving her lips lightly on my lips in wispy movements. She let the kisses build and I followed her lead. She worked her way up until she was panting and pulled her head back just a bit, resting her forehead on mine. I took her face in my hands and kissed her neck as she worked on her breathing. I started to push my hips up into her and she let out this amazing sounding lust filled, breathy whisper "I need you".

"Anything you wish Love" I told her as she placed her forehead back against mine. "No baby!" she breathed out as she ground down on my lap "anything _you_ wish, it's your night". It took a second for me to remember what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I guess I was tired, it's your night, and I want you..." _Right, it was my night. Time to step up to the plate Cullen, batter up._

I stepped over to her closet and got the bag of _things_ I brought. I pulled out the blindfold.

Before I put her in bed, when we got home, I had peeled off her tight ass pants..._ungh...that was pure torture!_ She was wearing a beautiful, black lace thong. It looked like a butterfly in the front and not much else other than a piece of string for the rest of it_._

Then I took her _amazing _"tit"talating top off... _Fuuckkk...talk about hard work! Just trying to stay somewhat of a gentleman and not get lost in her body. _

I put her in one of her dark green baby doll looking, silky night gowns and laid her down. I pulled her hair out of the tight ponytail she had it up in. Her makeup was still on and it still looked fucking hot, all dark and smoky. Her beautiful full lips were still stained with the lipstick she applied.

"May I" I asked and she breathed out a breathy "yes". I moved to her, placed the blindfold over her eyes and secured it. I ran my hands down her sides and gathered the gown I had put on her. I pulled it over her head and watched as her straightened hair cascaded over her chest. I watched as the beautiful cinnamon color of her hair fell on top of her pale beautiful skin that now held a light rosy color from her excitement.

I placed my hands on each side of her face and brushed my lips over hers, letting them linger there for a bit. I let my tongue slowly brush against her lips until she opened them for me and allowed my tongue in to explore her mouth at my own pace. She tasted divine. I ran my tongue down her jaw line. As I moved down her neck, I placed wet, open mouthed kisses along the trail I went.

When I reached her juggler, I sucked on it softly. I kept one hand on her abdomen as I reached in the bag and brought out a container of dust and a fan brush. I dipped the brush in and lightly feathered her chest with it. She sucked in a quick breath at the new sensation she felt. The brush left a light trail of glimmering dust behind. I enjoyed watching her squirm. I ran the brush around her nipples and watched them grow taught at the contact.

Her breaths were coming shallow and quick as she wiggled slightly, rubbing her thighs together. I ran the fan brush down her abdomen and set it to the side for now. I bent down and starting at her navel, I ran my tongue over her body. The dust that I fanned onto her skin had a slight strawberry taste to it. I licked the dust trail I made, around her navel and up to her chest. I ran my tongue around her breast getting closer to her nipple with each pass. When I got to the outside edge of her pink rosette, I moved in the opposite direction. I ran my tongue over the trail and around her left breast. I repeated my action with her right one, only this time I took her nipple into my mouth. I ran my tongue around it and flicked my tongue over it. She bowed up off of the bed, arching her back and letting a heated gasp fall out of her mouth. I sucked her nipple into my mouth and enjoyed the taste of her and the dusting powder. I moved to her right nipple and repeated the action. I brought my hand up to her left nipple and made sure it wasn't lonely while I continued with her right one.

I could feel the passion roll off of her. I moved my way down her body and slowly pulled her thong off. I reached for the packet of pop rocks while keeping my left hand on her, as I tore the packet open with my teeth. I leaned down and licked her slit a few times, listening to her gasp then moan. I watched her lift her hips up to meet my mouth, wanting more. I gently pushed her hips back down onto the bed. I took the packet and tapped out some of the pop rocks onto her wet awaiting pussy. She gasped and bucked her hips as the pop rocks came in contact with her.

"Oh holy fuck!"

I absolutely loved watching the excitement explode from her. I placed my tongue flat over the pop rocks, feeling them pop against my tongue as well as her skin. Soon she was panting and moaning nonstop.

I reached onto the side of the bed and picked up the small vibrator as I continued to lick her. I turned it on and slowly introduced her to the vibrations of the toy. I ran it up her slit and around her swollen clit, making sure not to touch her over sensitive clit just yet. As I circled her clit I slowly pushed one finger into her. I leaned up so I could capture her mouth with mine and she devoured me right away, her tongue running wild in my mouth. I went to pull away but she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth and bit down before releasing it. I hissed as I pushed my swollen dick into the side of her leg and she let out a whimper.

I returned to her pussy moving the vibrator up and down her slit now, circling her entrance. I moved my tongue around her clit as I pushed the vibrator slowly, very slowly into her. She rolled her lower abdomen against me wanting more and she called out in elation. When I would pull the vibrator out of her I would lick directly on her clit and move back to circling it when I would push the vibrator back in.

She fisted her hands into my hair and ran her nails over my scalp. She rocked into me as I sped up my motions.

"Fuck... fuck... fuck" was all she could manage to get out. I felt her whole body start to vibrate and tense "Edward... fuck, Edward... I fucking love you... I'm gonna... fuck... I'm gonna... fuck me!"

She came with her whole body shaking as I removed the vibrator and lapped up all of her love she offered me until she was clean.

I crawled up her body placing small, soft kisses along her body as I went. Her body would jerk with each kiss. "Are you ok Love?" I asked while I removed her blindfold. She blinked a few times, and then focused on my face. She jumped on me, attacking me with passion filled kisses that radiated with love.

"I completely adore you" I told her around the loving kisses.

* * *

Here is a list of the songs and where you can find them *has twi related videos with them, enjoy!

*"Never Think" Robert Pattinson

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=HL0YATKh8_Q

*"Let Me Sign" Robert Pattinson

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Ywh80LVeQJk

*"Come On Get Higher" Matt Nanthanson

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=V5XTxYlXFoA

"She Talks To Angels" Black Crows

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=1a76FeV2-Dw

*"Use Somebody" Kings of Leon

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=vhYVG8dV8SA

"Twilight Serenade" Jason Myles Goss

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=UUIUUZk4t8U

"You're The Reason I Come Home" Ron Pope

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=okKWzl3jCrM

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! If you did enjoy it, click on review and send me some love!**


	28. chapter 28: A Favor For A Favor

**~*~ Check out my profile to find the complete links to the links that are posted in my story~*~**

* * *

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose, an amazing friend, and the best Beta ever, Sarah. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story! **

**Your reviews are very important and welcomed, I love to hear what you liked and what you didn't, and any ideas that you may have, thanks to you all who do review!**

* * *

Chapter 28: A Favor For A Favor

BPOV

_Oh holy fuck!_

He has just totally blissed me out. Then, when he pulled the blindfold off of me I was so hungry for him it was ridicules. To top it off, he says "I completely adore you" and I melt.

Tears started to fall down my face and I am hot beyond belief from inside out.

He pulls my face up so he could look into my eyes. He knows what I'm feeling and I don't even have to explain my tears to him. He just sat there and cradled me in his sweet embrace and showered me with kisses.

Once I calmed down, Edward decided to ask me something I knew he had been dying to ask me. I think he was just waiting for me to tell him on my own time, but he couldn't wait any longer. "Love, can you please tell me what this is?" pointing to my bandage on my right hip. "It's killing me not knowing, and it doesn't seem like you're going to tell me on your own." he said, with a raised brow. I bite my lip with hunger at the authority in his voice. _Hummm, Mr. Cullen… I think I like the dominate you…_

"Isabella" he called for my attention and the look on my face must have been pretty obvious what I was thinking, so I flush scarlet. He raises his brow again "Do I need to tie you up and pull this bandage off?" he asked and it instantly made me wetter.

"Sorry, I must have got, um, lost in my thoughts. You can remove the bandage, I knew I couldn't keep it from you until the wedding, but I did get this for you." I answered as I tap my hip that he is almost eye level with. I knew I was rambling so I took a deep breath and held it as he slowly pulled the tape off.

"Um… Edward baby, please say something." I begged him because frankly, I wasn't sure how he felt about it and I'm pretty sure I couldn't take this gift back.

"I'm sorry Love, I just…I just don't know what to say"

_Oh my God! He is killing me! Do you like it, hate it, WHAT!_

I finally let out the breath I had been holding and it kind of jolted him back to reality. He let out the most primal growl I have ever heard and it went straight to my center.

"That has got to be the single most sexiest thing I have ever laid my eyes on" he told me. Then he looked up with a kind of tender look "may I" and he goes to touch it. I nodded while biting my lip only now it's not from nerves but from his words. They were the same words he used earlier, with the blindfold.

He ever so gently rubs his finger over the ink.

"It's not really sore anymore, I was just trying to… I don't know, make it till our wedding night, before I showed you. Alice told me, she knew you

wouldn't wait that long." and I was rambling again. He placed his finger to my lips to hush me.

I got a chill as he ran his fingers over my ink. He was so close to my skin I can feel the shutter in his breath; he leaned down and kissed over the tattoo.

"So, you do like it?" I asked kind of already knowing the answer.

"No" he replied, bursting my bubble, and then quickly added, "I fucking love it!"

He kissed over his own elegant script that was now forever sketched into my skin. He kissed his way over my stomach and traced a circle around my navel with his nose and lips. He continued his trail of kisses up my torso and in between my breast where he gave a gentle suck that made my breath hitch. He moved up my chest to the hollow in my throat as I felt his cold tongue slip out and dip into it. He kissed up my neck. He then held my face in his hands a gave me the sweetest, most love filled kiss I have ever felt. I could feel it from my toes to my hair; it completely took my breath away.

He held me close as I drifted off to sleep in a love induced coma.

I woke up and again it looked like it may be close to noon. Edward was sitting on the bed with my head lying in his lap as he brushed his hand through my hair. He was on his cell talking with someone, it sounded like it was about renting the racetrack. He took care of all the details with the track.

I decided that I would also call around letting everyone know what we were planning to do.

He hung up his cell and pulled me up, giving me a pretty intense good morning kiss. I leaned into him and felt him grow hard beneath me. I couldn't help the flush that ran across my face. Knowing that _I_ can do _that_ to such a hot, sexy, beautiful man is so intense.

I let a moan escape my lips and I felt him raise his hips up into me to find some friction. I then remembered that I left him hanging last night. I kissed my way down his neck, taking little nips at him as I went. I made my way down his chest and followed his happy trail to the happiest place on earth. I pulled on his legs a little, letting him know I wanted him to scoot down some and he obliged. I pulled on his boxer briefs and pulled them off easily.

I loved the contrast of the softness yet very hard skin. I wanted to take my time loving him, as he did me last night. I didn't have any plans but I knew I just wanted to show him how much I loved him, _every part of him._ I took a few good licks of him, tasting his salty sweetness that had started to leak from the head. "Mmm" I couldn't help it; I loved the taste of him. And apparently he loved the way I tasted him because just then I felt him twitch against my mouth. "Um...I need a human moment first, do you mind?" I asked

"Hu…what...no, not at all Love, whatever you need." he answered.

"Well do you mind while I'm in the bathroom, could you get me some hot tea, my throat is kind of scratchy."

He looked a little puzzled then snapped out of it. "Are you ok? Are you getting sick? Do you think it was the night air from last night?" he asked, in a panicked voice

"No, just you know, crying and all, and I just woke up so I thought it might feel nice soothing my throat." I gave him my hurried explanation, hoping he wouldn't freak out like he always does when I get the slightest hint of a cold. I just want to experiment with a change in temperature with him.

"Sure Love, anything you want." he said as he helped me out of bed. He went to grab his pants to pull them on when I stopped him. "No, um...I like seeing you, no one's here so you can just stay naked, I am." I told him with a devilish grin. He gave me a wink and a quick kiss and off he went.

When I came out of the bathroom he was waiting for me on the bed along with a tray. He had my hot tea and some orange juice. "Just to be on the safe side" he told me. "Sure" I took the tea in my mouth and let it swish around for a moment before I swallow it. His swelling hadn't gone down all the way so he was still sporting a nice semi.

I leaned in to him and gave his neck a lick then a few kisses. I leaned back and took another swig of my tea and looked over at him with a devious grin. He raised one of his eyebrows, "You're not sick are you?" he asked.

"Nope" and I started my decent down his happy trail again. He let out a beautiful moan. "Fuck" he whispered as I licked his now fully erect self. I took another drink and took him into my mouth. I gave him a good hard suck as I hollowed out my checks. I felt his hips leave the bed to meet my mouth and I felt him all the way in the back of my throat. I thought I may gag, but then I just relaxed, I took in a breath through my nose and swallowed around him.

"Holy fuckin shit!" he shouted. His hips moved back down to the bed as I give him a few more strokes. I came up for another drink, but before I get my mouth on the cup Edward was attacking my mouth, kissing me with some force. "Fuck I love you" he told me around his kisses. When he released my mouth I took a couple sips. He moved his hand to the back of my neck and applied a little bit of pressure as his hips moved up off of the bed again. I got used to his rhythm as I sucked him hard and hallowed out my checks. I looked up at him and felt him pulse in my mouth. "Mmm…" I mumbled out around his cock deep in my throat, because fuck if that wasn't hot.

I could feel the dampness between my legs and I couldn't help wiggling a little seeking friction. I was straddling one of his legs and used it to help me out a little. I started to rub against his leg and his pace quickened. I could feel him twitching so I took the hand that was at the base of his dick and reached around to his balls. I cupped them ever so lightly and he bucked his hips harder. I felt the all telling tale his head started to swell so I tugged lightly on his balls as I used my teeth. I felt him release into my mouth and I continued grinding shamelessly on his leg like a damn dog. I hadn't noticed but I was moaning around him and he was finally spent. I finished sucking him clean and released him from my mouth. His semi fell with a soft thud onto his stomach.

"Ummm" I looked up to his face and his eyes shot open. He flipped me over on my back and he dove in, finishing me off with that amazing tongue of his.

He took us both to the bathroom and started the water in the tub. He plugged the drain and grabbed some of the bath salts, shaking some into the hot water. He got into the tub and sat down. Then he held his hand out to help me in.

We just sat there in the tub bathing one another and showering each other with kisses every chance we got. We got out and wrapped ourselves up in towels after he knelt down and gave my tat a loving kiss. I loved this man, and I am so glad that my towels are so much small than his at home so I got to see so much more of him this way.

I figured today would be a lazy day where we would just sit around the house and watch movies or talk. I wanted to be locked away from the world just him and me for the day. We dressed minimally, I grabbed a pair of his boxers and a wife beater out of his things and he did the same.

We headed downstairs and I grabbed some eggs out of the fridge. I started to make an omelet. I added mushrooms and peppers then I flipped it onto a plate when it was perfect. I took the toast as soon as it was ready. I sat down with my glass of orange juice and enjoyed my meal. I did make a few calls letting everyone know that we had the race track reserved for Friday night. Everyone was excited about it and it seemed like a good thing to do with all of our friends for both Jake and Leah's and mine and Edwards last hoorahs. After the race track we were invited to the rez for a bon fire. After I made all the calls I decided that it was time to get lost in my own little world that consisted of just Edward and me. We went to the front room and sat on the coach. I climbed up into his lap. The TV was on but I had no idea what was on it. I rubbed under Edwards's eyes, "It's been a while since you last hunted"

"I'm fine really Love, I can go another day or so." he answered.

"No that just won't do babe. I know you don't want me to see you hunt but we could go for a hike. I can stay on the trail or sit for a bit. Oh, I could pack me a lunch while you go tackle yours." I told him, I really didn't see the big problem with me seeing him like that. He always thought he would scare me away with the things he could do. Just like after the big fight last year with the new borns and Victoria, he thought I was afraid of him because I saw him kill and dismember her. I was fine, _a little in shock_, but not because of anything he did.

"I don't know, Love. I just don't want to put you in that danger, you know, being so close to me while I hunt."

I had to cut him off right there because I knew he would, no he could never hurt me, not like that. "Don't even try it! You have tasted me and you didn't lose control. You've been blind with furry and you didn't lose control. I was standing not 10ft away from you when you and Victoria had it out and you never once lost your control. You were aware of me in every move you made. "

He looked at me dubiously. "You always surprise me! I guess if this is something you want to do, than we can give it a try. I wouldn't mind feeding today, maybe we can go out past the field and I could hunt some deer or elk out there." he said thoughtfully.

"Good! When do we head out?" I asked. I looked at the clock and it was already 2pm.

"I guess we could leave and go around four. Does that sound good?" he asked. I nodded as I bounced with excitement.

I packed a sandwich, some chips, and a couple bottles of water. I changed into a pair of jeans and packed his hoodie for me for later if it got cool. He pulled on some jeans as well and grabbed his jacket, packing it for later too.

I was kind of excited that he finally gave in and was going to allow me to go with him. I just hated it when he goes so long in between feedings, there is just no since in that at all.

Now this should be interesting...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! If you did enjoy it, click on review and send me some love!**


	29. Chapter 29: A Hunting We Will Go

**~*~ Check out my profile to find the complete links to the links that are posted in my story, I will try to update it as often as I can!~*~**

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose an amazing friend, and my Beta Sarah who work double hard for me this week, she got me the chapter back and then I forgot I needed to change some things so I asked if she could re edit this chapter which she did with in a few hours, you're the best hun! If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story! **

**Your reviews are very important and welcomed, I love to hear what you liked and what you didn't, and any ideas that you may have, thanks to you all who do review!**

* * *

Chapter 29: A Hunting We Will Go

EPOV

_Taking Bella hunting, this is going to be interesting!_

It's not the smartest idea but I knew I could never hurt my Isabella, she was right. I did hurt her one time by leaving, but never again! That had caused her to drop so much weight and her health was not the best when I did return. The point is I could never do anything to hurt my love ever again; it would kill me if I did.

She thought it was cute for me to go hunting while she ate her lunch she packed. We will see when we get to the ball field. On the way there Alice called my cell. I stopped running so the air rushing by the phone wouldn't distort it too much. She wanted to let me know the rest of the crew would be home tonight. She asked if I would feel better about my hunting trip if her and Jazz would meet us at the ball field. She said she would stay with Bella and Jazz could go with me. "That would be awesome if you would do that. Hold on let me ask Bella if she is ok with that... Love, can Alice and Jazz come meet us at the ball field? Jazz can run with me and Alice wants to stay with you and you two can talk?" I looked back at her. I knew that she really wanted it to be just her and I but she knew that I would feel better if there were others going to be around us. She nodded her approval.

_Thank you!_

"We'll see you in 10" Alice sang and hung up before I could reply.

We got to the ball field and Allie and Jazz were already there waiting. We unloaded the car. Bella threw out the blanket and perched down on it. I gave her a long kiss that resulted with a few throat clearings and finally a mental shout from Alice. "_If you don't leave now I'm going to replay the last 24 hrs of our lives and you do not want to see Jazz in his banana hammock!" _

"Ok, ok, we're gone." I said before she could go any further. One last chaste kiss and off we went. I needed this, it's been a while since I could just run and give in to the chase. I took down 2 deer and I even was able to find an elk before we headed back.

While hunting, Jasper was wondering about a few things but didn't know how to ask, so I just answered his thoughts.

_"Are you sure you can go through with the wedding night?" _

"I'm not sure, I mean, I want to definitely but I'm scared shitless. I don't mean to get too personal but hell. I've seen just about everything any of you guys have done, but how do you stay focused when you're... you know...doing _it_?"

His brain scanned through a lot of graphic pictures that I did not need to see. "Ok, I see your point" I snapped.

Jasper stifled a laugh. "I wasn't trying to send _all _of _those_ to you. I was trying to find an instance where I have had to control myself during, but the only time I try to is when there are other people around and well you know how that turns out. It's hard to try and think about anything at all other than the eminence pleasure at that moment."

I guess I already knew that.

"But it is a lot like... how do I put this? You do masturbate… don't you?" he asked me.

"Well I do now" I replied and he looked at me. "You do? I never heard or ... I... we thought that you never did." he stuttered out before I could stop him

"I never did... until Bella." He was still looking at me like I was crazy

"So, never before her? I mean, I don't want to get too personal, but I guess this whole conversation is personal, we might as well get over that right now." he said.

"No, never until Bella. I never met anyone that held even the slightest bit of interest for me."

He raised his eyebrow "Well, think of the feeling you have when you... orgasm...and also the taste of _human_ blood at the same time, that is about as close as you can get to that feeling... I guess." he shrugged.

Well, I have tasted her blood, and I have had some pretty fucking intense orgasms with her as well. "Well, that makes since. I think I might be able to handle it." I said, looking over at him as he finished draining his prey.

"If anyone can do its you." he said. "Wait. She's still a virgin, right?" he said and I looked at him.

_Fuck! I knew that. I guess I was just so worried about everything else but I remember looking into this, a lot! For the most part not all women bleed the first time they have intercourse. Being a virgin does not mean the first time you have intercourse will hurt or that you will bleed (of course the bigger the male is the more of a chance the woman may hurt.) She may bleed but this should be very light and only last for a few hours (a day at the most). It is not wrong for either to happen. Some women do bleed as remnants of the hymen are broken. The hymen is a thin piece of membrane that covers part of the opening to the vagina from birth, and naturally wears away over time. Many women have very little hymen left by the time they're sexually active._

"Edward, you still with me?" he asked.

"Yeah...uh...let's head back." We sprinted off back towards the ball field to join our girls. We were ready to go back to Charlie's for the night. We said our goodbyes and Allie and Jazz took off for home. Bella hopped on my back and we headed back.

I was hoping for today to be a restful day. I thought the having Bella near me while I was hunting would be my biggest problem. But she wasn't really with me, only a couple miles away.

_Wait that may help, letting her be around me more while I feed. I will get used to having her near while I hunt. I can have one of my family members around when we start, like with Jasper and Alice, and slowly build up, a lot like we are doing with our sexcapades! _

I was quiet most of the way home trying to mentally work this all out. If I could get in at least five or so feedings with Bella near me I should be able to work up my endurance. Bella's voice intruded on my thoughts as I felt her hot breath on my neck. "Edward...are you ok? You seem distracted, is something wrong?" she asked as she sprinkled a few kisses over my now slightly pink tinted check, flushed from my hunting excursions.

I slowed down and Bella wiggled on my back signaling she wanted down. I lowered her so she could reach the ground. I slung the backpack that I was carrying in front of me, over my shoulder as she wound her tiny fingers in mine.

"No, nothing's wrong love. I'm just trying to figure some things out, and I was thinking that you may have had a good idea. I thought maybe _we_ could try a few times before the wedding that it would help me out with... well everything." I looked over at her as I took her hand from mine, opened it and placed a kiss in her palm. She is so tiny and delicate; I was terrified of hurting her. She deserves better than that, better than me, someone who didn't have to try every second of everyday to not hurt her, to not kill her. I let out a hitched sigh. She looked into my eyes and I pulled her to me. I felt the love transferring from me to her and vise versa. I knew she could read the fear and hurt in my eyes; I couldn't hide anything from her anymore.

She took my face in her hands and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. She moved her kisses to my jaw and eventually to my neck. I could feel her breathing pick up as she started to move against me. She moved her lips over my skin and back to my lips, she left a trail of passion and fire. She leaned in, to my ear, and was now panting "I want you...now" she breathed out.

We were only a few hundred yards from Charlie's house so I sprinted with the speed of light, not caring if anyone saw how fast I was moving. We were at the house within a matter of seconds. She continued to devour me with her mouth as we made it up the stairs to the back door. Once we were inside I let my lust take over. I shut the door and then pushed her up against it. I started grinding my aching dick right into the place she most needed it. She let out a shuddering moan as she sucked and nipped at my neck and shoulder, as well as clawing at my back. I let out a hissing "fuck". I kept one hand firmly on her ass as I reached up and tore her shirt and bra off in one quick motion and took her right breast into my mouth. She arched her back and let out a loud groan and pushed down onto my now actively twitching cock.

_Jesus Christ I can feel her wetness. Apparently she liked it when I ripped her clothes off. _

In one swoop, I ripped my shirt off as well and she pulled closer to me. That caused me to release her breast that I was sucking on and flick it with my tongue.

I let out a growl and she quickened her grinding motions. I was now working just as hard as she seemed to be to get friction.

"Babe…I need you... all of you, I need you now! I can't wait until our wedding night... can't we just elope, and you could be sated deep in me within a few hours? Don't you want to feel me from the inside out? Just imagine being in my...hot ...wet... tight...pussy clenching around your massive... rock hard... cock... while plunging deep into me?" she asked.

_Fuck, why was she so fucking talented with that mouth of hers? I wonder how mad everyone would be...Alice…_

"Fuck, Alice!" I spat as I felt my cell vibrate in my pants.

"Really!" she asked as looking into my eyes as she tried to catch her breath, she knew Alice saw me caving.

_Why am I so weak when it comes to her?_

I raised an eyebrow at her and flipped my cell open "Don't do it Edward. Not just for me but really don't do it. It will not be good! I'm not going into more right now, but trust me now if you ever have! _Don't! Do! It!"_ I took a deep breath.

"Fuck! Ok!" I yelled, slapping my cell shut. I could hear it in her voice and I knew it wouldn't be good if we did.

"Love, we need to stop for just a moment, we can't do this, not now. Come on, let's go get some clothes on and find something a little more... safe...to do" I said as she let out the cutesiest whimper. She laid her head on my chest as I lowered her to stand on her own two feet. "Why don't I go fix you some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream?" I asked her hoping the promise of sweet doughy goodness would distract her.

"Only if we can still stay semi nude... you in your boxers and I'll go up and put on one of your t shirts...Deal?" she asked. How could I say no to that? I let out a little chuckle. She looked so adorable, her face and chest flushed with a bright pink, her lips almost ruby red and slightly swollen from our heated kiss. _God, I love this woman!_

"Sure Love, sure." She let out a small giggle._ I guess being around Jake so much more now is starting to wear off on me too. "_So, does that mean I can take your pants off?" I asked her as I slid down her body. Once I was on my knees I looked up at her. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. I slowly unbuttoned her jeans, pull the zipper down even slower and I hear her breath hitch. I finished pulling her pants down and help her to step out of them. I broke my gaze with her to look at her mark, my mark, that was now forever etched into her beautiful ivory skin. I love that she is wearing low riding boy shorts. I moved closer to her. God, I could smell her excitement and her skin was flaming hot, _maybe this was a bad idea._ I leaned in and ran my tongue over the slightly raised skin of her fresh ink. I placed one open mouthed kiss over her tat, "Look after my heart, I've left it with you". I then turned her around and nudge her towards the stairs.

She giggled as she started to walk away from me. I took this opportunity to swat her ass as it wiggled away. She yelped and ran upstairs to get a shirt on, since I had ripped the ones we were wearing off.

I was in the kitchen scooping her ice cream out when she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She laid her head on my back and inhaled deeply at the same time I did. We just inhaled each other's essence in. In this simple act I knew we were both home.

* * *

_Oh so close, almost, just a little bit more…they almost slipped, do you think they can hold out until the wedding night…_

* * *

So, now you know what the tattoo says, (thanks 'Team Emmett' ;-) ) but y'all still didn't get the hunting trip y'all wanted did ya? I guess if you want it bad enough you'll let me know, right? Kind of like y'all wanting to know about the script of the tattoo…..

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! If you did enjoy it, click on review and send me some love!**


	30. Chapter 30: Standing In The Moonlight

**~*~ Check out my profile to find the complete links to the links that are posted in my story~*~**

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose an amazing friend, and my Beta Sarah. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story! **

**Your reviews are very important and welcomed, I love to hear what you liked and what you didn't, and any ideas that you may have, thanks to you all who do review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter30: Standing In The Moonlight

BPOV

I awoke to the sound of Charlie clomping up the stairs. I sat up to get up and go welcome him home. That's when Edward's strong, stone arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. He tucked the covers around me tightly "stay covered" he whispered and he disappeared. Just then, Charlie opened the door and was surprised to see me awake. "I thought you would be asleep... did I wake you? I'm sorry Bells, I didn't even think" he said.

"No it's ok, I missed you. I was just about to get up and come see you... how was your trip?" I rushed out of the room trying to keep his mind busy so he wouldn't come over and give me a hug or something. Usually he wouldn't, but here lately he has been so much more affectionate, as I was too. I guess it's was knowing our time living together was coming to an end.

"Oh, um...it went ok. You didn't get to lonely here did ya?" he asked. His eyes were darting around my room, not wanting to look me in the face for too long.

"Nope. Alice came over for a bit then I and Edward had a date last night." I let a big yawn out and that cued him to the fact it was still the middle of the night

"Oh, well we can talk more in the morning. Night Bells, love ya"

"Night dad" He shut the door; I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I think you might want to get some clothes on, just to be on the safe side" Edward said, as he pulled me back into his arms.

"Mmm... do I have to?" I whined. I loved feeling his skin against mine.

"Of course not love. It just might be a good idea, you know, in case Charlie comes back or you get up to got the bathroom and forget you don't have any on, again" he chuckled a bit. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

I got off the bed and started searching for some clean night clothes.

"Don't move" Edward said as he slowly got off the bed and started to stalk towards me.

"What is it...?"

"Shh" he whispered. "You look so stunning, standing there nude, in the moon light, its breathtaking." He walked around me a few times, his eyes drinking in the vision before him. He finally embraced me and I felt just how much he was enjoying the view. He pushed his bulging hardness into my lower back. "You are so beautiful." he said as he placed small kisses all over my neck. My head started to swim. I leaned back into him and he wrapped his body around mine. I started to rub against him as he pushed into me. I couldn't help it, I had to turn around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself into him. I reached up to kiss him and he lifted me from the floor. I wrapped myself around him and let out a low moan.

"Shh Love, Charlie is still somewhat awake" and he went back to kissing me. The quietness was different but still good.

There was nothing hurried about this, it was all slow and filled with love. I started to move against him and slowly grind into his hardness. His erection slid between my folds and the wetness there made him breath out whispers of love.

We were just rubbing against each other but it felt so damn good. We never broke our kiss, we just kept up our rhythm until it became a need for us to speed up and find our release. I felt his head brush right over my opening and for a moment I wanted to just push down and envelope him. I think he felt the same. His movement faltered and he quickly laid me on the bed. He moved across the room before I noticed he is even gone.

I was left panting on the bed right at the brink of my orgasm, and from what I could tell so was he.

_I got an idea how both of us could finish but keep our distance. We've done this before, so we could do it again. _

I let my hand slide down my body to my wetness. I started to slowly stroke from the bottom of my slit to my clit. Every time I touched my clit I wanted to scream out but I knew Charlie was in the next room, not even fully asleep.

Edward realized what I was doing but he still had this completely guilty look on his face. The need to release was too great. He started to stroke himself from the base of his rock hard cock to the pearl sized drop of precum on the head. I could still see my wetness that had coated him and now he was the one standing in the moonlight and looking so fucking hot that I let out a small whimper.

Watching him pump himself, with my wetness as his lubricant was so erotic. I knew it wouldn't take long for me to reach my climax. I plunged two fingers into my entrance and rubbed my clit with my thumb, moving with quickness.

"Edward, I'm so close, cum with me." I panted out. I started to see his hand move quicker and the muscles in his arm were rippling with the movement.

My eyes tried to roll back in my head but there was no way I was taking my eyes off of him now. I saw his abs muscles start to tighten and his movements were faster. His grip tightened and I exploded as I heard a growl erupt from his mouth. My eyes shut and I suddenly felt his lips on mine moving frenzy fast. I grabbed onto him to pull him closer to me but he wouldn't give. He wouldn't allow my body to touch his, only our mouths.

Finally he pulled back when everything started to get dark and blurry. I was so dizzy, I thought I was going to pass out.

"Love, are you ok?" I heard him ask with a little chuckle. At least he wasn't mad or brooding right now, thank god.

"Mmm" was all I can muster up. I was high off of my orgasm and the combination of that, his sweet breath, and the fact that I forgot to breathe had made me light headed. I felt like I was floating on air.

"Breath Love, you just got a little excited".

It was close to morning so I decided to go ahead and jump into the shower. Edward went home and did the same so he could change into a fresh pair of clothes. He had talked with Jake yesterday about some possible car choices for the race, he was trying to arrange to have some cars delivered for all of us to use.

He knew the Cullen's all had their car of choice and wanted to let the pack have a good selection to choose from. His generosity knew no limits. He was also trying to match up the cars in pairs so they would be equally matched, power wise and I'm sure Rose helped him with that.

I'm hoping he stay busy with all of that today so he doesn't have too much time to think about what happened, or should I say what almost happened.

I called Renee to chat with her; I hadn't talked to her all week. I'm never home long enough to worry with email and I just wanted to hear her voice. I was feeling a little guilty about not worrying about her, after my change, as much as I am with Charlie. She has Phil so she will be better off, she would have a shoulder to cry on. Who will Charlie have? Sure he had friends, but it's not the same. He will still have to come home to an empty house at the end of the day.

"Uh...um hello" I heard Renee kind of grunt out. _God please don't tell me I just interrupted something with her and Phil!_

"Mom?" I asked. She took a deep breath and then I heard her realize it was me on the phone

"Oh Bella, honey how are you? I miss you so much!" I heard her cover the phone and tell Phil that it was me. He told her to tell me hi and that it was good thing I called when I did or he would have been late. I heard a smacking sound and Renee yelp, _oh god I did interrupt! _"You can just call me back later. I didn't mean to interrupt" I told her and she giggled.

"Oh no dear, its fine, Phil has to leave now anyway. So are you ready for the big day?" she asked.

"I guess so. I mean Alice is doing everything so all I have to do is show up. I was just calling to see when you two were planning on making it in and if you have finalized everything for your trip here" I inquired.

"Well, Alice took care of all of that too. She is a little spitfire and what she says goes, I like her".

I had to agree. "Yeah, I know and she is helping put together Jake's wedding too."

Renee's voice reminded me that I hadn't told her, so there was no way for her to know.

"What? Who is he getting married to and why so young? Did he get one of the girls down on the Rez pregnant? I thought he was better than that." she asked. _I knew it! See, that's what people think, young plus marriage equals prego!_

"No mom, no one's pregnant. Why does everyone always think that, gees? It one of the girls he grew up with. You know Harry that passed away last year? Well, it's his daughter Leah and they are just sure of their love, the same as Edward and me." I said matter of factly.

"Well, it's just not that common for kids to get married that young anymore. Anyway baby, how are you doing? You're not ready to run are you?" she asked, trying to make a joke of it. I'm starting to get just a little tired of everyone always doubting _me!_

"Oh, mom I've gotta go... um Billy just walked in" I blurted out, and then it hits me what I said. Hopefully, she won't think it over too much. "Ok Bella, I love you hun, bye." _That was close. I wonder if it will dawn on her later what I said, I guess I really do have to work on my lying. _

I ran around the house giving it a good cleaning because it's been a while since I've given it a good cleaning. I have been neglecting my regular cleaning as well. As soon as I was done, I jumped in the shower and got cleaned up. I decided to head over to the Cullen's, just to relax and hang out.

I stepped out of the shower and pulled my towel around me. I wrapped one around my head and walked to my room. I nearly had a heart attack. Rosalie was in my room and standing by my dresser, as if she were looking over my pictures. I don't think Rosalie has ever been in my room before.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was just out taking a test run with Edward's new Chevelle. He asked me to look it over and make sure it would be race worthy for tonight. Alice saw that you wanted to come over for a bit so she asked if I could stop by and pick you up." She sounded kind of timid, very unlike Rose.

"Um... yeah. Ok, just let me get dressed and dry my hair then I'll be ready to go." I looked over to her to make sure that was ok.

"Sure, I'll pick your clothes out while you dry your hair, that'll cut down on some time." she answered.

It was still odd to have Rosalie talking to me and let alone in my room now. I really think she's trying. I know Emmett really tries to get her to soften up to me and I appreciated it.

We got into the car. She peeled out of the driveway and headed home. We pulled up and Edward met us outside. He opened my car door and lifted me into a tight hug, placing a soft kiss on my neck that sent chills to the depths of me.

"I've missed you Love" he whispered to me as I leaned into him. I looked up at him "Me too baby" I blushed as I answered him.

* * *

Damn still no hunting trip? I'm getting the outtake ready for y'all, it will be from both POVs, let me know if y'all want it! Make sure you subscribe to my author alert, I will be posting the outtake under a new heading on my home page, but if you subscribe you will get it right away!

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! If you did enjoy it, click on review and send me some love!**


	31. Chapter 31: Making Memories

**~*~ Check out my profile to find the complete links to the links that are posted in my story~*~**

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby) (and he get extra speical thanks for all the "guy stuff" that is in this chapter, love you baby), Rose an amazing friend, and my Betas Sarah & Carly. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story! **

**Your reviews are very important and welcomed, I love to hear what you liked and what you didn't, and any ideas that you may have, thanks to you all who do review!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Making Memories

EPOV

The tension was thick. Charlie and Billy were nose to nose, both of them roaring loudly and you could feel the heat they are both throwing off. Both were blood red and vibrating so hard you could feel the ground move with each ticking second. The light turns red, yellow, then green and they both take off towards Seth.

Charlie was in a 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge. Bella had told me that he had always wanted a Judge so I wanted to at least give it to him for the night. Billy was in a 1969 Gran Torino GT (blown). Billy won the first race and we were going the best two out of three. Charlie thought he would take it easy on Billy when he saw that Billy would not do anything but run it as hard as he could.

The next time Seth signaled that Charlie had taken that race. They both drove around and were getting back into place for the third race and they both had huge smiles plastered on their faces. The light once again turned green and they both raced again towards Seth but Billy was pushing it too hard and spun out before taking off which clearly gave Charlie his unneeded edge. He took Billy by about six lengths.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. The wolves were shoving food in as fast as it was cooked and looking over all the cars. For the most part they all went with new cars and most of us went with older ones, except for Alice and Rose, of course. Rose had personally looked over every car to make sure they would be safe and tried to match them up as evenly as she could, them vs. us. Of course we had to put Billy and Charlie against each other. We felt Seth should stay out of the race for now, Sue wasn't too keen on him racing before he has even learned how to drive. Bella did not want to race so she took tons of pictures and seemed to really be loving it.

Up next were Rose and Leah. Rose said the only way for her to take on a car here would be to use the noz she had hooked up on her BMW M3, so she paired herself up Leah in the 1970 Barracuda. The first race Rose used one bottle and almost had Leah. The next two races were won by Rose, even if it was with two bottles both times.

Alice was in her Porsche 911 turbo and she took on Sam in a 1970 Dodge Charger. They tied twice, then on the last one Alice won by maybe half a car length.

Esme was in a 1967 Ford Mustang GTO 500 against Quil in a 2009 Corvette 2R1, and he took the first two races so he owned that set.

Carlisle was next in a 1973 Ford Mustang Mach 1 against Jared in a 2007 Saleen S7. Jared took the first and last race and Carlisle only took the second race so Jared won that set.

Next up was Jasper in a 1965 Shelby Cobra 427, against Embry in a 2008 Shelby Mustang GTO. Jazz won the first two races, so he took that set.

Then it was Emmett in a 1979 Pontiac Trans Am Bandit addition against Paul in a 2009 Nissan 350Z. Paul won the second and third after spinning out on the first round, so he took that set.

Finally, it was down to me and Jake. I was in my newly acquired 1969 Chevelle SS 454 and Jake was in a 1969 Buick Skylark. I let Jake have the first run and we tied on the second. Then I stomped it and took the third for the set win.

We all had a blast. After we were done at the races it was still kind of early so we decided we would meet back up at the Rez in an hour and a half. Charlie headed home and Bella rode with all the Quileute back to the Res. She jumped in the back of the truck with everyone except for Billy and Sue. The rest of us took care of getting the cars shipped back out of here and Carlisle and Esme finished closing up. They were going to take Allie and Rose's car home so the rest of us jumped into my car. We stopped by a liquor store on the way and got a little bit everything and headed to LaPush. We could see the bon-fire showing us where everyone was.

Charlie was at his house and Sue and Billy went to their prospective homes as well so it was just us "kids" hanging out. The perfect time to be young, carefree, and stupid. They already had beer and we pulled out our bottles as well so there was a good selection.

I walked up behind Bella, who had her camera out taking pictures through the fire out into the ocean. There was a full moon and its reflection glistened off of the ocean beautifully. She leaned back into me and let a little moan out showing she was completely happy at this moment. "If you keep making those noises I might have to take you out to one of the cliffs and pleasure you until you are all moaned out." She rubbed on my clearly there excitement, with her hot little hand and I had to let out a low growl.

"Now Angel Bear, you're allowed to make noises like that but I'm not?" she questioned as she turned to me with her beautiful full bottom lip pouting out.

"You, Love, can do whatever it is you want." I informed her.

"Hey lovebirds, the party's over here, come on. Y'all will have plenty of alone time in just a week's time." Emmett's voice boomed over everyone else's. I drug Bella with me and we took our place by the fire. I grabbed her a bottle of her favorite, Goldschlager, and a bottle of Grey Goose for me. Everyone grabbed their own poison. We agreed to let Seth have some, but he could only have beer, he wasn't too happy but it was better than nothing. We all sat around the fire just bullshitting, telling jokes and stories.

Bella was taking a ton of pictures and really enjoying herself. I think the closer it comes to "_the time",_ the more photos of people she takes and I was glad for that.

Once everyone loosened up we decided to play truth or dare. Some of them were a little unnerved knowing I could read their minds but it kind-of evened out the score card. No one could cheat, except for Bella of course, but I think I've got a good read on her. Jake, he knows her every "tell" and they have that connection that allowed for him to know if she was telling the truth or not.

So it started:

We set up the rule if you refused to do your question you had to go, by yourself, and TP the Newton's store. Taking the 168 rolls of toilet paper we brought along just in case, (7 packs of 24 rolls) and return with pictures to show us proof!

Paul was up first: "Emmett, truth or dare"

Emmet: "Dare, whatcha got for me bro"

Paul smiles: "Arm wrestle me, no holding back, all you've got!"

Emmet: "Oh you're on"

They got situated and were bracing on a big rock. Bella was right there with her camera and snapped a few pictures before they started and then once they started as well.

"1"

"2"

"3, go!"

They started pushing against each other and Emmett was giving Paul a chance but then Paul growled and spit out "No! Holding! Back!" So Em slammed Paul's hand onto the bolder and it cracked, as well as Paul's hand.

Paul: "Well hell it was worth a try" he laughed as he was shaking his hand. It was already starting to heal.

Emmett: "You might of had a chance against one of the others but not me, no way" he laughed as he clapped Paul roughly on his back.

Emmett: "Belly Bear, truth or dare"

Bella: "I don't want to be the first one to truth, so dare"

Emmett: "Sweeeeet! You have to kiss my Rosie for one full minute, open mouthed and with lots of tongue" he said, grinning like a goddamn cheesier cat. I wasn't sure how I felt about Bella kissing anyone other than me, but this might be interesting.

Bella took a big swig and crawled over to where

Rose was sitting on a piece of drift wood.

_Fuuccck! Just seeing that was a turn on for me!_

Rose cocked a brow at her and Bella stood on her knees and leaned in to kiss Rose. At first, I think Bella was scared shitless but then she lifted a hand up to Rose's face and Rose pulled Bella closer with her hands on Bella's hips. They both were really getting into it. I could hear that familiar purr from Bella and even Rose started to moan a bit. Watching their tongues mingle and dance was a sight to see, but the deeper it got the fight for dominance was won by Bella as she wove her hands through Rose's hair. She leaned up more on her knees to get a better grip. Finally Bella pulled back panting for breath, then she looked over at Emmett, who was caught up in it so much he whimpered when the two girls parted.

"Emmett, how long was that, I'm pretty sure it was over a minute!" she said as she blushed a bit.

"Huh? What? Oh I forgot to time you guys...redo?" he said with a shy little voice.

"What? Oh hell no, I did my dare, you old horn dog, I'm not doing it again" Bella announced. To which Rose replied "it wouldn't be so bad it we did have to redo it" Bella looked over at Rose and blushed impossibly deeper, and the rest of us busted out laughing.

Bella: "Quil, truth or dare"

Quil was a bit nervous because he thought he was a big ladies man and tried to mac on Bella the first time they met.

Quil: "Uh...ummm...well I guess...dare?" it came out more as a question than an answer.

Bella: "You have to do a striptease for all of us, all the way down to your underwear, and you're not done until the song is over. I will pick the song"

Quil: "Um, ok but what song is it?"

Bella: "Nope"

Quil: "Ok… yeah, I'll do it" he turned and did the same thing Bella did, took a couple long pulls of his bottle of Mad Dog 20/20 as Bella was setting up the ipod and docking station from the car.

"I'm too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me"* started. Quil thought about the TP opt out when all the cat calls and wolf whistles started but decided to just go for it.

He started to move his hips and add a dip to it as well. He started to slowly unbutton his shirt but he started to fumble. Bella shouted out "just rip it off, hot stuff" as she giggled. He did just that, he ripped the remanding 3 buttons off and everyone cheered. He bent to try to take his sneakers off and stumbled but straightened back up and just kicked them off. He turned away from everyone and started to shake his butt a bit and really started getting into it. But mid song he was down to his tighty whities, so for the remainder of the song he just tried to shake and move, it was very awkward. Thank God the song finally ended and Embry threw his shorts to him and Quil quickly pulled them up.

Quil: "Alice, truth or dare babe?"

Alice: "Dare" she answered as jasper sent a quick shot of fear to him. Jasper could feel Quil getting a little excited when he talked to Alice or thought about her. He was going to have Alice flash everyone, but then Alice caught onto Jaspers reaction and reprimanded him "Jazz, it's just a game. It's ok, chill out" as she moved into him and relaxed him with a heated kiss. Jasper decided to try and chill, but that was not easily done. He started on his second bottle of Southern Comfort.

"Ok, Quil, what was it? Its ok, Jazz won't hurt you. He may make you fear him but you'll be ok, so shoot."

Quil: "Um, I was wanting you to flash everyone for 30 seconds, but you know what I think I will just go with having you go and.." and it was too late Alice had her shirt pulled opened and started counting herself. She danced around the circle we were all sitting in. I think Quil about lost his nut right then and there. He had to look down at his feet in the sand for the last 23 seconds.

Alice: "Ok, now that that is over, Emily babe, truth or dare?"

Emily: "Uh, I think I will take truth for now. I haven't drunk nearly enough to work up to some of the things y'all are doin."

Alice: "That's ok, I have a question I've been dying to know anyway and thought it might be rude in any other setting. How did you take Sam imprinting on you while he was still with Leah?"

Emily chugged her beer and let out a long sigh, "Well it wasn't easy, I knew Leah was head over heels for Sam and he was for her too. I didn't understand the first time we saw each other it hit me so strong, like a freight truck, my heart swelled, just at the sight of him. Then it sunk in the next beat when I looked at Leah and noticed she saw it and felt it too. You know I never meant to hurt you, right Leah. I mean we've talked about it before but you would always say you got it, whatever, that you didn't need me to explain it, but do you see how it is now that you have imprinted on Jake or vice versa?" she asked Leah, with a tear rolling down her cheek. Leah jumped up and ran to Emily's side and embraced her. They both hugged each other and spoke in a shushed whisper. They both needed this and it was a good thing that Alice had asked it. I rushed to Allie's side to explain that it was a good thing, not like she was thinking; she thought she ruined the night. I held her and went to explain. Jake blurted out "hey, while y'all are at it don't y'all want to just kiss and make out, I mean make up." Everyone cracked up while Leah shot daggers at him. Emily simply looked over to Alice and lipped "thank you" and wiped her eyes. Allie nodded and felt better.

Emily: "Ok, now that that is done and over with, Jasper truth or dare?"

Jasper: "Dare"

Emily: "Ok, so you can make people feel emotions for one another, right?"

Jasper: "Yes ma'am, it's only temporary, but yes I can."

Emily: "Ok, make Paul and Emmett feel like they are in love with each other, for the next 5 minutes."

As soon as it came out of her mouth everyone started cracking up like crazy. Paul and Emmett both started grumbling something along the lines of "no way, no way in hell, ah-ah not happening, I'll be damned"

Em whined "Hey this isn't our dare why are we involved?" he asked Emily.

"Well it wasn't Rose's dare either but you had her 'involved'." she quipped with an arched brow.

"Damn it" was all he muttered out.

Jazz: "Yes ma'am, when do I start darlin?"

Emily: "Now!"

All of the sudden Emmett's eyes grew wide, and Paul's pupils dilated and he started to become quite flush. The corners of Em's lips curved up and broke out into his huge dimpled smile and Paul flashed his pearly whites. They started to slowly walk towards each other, looking one another up and down. They never touched but stood about a foot apart from each other and circled each other. It was odd to watch, almost like a love at first site thing, both too nervous to do anything, but very curious of each other. They were pleased at what they were looking at. Their minds were an interesting thing to read at this moment. It was like in the back of their minds they knew this wasn't their true feelings but they couldn't help but to get lost in them because they were so strong. Each one picking out what qualities in the other that they liked. For Paul, he was infatuated with how big Emmett was; big but incredible sweet right down to his dark curly hair and his dimples that shone brightly when he smiled. For Emmett, he looked at Paul and admired his rough frigid physic, the scars he had on his body, and the beautiful tanned skin that was now a rosy russet color from a deep blush. Then Emily called time, they both snapped out of it and just walked back to their original spots. Jazz was somewhat emotionally tired from all that it took to push his feelings onto these two guys. The aforementioned guys were just trying to relax and push what they just went through out of their minds without stopping to analyze what had just happened. Paul went right back to his bottle of Jim bean and Emmett to his bottle of Jagermeister.

Jasper: "Ok... so Sam, truth or dare?"

Sam: "I'm gonna try and stay somewhat safe and go for truth man"

Jasper: "If you had the choice, if you didn't just change, would you choose to become a shape shifter?"

Sam: "Oh, now that's a toughie. Um, well, I guess I would choose to become one, but I think it should have been talked about before it happened, you know, not just sprung on someone like it is. I mean I understand why we don't talk about it before hand but it doesn't make it easier. You're just thrust into this life and, woe is me at least, I had no idea what was happening and didn't have anyone to talk me through it all, but yeah I would choose this life for myself."

Jasper: "Ok, fair enough"

Sam: "Ok Blondie, you're up, truth or dare?"

Rosalie: "Dare puppy" she said with a glare using that nickname.

Sam: "I want to see you dirty, I mean even during our trainings last year or even the big fight I never saw one hair out of place. Leah, would you care to take Rose around and dirty her up some, I mean sand everywhere, hair a mess, NO MAKE- UP, basically like you look like after a double shift" he chuckled and ducked when Leah chucked her empty bottle of tequila at his head. "No offence, I swear, damn sorry Le-Le" Leah held her hand out to Rose and Rose took it, glaring daggers at Sam.

Meanwhile Bella was taking a few shots of everyone and Alice took the camera away from her so she could take some photos of Bella and me.

"Allie, keep the camera, Rose is expecting Bella to have the camera. If you have it and snap a few picture of her looking a wreck, she can't hurt you too bad for taking them" I told her. I knew Rose would try and intimidate Bella into not taking the pictures or talking her into not developing them. Just then Rose stepped around a large bolder that you have to cross to get to the tide pool.

* * *

*www(dot)you tube(dot)com/watch?v=ruzu55cAtwA video for I'm too sexy

* * *

Y'all know I like to update on Sundays and if the next chapter is ready sometimes on Wednesdays as an extra, but we all know shit happens like, Internet problems, fanfic site problems, and computer problems as y'all know so I would love to keep up at the pace but I don't want y'all to be disappointed if it doesn't happen on those days so with that I will update when I can and it will still be at least once a week just not sure on the days, but thanks for hanging in there with me and I appreciate all the love y'all show!

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! If you did enjoy it, click on review and send me some love!**

* * *

I am working on posting the out take right now so give me a few and you will get it asap!


	32. Chapter 32: Making Memories part 2

**_CHECK IT OUT, I DID PUT THE OUTTAKE UP, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT THAT MEANS YOU'VE BEEN VERY NAUGHTY, AND MISTRESS B MAY HAVE TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE! ANYWHO, ITS ON MY PROFILE UNDER A SEPARATE STORY, SO TO GET THE OUTTAKES SUBSCRIBE TO MY AUTHOR'S ALERT, AND IF THERE IS SOMETHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ ABOUT IN AN OUTTAKE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO ACCOMMODATE IT!_**

**~*~ Check out my profile to find the complete links to the links that are posted in my story~*~**

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose an amazing friend, and my Beta Sarah. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story! **

**Your reviews are very important and welcomed, I love to hear what you liked and what you didn't, and any ideas that you may have, thanks to you all who do review!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Making Memories Part 2

BPOV

I heard everyone gasp and heard Emmett say "fuck me tender" in a very husky deep, bedroom voice. I looked up to see Rose step out in front of us and still looked stunningly beautiful. Of course she doesn't look tattered and run down, no, not Rose, she looks like she just stepped out of a beach photo shoot. Her hair was wet, as were her clothes, Which left little to the imagination since she was wearing a white blouse and skin tight jeans, you could see her perfectly round and perky breast and her slim physic. There was sand sprinkled everywhere, her eyes were still rimmed with black from her mile long lashes and she looked just about the same as she usually does. Sure she didn't have on any blush but the alcohol took care of that for her. She came out and curtsied, flipped Sam off, who was staring at her with his jaw hanging open, all the time Alice was taking pictures of Rose and Sam. Rose tried to take her original seat by Emmett, he was sitting on the beach and she was occupying the big peace of driftwood, but Emm had better plans for her. He pulled her roughly into his lap and encaged her in his arms and started kissing up and down her neck as she took her bottle of Bacardi rum and took a few dainty sips.

Sam breathed out "well fuck me, that backfired" and Emmett took his mouth off of Rose's neck for just a moment to tell Sam "I don't fucking think so bro" and we all laughed.

Rose: "Bella, truth or dare lil sis" she looked at me and spoke in a somewhat wicked sounding voice, _yeah she scared me_. I swallowed audibly.

I opened my mouth to answer "da" (dare) but Edward squeezed my thigh that he had been rubbing, which told me I wouldn't want to take that dare "wait, ah, truth."

Rose: "I see how you want to be Edward, just for that, Bella, so how far are you two going to take "things" before the wedding, I mean there's only a week left but you two seem to be getting awfully comfy with each other."

"Do you want every intimate detail or just the - 'just of it'?" I asked with an arched brow feeling a bit of courage from my courage in a bottle.

Rose: "what ever you feel comfortable with telling us lil sis. By the way you kissed me earlier, I would have to say if you aren't getting good use out of her mouth Edward, then you are totally missing out."

"oh I assure you Rose, he takes full advantage of this mouth, along with other things, its up to him how far we go, but he knows I am completely his and he owns every bit of my mind, sole, and body, he knows I will not say no to anything he wants of me, and yes we are very comfortable with each other, let me see, how do I explain this" I say as i'm trying to put my thoughts together.

Rose: "ok, Bella if he takes full advantage of your mouth, show us, simulate giving Edward head for 2 full minutes"

A round of ooo's broke out.

"Oh you got it, start the damn time." I'm gonna show her how good I am at using my mouth on him, and how much he enjoys it too.

I went to work, I kneeled over his lap and bent down and actually kissed his rock hard cock though the strained fabric of his jeans and his breath hitched.

"Bella, Love, she said simulate not actuality give me head in front of everyone, and you do realize Alice is still taking pictures right?" he whispered in a rushed voice. I just looked up at him, the same way I do when I'm holding him in my mouth and felt him twitch against me, "calm down Angel Bear, I'm not going to pull you out and suck you off right here in front of everyone, I don't want all the other guys to feel bad about what they're packing when they see the python your packing." I heard some gasp and others laugh at my boldness.

I acted as if I were a mime, I simulated pulling him out of his pants with exaggeration and used two hands to "hold" him as I kissed his shroom head, then I moved my hands and "licked him from base to tip and down a few times, 'painting the tree', then I "took" his head in between my lips and "slid" my mouth all the way down his shaft and "swallowed" around him (by this time Edward was throbbing, he let his head fall back and closed his eyes, I'm assuming in order to try and calm himself) and I started bobbing my head up and down in time with my hand, and "took" him out of my mouth only to "swirl" my tongue around his swollen head and then "took" him back all the way in my mouth, and by then I was pretty damn worked up and was starting to moan as I simulated pleasing my man and I could feel the wetness between my legs.

Rose: "ahem…Bella, ok, that was um… Bella you can stop now, Bella!" I jerked my head towards Rose's voice; I guess I hadn't heard her call time.

"Oh, I guess I got caught up in, um...Edward?" I tried to explain and the silence that had fallen over everyone was broke by laughter. Edward kind of squeaked out "um Leah didn't you say it was getting late and we should all head home so we can be rested for your big day tomorrow?"

Leah looked over at him "um, not out loud, but yeah I was thinking that" she laughed "but there's no way I'm letting the rest of you guys off the hook, just like that, so Bella your turn"

Edward pulled me into his lap to try and 'hide' his very visible hard on, I wiggled a little bit to give him _some_ relief, but I'm sure it was nowhere near as much as he needed.

"Humm…Jake, truth or dare?"

Jake: "dare, give my your best shot Bells"

"Kiss Embry!"

Jake: "no, hell no, what the fuck Bells, no."

"Ok, go get your dad's truck and tp the Newton's"

Jake: "gladly, anything but that"

"Ok well then you will go next while the big pussy goes to perform his little duty?"

Leah: "I'll take over, Embry, truth or dare?"

Embry: "dare…I guess"

Leah: "ok, open a new bottle of Hot Damn and drink it straight until it's completely gone, you have 1 minute"

Embry got the new bottle, sniffed it, and gave a horrid expression "it doesn't smell bad but it smells hot."

Leah: "shut up and GO!" she shouted as she started counting.

Embry through the bottle back and started to choke and sputter, he took a deep breath and went back for it. He downed it with 8 seconds to go but he was so red he rivaled even my blush.

Embry: "ok Leah; take a body shot off of Alice"

Leah: "ok, that's easy, come her you little pixie"

Alice jumped up and fluttered over to Leah and jumped into her arms. Everyone let out laughs and we heard Jake pulling up "oh and when I'm done doing this, Seth your dare will be to act like you are just head over hills for Alice, make Jake believe that you and Jazz are going to fighting over little Alice here, k?"

Seth: "shit, ok I can do that" he said so cheerful, _god he reminded me of Jacob not even two years ago._

Jasper whispered under his breath "this should be fun."

Jake came walking up the beach with a few Polaroids waving them. I guess the timing was good since we ended up talking more than playing the game while he was gone.

Just then Alice put some room between her and Leah with her legs still wrapped around Leah's waist, and Leah was sitting Indian style. Alice took the bottle of tequila and started to pour it down her chest and Leah started to lap it up when it puddled up in her belly button.

Jakes voice came booming "hey, now that's what I'm talking about. Get it baby!"

Just then Seth jumped up and pulled Alice from Leah's lap "no, now _this _is what I'm talking about, see, she is the perfect fit for me, right?" he asked slurring just a bit.

I couldn't tell if he was acting or if he was a little buzzed.

"hey lil bro, back off, let Alice down, she's not a doll and you know Jazz can totally kick your ass right?" Jake said kind of in a low tone trying to defuse any 'problems', just then Jazz jumps up and starts towards Seth.

"Ok, you've had your fun little man now get you hands of my woman." I could defiantly tell Jazz was feeling his . And his southern draw was coming out big time.

Jake jumped in between them and seemed truly worried. Jazz pulled Alice behind him and got down in a crouch and Seth lounged at him. Of course Jake throws himself in front of Jazz to catch Seth and when Seth knocked Jake over and landed on him he reached down and gave Jake a kiss on the tip of his nose "now you know I only have eye for you jakeepoo" everyone busted out laughing and most were rolling with laughter.

Once Jake was informed on what was going on, and showed us the awesome pictures of the newly redecorated Newton's store, we went back to finish the game.

Jake: "Edward, truth or dare?"

Edward: "truth?"

Jake: "so are you just going to throw Bells over your shoulder and head for the nearest room with her after the walk down the isle or are you going to wait until you get to your secret distention?"

_Oh, I'm dieing to know the answer to this!_

Edward: "well if the gentleman inside of me wins we will make it to our destination, if not, we may need to delay the reception." he chuckled pulling me up into a hot and heavy kiss that I didn't want to break away from.

We finished the game after everyone got their turns and decided to head home. Before we broke up Leah made sure we all knew what to do and when to be back for tomorrow.

"So yeah, everyone knows when to be here and what to do don't be late!" I know Leah is some what nervous but excited and she can't wait to start their life together. We will then show up before the ceremony and I will be briefed on what I am going to be doing for my roll. I can tell Jake is nervous and would love to have me here all day but it is customary for _only_ tribe members to be present before the ceremony.

We decided to run home, well they ran and I rode Edward home. Seth begged to drive Edward's car back in the morning for us, that way no one drove drunk.

I remember being carried up to Edward's bed and he went to tuck me in, but I wasn't allowing that, not after what I had to put him through, I was going to take care of my man before I crashed. I laid him back and started reenacting what I did down at the beach. Things got a bit blurry and fuzzy. Once I swallowed his lovin down I rolled over and passed out with Edward hugging me tightly.

Alice barged in at 8:30am bouncing around yelling at me "get up, get up, and get up! We got to get you wedding ready! Come on, up!" I snuggled into Edward's chest some more and grumbled "damn pixie, don't you ever give it a rest, just give me another 20 minutes" Edward chuckle at her but Alli didn't seem to like that very much "Edward, get her up and down stairs in 20 minutes or I'm coming back and she is going to see how persistent this damn pixie can be!" she stomped from the room with her tiny hands on her tiny hips. My soon to be hubby pulled me up and gave me sweetly chase kiss, and I remembered how bad my breath has to be, especially after drinking last night.

"Ok, i'm defiantly in need of a human moment, but if you would like you can meet me in the shower in five." I told him as I climbed over him and out of our ginormous bed and drug my tired ass to the bathroom. I did what I needed and jumped in the shower, as the warm water rushed over my skin I felt a cool sensation slide over my body and encase me.

"You are so beautiful, my love, you have completely stolen my heart, you know that right?" he asked as he kissed my neck so very sweetly.

My brilliant reply? "Mmmmmm" I loved the feel of his cool touch while enveloped in the warmth of the shower, or tub.

"but...umm, I do need to kind of hurry, I would really hate to be upset with your little sis if she came back in here and drug me out of here and down the hall, but I would love to pick up right back where we are tonight" I tell him as his kisses are really heating me up.

"cant, your staying at home with Charlie tonight and he's taking you fishing really early tomorrow morning, but I could try and make it worth your while right now, if you'll just stop resisting and let me love on you, I've been going insane since you passed out on me last night." he whispered in my ear as his hands roamed over my body.

"um, well you don't have to, I just really wanted to, um... show you how... shit, how um... turned on it makes me, just thinking about taking you deep down my throat, licking you like a popsicle, sucking on your sweet flavor and you give me your yummy drops of sweetness, and when you finally come and I swallow around you throbbing cock, I'm so close by then I nearly cum, just tasting you." I sputter out as his hands rub over my body, he is standing behind me now, and has one hand massaging my breast while his other one is now moving to the spot that I now need him to touch, his hand slowly dips down to my center and I let out a heavy breath.

His mouth is on my neck, as he mummers to me "I love the way you sent intoxicates me, but when your aroused, like you are now, fuck, its absolutely irresistible." he brings his right hand up to his mouth and sucks on each of his fingers that are clearly coated with my arousal, damn its so hot when he does that. "fucking exquisite, your taste is even better than your scent" he removes his fingers from his mouth only to let them go in between my legs and fiercely open my legs up for him, he took my left leg and positioned it on the shower seat to our left, and plunged two fingers into my depths. I felt him push his hardened length against my back side, I wiggled a bit then reached back and gripped his length in my hand and gave it a squeeze, his hips jolted into me "ungh!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. "That's right love, just let go and enjoy my fingers fucking you, you like that don't you baby?" he asked in his deepest, smoothes voice.

"ugh, yes" I say but its barely audible, he was all around me the wet scent of Edward, the cool hard feeling of Edward the velvety smooth sound of Edward, "say it, let me hear you, yes what?" he asked in that voice that is dripping in sex. "yes, I love it when you fuck me with you fingers, I love your long, magical fingers fucking me, and I cant wait for it to be you dick buried deep in my... um" he had me at my limits and I was so close, as I felt him pumping into my hand and he continued vigorously rubbing my clit and burring his fingers in me as he added a third.

"buried where baby, tell me where you want me" he coaxed.

"in my pussy I want to feel your hard cock deep in my wet pus" and I was cut off by his lips covering mine as he swallowed my words. I rocked into his hand and against erection at the same time, I could feel my insides tighten as he swallowed my cries as I came, and I felt his cool release sprit onto my back and his body convulse against mine. I was panting and gasping for breath as he slowly pulled back and turned me around and hugged me to his body, as I calmed he was washing my hair and I finished washing and we exited the shower.

As soon as we were safely wrapped up in towels Alice burst through the bathroom doors "damn it Edward I said 20 minutes, not 43, do you have any idea who hard this is going to be? I have So much to do and now I have even less time to do it in!" she huffed.

"oh come on lil sis, at least she will have an extra beautiful glow today, and just because you didn't get lucky last night you don't have to be a physco fairy." he said as he wrapped his arms around me. She tugged on me and pulled me from his arms and drug me down the hall after I stole one last kiss from Edward.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! If you did enjoy it, click on review and send me some love!**


	33. Chapter 33: Jake & Leah

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose an amazing friend and who helps me when I get stuck, and my Beta Sarah. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story! **

**Your reviews are very important and welcomed, I love to hear what you liked and what you didn't, and any ideas that you may have, thanks to you all who do review!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Jake & Leah

EPOV

One week, only one week until Bella becomes Mrs. Edward Cullen. That had a nice ring to it if I do say so myself. I allowed Alice to drag Bella from my arms only because I knew Bella would be upset if she made it down to the Rez late. This day meant a lot to her. She was finally able to have Jake and me both in her life and not only have us simply get along but to be genuine friends. I knew that meant the world to her, I was just wondering how this would affect her when she changed. I knew now that we didn't have to worry about them hating her for what she would be, but it will be that much worse for her when we left.

I decided to ride down with Alice and Bella when they left for LaPush instead of waiting and going with the rest. Bella and Alice had to go early for their parts in the wedding.

I knew Leah and Jacob had to start the day out at sunrise. Jake and Leah would be washed in the ocean by the elders and they would pray the traditional wedding prayer of many Native Americans:

"O morning star!

When you look down upon us, give us peace and refreshing sleep great spirit!

Bless our children, friends, and visitors through a happy life.

May our trails lie straight and level before us.

Let us live to be old.

We are all your children and ask these things with good hearts."

Then they would start their day of preparation. They decided to do a mixture of traditional and modern, it would be a one of a kind, especially considering the guest list.

When we arrived to the Rez, we went right to the Black's house. It was bigger than Leah's and closer to first beach. Jake's mind was at ease, believe it or not. He knew Leah was it for him and he loved her so completely that he had no second thoughts. He wasn't even worried about Leah getting cold feet, but with that he had help. He could hear her thoughts when they were in their other form and he knew she felt the same way he did. The pack's mind was a blessing and a curse. Today it was a blessing for them.

Bella ran over to Emily's for a bit to help out with the girlie stuff but soon returned to Jake's, since she was in fact here for him. She knew how to get him laughing and having a good time. After a huge meal, Emily and the other girls came over and it was time to start getting into place for the nuptials.

We all headed to the beach except for the elders, Jake and Leah.

The sun had set moments before we headed out into the horizon when the music started. It was beautiful. Many members of the tribe were playing different instruments, from tom-toms to wind flutes. It was emotion filled blessings sent from them out to the betrothed couple.

Jake came walking down the candle lit path to meet Bella and they walked to their places. I'm sure at one point this would have sent a rage so strong through me no one would ever be able to stop my wrath but today I was a complete ease.

God she was beyond beautiful. My chest ached at the site of her, my body felt as though it was on fire and I was jealous of Jake, I couldn't deny it right now. I wish it were me standing in front of everyone right now. That was the only reason for the jealousy. I could not wait to be married to my Love.

Her hair was cascading down her back in soft, gentle waves and she had a wreath made out of flowers upon her head. It instantly reminded me of one day in our meadow, when I made her a wreath just like it and told her she should be treated like the goddess she was. She also had on a pretty seashell necklace. She was wearing the same sundress she had on the day I tasted her on my piano as my family came up the drive. That thought stirred the deep longing I had for her and I felt it all the way through me.

I couldn't deny that I was so turned on by this time that I was close to busting out of my trousers. Bella looked over at me and noticed the goofy grin I had plastered on my face. Her eyes drifted lower and she flushed the most beautiful shade of pink. I gave her a wink, which she nodded at and let out a small giggle.

Leah started her decent with Sam at her side, he was giving her away today. It was an amazing sign of faith that they were able to move past their relationship into the roles that they now live. She nor Bella or any of the bridesmaids wore shoes, but their feet were decorated with anklets that were attached to a toe ring. I had never seen anything like it but they were pretty.

I loved Isabella's feet. They were small and dainty and had the most perfect arch to them. She kept her toes painted all the time now, since Alice had kidnapped her for a slumber party and gave her a pedicure. Today she had them painted with French tips and she had designs painted on them with crystals glued on. I just wanted to take her feet and kiss them. She had the softest feet I had ever felt.

Thank god I could move at lightning speed. I had to readjust myself a few time now in the past few minutes just taking in the vision of my love.

Once everyone was in there places, the ceremony started. Billy was performing the ceremony since he was the tribe chief. When it came time for their vows they had written their own.

When Jake spoke his vows you could feel the love and admiration he felt for his bride.

"Our love may be like the ebb and tide of the ocean but it will always flow. We have been chosen to be soul mates. I take you to be my best friend, my confidant, and my wife. I cannot wait to embark upon the great journey of marriage with you. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our life together. I pledge my all to you."

He lifted Leah's hand, placing a kiss upon it and slid her simple silver band on her finger.

They had talked about the ring being a problem when they shifted, so tomorrow, on their honeymoon they would have tattoos of each other's names put on in place of it. The ring was simply for show for now.

Leah's vows were said with just as much feeling as Jake's were.

"I take you as my soul mate, my best friend, and my lover for life. I promise to stand _beside _you as your equal. I want to spend the rest of my life hearing your thoughts, seeing and sharing your dreams, not that I had a choice in that (everyone busted out laughing at that comment) but as I said I _want_ it now. I promise to do my best to make your life better from this day on. You truly amaze me with your love. I could not ask for more. I give you my all."

She took Jake's hand and placed his ring on his left hand. She had to push a little bit to get it on but it went eventually, which once again drew laughs from the crowd.

"I now pronounce you soul mates for life as husband and wife. Go on son; lay one on 'er" Billy said as he closed the ceremony. Jake pulled Leah to him and gave her a deep and steamy kiss. Wolf whistles broke out along with cat calls and applause.

The reception was a sight to see. Most of us wouldn't go near the alcohol because of the night before but it was amazing. I knew Alice worked her butt off to pull this together for them and it showed. There was a huge bonfire and a ton of food. Everyone was dancing and having a ball. To see our families, _all_ of our families, being together was truly amazing to me. I looked over and saw a tear slip down Bella's face.

* * *

Sorry this was a short one but the next chapter is a big chapter, and it also has some more of the wedding reception in it as well.

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! If you did enjoy it, click on review and send me some love!**


	34. Chapter34:Things Can Change In A Matter

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose an amazing friend, and my Beta Sarah. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story! **

**Your reviews are very important and welcomed, I love to hear what you liked and what you didn't, and any ideas that you may have, thanks to you all who do review!**

* * *

Some of y'all asked why didn't our angry lil pixie get laid the night before the wedding, well most of the Cullen kids didn't get _lucky_that night, in fact Edward was the only one to get lucky, the rest of them were busy being sick from the alcohol and their partners were the same, but Bella could _please _Edward, then once she was fast asleep, or should I say passed out, Edward then had to relieve himself of his toxins.

* * *

Chapter 34: Things Can Change In A Matter Of Seconds

BPOV

The first dance started for Leah and Jake, "Let's get it on"* and everyone busted out laughing. Then it cut to the real song for the first dance, "At Last" by Etta James*.

I felt a tear run down my face as I took in the scenery and realized just what I would be missing. I still wanted my life as a Cullen, but now, waiting didn't seem so bad. All of the Cullens and the whole Rez were here, mixing and mingling. Carlisle was dancing with Emily, trying to teach her to waltz. Esme was with Billy, who decided to pull her down onto his lap for a dance. To watch us all mesh so well I felt a great sense of self pride, I helped do this. I just hoped one day I would be able to enjoy something like this again, soon.

"You know, I meant what I said, we _can_ wait" Edward spoke into my ear. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me close to him.

I swear he could read my mind sometimes. "I know, I'm just happy to see them _all_ getting along, who would have thunk it, a war bringing people together."

"Dance with me?" he spoke very low into my neck as he trailed kisses up my neck sending shivers down my spine. Right now I couldn't say no to anything he would ask of me, so I nodded. Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight"* was playing.

He led me out to the dance area, pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. He started to move us around so gracefully it always surprised me that I could be part of something so beautiful and graceful.

John Mayer "Daughters" started and I looked over at my dad. His eyes met mine; he walked over to me and Edward. "Can I have Bells for a little bit? I need to practice for our big dance next week" he said with a tight coughing chuckle. We danced for a while in silence, until he decided to talk. "You know Bells, I can't wait to be able to do this with you at your wedding. I don't want to give you away, but you will be safe with him, so I'm ok with letting you go even if it's too soon. But if he ever hurts you I swear I'll put a bullet in him." I slapped him on his chest lightly "ouch" he faked being hurt. Our dance was awkward both of us straight armed and stiffly moving but that was us.

I got to dance with Jake finally. "Thank you Bella, for everything, you know." Iron & wine Flightless bird American mouth was playing.

I looked up at him "Yeah, ditto". That was all that was needed to be said.

The party wrapped up and everyone went their separate ways after seeing the couple off. A cabin was rented for them for two weeks up in the mountains for their honeymoon.

I rode home with Charlie; Edward would be over as soon as Charlie was out of it. We had an early morning planned. Charlie and I were going to spend the day on the lake in La Push fishing. Just some daddy and daughter time before I moved out.

* * *

Here are some of the songs that were played at the wedding. The songs with * have Twilight related videos.

Chapter 34 play list (special thanks to my girls over at Naughty Secrets, thanks for the help)

1st dance (interrupted)

"Let's get it on" Marvin Gaye*

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=kNqowzclrp8

1st dance

"At Last" Etta James

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=uVI254QGSQ4

Edward & Bella's dance

Eric Clapton "wonderful tonight"

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=fC04ZZploBE

Charlie and Bella

John Mayer "Daughters"*

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=z4ko2yTkE3Q

Bella & Jake's

Iron & Wine "Flightless Bird American Mouth"*

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=D4oVmQcm_VI

and a few more

"Boy with a coin" Iron & Wine

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=G_1Zz9ud83I

"You and me" life house*

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Ruj0_MnsQXs

Journey "Faithfully"

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ZqmuHN8bXSU

Last song

Semisonic "Closing Time" *

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=n0PDJBxTuyA

* * *

We took the boat down to La Push and set out at 5:00 am. I still would not bait my own hook, _it's just gross_, and so Charlie did that for me. We didn't really talk too much; we had already said everything that needed to be said. We were just enjoying time together. I was having a blast. I applied sunscreen like every hour just to keep from burning. It was almost noon and was getting really cloudy. "Looks like there's a storm a brewing, we need to head home. I sure hate to 'cause I'm kinda liking this. I'm gonna miss you, ya know? I love you kiddo." Charlie said, with a huge smile on his face, a gleam in his eye.

We loaded up the boat and headed out. Dad got 6 fish and I got 1 but it was the time that I went for not for the fish. Heaven knows we didn't need more fish.

As we were driving home Charlie told me about one of his deputies during training for the new stun guns. When you train as an officer of the law they require you to try it on yourself to see what it feels like. So you know not to go overboard, use just enough, of whatever it is you're using to detain the suspect. Well, Damien was trying to be tough and told Alex to hit him hard and not to hold back, to keep the juice flowing. Well he found out the hard way when he ended wetting himself because he wanted to show everyone just how tough he was. He may have been but his body had a different opinion. I was laughing along with Charlie so hard that I had to wipe my eyes.

Out the windshield, a bright blue truck caught my attention off the side of the road on Charlie's side. I noticed at once it was Riley's dad. I went to say something to Charlie about him when I noticed he had this look, a look of pure rage. It scared the living shit out of me. Before I could say anything to warn Charlie, the blue truck slammed into the side of Charlie's truck, hard, and then everything went black.

"Bella, Love, open your eyes. Please open your eyes! Alice, how much longer?" I could feel his cold, steal arms wrapped around me tightly. I could feel myself floating in and out.

"There's nothing I could have done. He was gone at the moment of impact. His neck was snapped instantly."

More blackness.

"Are you sure that's who that is? I mean he was pretty mangled up. He went through the windshield?"

"I'm sure Edward. He saw it was Charlie and wanted him to pay for not finding Riley."

More blackness.

Cold hands were roaming over my arms. Fingers were drawing soft soothing patterns against my skin. I felt cold lips kissing my hand. It was Edward and I could hear the fear and the relief in his voice. "Bella, Love, please wake up. Open your eyes for me, please!" he pleaded. All I wanted to do was to tell him it would be ok, but I couldn't. I was struck with so much dread, I couldn't think straight. I remembered the accident, and then hearing Carlisle….

"Nooooo!" I tried to sit up but I was being held down. I tried to move but my head was strapped down as well. My body hurt but mainly it was my leg and head, both were killing me with pain "Edward, no, please Edward, please god, tell me Charlie is ok! Please Edward!" I was trying to see his face but my eyes were consumed with tears and I couldn't see his beautiful face.

I heard a strange sobbing sound come from my left, where Edward was. He was griping my hand and trembling, his body was shaking with silent sobs.

"Edward, answer me, please. Where's Charlie? Is he ok?" By this time, I realized I was in an ambulance, strapped to a board and that was why I couldn't move.

"Bella…I…I, uh…Charlie didn't make it Love. I'm so sorry! I tried to get there in time! I'm so sorry I failed you!" I heard another sob escape his chest.

And it was black again.

"Isabella, doll, I need you to listen to me. I know it hurts and I know you're confused but we need to get you taken care of and checked out. I'm sure you don't want to stay in this hospital. If we can get you stable then we can bring you home, dear. Do you understand me? I need you to try to open your eyes for me." I could hear Carlisle's strained voice pleading with me.

I tried to stir, "unghh!" Oh god. I'm in so much pain. My head was splitting and my left leg was hurting so bad … I've felt this pain before, my leg must be broken.

"I know you're in pain Bella but we need to make sure your head trauma isn't too bad. Everything looks well but you keep passing out. I'm sure it's due to the mental trauma. Just stay still and I'm going to ask you a few questions, ok?" he asked with so much compassion I wanted to try, for him at least.

"Ok" I said with a small squeak.

"Ok, do you know where you are?"

"Hospital"

"Yes, that's right. Do you remember why you're here?"

"The accident?"

"Yes dear, that's right. What is the last thing you remember before the collision?"

"Charlie" my voice didn't want to seem to cooperate with me so I tried again after clearing my throat. "Charlie and I were laughing and I looked over to our left and saw Mr. Biers, Riley's dad. He looked so angry and he headed straight for Charlie's truck." My voice once again hitched at the sound of his name.

"I see. Bella, I think you already know, I think that is why you have been wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness, but dear, Charlie didn't make it" he told me. At that moment I remembered Edward was at my side.

"Oh Edward, no, please tell me Charlie's not…not …gone?" I begged. I clawed at him trying to pull myself closer to him. I needed to feel him to let him calm me. "No, please baby make it go away" I pleaded with him.

He climbed into the bed with me and pulled me into his arms all the while making sure not to jostle me around so I didn't feel any extra pain from my leg. My chest was burning. There was a new huge gaping hole there that would never be fixed. Pain was radiating out from my chest in rippling waves of pain. Edward held me and cooed into my hair as he laid kisses into my hair. "Shhh, shhhh, Love I'm sorry. I wish I could make it better for you, I would give anything."

"I just want to go to Charlie's, can we leave?" I asked in between sobs.

"Isabella, we still need to wrap your leg. We need to put it in a hard cast for a while, but then, yes we can go home, if you'd like." Carlisle answered.

"No, I don't want to go home! I want to go to Charlie's." I argued

"Um, we may be able to arrange that, um, I just need to see something." I noticed he was staring at Edward. They must have been having a silent conversation because Edward nodded ever so slightly. "Yes, I think we can do that. I can stay with you, administer your drugs and keep an eye on you there." he answered.

"No! I just want Edward, no one else in that house, just me and Edward" I could hear the hysterics rising in my voice. Once again it went quiet and he was watching Edward.

"I can do it Carlisle, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my future wife!" he snapped. I don't think I have ever heard him be rude like that to Carlisle. "I didn't go through med school twice for nothing." he spat. I'm sure he was just trying to take care of me but there was no reason for him to be that way. I wasn't going to complain right now, I just wanted to be close to Charlie. If that meant Edward had to fuss with his family right now I'm not going to fight with him about it. I didn't have the energy for it.

I must have drifted off to sleep. I was sure I had some help from the pain meds Carlisle had pushed through me. I awoke in my bed at Charlie's house wrapped in Edwards's arms. "How are you feeling Love?" he asked in a concerned voice. "I'll manage, right?" I answered. He pressed a kiss into my hair. I could feel the pain in my body, the worst of it was in my leg.

"Are you in much pain? I'm sure I can call Carlisle and see if I can give you your meds an hour early if it's too bad." he asked.

"No, it's ok. I've got a lot of stuff to do today I need to be awake and focused." I answered.

"I can help you and Alice is downstairs. She's been helping a lot already. She found his life insurance policy and his arrangements that he had already made. It looks like he had it all ready, so there's not much left for you to do." he informed me still in a gentle voice. He was acting like I was going to break if he said the wrong word.

"Has she called everyone? I didn't even think about that earlier. Wait is it still today or…I guess what I'm asking is what is today?" I asked him, really not able to answer the question myself.

"It's Sunday morning just after 7:00. And yes, you did ask yesterday for Alice to help us and to call Renee. She's on her way and will be here in a few hours. She has taken it upon herself to call everyone… so you wouldn't have to."

"Oh, ok, well um…I guess there's not too much for me to do then." I let my voice trail off, not knowing what else to say. I lifted myself into a sitting position, damn I was stiff. I looked down to see why my leg was so heavy. "I forgot I needed a cast" I said while trying to stand. I couldn't get up by myself; I remembered it was like this after James broke my leg. I think it's broke in the same place.

I felt Edward's hand on my arm and the small of my back. "Let me help" he said, his voice thick with emotions.

"Ok, I just need help to get to the bathroom, I need a human moment." He helped me up and into the bathroom. He told me he would be waiting in the hall for me, for when I was done.

I opened the door and called to Edward. "I really just want a long bath, do you think you could help me?" I asked shyly.

"No problem Love. Let me start the bath. I will go get your things and then I can help you get in." I turned bright red and of course he noticed. "Or like I said Alice is here, she could do that part if you want." he said but tried to hide the hurt in his voice.

"No, I want your help" I told him. He pulled me into his chest and hugged me close to him. He placed a kiss on my forehead before starting the water, adding some bubbles and bath salts. He turned to go to my room and I heard him call to Alice after a few seconds. She came up the stairs and went to help Edward find something for me to wear. Evidently, he was at a loss as to what he should get me. He came back into the bathroom after I saw Alice wiz by. She stopped for just a second to give me a small smile. Edward helped me take off the hospital gown that I was still wearing and he placed me in the tub. I left my leg hanging over the side. I looked down at my body and reality set in. I saw the bruising all over my body and noticed that I was hurting. Not just in my chest or when I breathed but I was hurting everywhere. I looked towards the door where I knew Edward was, but my eyes caught sight of the bottle of Charlie's aftershave sitting on the counter. I fell to pieces. I knew I was going to leave him when I was changed but that was different. He would be able to keep going and I would always have a home with him, no matter what. But now…what is a girl without her daddy…lost…

* * *

…I know, this chapter killed me. Me, as a daddy's girl, I don't know what I would do without my dad.

*~*My Son, Damien Alexander, helped me with this part, he's 10 years old, no, I don't let him read it, but he knows my story line and loves to hear about what's happening. He didn't think Charlie should die of an illness but thought about a drunk driver, my husband thought it should be a vampire that killed Charlie, I couldn't do that, it would kill Bella if it were a vampire so that is how Charlie meet his demise by a drunk driving Mr. Biers.*~*

~*~ Special thanks to Rose, not only dose she help my story flow, but she has really helped me through this chapter as well as the next few chapters, she really saved me and the story, she also comes up with some of the best chapter tittles, don't know what would do without ya hun!~*~

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! If you did enjoy it, click on review and send me some love!**


	35. Chapter 35: Helpless

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), my beta Sarah, and Rose, not only dose she help my story flow, but she has really helped me through this chapter as well as the next few chapters, she really saved me and the story, she also comes up with some of the best chapter tittles, don't know what would do without ya hun! If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story! **

* * *

Chapter 35: Helpless

EPOV

I was staring at Alice with disbelief.

"Go, now Edward, go. We can follow in the car but you can run faster and get there before us. Go!"

I took off as fast as I could and got to Charlie's truck, I'm sure in record time. I checked over Bella first, she was out of it, but alive. I assessed her injuries to make sure it was ok for me to move her. Before I lifted her out of the truck, I checked Charlie out and couldn't find a pulse. Just then Carlisle drove up.

"I'm going to pull Bella out, you get Charlie." I caught a glimpse of his mind, _I'm sure Alice is right; it's going to be too late for Charlie._

"Just try Carlisle, please!" I begged him.

"How are Bella's injuries?" he asked.

"Her leg is broke and maybe a concussion, other than that I think she maybe alright. I'm just worried about what _this_" I said nodding at Charlie "will do to her. Are you sure?"

"There's nothing I can do, he was gone at the moment of impact. His neck was snapped instantly." he told me and I cursed under my breath. _This cannot be happening; everything was going so good for us. Why is Bella put through so much hell? _A strangled sob escaped me thinking of what this was going to do to her. Her pure heart is going to be broken. _I wish I could help her with this. Take it back. Anything!_

Bella was drifting in and out of consciousness. We got loaded in the ambulances and she asked about Charlie. Another sob escaped, I didn't want to have to tell her but I rather it came from me than anyone else.

"Bella…I…I, uh…Charlie didn't make it Love. I'm so sorry; I tried to get there in time. I'm so sorry I failed you." I was now sobbing openly and I knew it didn't help her any. I had to pull it together. I may need some of Jasper's help.

We arrived at the hospital and it was a rough night. They finally released her and she wanted me to take her to Charlie's. She didn't want to go home or to be around anyone else.

In the morning Alice was there when Bella woke up so she helped me with getting Bella's things together. She got some clothes for Bella to wear and also got her some clothes for tomorrow's memorial service. She was going to head home as soon as I got Bella settled into the tub.

I let her soak and stepped out into the hall to give her some privacy. It killed me to see her body so broken and battered but I tried to hide the look on my face until I made it out of the room.

All of the sudden I heard Bella gasping for air and sobbing. I burst into the bathroom and found her trembling something awful. I dropped to my knees beside the tub and grabbed her face with my hands. I tried to pry her eyes from the bottle of Charlie's aftershave I noticed she was staring at when I busted in.

"Bella, Love, look at me,… right here at me." I pleaded with her. She wouldn't budge so I jumped into the tub fully clothed and pulled her into my arms the best I could. She held herself, I knew what she was doing, it was the same thing I had seen in visions of her from when I was gone. She was trying to hold herself together and it broke my heart. I held her, rocking her until she seemed to settle down some and her breathing became more normal.

I slowly and softly washed her body, and then her hair. I was in fear of her going into shock or having post traumatic stress. I lifted her out of the tub but she insisted on trying to walk to her bedroom. So, I wrapped her in a towel. After one step she cried out and almost fell over. "Love, you have got to let me help you, just let me take care of you for just a little bit, please." She finally nodded and I carried her to her bed, laying her upon it. I took her hair down and dried it some with the towel. While I did that, she was silently crying and seemed dazed. I didn't know what to do to make it better. I placed my hand over her collar bone ever so lightly, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss upon it, willing the raw spot to go away where her seat was. I just did the best to take care of her the only way I knew how, with extreme love. I pulled her towel from her body and slid on her ice blue sun dress that Alice laid out. Along with some new underwear she had picked up for Bella, they tied on the sides like bikini bottoms. Bella had a few pair from the last time she broke her leg but it didn't hurt to have extras. Alice had also picked up a few sun dresses. I chose not to worry with the panties right now, I just lifted her up some, taking the towel out from under her and pulled her dress down. I changed quickly into some dry clothes. She tried to lie down and curl into herself but couldn't with her leg. She wrapped her arms around her torso again.

"Love, I need you to try and hold something down, can you try, for me?" I asked. She just bobbed her head a fraction of an inch. "Ok, I'm going to go downstairs and grab you some broth and crackers, would you like some ginger ale?" I asked but she made no move to answer me this time. I flew through the house, gathering her things while I heated up the broth that Esme had sent over with Alice. I also got Bella her medicine so she could take it too. I made it back upstairs and the sight of Bella lying on the bed with silent sobs rocking her body was so haunting. I piled up some pillows and helped her to eat. She didn't eat much, only a few sips but at least she tried. It seemed since she decided to let me take care of her, she seems to have given up. She had no fight in her left, she just seemed vacant. When she was done, she was pretty tired and just sank back down into the bed when I removed her extra pillows. I cradled her body the best I could and hummed to her until her body gave into sleep.

Renee and Phil showed up about an hour after Bella fell asleep. I gave Renee a consoling hug when I let them in and Phil nodded at me. You could tell that Renee had been crying but seemed to be dealing.

"Where is she? Is she ok? Oh, how is she dealing with this? How bad is she hurt?" Renee spouted question after question before I could answer.

"She's in bed right now. She has a broken leg, the same one from her fall at the hotel, and a concussion. She got pretty bumped and bruised up. The airbag hit her face pretty bad and has a burn from the seat belt cutting into her. She seems to be in shock right now and she just fell asleep. She just took a bath and drank some soup, that's been about it."

Renee hugged me again. "Thank you for taking care of her; I'm glad she's letting you. Do you think I could go up and see her?" she asked.

"Um, sure I guess so, just…if she's still sleeping, please let her sleep. She needs her rest and when she's awake it's very hard for her." I answered; she looked up at me with a small smile. "You sound like a doctor, I'm sure with your dad being a doctor, you get that honestly though, huh?" she asked

"Yes I guess so." I answered simply and she made her way upstairs. "How is Renee holding up?" I asked Phil.

"She doing…ok I guess, she has moments where she just bursts out crying but she is determined to be strong for Bella." he answered.

I just nodded and heard Renee coming down the stairs sniffling. "She looks so… broken. It's about the same as when… well, its pretty bad." she said after changing her statement half way through.

"It's ok Renee, I know how she was and I'm still trying to prove to her as well as everyone else that I will _never_ do that again. But yes, I have been told by many, especially by Charlie…and of course Jacob." I told her with convection. It broke my heart every time I heard or saw about Bella when I was away. I will never forgive myself.

"Oh dear I know, I just meant that she's not doing well. You have nothing to prove to anyone other than to that girl upstairs. She already knows and believes and just to let you know Charlie did too. Oh, you said Jacob, didn't he just leave for his honeymoon?" her mind couldn't stay focused on one thing for too long, I swore she was so much like a child. But she did say exactly what was running through her mind.

"Thank you, and yes, Jake and Leah left late Friday night. We got in touch with them right after the accident and they came home right away. She has been so in and out of it. Between the grief and the pain, she doesn't want anyone around her, only me." I explained. "But if you would like, you can stay with her while she is sleeping, just it's too much for her when she is awake. I know she's worried about hurting anyone if she refuses to see them, so she told me if they insisted I could let them come while she was asleep."

Right then I heard Bella groan and I tried my damnedest to move at a human pace but I was sure I didn't achieve that. I was upstairs in a flash and Bella was having a nightmare. I could hear Renee make her way upstairs. She came in the room just as Bella felt me beside her and she was grabbing at me. I laid beside her and rocked her, trying to calm her. "Bella, Love, wake up. It was just a bad dream, Love…shhh…Bella…Bella" I murmured, as I tried to console her.

"Bella honey, I'm here, can I get you some ice cream or something?' Renee asked. I had to pick through her mind to find out what thought process brought her to the conclusion to ask Bella if she wanted ice cream.

'_What do people do on TV when someone is sick? Ice cream, yeah people usually want ice cream in the hospital, don't they? That kid on the TV show I was watching last week, he had some throat surgery and they offered him ice cream.'_

I felt Bella tense a bit when she heard her mom's voice. I knew she was awake then but she didn't seem to want to deal with her right now because she held her body stiff and still. I guess she was trying to look asleep. After a moment Renee looked at me and shrugged, I gave her a small smile; she turned and walked out with slumped shoulders. _'I tried, she just doesn't respond to me. Just like how I tried when she was younger. I tried when she was sick, I would try to make soup for her, of course I would burn it. She just always took it upon herself to take care of herself when she was sick. Oh look at that picture, I didn't notice it there. Guess Charlie never did take our wedding pictures down…Charlie…did I try hard enough with him, could I have…"_

Then I heard Phil interrupt her train of thought "Renee do you want to head on over and get checked into the hotel? We could grab some food and bring it back?" he asked her.

"Sure, oh we could get some fried chicken and a few sides, I'm sure Edward is hungry and Bella could probably use a good home cooked meal" she answered.

_Ok, I get it now, Renee is totally clueless. Her daughter is a vegetarian, she knows this, and I guess she just doesn't think about things like that. And yeah a home cooked meal, from a box. I know she means well but I can just see a sick Bella kicking her mom out of the kitchen to cook her own soup. I can now see why when Esme took care of her when she was sick, that it meant so much to her. Esme's compassion and love allowed for her to pay close attention to Bella's needs and wants._

"Edward, we're going out, we'll be back in a bit" she called up to me.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few." I yelled back down to her. I pulled back from Bella just enough so I could see her face. I swear my heart broke even more every time I looked into her eyes and saw the pain in them.

"I just don't want anyone around, do you think you could try to keep them away?" she asked looking up into my eyes, as hers brimmed over with fresh tears.

"Anything you wish Love" I answered simply, knowing I would do anything I could for her.

"So when will they be cremating Charlie?" she asked.

"Alice said it would be tomorrow morning and the memorial service will be late afternoon. Um… are there any special pictures you want _or don't want_ for the slide show? Alice got some together and I have them on your dresser for you. And I hope you don't mind but Jasper has been over a few times. He seems to be able to help you when I can't and he can do it without waking you." I explained to her.

"Yes, that's fine. I know I will need him tomorrow, if you don't think that's too much to ask, I don't want to tire him out too much. I don't want to be a bother." she said blankly. I knew it meant a lot for her to admit and accept help.

"He is fine. He and Alice were going to hunt when she left earlier, it will help with his strength. You know he will do anything for you, you know all of us will too." I told her, as I cradled her to my chest.

It got quiet for a bit but her sobs became more pronounced. "Why, did it have to be him Edward? He saw us and he wanted to hurt Charlie. How could they blame him for not finding Riley? Charlie worked so hard on that case. Just last week he fell asleep with Riley's file on his lap in the recliner, he was still looking for him. Why? Why was I left? Why wasn't it me? Why did I get the chance to live when I haven't contributed to this world half as much as Charlie?" she cut off as her crying consumed her.

I let her cry for a bit before I even tried to talk to her. "The way I see it, you are put here on earth to do so much good, once you've done your job you're done. I'm sure this doesn't help. I doubt anything I could say will help but if you want or need anything, I mean anything at all Love, let me know. And thank you for letting me help you."

I could hear Esme's thoughts, she would be here soon. "Bella, Esme is almost here. She's just bringing some food, some that she knows you like" I thought back to Renee and her idea of diner. I know she tries but I guess its better put the way Bella explains it, her mind is like a child, I know she means well. "I can go meet her at the door. I'll be right back ok Love?" I asked.

I ran downstairs and met Esme as she was walking up the front stairs.

"How is she son?" she asked

"I'm not sure yet, distraught, numb, guilty. What can I do to help her?" I asked, as she pulled me into a tight hug. I heard and felt her sobs roll from her and it reminded me of how compassionate she truly was.

"I don't know son, it's hard. I know you want to help but who knows what will help. If you need anything you let us know ok." she told me. "How are you?" she asked.

"Um, well I guess I'm doing ok…Hell, who am I kidding? I'm a mess too, and not only is Jasper helping with Bella but with me as well, how is Jasper?" I asked

"He's ok. He's just hoping that what he is doing is helping. He's afraid he isn't doing enough but I will reassure him again, don't you worry."

"Thank you, and thanks for the food. Renee left to get a 'home cooked meal' from the dinner." A small chuckle escaped my lips. "Fried chicken and all but this I think Bella would at least try to eat. I'm just…I'm just going to take this in, thanks." She tightened her grip on me before letting go and pulling me down so she could kiss my cheek. After giving Esme a kiss I turned around and heard the worst scream I'd heard all day. My love was in pain physically and mentally and I was feeling helpless. I ran up the stairs and could not believe my eyes when I entered the hall...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! If you did enjoy it, click on review and send me some love!** **Your reviews are very important and welcomed, I love to hear what you liked and what you didn't, and any ideas that you may have, thanks to you all who do review!**


	36. 911

This is not a chapter of my story but I wanted to take a moment to remind everyone what today, "Patriots Day", 9-11, is about, and to honor all the victims and heroes.

I am I no way trying to credit for this poem I just wanted to share it!

The poem "Met in the Stairwell" written by Stacey Randall following September 11, 2001. Written from the perspective of God, where God was, and what God was doing during the tragic moments of September 11, 2001.

'MEET ME IN THE STAIRWELL'

("Met In The Stairwell")

("I WAS THERE")

I was on the 110th floor in a smoke filled room

with a man who called his wife to say 'Good-Bye.'

I held his fingers steady as he dialed.

I gave him the peace to say, Honey, I am not going to make it,

but it is OK...I am ready to go.'I was with his wife when he called

as she fed breakfast to their children.

I held her up as she tried to understand his words

And as she realized he wasn't coming home that night.

I was in the stairwell of the 23rd floor when a

woman cried out to Me for help.

'I have been knocking on the door

of your heart for 50 years!' I said.

'Of course I will show you the way home - only

believe in Me now.'

I was at the base of the building with the Priest

ministering to the injured and devastated souls.

I took him home to tend to his Flock in Heaven. He

heard my voice and answered.

I was on all four of those planes, in every seat,

with every prayer. I was with the crew as they

were overtaken. I was in the very hearts of the

believers there, comforting and assuring them that their

faith has saved them.

I was in Texas , Virginia , California , Michigan , Afghanistan.

I was standing next to you when you heard the terrible news.

Did you sense Me?

I want you to know that I saw every face. I knew

every name - though not all know Me. Some met Me

for the first time on the 86th floor.

Some sought Me with their last breath.

Some couldn't hear Me calling to them through the

smoke and flames; 'Come to Me... this way... take

my hand.' Some chose, for the final time, to ignore Me.

But, I was there.

I did not place you in the Tower that day.

You may not know why, but I do. However, if you were;

there in that explosive moment in time,

would you have reached for Me?

Sept. 11, 2001, was not the end of the journey for you.

But someday your journey will end.

And I will be there for you as well.

Seek Me now while I maybe found.

Then, at any moment, you know you are ready to go.'

I will be in the stairwell of your final moments.

~God~

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Gzg1qL6b4uk

Thanks

God Bless


	37. Chapter 37: Daddy

~I know I haven't posted chapter 36, I put up a memorial on 9-11 in its place, it doesn't mean I'm skipping it but my OCD will not let me put this chapter titled chapter 36 when the numbers put it as chapter 37 so chapter 37 is actually chapter 36 but I am renumbering, so, point being, this chapter will start where the last chapter ended, and if I'm not making any since blame it on the Nyquil~

* * *

**This story contains mature themes and is not for minors. While I will try to stay true to Stephenie Meyers's characterization of Edward, Bella, and the rest of her characters, they will change some. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**Thanks to Michael (my hubby), Rose an amazing friend, who once again saved me and the story, and my Beta Sarah. If it weren't for y'all I would have never had the nerve or means to post my story! **

* * *

Chapter 37: Daddy

BPOV

"Bella, what are you doing?" I heard Edward asking cautiously. When I looked down I was covered in blood and glass shards. I was looking for some more pictures of Charlie and me, some from all ages. I had gone into the hallway to look at the pictures in the frames hanging. When I saw the wedding picture of Charlie and Renee something in me snapped. I was trying to open the picture to get that damned picture out of the frame. She got to have a beautiful wedding and her dad was there. She had Charlie standing by her side, vowing to always love her and that's what he did, till the day he died. Her vows meant nothing to her. All I wanted was for Charlie to walk me down that aisle and give me away to the love of my life. Now that would never happen.

Edward made a move to come closer to me and tried to pry the glass from my hands that were now cutting into my palms. "Bella, please let me get the glass out, we need to get those cuts cleaned up and bandaged."

I looked up at Edward and I just became enraged "Why didn't you change him?" I screeched. "You could have changed him, and then I wouldn't be sitting her mourning the loss of my daddy. I could have had him with me forever but you didn't even try, did you? Why didn't you go to him first? You could have saved him and changed him!" As I was yelling at him I was pushing with all my force to get him away from me. "I don't want your help! Get the hell off of me! You didn't help him, why even bother with me? He's never coming back! I will never have my dad back!" I continued to push Edward away from me.

He refused to let me push him away. I was making a horrid mess with my blood and the glass but I didn't have it in me to care about that right now. I just wanted to fix the gaping hole in my chest. It just made everything that much worse for me right now because I knew that the hole in my chest, this time, wouldn't go away or be healed. Charlie would never be coming back. I pushed with all my force but it didn't help. I finally gave up, letting his scent and arms envelop me.

I sat cradled in his strong arms as he tried to calm me. Once I was somewhat calmed he carried me to the bathroom. Slowly and carefully he cleaned me up as I sat, dazed and involuntarily gasping for air as my chest ached. He had to wrap both hands with bandages but the cuts weren't too bad. He placed me on my bed and I grabbed Charlie's flannel shirt that I still had lying on the bed. Edward helped me wrap myself in it and I laid down as the darkness crept up on me.

Who am I if I'm not daddy's little girl anymore. I hoped one day I would find out but I was too tired to find out right now.

I must have dozed off because when I awoke I could smell bleach _very strong _and Edward had changed his clothes. He was sitting by me in the bed and was rubbing the back of my hand, placing kisses on it every so often. I opened my eyes to look Edward in the face "I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean any of that, I know if there were anything that you could have done you would have done it. Please forgive me, you don't deserve any of this and I don't deserve you." I spoke with a thick voice.

"I know you didn't mean it, its ok. There's nothing to forgive you of but if it will make you feel better, of course you are forgiven Love." he said as I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I just sat like that for a while, breathing in all that was Edward.

I wasn't sure if I was making things worse for me by staying at Charlie's or not. I wanted to be close to him but his absence was everywhere. It hung in his gun belt in the hall way. It floated in the air with his cologne. It was there staring me in the face whenever I opened my eyes. It was everywhere.

Edward was helping in every way that he could. He made sure I didn't have to deal with everyone. _Why do people insist on visiting when someone passes away? I just don't get it, people who have never been to your house show up with ass loads of food and want to "be there for you"._ I know people who are close to you want to support you but even those I don't want to see. I know Jake got upset when Edward told him I needed some time and didn't want visitors. I could hear most of the exchange; Jake wasn't very calm about it.

"_Jake, I know you're family, she just…" he was cut off._

"_I don't give a shit, I'm gonna be here for her! She can't push me away! I'm not gonna let that happen, not now, not after everything we've been through!" Jake exclaimed._

"_I know, she just, I don't know … she doesn't even want to talk to Renee. She won't even let Carlisle do her checkups." Edward explained._

"_Is she going to be there… at the service tomorrow?" Jake asked._

"_Yeah, she asked Jasper to help her. It kills me I can't help her, it always seems like I'm helpless, when she needs me the most, I can't help" Edward sounded defeated._

"_I'm sure your helping her more than you think. Hell, she's letting you help her, she needs you. I know it's not you that's keeping her away from me, it just hurts, ya know?" _

Edward was trying to explain it all to Jacob after he left my room.

"_So, I heard Mr. Biers funeral is the day after Charlie's, has she said anything about him, she does know he died doesn't she?"_ Jake asked Edward.

"_Yes she knows, she'd just rather not talk about it…at all." _Edward answered.

I spent some time with Jake. I didn't say anything, we just sat there and held hands or he would rub my arm. I know he needed to be here with me as much as I needed him but I was also tired. Tired of everything, my body, my mind, all of me was tired.

Edward came back upstairs with some fresh cut fruit that Esme had brought over earlier, and some peach lemonade, along with my meds. He walked in and laid the tray of my food on my dresser; he came over and wrapped me in his arms. I nuzzled into his neck taking in deep breaths of his scent, trying to let his smell take over and ease my mind and body. "Do you think you could try to eat a little something Love?" he asked.

I nodded to him and tried to show him that I loved him. I knew I needed to show him I was trying or Carlisle would step in and have to take over my care, maybe even put me back in the hospital and run I.V.s through me. That was the last thing I needed _or wanted _right now.

He placed my pills on my tongue and gave me a drink. Then I took the bowl of fruit and nibbled on a few pieces. Renee had brought home some greasy fried chicken and the smell of it just about made me sick.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Jasper and Alice came over around 10:00 so Jasper could help me calm down to get some sleep, tomorrow would be rough. Alice tried to stay invisible but did come up and sit with me for a bit. She braided my hair in pigtails so tomorrow I would only have to pull it down to style it, it would fall in soft waves.

I could faintly hear Edward answering Jasper's unasked questions.

"Just take care of Bella I'll be fine, I don't want to exhaust you. I'll hold myself together. Just as long as she will be somewhat ok tomorrow I'll be fine."

"Yes, she doesn't want any kind of antidepressants, or anti anxiety meds, so thank you."

I drank in the feeling of calm and sleepiness that hit me once Jasper came through my door.

"Bella, Love, it's time to wake up, we need to get going." I could hear Edward trying to coax me into consciousness. _Why was he treating me like I'm a damn child, like I'm going to break?_

"I'm not a baby Edward please don't treat me like one." I snapped at him before I even opened my eyes.

"I…wh…ah…" was his brilliant response. I'm sure I was being hard to deal with but I can't help it, I just felt like I was going to snap. How could Edward, being sweet and loving, bother me?

I rolled over and pulled the blanket off of my head to see him looking hurt and confused. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I don't know why I did and can I go ahead and apologize, in advance, for anything else I will say or do today?" I asked him.

His face softened a bit but I could tell he was still hurt. "Sure Love, it's ok. I'm sorry I just thought it might make things a little better for you. That's all I'm trying to do but if it's getting on your nerves I'll back off. Just know that I'm here, for anything you want or need, ok Love?"

"No, it's not anything you're doing or have done. I'm just a little emotional right now…" I let my voice trail off.

"And you have every right to be. I just want to help but don't know how to" once again he sounded so defeated.

"I'm sorry, you've been great. Why don't you help me take my mind off of things?" I told him as I pulled myself over to him and somewhat on top of him. I leaned in for a kiss and wiggled a bit on his lap. I weaved my fingers through his hair so I could get to his mouth and neck better. I trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck. I felt him harden beneath me and there was no denying his excitement. But he was acting as if he wasn't into it right now, so I gave him a not so gentle bite on his neck and I heard him hiss and groan. He pulled back from me, pulling me off of his lap and looked into my eyes. I tried to climb back on him, _which wasn't the easiest damn thing to do with my leg,_ but he wasn't having any of that. He placed his forehead to mine and took a calming breath.

"We need to get going, we have to leave soon."

"Fine!" I snapped and tried to jump off the bed to rush into the bathroom but came very close to crashing into the floor. Of course Edward was right there. He scooped me up and sat us on the floor as he cradled me. I broke down sobbing uncontrollably and trying to push him away from me, the same way he just did to me. Of course he wasn't having that. His grip just tightened as he chanted words of love and encouragement to me.

I soon felt a wave of calm but forlorn emotion take over me.

"Thank you Jasper" Edward said. It didn't surprise me that it was Jasper that just calmed me down and helped me think straight.

"My deepest apologies Bella, I thought we would be back before you awoke. I needed to replenish myself but I'll be with you all day now. Again, I am sorry. Last night was probably one of the most strenuous nights I've had but I know what I'm dealing with now. I shouldn't have doubted it though. Bella, you are one of the most passionate people I have ever known, nothing you do should surprise any of us by now."

I knew that today I would need the help of my loved ones and they needed me as well, so I would put my feelings off until tomorrow.

At the service, Damien and Alex both got up and told stories of how they looked up to Charlie and how he was a father figure to the both of them. They shared stories about Charlie and the many different things they learned from him. Next was Ben, he had just started training at the beginning of the summer, right after graduation. He wanted to get some experience before going off to college in the fall. He was studying to become a forensics investigator. He spoke of how he rode with Charlie on many occasions and how it was very strange to be riding in front of the curser while his friends would be in the back. There were many people who told fond stories of Charlie. There were even a few that did not hold such fond memories but Charlie had touched their lives none the less. At the end, the color guard folded the flag and presented it to me. We then wrapped up inside and made it outside to finish the service. Taps were played and then the 21 gun salute ended the procession.

Throughout the service not one tear fell from my eyes. I wasn't sure if I was cried out or if it was due to Jasper. There was no doubt that Jazz was helping me, he sat right behind me with a hand on my shoulder the whole time. I didn't hear most of what was said and I didn't even look at all the faces. It was all a blur of red, white, and blue flowers, red rimmed eyes, sniffles and worried glances. I just wanted this all to be over.

Of course everything was beautiful and had been taken care of beforehand. Charlie's ashes were placed in an urn. It was made out of one of his prized fishes that were mounted on the wall in the house until yesterday. Alice had read all of his wishes and he had everything ready down to the T. Being a cop, that was one of his top priorities. He didn't want me to have to deal with any of this when he was gone. He knew it would be hard enough for me losing him without having to deal with any of the specifics. I think at one point Edward had asked if he could keep some of the ashes…it was a little odd but I put no thought into it.

I was grateful to have everyone but I just couldn't think about having to entertain anyone. So after the service, we finally left. I asked Edward to take me back to Charlie's. I couldn't take one more person hugging me, telling me they knew how I felt, they are so sorry, and that time can heal your wounds. I just wished they would all shut the fuck up!

Edward made my wishes known that I needed some alone time now and to please respect it. For the most part people understood but for people like Renee, Jake, and even Alice it was hard but they respected my wishes, for now. I looked at Edward with pleading red rimmed eyes and he knew just what I needed. I fell into his arms and the blackness over took me...

:'-( RIP Charlie www(dot)you tube(dot)com/watch?v=lW21kUUjZr0

I know I did it again, made ya cry and left ya hangin, sorry.

**

* * *

**

**If any of y'all make you tube videos I would love for some one to help me out, I want to put together a video about my story, maybe some Twilight pictures to the sound of "You're the reason I come home" (by Ron Pope)**

www(dot)you tube(dot)com/watch?v=mCLoQnolBt4

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! If you did enjoy it, click on review and send me some love!** **Your reviews are very important and welcomed, I love to hear what you liked and what you didn't, and any ideas that you may have, thanks to you all who do review!**


	38. Chapter 38: Hope

**Ok, so by now y'all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I'm not trying to steal her shit, just expanding the characters. I couldn't have done this without the help and support of the my family, Rose an amazing friend who also helps me out so much with this story, and my beta Sara!**

* * *

Chapter38: Hope

EPOV

This had been a very trying month. Bella wasn't anywhere to be found. She was locked away, being held by this zombie who was a dull lifeless comparison to the girl I loved so completely. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to help her. Of course Alice couldn't help. Bella wouldn't make any decisions for herself, so Alice couldn't tell what would help. Bella wouldn't see anyone. So it was just her and I, and I was very lonely.

Of course we put the wedding off and Bella didn't even realize it was her birthday. I wasn't going to say anything and rock that boat right now. But I made a note, one day we would celebrate this birthday, whether she liked it or not. She is now twenty.

As she slept one night, I called for a family meeting. I never left Bella's side, unless it was to hunt. Most of the time I would take her along and we would meet with Jazz and Alice so they could help. Everyone came to Charlie's, even most of the Quileutes. It was a tight fit but we made it work. We all came together for our love of Bella. My Bella, my Love, the lifeless body laying upstairs in her dad's bed, wrapped in his shirt.

"So, uh…I'm open to suggestions, any suggestions." I announced as I called order to our little meeting.

.

.

.

"Wow, that's a lot of help, thanks for stopping by" I spat at them because no one would step up and suggest anything. All I heard in their thoughts were pity for me. I didn't need that shit and I can't do this, I can't just watch her waste away. I needed Bella. I needed her to come back to me. I was gripping at the ends of my hair and I thought I was actually getting a headache. Can vampires get headaches?

Their minds were all throwing pity at me.

Seth was racked with quiet sobs, aloud and in his mind. _"We're losing more of our family day by day. First Charlie, we're losing Bells and now Edward looks like he's about to lose it."_

Esme's was most prominent. "_Oh dear, you need to take care of yourself too son. You can't allow yourself to waste away; you have to save our girl. I know you miss her, we all do but I think we are all at a lost hun."_

I could hear Alice clear as a bell even though she was trying to be quiet about it _"Defeat… you're not giving up are you? Please tell me you're not going to let this defeat both of you. Your bond is too strong."_

"_Damn look at him, he's giving up. Where's all that fight I've seen in him?" _I could hear Paul's voice pipe in too.

Jake was pretty loud, as usual. _"Damn bro, hell if we know. If anyone can do it, it's you. Bring Bells back to us."_

"Stop calling her Bells! Do you all even know how much it would tear her apart for you to use the nickname Charlie gave her? I don't care if you forget; make it a fucking point to remember!" I shouted

"Ok, calm down son, we will think of something. I think everyone is just as much at a lost as you are. Why don't we just go around the room and say something that you think Bella would like to do or that she used to like to do. Anything you think we could use to pull her out of this depression. Jake, how did you help her last year?" Carlisle asked. He shot me an apology but damn if it wasn't like a slap in the face. Damn it! When will people ever let that shit go "Fuck!" I had to go. I had to just get out and get some air. Jasper noticed my mood and put a hand on Carlisle when he started to reach for me. Jazz nodded and I took off. I just needed some time to clear my head.

_How can I fix this? _

_Why can't anyone ever let me live this down? _

_I will never forgive myself and everyone makes sure I know they won't forgive and forget._

.

.

.

I ran for I don't know how long, hours it seemed. It felt good to just get out, stretch my legs and go. I had to let off some steam. I had to let out some of this pent up frustration. I needed to get away…

Wait…

No _we_ needed to get away. That's it!

We can go ahead and take our honeymoon, sure it won't be like I wanted but it will be an escape, which is what _we need._

I ran as fast as I could and made it back to Charlie's before Bella ever woke up. The 'meeting' was still in progress. As soon as I got close enough Alice was telling me that this would be a good thing, this is what _we_ needed indeed. Then the family thought it would be best to slowly add people back into her life in a safe environment. So, we would slowly start bringing people out to the island until she would be reunited with the rest of her family.

Everyone agreed that it sounded like a good idea. I chartered a jet to take us to Isle Esme_. Yes, that is where we were going on our honeymoon. Guess I'll have to figure out somewhere else to take my beloved_. Once all the arrangements were taken care of everyone pitched in and helped to get us packed and made sure the house was still set up as I wished for our arrival that was to be a month ago. Everything was restocked and a few new things added things to help with Bella's broken leg. It was healing quite well considering she completely stayed off of it. She would be in a walking boot by the time we left tomorrow.

Bella started to stir and I had her breakfast waiting for her. She crawled over to me and laid her head on my chest. "Edward, what's going on? There's…something, I don't know what, but there is something different about today, about you."

"Well, my Love, today we are going to run some errands so tomorrow we will be ready for our trip." I explained, as I kissed the top of her head. That 'something' was promise, today had promise and hope and I desperately held onto hope.

"Trip? I don't want to go anywhere Edward! We're fine here, here in Charlie's house." she said with a bite.

"Love, we are not ok. We are not fine. We need to just take a break from everything. No one will come in the house or do anything concerning Charlie or his things unless you tell them you want them to. You and I just need to get away. Wouldn't you like to be swept away to a beautiful tropical island and get lost in its beauty?" I asked her.

I could see she was thinking about it seriously. She finally nodded and gave me a weak smile. But hell a smile, any smile, I would take right about now. She reached up to kiss me and pulled back way too soon. "I'm taking Charlie's shirt; you're not taking that from me!"

"Bella, Love I'm not trying to take anything away from you. I just think we need some fresh air. You can bring whatever you want." I told her quickly. I wanted her to know I was doing this _for_ her, not _to_ her.

"Well, I definitely need to get in the bath and get cleaned up. I feel filmy and grimy." she said as she ran her hand over her arm.

"Ok, why don't you eat and cleaned up, then we are going to the hospital. Carlisle is going to get you into a walking boot, does that sound good?" I asked her and she nodded to me.

.

.

.

Bella slept most of the trip in between the stops and exchanges so when we arrived to Isle Esme she was wide awake. It was about 2:00 am when we pulled up, in the boat, to the dock.

"Are we back at Isle Esme?" she asked me.

"Yes Love, we are. " I answered as I docked the boat and grabbed our bags, tossing them up to the dock. I took Bella in my arms bridal style, leapt off the boat, bent to get our bags as well, and then took off for the house.

I got to the porch, dropped our bags and put all of my attention on my Love. She seemed to already be in a better mood, at least she seemed like she was trying.

"You are not carrying me over the threshold so you might as well give up on that." she told me with a snide smirk.

"Really?" I asked as I rushed to the door. Of course I stopped because I didn't want to upset her but I wanted to show her that I could and would, _if I wanted to_. I set her down on her feet and she slapped my chest playfully soft. "Whatever you wish Love." I turned the door knob and pushed it open for her. The house was all lit up and ready like I wanted.

I wrapped her in my arms and snuggled into her hair, inhaling deeply. She tugged on me to help her around as she took everything in just as she did the first time we were here. She was still leaning on me, but only because she refused to use the crutches or cane.

I think it was already helping, just getting out of the house. It was waking her back up and I was relived. I know that we still have a long way to go, but it was getting better, I could see that already.

Bella wanted to cook and I didn't fight her on it. I knew just the simple act of cooking could make her feel better and I wasn't about to stop her, anything for her. She decided to cook some fried portabellas, mashed potatoes and broccoli with cheese sauce 'a good home cooked meal' as she put it.

Cooking helped keep her mind busy. But when she went looking for the chicken, to cook Charlie's part of dinner, she broke down. I turned everything off, slid the pans off the eyes and cradled her to me.

"Do you want me to finish this for you Love?" I asked as I brushed her hair off of her face and tucked stray strands behind her ears.

She shook her head in a jerky movement. "No, what good am I if I can't even do something as simple as cook my own damn dinner? No I can do this." she said with a vengeance.

She pulled herself together and went back to finishing up her dinner. She didn't eat much of it but she got more down tonight then I've been able to get her to eat in a few days time in the past month.

I helped her with the dishes. Then, we decided to go for a swim in the cove off the beach that was right outside the bedroom door.

I took her hand and we walked out on to the beach in our bare feet. The sand was warm beneath our feet; the smell of the ocean was refreshing. I pulled my shirt over my head and looked over to Bella to see that she was already out of her shirt and pulling her pants down. I suddenly remembered how we both wanted to do a 'shoot' of each other in the moonlight. I know that in two weeks time there would be a full moon and it would be the perfect time, it would also give me time to help Bella put on a little bit of the weight she lost. Bella looked incredible no matter what but, I did love and miss her soft curves.

I was drug out of my fantasizing by the feel of Bella's hot little hand running over my chest. It felt amazing to have her touching me. She moved her hands to unbutton my pants and I went to still her hand. "It's ok, I'm not going to do anything. You were just kind of lost in your own head so I was going to help you." She stood in front of me in a beautiful pale blue panties and bra set and had already ridded herself of her walking boot.

I had to give her a crooked grin. It had been over a month since we had touched each other _that _way. She tried once or twice but it just didn't feel right. I felt like she was trying to do it as a distraction and I didn't want that, but I also didn't know how much longer I could hold out.

She finished unbuttoning my pants and they dropped to the sand. She turned and tried to walk towards the ocean. With one look over her shoulder she hooked her finger with a 'come hither' motion. She didn't have to ask twice. I was there in a fraction of a second. I lifted her up and she wrapped her body around mine. She gave me a genuine smile as I toted us into the warm water.

Our bodies meshed so well, it was easy for us to become one. We held each other impossibly close and got somewhat reacquainted with each others' touch. Not sexual but sensual. We took our time, we weren't in any hurry. I took Bella's face in my hands and slowly moved in for a sweet, soft, and completely consuming kiss. She moaned into my mouth and twisted her fingers into my untamed hair.

I lead us deeper into the water and she twisted out of my arms and swam away. _Playing hard to get, I gottcha._ I dipped under the water and swam out and around her. She was twisting around looking for me. Suddenly I came up right underneath her and picked her up, launching her in the air. It was the same as Emmett had done last summer while we were all here.

We were having a blast, just swimming and goofing around. I was holding Bella so she wouldn't have to keep moving her leg. The sky got lighter as the sun rose above us. Bella was a sight to behold, truly breathtaking as she laid her head on my chest. I could see some of her coming back but there was still a sadness that was heavy in her eyes. I knew it would take time but we had all the time in the world. I will bring my Bella back, back _home_.

"Well Love, I think it's time to head inside. I'm sure you could use some rest." I spoke and she looked up at me with the most angelic look upon her face. She nodded so I carried her out and up the beach to the outside shower and turned it on to rinse us off. I stood Bella up on her own two feet which were kind of wobbly while I rushed inside to grab us two towels. When I made it back outside, wrapped only in my towel, I could have sworn I had indeed died and gone to heaven. There she stood, naked as the day she was born in the rising sun with her hair hanging down her back and water rushing over her body. I took in every detail, from the way the sun reflected off of her pale skin, her beautiful perfectly round perky breast with pert pink nipples that were hardened from the breeze, to her soft brown curls below her waist that was just starting to grow back in from her last waxing just over a month ago. She was divine, delectable, and delicious looking, and not in a typical person to vampire way.

She turned the water off and cleared her throat to attract my attention back to her and not just her body. I couldn't help it, I went over to her and scooped her up bridal style and took her straight to our room. I laid her out on the bed and hovered over her capturing her mouth with mine as she swallowed my moans. I can still sense the distance in her. I could only hope our love would show her she was not alone in this world...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed, send me some love!**


	39. Chapter 39: A New Start

**Sorry for the long author's note, just have a few important things to tell y'all.**

~*~ Ok, so I've tried to keep my profile updated with the links for the story but, I can't, it freezes my laptop up so I have created a website just for y'all, check it out, it has lots of videos, you can find the links for all the chapters, its still a work in progress so please be patient and hang in there with me I will continue to update it with every chapter and maybe with some extras as well, thanks and enjoy! ~*~

**ffyourethereasonicomehome(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=ad4b234e2e30844**

So sorry it has taken a while to update, I hate keeping y'all waiting, again sorry thanks for hanging in there with me, and I enjoy all the reviews, it means the world to me, it shows me that y'all like what I'm doing and that I can do this, thanks!

**Ok, so by now y'all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I'm not trying to steal her shit, just expanding the characters. I couldn't have done this without the help and support of the my family, Rose an amazing friend who also helps me out so much with this story, and my beta Sara!**

* * *

Chapter 39: A New Start

BPOV

For once I felt somewhat normal. It was just me and Edward here and I was grateful for everything he was doing to help me. I knew I haven't been the easiest person to be around. Edward took every bit of anger I threw him without one ounce of bitterness. I thought back to the night after we got here, I tried apologize to Edward and he wouldn't hear of it. I put him through so much shit and I don't even remember half of it I'm sure. I couldn't tell you what I did on most days, let alone every rotten thing I did to Edward not even knowing I was hurting him. _Did he still want me? How could he still want me?_

Things jusst kept runnng through my mind like, I wanted to know why Charlie had to leave? Why did people I love leave me? The main people in my life, the ones that were pertinent to my living have left me at one time or another. I knew it didn't make since, I was getting ready to leave Charlie behind but at least he would have still had a life. He could have had a chance at a relationship and maybe one day be happy. But now, now he was just gone. Maybe I'm a selfish bitch for being mad at him for doing something unintentially to me that I was going to do to him by choice. But he was gone forever. No asking Alice if she sees anything in his future. No spying on him from afar. No sneaking in when he is old and bald after he passed out in his chair during a game to check on him. No placing a gentle loving kiss on his forehead and wishing the best for him.

_Shit! I've got to stop this right now! I can't be bumming myself out, not here, not now! I know Charlie would want me to live my life and move on. I will always have him in my heart._

I'm happy Edward brought me to Isle Esme, so I'm going to give a good try at finding my peace.

At first, on the trip over I wasn't sure why he bothered. I wasn't living my life right now, I just existed. But once my feet hit the warm sand on the beach I started to feel a bit of life jolt back into me.

I needed this, to feel Edward close to me. For him to not hold me at arms length and treat me like I was so fragile I would break if the wind blew wrong. Here, he wasn't afraid to be with me. It was like we were before, at Charlie's.

That first night in the water he held me and caressed me. I was reminded that he _did_ want me and of how much he had been missing me. I was showering off before heading inside that first morning when I felt him scoop me up and whisk me away to our room. He kissed me like he never wanted to stop. His cold stone lips meshed to mine. His slick smooth tongue glided between my lips and I granted him entrance to my mouth. The taste of his sweet breath was intoxicating. He kissed me long and slow, no hurry, no rush, we had all the time in the world. One of his hands cupped my cheek while he shifted to lay half on the bed and half covering me so he could free his other hand was free to roam over my body. He wasn't groping me or grabbing me, he was exploring my shape. Soothing me with his touch, conveying his love, all with his touch. And by the feel of things he wanted more than just kissing, and I surly could go for a little release of my own but we both pulled back and were content with ourselves.

I fell asleep in his arms and actually got a good night, err, days sleep. I awoke around two that afternoon and felt a world better, more so than I had in awhile.

We had no scheduling, no where to be, no one to deal with. This is what I needed, for Edward to rescue me. I never doubted he would but I was unsure if I could be rescued. We got lost in each other for days, we still did little more physically than kiss but I was content with that… for now.

Carlisle insisted on coming to the island to check on my health, Edward asked if it was ok. I'm sure if I told him 'no' he would have fought with Carlisle, but I thought I was ready to start to try to deal with some parts of real life. So, when Edward asked if I minded if Esme came as well, I thought it would be ok to ask if all of them could come. They were surprised I wanted them all here but I was sure I need them here. Baby steps, I knew Jake was dieing to be around me and try to comfort me but I just didn't think I could deal with him right now. Not just yet, when I was ready for my sun I would call on him. I was sure this hurt him but right now I just couldn't. Plus, he and Leah had a life of their own to start.

Everyone was scheduling to get here in a couple of days, and Edward mentioned that Halloween was just about a week away. I hadn't noticed how much time I had lost. I still wasn't _home_ but I felt like I was on my way there, instead of drifting further away, which was good.

Tonight after dinner we decided to go out and try to do a photo shoot. It was one that I was looking _so_ forward to, 'Edward in the moonlight'. Edward had asked Alice to pack up my darkroom and bring its contents when they came, along with every day things we were running low on so we wouldn't have to leave the island.

I finished my Eggplant Parmigiana and then Edward got me some ice cream on top of a pie fresh out of the oven, still hot. He had been trying to make me gain weight. I think he thought I didn't know what he was doing, but I knew, I'm not stupid. But I let him, he so enjoyed baking me some of the best and sweetest deserts, I _let _him spoil me. I've never been that good at baking, cooking I can do but baking, I've never been that good at. When I was done and stuffed to the gills, Edward helped me with the dishes like he did every night.

We both went and changed into only bath robes, so we wouldn't have lines on our body from clothes, for the pictures. I agreed to let him take some pictures of me because he seemed to want them as much as I wanted some of him. He made me feel beautiful so I felt at ease around him in ways I have never felt at ease, even by myself. I was also dieing to get some pictures of him in the sun as well, but we'll see.

When we made it out to the beach Edward had already set up my tripod and got out both of my cameras and had them ready for me. We stepped out into the warm night air. I stepped into Edward and went to give him a kiss until he interrupted me. "Um, Love I don't think that is such a good idea right now. Not unless you want the pictures to turn out more like a porno shoot and not an artful shoot" he told me in a kind of timid tone giving me that beautiful crooked smile.

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to that… but maybe not tonight." I told him.

He dropped his robe, _god he is a beautiful man_, and evidently he still got somewhat excited just by the thought of a different kind of shoot. Maybe _after,_ we will reproach that subject. For now I just want some beautiful peaces of art work of my soon to be husband_…When will he be my husband_? I knew I wanted that more than anything but he hasn't even said one word about it. Maybe he doesn't still feel that way. What if he realized I wasn't worth all the hassle? What if he didn't want me forever now…

"Isabella, are you ok?" I heard him call to me and it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes of course. I was just… thinking, sorry, I got a little lost." I admitted shyly.

"So how do you want me" he asked with a perfectly arched brow that I had to snap a shot of.

The moon was full and bright, so beautiful. It shown down so beautifully, like it was made just for us.

I took a few rolls of him from many different angles, in and out of the water. I also took many pictures with my digital camera too before he met me on the beach and took the camera from me.

He set the camera on the tripod and stepped over to me after he put his robe back on. He lifted my chin with his fingertips. He brushed his thumb over my cheek and leaned in, ever so slowly. I felt my tongue dart out quickly and wet my lips in anticipation of his. When our lips met that same fire flared inside of me. _Did he still feel it? _

He broke our kiss way too soon. He pulled on my robe tie and lifted my robe off of me. He pulled my hair down from its bun and let it fall in soft waves down my back. He ran his long fingers through it and it felt divine. I could feel the warm breeze in contrast to his cool touch. He walked around me like I was his prey. He moved my hair from my shoulder and sprinkled kisses along my neck and shoulder. "Stay just like this" he rasped out as he stepped back to grab the camera.

I could hear him snapping away and I felt a slight blush creep across my cheeks. "Don't be bashful Love, you are utterly breathtaking and beautiful." he told me with so much earnest I believed him.

I moved into the warm water and dunked myself under. After a few minutes Edward joined me after he set both cameras up to take pictures at regular intervals, I knew the manual camera would only last for another 30 minutes but when he drifted over to me I completely forgot about the cameras.

He cradled me to his chest as we looked up at the beautiful night. I could feel when his gaze fell upon me, I looked up to him and he had this look of awe that had me questioning if he was truly looking at me. I didn't know what he saw when he looked at me but I knew how it made me feel. It made me forget the rest of the world, nothing else mattered, and nothing else existed.

I pulled him to me, he lifted me up and my legs went to their spot around his waist. My fingers latched into their spot in his hair and his mouth was all over me. His hands were roaming over my body and I could feel how he missed me. He missed me just as much as I missed him. When I started moving against him he drew back just a bit. "Are you sure you're ready for…more?" he asked. Knowing what he meant I nodded with earnest and took my lower lip into my mouth to bite on. He cradled me closer to his body and brought me out of the water. As I rinsed off outside, he brought all of the equipment back inside then joined me. He kissed me with so much passion I could feel it dripping from him. I leaned against the wooden partition as his body pressed against mine. I took my hurt leg and hitched it over his which made my heated core come in full contact with his raging erection and I let out an obscene moan. With the growl that came from his chest he lifted me fully and took me inside to our room.

He laid me in the center of the bed and crawled up my body. He kissed me with so much passion it was had to think or even breath. I never wanted him to stop; when he stopped it was only to move to another part of my body. I gasped for breath as he moved to my chest. I arched off the bed as he licked and taunted my nipples. I let out embarrassing loud groans and whimpers as he moved over my body. Feeling his cool tongue trace the lines of my chest and start to slowly move down, made me wet. I know where he was going and he couldn't get there fast enough. He went to my hip and kissed over my marking and ran his tongue over it. He looked up to me and gave me a one hell of a panty dropping smile. When he finally positioned himself above my center, he looked up at me and gave me a wink before he dove in, making my heart flutter.

I felt his tongue come out and caress my bundle of nerves, making me contort in all kinds of odd ways. _God it has been too long. _"Ungh!" was all I could get out to convey to him to keep going. I laced my fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp as he made my body start to tighten up in the most delicious way. When he slipped a finger into me I thought I was going to fly off the bed. But when he added the second, I had to release his hair, which I now had my hands so tightly in that my fingers hurt at the release. I fisted the sheets beside me but it wasn't enough. I was moaning nonstop and bucking my hips off the bed. "Don't stop" I begged and his reply was simply a growl, a growl that made my whole body vibrate. When he sped up his actions I hit the wall with one of my hands "holy fuck!" I screamed as I came so hard. I felt my body go limp and drop to the bed with complete contentment.

I laid there panting as he licked his way back up my body. "Are you ok Love?" he asked with a snicker. I rolled my eyes and crawled over on to his chest. I kissed at his neck then, when he let out the softest of moans, I sunk my teeth into his skin causing him to rear off of the bed and growl something fierce. I gave him a pointed look and pushed his hands back up and above his head. I looked at him from under my lashes as I went to crawl down his body, the same as he had did mine. All of the sudden I got a sharp pain shooting through my leg and I was lifted from the bed and cradled to his chest.

"Edward, I'm fine, I just turned my leg the wrong way its ok, I'm fine now." I tried to convince him. It wasn't a total lie, it did hurt but most of the pain was elevated when I straightened it out. It was still kind of throbbing, but I knew Edward would blame himself and not allow me to finish what I was doing if he thought I was in any kind of pain.

"Bella, I don't want you to be in any kind of pain, it was too soon, I'm so sorry Love" he spoke into my hair.

I pulled back so I could grasp his beautiful face between my hands and look deep into his eyes. _Don't you still want me?_ "Edward I'm fine, and I am not gong to allow you to sit here and take the blame, and there is no way I'm giving up this" and I grabbed his throbbing erect member. "It has been too long. You made me feel so wonderful and now I am going to make you feel everything I just felt." He shook his head and went to say something but I stopped him. _Let me show you its not too late. I love you, and don't want to lose you, please let me do this!_ I pleaded with my eyes. He closed his eyes as if to find some courage. _Maybe he just needs a little convincing._

"No! You will feel every bit of passion, love, and lust I just felt from you!" I told him as I pushed him out of the bed…

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed, send me some love! and remember to check out the blog!**


	40. Chapter 40: You're The Reason I Come Ho

~*~ Ok, so I've tried to keep my profile updated but, I can't it freezes my laptop up so I have created a website just for y'all, check it out, it has lots of videos, you can find the links for all the chapters, its still a work in progress so please be patient and hang in there with me I will continue to update it with every chapter and maybe with some extras as well so make sure you subscribe, thanks and enjoy! ~*~

ffyourethereasonicomehome(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=ad4b234e2e30844

**Ok, so by now y'all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I'm not trying to steal her shit, just expanding the characters. I couldn't have done this without the help and support of the my family, Rose an amazing friend who also helps me out so much with this story, and my beta Sara and Carly!**

* * *

Chapter 40: "You're The Reason I Come Home"

EPOV

"No, Love you need to rest…sleep." I tell her as she is pushing me from the bed so she could get my pants down, and as much as I _needed_ it there was no way I was going to let her do anything for me right now. She needed more time, she needed more rest and I would not do _anything _while she was still hurting.

She tried to fight me on it but eventually gave up. After she fell asleep I waited about 20 minutes before I slid out of the bed, grabbed my night clothes and headed to the bathroom. I felt guilty for leaving her to go take care of myself but there was no way I was going to let her do anything tonight and I had to get _some_ release. I turned the shower on as hot as it would go. The warmth reminded me of her. I striped down and entered the steamy shower. I was already hard so I grabbed her strawberry conditioner and rubbed it in my hands to warm it and gripped my erection at the base and gave myself a few good, long, hard strokes. I went through my spank bank trying to figure out which memory of my Love would I pleasure myself to tonight.

Our meadow dry hump?

No.

Mistress B?

No, not tonight.

The piano?

Tempting but not tonight.

I've got it, the first night we got drunk together:

_I lifted Bella up to where her legs were no longer around me. I lifted her high enough that I could placing wet open mouthed kisses all over her sweet, flat abdomen, and she tasted amazing. I lowered Bella down as she ripped her shirt off. I was dieing to taste her beautiful pert nipples so I took one of one of them into my mouth. She let out a sinfully loud moan that made me impossibly harder._

_God give me strength, please don't let me be weak and take her right here and now. _

_I laid her down on the bed and kissed every part of her body as I finished disrobing her. As I made my way back up her body she helped me out of the rest of my clothes. I laid there running my hands up and down her body. She rolled over, got on top of me and began kissing me all over with her sweet, little hot mouth. I knew she could feel my hardness as I rubbed against her. The heat radiating off of her sent a sexually charged shock throughout my body and I let out a hiss. I couldn't wait to be buried deep in her. She sat up still straddling me and just let my erection brush up against where she wanted it, up and down her slit, making it wet and rubbing it into her clit on my upward strokes._

_"Ungh...Bel...Bell...Bella, we don't need...to go. All. The. Way...I'm just not sure I can stop...fuck baby...that feels SO! DAMN! GOOD!...Fuck your so hot... and wet!"_

_She just kept grinding herself against me and soon she was moaning nonstop, as was I._

_"Fuck ...Bella ...ahhhh ...fuck" I grunted._

_"Edward...augh...augh...augh!" was all she could say as she came on me. She continued to ride out her orgasm. I grabbed her hips and started to move quicker and harder. She leaned down over me while still rocking against me and started kissing my chest, neck jaw, and back to my neck to my ear and sucked my earlobe into her mouth and bit down and _

"FUCK!"

I came against the shower wall hard and long with a loud growl that ripped through my chest.

I finished up, got dressed and even hunted real quick. I went back to Bella, I wanted to be there before she started her R.E.M. cycle, which was when she needed me by her side to wake her as soon as the nightmares came. And they would come, they came every night, no matter what.

Bella had a rough nightmare only about two and a half hours into her sleep and could not go back to sleep so we got ready for our day. It was raining out so I checked the weather, it was supposed to rain all day. I decided we would take the boat up to the main land and get some shopping in, just a few little things. Bella's leg seemed to be doing fine so that put me at ease knowing she was in fact doing better.

When we got back home Bella was pretty tired but didn't want to try to nap so I decided to play the piano for a while to help relax her. I noticed when her eyes started to flutter so I stopped playing and went to the couch. I pulled her on top of me where she laid her head on my chest as I hummed her to sleep.

.

.

The next day we decided to just lounge around the house. We cleaned up some but mainly we just watched some movies, read some out of a book of poems by a collection of authors.

.

.

.

The next night Bella had experienced no pain since the other night so as she rubbed on me, trying to convince me that she was going to do this. She told me of her plan and how could I say no.

She had her hair pulled up into a high pony tail and there was something that was just different about her stance. She grabbed a couple pillows and placed them on the floor. She knelt before me and looked up at me. She licked her lips. "Edward, I want you to dominate me" she said in a deep bedroom voice. "I want to you to tell me what to do, how to do it, and don't be shy. I want you to fuck my mouth until you cum in my mouth and I swallow every bit of it down." she told me and I thought I may just cum before she even touched me.

"How will I know that I'm going to deep or too hard? I don't want to hurt you." I asked.

"If you get too rough for me, which I doubt you could" he says with a sly smile as she looked directly at my dick as it twitched "I will tap you twice on the hip, ok?" She was more telling than asking. I nodded and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I needed to get in the right frame of mind. _Could I do this? Could I be the kind of lover that was good enough for her? Could I keep up with her and give her the pleasure she deserved? And do I have the proper skills, am I enough?_

"I am at your will master" she purred.

_Holy fuck!_ I swallowed audibly and stepped to her. She looked at my erection and licked her lips again. "Kiss my cock then use that tongue of yours to lick me. Show me how much you love my cock."

She gave me a few licks. She went from swirling her hot tongue around the head to flicking her tongue quickly over the very tip, to flattening her tongue out and taking long, slow licks up my length. I grabbed her pony tail and jerked her head back a bit so she could take me in her mouth. "Now, Isabella, open up for me" I commanded. I slowly pushed my hips forward, feeling her mouth take me in and she closed her lips around me and started to suck. I felt her throat give way to me as she took me all the way in until her hips were flush with my body. "That's it Isabella, just the way I like it. Fuck… I love that hot little mouth of yours." I pulled back and thrust again, pulling back slowly so I could savior every moment of this. I would rotate with quick, short, shallow strokes and slow deep thrust. I pulled her hair tighter and she moaned around me which caused me to twitch against her tongue.

"I love fucking your pretty little mouth. You like when I do too, don't you Isabella?" I asked her, wanting to know before I completely let loose. She answered with a smile around my cock and a nod of her head that sent me further into her mouth and I let out a ferocious growl.

"Suck harder. I want to see your cheeks hollow out and feel that amazing suction you are so fucking good at." I told her, as I picked up my pace pulling her head closer to me to meet my thrust. I felt her throat constrict somewhat so I pulled back for a bit, not wanting to gag her. Soon she was moaning so much around me and using that talented tongue of hers. I knew I was getting close. "Use your teeth and hold on" I told her. She wrapped her hands around my legs and I thrust into her with short quick thrust until I could feel myself getting ready to cum. "You will swallow everything I give you, don't waste one drop. I want to feel that throat of yours swallow around my cock as I cum" I demanded and let myself go. I came so damn hard my knees actually went weak. When I had rode out my orgasm she sucked me clean and released me with a quiet "pop" from the release of suction. I dropped to my knees and pulled her to me and kissed her trying to show her how much I loved and appreciated her.

I could never get enough of this amazing woman. When we pulled apart we were both gasping. We laid out on the floor as we rested and waited for us both to calm down and recover.

.

.

.

I could hear the boat approaching so I slowly moved Bella from my lap on the couch. I laid her there while I went to greet everyone. As soon as I opened the door Esme was bounding up the front stairs. She rushed me and about knocked me over with the force of her hug. Just her being able to see us eased her mind so much. She quietly sobbed happily as I heard her minds thoughts. _"Oh Edward we have been so worried. You look so good. How is Bella? Is she doing as good as you? Please tell me that this has helped."_

"Yes mother, she is doing so well" I whispered as everyone else slowly made their ways up to the house. We stood out on the porch catching up, just discussing everything and nothing before we finally made our way into the house. Bella was starting to stir. As soon as Emmett put all of his and Rosalie's stuff in their room, he came barreling into the front room and pounced on the couch. He yelled "Belly baby, wake up" as he kept bouncing over her on the couch. At first I think she was startled and I was ready to go pounce on his ass then Bella started laughing so loud and hard it was taking her breath away. Emmett pulled her into a big bear hug. "Emmett, don't crush the poor girl" Esme chastised him as she swatted him out of the way. "Oh Bella honey you look so good! So, Edward's been taking good care of you then huh?" she asked.

I came up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her tightly. Bella told Esme "He really has, he has been so good to me, I don't deserve him." she said.

I scoffed at her "It's just good to have you home" I told her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. She turned in my arms and raised on to her tippy toes. "You're the reason I came home" she told me as a tear slipped from her eye. I lifted her up and gave her a deep and loving kiss, until I heard a few throats clear. Finally, I heard Alice "Ok, ok, you've had her all to yourself, now give her up so the rest of us can see her."

I just looked into Bella's eyes and whispered to her "never". She knew what I meant as I kissed away another tear that escaped her eye. I sat her back down. She wiped her eyes and greeted everyone else with warm hugs and loving smiles.

That night Bella feel asleep sitting in my lap listening to all of us chatting back and forth. We kept everything light and steered clear of any talk of Charlie or the accident. Once she was in a deep sleep I lifted us up from the couch and took her to our bed, laying her down and tucking her in. I didn't want to just leave her there sleeping, I hadn't left her side, especially while she was a sleep for so long now. I was afraid she wouldn't sleep well or that she would wake up alone but Carlisle assured me that Esme would sit with her and make sure she was ok. If she awoke or wasn't sleeping well I would be told at once and I could go back to her side. My uneasiness brought up the conversation of separation anxiety between Bella and me.

"I know you just want to be there with her every minute of every day son but it's just not healthy of either of you. I know you both have always had some separation anxiety but now it's so much stronger. You two don't need the additional stress that this will cause if you keep going like you two are. Its good that you two have each other but you both need to learn to pacify yourselves so y'all aren't so codependent, it can be quit debilitating." he explained. _Like I don't already know this._

"I know, baby steps though. I can't change everything all at once."

"I know that son, and I know you know what you're doing, I just thought I would point it out in case you didn't think about it." he told me as he looked into my eyes with a knowing smile._ You are an amazing man, son, everything you've done for Bella, I am so proud of you._ I heard him think.

"I learn from the best" I told him as we started to look over everything in Bella's medical files.

When we were done I returned back to our bedroom and snuggled into the bed with Bella. She woke enough to pull herself onto my chest and bury her face into the crook of my neck, placing a gently warm kiss just below my ear. "Sleep Love, I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere" I told her as I placed a kiss into her hair.

Her reply was simple but sweet "mmmm"

.

.

.

The next few days we slowly started spending more time apart from 30 minutes to a few hours. I would go hunting or she would hang with the girls. Nights were still kind of bad for her and that was something I wasn't giving in to. After she was changed she won't sleep so that is nothing to worry about and if that is the hardest time for her I was going to be there for her. I would wonder around sometimes while she was asleep. I was never gone for too long or too far, usually just out to the library to grab another book, to get a wet cloth for Bella, for when she had a nightmare and she would wake up sweating, or to get her a fresh glass of cold water. It was getting better but she still hadn't gone through a whole night where she wouldn't have a nightmare.

.

.

.

Carlisle and Esme left to go pick up, Seth, Leah and Jacob. They would be gone for 3 days. They would get back the morning of Halloween. They were also going to stock up on supplies. We would need a lot more food and they were going to get some more wildlife to let lose here on the island. When they pulled away from the island on the seaplane Bella and Esme were both crying. Bella had pleaded with them to 'be careful'. She was so worried something was going to happen to them where she would lose them too. And that just broke Esme's heart but they both understood that this was for the best. They were going to get some more of Bella's family and would return safe and sound very soon.

.

.

.

While they were gone we spent our days playing games, hiking and swimming, anything to keep Bella busy and try to tire her out. She was still only averaging about 3 to 4 hours of sleep a night and once in a while she would take a nap, if she just happen to fall asleep in the middle of something, that is. She got to where she was terrified to go to sleep and would only sleep if she passed out but she fought it everyday. She refused to take any kind of sleeping medication to help, and still said no to any kind of antidepressant or anti anxiety meds. She took her birth control and that was it. We tried everything from tiring her out, Jasper soothing her, me holding and humming to her, nothing helped.

.

.

.

Jake leapt off the boat and made it to the house before anyone else. We were making our way out of the house to meet them when Jake came running up. He grabbed Bella and hugged her tight. Her body went limp in his arms as she busted into sobs. He lowered them both to the ground and held her as he rocked and cried with her. The others came up the path. Esme pulled me towards the house and we all went inside to give them some privacy.

It broke my heart to see her in so much pain. It was like everything just came crashing down when they met and collided. She seemed so small and helpless lying there in his arms. But she needed Jake and I knew he needed her just as much. He could help her through this in ways none of us could.

I looked to Leah when I heard her call me in her mind _"Edward, thank you for all of this. God he has been going insane without her. I don't think it has really hit him until just now. He has let himself worry about her so much that it has kept his mind off of his own loss and sorrow."_

"I just hope he can help her. She is doing so much better but when it comes to sleeping…" I let my voice trail off because I knew she already knew how Bella was dealing.

"_I really think this will help. I'm sure it's hard for her to be around Jake but I think she needed this as much as he did."_

"I know, she just wanted to take baby steps and this was a huge but necessary step." Leah looked at me and just nodded.

After 4 hours and 18 minutes, Jacob came inside carrying Bella who was passed out in his arms. She hadn't slept at all the night before and I think it finally all caught up to her. I took her from his arms and took her to our bed, laying her down and pulling her onto my chest. She wiggled just a bit then let out a small sigh. She slept for 8 solid hours, never moving. The only sound was her soft, quiet snores.

She started to stir some and I felt her leg come up as she scooted closer. Her leg pressed up against my now awake neither region as she pressed her center into my leg and let out a small moan as she moved against me.

"Oh you little vixen" I groaned.

"Mmm" she moaned as she climbed onto me. She kept her body close to mine as she weaved her hands through my hair and captured my lips in her warm embrace…

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed, send me some love!**

Don't forget to check out my site: ffyourethereasonicomehome(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=ad4b234e2e30844


	41. Chapter 41: A Sparkling Day

~*~ I have created a website just for y'all, check it out, it has lots of videos, you can find the links for all the chapters, its still a work in progress so please be patient and hang in there with me I will continue to update it with every chapter and maybe with some extras as well in between chapters so, make sure you subscribe, thanks and enjoy! ~*~

**ffyourethereasonicomehome(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=ad4b234e2e30844**

**

* * *

**

**Ok, so by now y'all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I'm not trying to steal her shit, just expanding the characters. I couldn't have done this without the help and support of the my family, Rose an amazing friend who also helps me out so much with this story, and my beta Sara!**

* * *

Chapter 41: A Sparkling Day

BPOV

I climbed on top of Edward and gave him a slow, soft kiss as I tried to crush myself as close as I could to him. It had been a long day and I wasn't even sure what day or time it was. It felt like I had been asleep for days, I felt so rested and rejuvenated. I guess that's why I started to wiggle against Edward. But that's when Alice came dancing in "Ok, enough of that. You cant hog Bella all the time and you've been here alone with her forever." Leave it to Alice to exaggerate. "Plus, we need her help in the kitchen" she said as she bounced up and down, pulling at me to get up off the bed. I begrudgingly rolled off of Edward and Alice attempted to pull me with her down the hall. I stopped her because I needed to do something first. "I need a human moment" I told her as I winked at Edward and looked over to the bathroom door. I walked over to the bathroom and right before I shut the door Edward flew from the bed and was in the bathroom with me and had me pinned to the closed door.

I could hear Alice huff. "Well don't be too long." She walked off grumbling about something.

She knew it useless to fight with us anymore. Its easier to let us get in a few more minutes of loving instead of fussing and fighting with us.

"So, what was it that you wanted Isabella" he asked as he pushed his body closer to mine. He started to trail kisses along my jaw, down my neck and around to my shoulder.

_God why did he have to be so good at that._

Suddenly I couldn't think of anything other than his lips on me, everywhere, and where I wanted them to go, but we didn't have time for that right now. So I just pulled him closer and crushed my lips to his and give him a kiss. It was so saturated with love, lust, and passion that he wouldn't have any doubt what it was want I wanted, but just couldn't have, not right now anyways. He pushed into me and the coolness of his body made by body tingle. The sweet taste of his mouth left me craving more and the way his lips moved against mine should be illegal.

I pulled away panting, "That's all" and pushed him off of me. I skipped out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen.

The house was alive with people everywhere. It felt like home to have my family here, it was good, I needed this. I would definitely have to thank my soon to be hubby for all of this…

_We still hadn't discussed the wedding, if there was still going to be a wedding. When, where, nothing, I still had not gotten up the nerve to talk to Edward about it yet. I needed to see if this was still something he wanted. Does he want me…forever…after everything I've put him through?_ I paused in the hall for a moment, lost in my dreaded thoughts when Seth came running up and pulled me in front of him like a shield. "Help me Bells! He's gonna kill me!" Seth shouted from behind me.

It snapped me right out of my thoughts. I was happy people were treating me normal again but I did get a sharp pain in my chest when I heard him call me 'Bells'. I tried to just let it roll off after I found myself taking quick shallow breathes. I stood up straighter and took a deep breath to clear my head. I wrapped my arm around behind me to protect Seth as Jake came running but came to an abrupt stop in front of me.

"Bella move, so you don't get hurt!" When Jake said that I noticed how odd it was for Jake to call me Bella and not Bells. I know he was doing it because he didn't want to upset me and he saw how I reacted to Seth calling me 'Bells'. _I will definitely have to talk to him later about that. I would rather him call me what feels natural than something that feels so foreign. _

"Ok what happened?" I asked as I put my hand on Jake's chest, while he stood there wiggling. "And why can't you stand still?" I asked Jake.

"Because that little shit put Bengay on the toilet seat in our room!" he answered while pointing and grabbing at Seth. I couldn't help but breakdown. I laughed so hard it took me a while to regain my composure. Evidently the wolf pack had been pranking each other for a while and Seth decided to bring it along to the island with them.

Leah came out of the kitchen to see what all the ruckus was about and grabbed a handful of both of the boys hair, making them look at her. "Knock off the bullshit or no one will get any kind of treats tonight, got it" she said in a firm voice. Both guys mumbled out a truce so she let them go on their ways. "Can you believe those two?" she asked. "Anyway, come on we need your help in the kitchen. I can't believe Rosalie and Alice cannot cook, at all. I mean the pixie has already burnt some water and blonde won't even try. Anyway, you know we have a lot to cook and its just you, me, and Esme." she told me as we made our way into the kitchen.

We were going to be making all kinds of traditional Halloween treats. I was informed that we were going to just veg out in front of the TV tonight, eat snacks and watch a marathon of scary movies.

As us women cooked, the men were all carving jack o lanterns, and of course they each had to try and out do the other. We left the men to do that while us women made the food, well except for Alice and Rose who sat on the countertops. Rose was painting her nails, with elaborate Halloween designs on them and Alice was chattering a mile a minute about everything and nothing.

First on the list was pizza mummies. We all were working the homemade dough, that Esme had prepared earlier, into small personal pizzas. We then added the sauce, placed the cheese on the pizza to look like the mummy gauze, used olives for the eyes, and placed them in the oven. We were going to make about 30 of them, even though it was just Leah, Jake, Seth, and me eating them. I'm sure none of them would get wasted.

Next we made monster toes, hotdogs wrapped in tortilla shells for bandages and ketchup on the tips. Then we went on to make the real treats. We made caramel apples, witch fingers, crunchy spiders, ghost on a sticks, pumpkin pizza cake and spiced apple cider. And when the men had all the seeds out of the pumpkins we roasted them.

Of course we had to judge the jack o' lanterns before moving on to the movie and pig out portion of the night. The men had picked out some interesting choices. Jake made an elaborate wolf, a sort of self portrait. Seth at one point had to come in the kitchen and get another pumpkin. He chucked the one he had started on, at the time I figured he had just messed up, but I now knew that it was because he was going to do one with a clown on it. Just the thought of that freaked me the hell out. So then he choose to do one of the Frank the Rabbit from Donnie Darko, but only after asking if I had anything against bunny rabbits (well if I didn't, that rabbit, is one that could do it for sure). Carlisle made one of one jack o lantern eating another one. Jazz did an awesome one of Nosferato. Em's was of Freddy Krueger, who knows why he has a fascination with that movie. Then when Edward revealed his, it was me. A beautiful carving of me, as soon as I saw this I had to run over to him, throw my body against his and pull him down for a kiss. It was the sweetest thing. Of course I named him winner without a doubt, even if the others thought I was playing favorites.

We started the night out with "Scream". By the time we got to "It" I was terrified and knew I would never sleep after that. The rest of the movies were fun, and the others didn't mind not watching "It" but that was the purpose, to get scared, so hell yeah I was up for it. To finally have something that wasn't real life scare me, I could deal with that. We just had to find something to do afterwards to take our minds off of the scary movies.

Emmett suggested we watch cartoons, which I was down with that but of course that wasn't good enough for everyone else. Leah chucked a gummy bear at Jake when he laughed at her for her suggestion we play truth or dare again. He only got upset because she was wasting his favorite candy, so he grabbed some of her candy corn and started pelting them at her. But of course one bounced off of Leah and hit Rose, that started an all out candy war. Seth started whining about us wasting food, because he was terrified of starving on this island. When things calmed down, we all agreed on playing a round of hide and seek, outside, in the dark, limits were the island. This should be fun.

We made Seth go first because he was the youngest. He timed ten minutes and started after us. Sometimes everyone would split up, other times they would pair off, but no matter what Edward was always by my side. We found out that we were usually the first to get out because everyone could smell me over every other scent. After 2 rounds, Carlisle and Esme went to the house to let us kids have fun by ourselves. After another round, Edward decided we needed to get me in the water to help drown my scent out, we couldn't leave the island which meant we couldn't go into the ocean. But Edward thought for a few seconds then scooped me up on his back and took off with me wrapped tightly around him. We arrived a short time later to a beautiful water fall. We had been here before, one day shortly after we got here. It was beautiful and just absolutely breathtaking. Edward set me down on the warm rocks and started to lift off his shirt. He then pushed his pants down and stepped out of them. He walked over to me as I stood frozen in place watching this beautiful man come close to me. From his soft lips to his chiseled abs. He pulled my shirt over my head and gave me a kiss on my bare shoulder. He then pulled my shoes off as he kneeled down. He looked up to me, waiting on my ok, so I nodded as his hands hovered over the waist band of my sweats that he had made for me. He licked his lips and slowly, very fucking slowly, pulled them down inch by inch. As soon as he uncovered my hip he placed a kiss on my tattoo. He then placed a kiss right above my center and my body quivered above him. He smirked and raised an eyebrow to me.

"Um, what if…you know, what if someone finds us?" I asked in a small voice.

"That's why I brought you here." he smirked up at me and gave me a wink. We moved so fast it felt like I was falling. But before I knew it I was hit with a quick spray of water and we were on the other side of the water fall in a cave of some sort. He had on the most dazzling crooked smile I had seen in a long time. He set me on my feet and pushed me up against the rock wall as he let out a low growl. He held my hands above my head, leaned down to my chest, took my bra in his mouth and with one quick motion it was ripped from me and tossed to the side. With a heated blaze he brought his face to mine and kissed me with wild abandonment. When I needed air he just lowered his lips to my jaw and showered me with wet, open mouthed kisses till he made it to my breast. He took one of his hands from mine but never let go of my hands. He used his nose to nudge my face upwards. He continued to kiss me until he took my left breast into his mouth and gave it a hard suck that made me groan in ecstasy. His other hand moved down my body until he found my still panty covered heat. I gasped when he ran a finger over my wet slit, through my underwear. It was such a different feeling from just skin on skin it made my heart skip a beat. I rubbed against him and moaned even more while he did as he pleased to my body, there against the cold stones, talking about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Holy fuck" I breathed out as I moved against him. "More Edward, more" I begged. He didn't take long to oblige. He ripped my panties off and tossed them over to where my shredded bra was. In one quick movement he thrust two fingers into me. "Ungh!" Fuck that felt good and I craved more. He lifted his head so he could see my face better. I leaned out towards him, wanting so bad to fuck his mouth with my tongue but he was just out of reach. I lashed out with a growl of my own as he continued to fuck me with his fingers. He let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips and it drove me insane. I pulled at my hands trying to get him to free them, but he wouldn't budge. He just kept on with his quick rough rhythm. He started to rub my clit and that was when I just lost it. I jerked at my hands and he finally released them. I grabbed two hand fulls of his hair and pulled him hard towards me. I hitched my leg over his hip and kissed him with everything I had in me as I came. He never lightened up which sent me into another downward spiral and I thought I would literally pass out. I pulled back to catch my breath as I tried to calm myself.

He pulled my other leg over his other hip, pushed his hips into me and I felt his hardness, god how I craved to have him in me so bad. I looked down to his boxers and ordered "off!". He didn't hesitate and tore them off. I reached between us, gripped his hardened cock in my hand and he bucked his hips into me again. I started pumping him fast and hard as I kissed him with all I had. He was soon moving fast against me and moaning around our kisses. I twisted my hands in his hair. His rhythm faltered and then speed back up, I could tell he was trying to hold back, make this last longer. But soon I couldn't help myself, I bit his bottom lip as I sucked it into my mouth and he came with a shutter and a loud growl. I felt his coolness spurt onto me and I sighed into his neck as he pulled me away from the wall. When I opened my eyes I noticed the sun had started to rise as he walked us back out through the water fall and down into the small cove that he dipped us down into. We just sort of kissed and caressed each others face, as we looked deep into each others eyes.

"We should get going Love" he finally spoke pulling me out of my love induced haze. I nodded to him. We walked up and gathered our clothes up.

"Um, I'm just going to go into the cave and get our…um ,clothes, I'll be right back" he told me.

"Ok" I answered and turned to slid my clothes on. Of course minus the panty and bra that were now being gathered and will be discarded. I waited for Edward to return. When I didn't hear him come back I finally turned around and the sun was now in the sky high enough to throw rainbows off of his skin. When I focused, I saw he was waiting on a bended knee with a ring in his hand. It was a simple gold band from what I could see.

His voice wavered when he spoke, "Isabella…

* * *

~*~ Don't forget guys, to see all of the goodies (movie clips, recipes pictures of the treats and jack o lanterns) from this story check out my site! ~*~

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed, send me some love!**


	42. Chapter 42: A Little Torture Never Hurt

**ffyourethereasonicomehome(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=ad4b234e2e30844**

**

* * *

**

**Ok, so by now y'all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I'm not trying to steal her shit, just expanding the characters. I couldn't have done this without the help and support of the my family, Rose an amazing friend who also helps me out so much with this story, and my beta Sara!**

* * *

Chapter 42: A Little Torture Never Hurt

EPOV

I had been waiting for just the right time for this. When I pulled on my clothes and went to retrieve our torn shreds of clothing from the cave, I just knew this was the time. I wanted Isabella to know that I still loved her and still wanted her to be Mrs. Edward Cullen for eternity. I wanted to promise her that I would wait how ever long it took for her to be ready. I pulled the ring from my pocket and bent down on one knee and waited for her to turn around.

I couldn't think of a better time or place than now. I had this ring made just before we left Forks. It was a promise ring with the word love on it, and where the 'O' was it had a small diamond, beautiful yet simple, perfect for my Love.

She turned and the sun lit up around her and she looked so angelic. I took a deep breath "Isabella… Love …I love you with all I have. I will do anything for you, for your happiness, I don't want you to forget that. Never forget that I want you, forever, without a doubt. I will wait as long as you need. I just wanted you to know I promise to always be here and when you're ready I will be here." My hand was shaking as she walked to me. She stopped just out of my reach…my breathing had stopped and I was feeling lightheaded but not from lack of oxygen. I was terrified. What if she decided that I wasn't what she wanted? What if she had changed her mind?…

I waited with baited breath. Then she started to move again, this time it was fast and with purpose. She tackled me, shoved me over and straddled me, wrapping herself around me and started bawling.

"Yes" she gasped "Yes Edward, the sooner the better! Yes Edward, please, oh god, I was so worried you didn't still want me, but you do! You do!" she continued to shower me with kisses as I placed the ring on her ring finger on her right hand. I took her face in my hands and kissed her long and hard. It was like there was a huge weight lifted off the both of us.

_Now how fast can Alice get this pulled together?_

We made it back to the house and everyone had already beat us there. Seth, Leah, and Jake all got hungry about two hours ago and the others… well, when they got close to us they could hear us so they decided to just leave us to ourselves. By the time we got home, Alice was bouncing up and down and the rest of the family was waiting on pins and needles. Alice refused to budge, and that is so not like Alice, but she saw that we wanted to tell everyone, so she let us.

.

.

.

We were trying to set a date to have the wedding, all we knew was that we wanted to have it here on the island. We already had almost everything we needed. We were going to fly everyone out here to the island. We were going to have a small wedding to begin with but now there would be even fewer people. Bella didn't want a ton of people. She said "It just seems so much more personal and intimate now, small and secluded, I don't want to share that with everyone. All of you (the Cullen's), the Denali's, the Quileute's, and Renee and Phil. Yeah I think that's good."

"That sounds wonderful Love, I just have one question, who will perform the ceremony now?" I asked, now that Angela's dad wasn't going to do it.

"I don't know," she paused, looking in deep thought. "Well I was kind of thinking of someone but I'm not sure how to ask" she said as she looked up at me from underneath her lashes. "Do you think Carlisle would do it?" she asked looking so shy and bashful that I had to pull her into my arms. I put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look up into mine. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Would you like me to ask? I'm sure he would be flattered to do it and to become ordained over the internet takes only a short amount of time."

"Really? You like the idea of him marrying us?" Bella asked, as she beamed up at me.

_I could never deny her anything she wants, how could anyone else?_

We went to find Carlisle. I could hear that he and Esme were outside on the beach. We strolled out onto the warm sand and walked over to my parents with our hands swinging back an forth intertwined together.

_I am so happy that things are now getting some what back to normal. _

"Hey kids, what's up?" Carlisle asked as Esme sat up and patted the lounger she was sitting in for Bella to come sit by her.

"Well, we kind of have something to ask" I started.

"Yes, I would love to son. It would be my honor Bella" Carlisle answered before we could even ask. I knew he could hear us inside but still, gesh. Then I heard Bella giggle, and that made everything better.

"So, when do you think you two will be ready for this?" Esme asked.

Bella and I looked at each other because we still hadn't settled on a date. "I am sooo ready, the sooner the better. How about December the first." Bella blurted out. That would give Alice about one week. Then Carlisle and Esme laughed at her enthusiasm. It was good to see Bella looking forward to our nuptials as much as I was, and it wasn't because of the sex…well not only because of the sex.

_._

_._

_._

_We tried to have a small nice dinner here for Bella on Thanksgiving but it just upset her even more. I think she was trying to time our wedding so we could be away for Christmas. Just the two of us._

Bella had no clue to where we were going for our honeymoon I had been planning since she took the promise ring I gave her last month. We had some friends in the Amazon that were helping me. I had bought two thousand acres of land there. Karchiri, Senna, and Zarfrina were helping to get it fenced in and to help get our cottage built. That would be our own personal escape. I just hoped Bella liked it.

.

.

.

It had taken some time, Bella still had her bad days and once in a while she would just bust out crying over something that reminded her of Charlie. Before Jake, Leah and Seth left to go back home Leah, with Bella's permission, took Charlie's shirt and sewed up the bottom, tucked the sleeves in and sewed them closed. She stuffed the shirt like a pillow and sewed the top up. Bella thought it was an awesome idea, now she could go to sleep each night with Charlie's shirt pressed close to her. She kept his cologne and once in a while, when the smell would start to fade she would put some more cologne on the shirt, 'to make him feel closer' as Bella put it. Some nights she could make it through the whole night without remembering her dreams, other times I would have to wake her. But that ratio had lessened considerable.

.

.

.

Four days before the wedding, everyone left to go get all the things we would be needing for the wedding and for our guest. That night Bella and I laid there in the bed, her head on my chest, as we talked about our wedding. Of course she tried to get it out of me, were we would be going.

"But baby, I really" she said, as she decided to climb up and straddle me. "Really" she stressed as she started to grind herself on my steadily growing hard on. "Want to know. I promise to still be surprised when we get there." _This woman will me the death of me._

"No can do Love. That is one thing you _will not_ get out of me." I told her but for some reason I didn't sound so sure of myself.

She leaned down to kiss me, slowly and sensually. Her soft, warm, full lips molded and meshed with mine. She let her hot little tongue slip from he mouth as she ran it over my top lip. The taste of her was enough to drive anyone crazy and make the strongest of men weak.

"Please" she breathed out against my lips. "Don't you want to give me _everything_ I want?" she asked and her voice dripped sex.

I nodded and swallowed loudly as she moved down my jaw. She trailed her tongue along the shell of my ear and I knew she meant business. She sucked my earlobe into her mouth.

"Then, won't you tell me…It _is_ something I want." she said just before she nibbled on my ear some more then moved down my neck.

"Isabella" I warned her as she left a trail of kisses down my chest to my treasure trail. She just responded to that by looking up at me and arching an eyebrow and bit into her bottom lip in a way that should be illegal.

I couldn't let her do this to me because I knew if I did, I would tell her. Thank god she had stopped trying to push the issue of sex. I think she was happy with _our_ decision to remain abstinent until our wedding. That was a good thing because I was sure I would have caved by now. I quickly flipped her over, pinned her down with my body and held her hands with each of mine by her head on the bed.

Of course I was in between her legs with the way I had her pinned so she took the opportunity to wrap her legs around me. She used her heels to push into my backside to draw us closer together. I could feel the heat and moisture emanating from her core and I had to seek the friction she was trying to give me.

_Damnit… that little vixen._

I could feel the growl growing in my chest and knew I had to put some distance between us before I caved.

"Edward!" she pouted. "That's not fair! Come back over here" she said as a small smirk grew on her face.

"Oh no you don't" I said as she patted the bed between her legs. Now I saw what she meant by dazzling someone with my 'crooked smile'. If it was even one tenth as hot on me as it was on her, I didn't see how anyone cannot cave into that. I was drawn to her like a moth to flame. As I neared the bed her smirk grew to a full on smile and she pulled me down on her and attacked me with fervor.

She was pulling out every stop she had to insure she got her way. "Take your clothes off" she ordered as she went to the closet and told me to get comfy on the bed. She came out after a several minutes carrying with her a handful of things and she was dressed in Mistress B's clothing. My dick twitched on its own accord. Head to toe in black. Black corset and a guarder belt with thigh highs and stilettos that made her legs look like they went on for miles. _Note to self, thank Alice for bringing some more…supplies._

I laid there on the bed, butt ass naked, and in anticipation making me almost giddy waiting on her. She set up the I pod and I heard what I now knew to be lords of acid.

"_Half a pound of tuppany rice_

_Half a pound of treacle_

_That's the way the story goes _

_Pop goes the weasel_

_Half a spoon of heroin_

_Half a spoon of treacle_

_That's the way the money goes_

_Out comes the evil"_

_It seems my mistress has a thing for Lords Of Acid, I will have to remember that, I had never heard of them before untill my Love shared them with me._

She then lit several candles around the room and then a few on the bedside table. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs that looked like they were made of titanium. A slow smile crept up on her face as she straddled me and pulled my hands above my head.

"Your arms will still be free but you are not to use them at you own free will. The cuffs I had Alice have especially made just for you, I'm sure if you tried really hard you might be able to brake them." She stopped to scoff at me "but I doubt you would even try, am I right" she asked with an arched brow, and I knew not to answer Mistress B until given permission.

"Very good my pet, you remembered, and that makes Mistress B _very_ happy. Do you remember your safe words? Answer."

I nodded to answer her, not trusting my voice at this time. "Good, say them for me and tell me what they mean." she spoke in this athoritive but calm voice.

I swallowed thickly "Green means I like what you are doing and would like some more. Yellow is to let you know I am getting close to my limit and red means to stop." I told her.

"Perfect! Very good pet" she cooed at me.

She ran her body down mine and she stopped just over the head of my dick and I could feel her hot, moist breath sweep over the head. She just looked up at me, gave me little smirk as she let her tongue peak out of her luscious lips and she licked me like an ice cream cone from base to tip. Then she flicked her tongue over the tip and lapped up the pre cum that had started to leak from me. As soon as my breath started to pick up, she pulled back and continued on her path down to my ankles. She reached over on the floor and clasped what I guessed to be a cuff on the beds iron foot and then encased my ankle into the other part of the cuff. She then moved to my other leg and did the same.

"Now, that should do it" she said, as she put her hands on her hips and looked me over. I noticed her tongue dart out and lick her scarlet red lips as she took in the sight of my package, which I felt grow even harder.

"You like that don't you pet?" she asked me. I just looked back into her beautiful eyes that were now darker than I had ever seen them. Instead of her normal chocolate brown they almost looked black and fuck if that didn't make me groan a bit. To be truthful, it made me think of her as one of _us_ and it was un-fucking-believably sexy. But then I noticed what I did and I knew I fucked up. I made a noise with out permission and now I would be punished. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop the smile that threatened to break out. _Yes the thought of getting punished by my mistress excited me to no end._

She reached behind her and pulled out her riding crop and slapped her own hand with it, her eyes flaming now. She stood between my legs at the end of the bed. "Did I give you permission to talk freely?" she asked and I didn't dare answer her back now.

"Speak now!"

"No Mistress" I wanted to apologize to her but then again I wasn't sorry because I knew what it would lead to…beautiful, pleasurable, pain…

"And I had such high hopes for tonight… well I guess _if_ you can take your punishment and be a good little pet, we still may be able to still play. But we will see." she explained as she climbed up onto the bed and in between my legs.

She took the riding crop and slapped it down hard on my upper thigh …_fuuuck_! She grinned at my grimaced, yeah she liked it too. I was so glad she was letting me watch this time. Another swat landed on my opposite thigh…_good fucking god!_ I heard her let a small almost purr like noise come from her. She did this several times, always switching legs and positions. "Look who is enjoying this" she said as she looked down at my achingly hard cock. She took the riding crop and rubbed the leather end over the tip that was wet with pre cum…_God damnit did that ever feel good!_ Then without warning she lifted the crop up and came down on my leaking erection . . . _sonofa motherfuckingbitch!_ My eyes rolled back in my head and I thought I was nearly going to loose it but then she spoke. "Don't you dare fucking cum without my permission!" she commanded me. I didn't think it was possible because I was sooo fucking close but I took my orders from my mistress and she ordered me not to, so I obeyed panting like crazy.

"Oh how happy you make me when you follow my orders. I think we can still play tonight after all." she said as she climbed off the bed with a smile on her face.

She picked up a lit candle and my breath hitched. Her head whipped around to me "I need you to speak freely but do not abuse this privilege or I will have to gag you. And I do so enjoy hearing your sex-laced- voice. Do you trust me?" she asked, and with those few words she calmed me.

"Yes mistress, I was just caught off guard." I explained.

"I need to know what you are feeling. Now this is a low intensity

candle, which means the wax doesn't get very hot, but I also know how you like the pain, so I do have high intensitycandles over here too." she explained to me as she climbed back onto the bed and back onto me. Straddling me at my waist, just above by throbbing member. God I could feel the warmth of her backside so close to where I wanted her. She leaned forward and kissed my chest as she looked up at me._ Damn she is the single most sexist thing I have ever seen._ Then she bit down on my nipple. I gasped and arched my back slightly but it felt good.

She leaned up and I saw the wax as it started falling to my skin, if I could sweat I would be sweating bullets. I closed my eyes in anticipation…

* * *

If you would like to see a outtake of Alice's POV, of her planing the wedding and more, let me know, and maybe y'all will get it!

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed, send me some love!**

ffyourethereasonicomehome(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=ad4b234e2e30844

Make sure to sign in and follow on the blog, lots of extra goodies!


	43. Chapter 43:Tourture is Bliss

**:-O I entered a one shot Halloween contest, if you would like to check it out it is posted on my profile, its an all human urban legend short story. O-:**

**

* * *

**

~*~ Check out my website, it has lots of videos, pics, teases and much more. Its still a work in progress so please be patient and hang in there with me I will continue to update it with every chapter and maybe with some extras as well in between chapters so, make sure you subscribe, thanks and enjoy! ~*~

**ffyourethereasonicomehome(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=ad4b234e2e30844**

Ok, so by now y'all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I'm not trying to steal her shit, just expanding the characters. I couldn't have done this without the help and support of the my family, Rose an amazing friend who also helps me out so much with this story, and my beta Sara!

* * *

Chapter 43:Tourture is Bliss

BPOV

I took the lit candle and slowly let it dribble onto his skin. Watching the white wax drip onto his beautiful skin was very enticing. At first contact he sucked in a breath but was fine and seemed to enjoy it. You could hear a slight sizzle as the hot wax came in contact with his cool skin. I drew little swirling patterns down the middle of his chest and I could hear it in his breathing that he was enjoying it. So I leaned up to get the other candle off the night stand and he gasped out "green Mistress, green" in almost an desperate manner and it made me smile.

"Patience my pet, patience." I tisked him but I glad to hear he is liking what I'm doing. I finished leaning over and laid down the low temp candle, exchanging it for a regular one, it was red. When the red wax hit his chest he let out a wonderful sounding hiss that made me shutter above him. The red wax over his pearlescent skin was so erotic. He seemed to like this one more then the first. He moaned and tried to wiggle. The moment he moved I stopped the flow of wax and he looked up from his own chest to my face with a worried and questioning look. "I did not say you could move. Don't let it happen again or I will pack up everything and that will be the end of our little play session. Do you understand that?" I asked, _I don't want to end this, please obey me._

"Yes Mistress, I apologize, no disrespect was meant, I _will _obey" he answered quickly.

I remove myself from the bed. I had to teach him, what can I do…

I walked into the closet and a few minutes later emerged with a small silk bag. I watched as he tried to see me but knew he wasn't aloud to move his head to get at better view. Then I walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

I knew it was driving him insane not knowing what I was doing or when I would be back and I knew he absolutely hated it when I punished him by removing my presents. I returned to the room, I saw that my absence wasn't long enough for him to become less aroused. Oh how I loved that he was always ready for me. He reminded of a Louisville slugger baseball bat, always hard, always ready to go, my own slugger, _how lucky am I?_

I walked over to the bed. "Sit up" I commanded, and he did so. "Help me to stand on the bed" even with his hands shackled he could still move his arms freely…when given permission. He lent me his hand and I stood over him, a little wobbly, but I was about to fix that. "Using only your teeth unzip my boots." I heard him make a deep throaty noise and it made me wetter than I already was. Slowly he leaned forward and delicately took the zipper from my right boot into his mouth, sliding it all the way down. I used his head as a balancer, slung the boot off of my leg and it fell to the floor. He in turn did the same to my left boot, but this time when I slung the boot off I forgot the wall was close. The boot hit the wall with a loud thud._ Well, at least I didn't fall and bust my ass._

I took his head in my hands and shoved him backwards hard so he would fall into a laying position. "Do not move, do not open your mouth, unless to use your safe words. Your right to speak freely has been revoked, you don't deserve the right to do so." I pulled out my '_vibrating ice massager' _from in between my breast where I stashed it in the kitchen. I made a show of first licking the ice then I ran my tongue around my lips for extra sensuality. I slowly moved the ice down my chin, down my neck, and around my upper chest.

_I was enjoying this toy, it felt like Edward's tongue, well the coldness of it did._

I pulled the string at the top of my corset and loosened it a bit so I could remove my breast from its confounds. I put them on display for him. I ran the ice cube around one nipple and then the next. Around and around, finally letting it ghost over my nipples. I gasped and my hips moved on their own accord searching for friction. By now the ice was melting some and I knew for a fact that me, standing over Edward, was pure torture.

Under my garter belt, I was not wearing any panties and he could see all of me on display as I stood straddling him above his chest.

I took my ice vibrator, trailed it down my corset and I finally found my way to where I craved it the most. When the ice circled my clit it felt heavenly and I moaned the most whorish moan in the world. I may have been being more vocal than normal but it was just to punish him. He was rubbing his lips together and I could just imagine his tongue darting out of his beautiful lips teasing me. That is why I told him he wasn't allowed to open his mouth. That and the fact that I would soon be standing directly over his face and the ice would melt, falling on him. I knew it would be punishment enough that he would not want to disobey me for awhile.

I knew I had to come up with a new way to punish him, not just with physical pain, because that was what he craved. Although I would give that to him, he would also be punished in other ways too.

I took the final step to stand directly over his face then ran the ice up and down my slit. That's when I felt the first drop of water fall from it. His eyes darted to my face when the drop fell just to the right of his mouth.

_Yes, I am watching and it will not be good if you disobey me again!_

He did good, he restrained himself as I knew he could.

By the time the ice was almost completely melted I had maneuvered to where the drops were now falling right onto his lips. They were now pressed into a hard line, fighting not to open and taste me. I was so close to orgasming and he was right there being so good, I couldn't stand it any longer. I took a step back and the look on his face nearly broke my heart, he thought I would really just do that and leave him completely out of it.

"Come finish me off" I commanded. He sat straight up and his mouth went to lapping at me. He took long strides but I was ready to get off now. "This is not for your pleasure, it is solely for mine. So you will work my clit and fuck me with your tongue fast and hard until I cum!"

He did just that. He switched back and fourth. On his third pass when he moved to my clit he sucked on it hard and I started to fall over the edge. He then penetrated me deep with that glorious tongue of his and I came undone. I was gripping at his hair so hard I was hoping I didn't hurt him. I pushed him back once I rode out my orgasm. "You did very well, and you have made your mistress very happy" I dropped to my knees, I could no longer hold myself up. I took a few moments to get myself under control.

When I lifted my head and looked at him his eyes were jet black and hooded with lust . He was so close. I leaned over and got the candle again. When I settled back down on him I could feel his eriction pressing against my rear-end. When I started to let the red wax drip once again I felt him twitch and it made me push back against him more. I drizzled the wax across his chest in sporadic locations and finally zeroed in on his nipples. When I did I could feel the rumble in his chest that he was trying so desperately to suppress. "You may speak freely. You have earned that right back but don't make me regret it" I said and by the time the last word left my lips he let out the most orgasmic moan. It sent a fresh wave of moisture to my core.

The feeling of his hard on pressing against my ass was a new feeling. I wanted him to cum that way but with this angle I feared he wouldn't have sufficient friction. So I had to think of a way to make him take control but still do as I wished. I put the candle up, ran my hands from the top of his chest, where the wax started and drug my fingernails down the length of his chest. He let out a fierce growl. I did this again a few time, rougher each time. My main goal was to remove the wax but he seemed to enjoy it so each time I would press harder into his skin. I loved the way his skin was unyielding to my touch and the way the wax had warmed his chest up felt so forging. It made this whole experience a little more exciting. When I had sufficiently cleared his chest from most of the wax, I ran my hands up to his hands. Which made my breast tease his mouth with me taut peaks and he let out a groan. I pushed the unlock button on the cuffs and removed them. I leaned back up, took one of his hands in mine and brought it up to my mouth as I was rubbing where his restraints had been. I gave him kisses all the way around his wrist then did the same to the other. He was looking slightly confused. I got up off him and he whimpered at the lost. I undid his ankle cuffs and repeated what I had did with his hands.

I stood up straight and slowly started to undress with Edwards eyes following each and every move I made.

I climbed up on the bed and laid out on my stomach with my head turned away from him. I heard his soft whisper "Mistress?" he asked. I could hear the strain and confusion in his voice. I knew he was on the verge of going insane with how I left him hanging.

I turned to him with an innocent look on my face. "Oh, I'm sorry baby. You can move now, we're done" and turned my head the other way when his jaw dropped. I was trying my best not to laugh. That's when I felt him over me and could hear the growl he let out. I knew he had to of smelled my excitement. I could feel him pressing hard against me and I just pushed my ass up into him. He groaned as though it was painful. Which I'm sure it was with the excitement that lingered in the air and how many times he was so close to cumming and I would not let him, even after I had got off.

He pushed against me again and it was my turn to moan as I rolled my hips against him. I felt his very hard dick nestle between my cheeks. He leaned close to me and whispered into my ear "touch yourself" and I obeyed immediately. He started kissing my neck. I couldn't help but to push against him harder and start moving more. I lifted my hands above my head and crossed them at the wrist. I had just pulled a TPE (total power exchange) and he caught on quickly. He held my hands down as I felt him start to thrust against me and I could feel his body starting to shake with the need to orgasm. I also felt myself nearing my own orgasm. With a few more pumps he came with a rumbling growl that would rival the biggest of bears and shook the entire bed. I felt his cool cum spurt in long streams on my back as he exploded and I felt my self cum again as I rocked against my hand. I laid there trying to catch my breath as he kissed my neck. "I'll be right back Love" he whispered.

He came back with a warm cloth, wiped my back down then he pulled me up off of the bed and we walked to the tub that he had already running. He always took such good care of me, sometimes I feared I didn't do enough. Like I didn't deserve everything he did for me and everything he gave me, body, mind and yes soul.

He stepped into the tub and held his hand out to help me step in. I washed his body with the most loving of touches. I traced the angles of his face with my fingers. I leaned toward him and softly gave him a gentle kiss. I wanted to convey all of my love to him. I couldn't wait to be able to do even more to him, with him.

Our lips did a very delicate dance. His cold, hard, smooth lips slid against my soft, warm lips, that were made only for him. Yes we were the perfect picture of opposites but that was what made us, us. I caressed his hair as I made love to him with my lips. It was not greedy, not hurried, but full of all the love I could mesh into a simple kiss. He sighed against my lips. I loved the sweet smell of his breath and it still dazzled me every single day.

.

.

.

I awoke the next morning to cool kisses up and down my spine…"Mmmm"

"Good morning Love. I trust you slept well, you didn't move an inch all night." His voice sounded like golden honey as his breath caressed me. Could our love go any deeper? I doubt it. We had survived so much and I was ready for my happily ever after.

.

.

.

Edward and I were just going to take it easy today. "So do you want to watch a movie or just TV surf for a while?" he asked as he pulled me down with him onto the couch, handing me the remote after turning the TV on. I was too interested in him than the TV. I snuggled into him and took a deep breath. Then I heard it…

"Toronto Blue Jays' Jose Bautista hit a double against Seattle _Mariners_ pitcher David Pauley during first-inning AL _baseball game_ action in **…**"

I completely and utterly lost it. I was taken back to last summer sitting around the house and Charlie sitting in the front room watching a game, as always.

I started bawling and trembling. I couldn't get out of this mind set, _I've lost him. He would never be with me again. I would never cook dinner for him again and he would never throw disapproving glances at Edward, thinking I couldn't see them. He will never walk me down the aisle…_

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Love its ok. Take a deep breath" I could vaguely hear Edward's voice trying to coach me back to sanity. He held my face in his hands. I could feel his breath and feel his touch. I tried to listen and do what he was telling me to but every breath hurt, cutting into me like a knife. I felt us moving and felt the bed underneath me. Edward was trying to pull away from me but I had a death grip on him. "Open your mouth Love. I need you to try to work with me, open up" I did as I was told. "There you go, here swallow" I could feel him holding me and hear him singing to me as I drifted off into the blackness…

* * *

Oh and if you want that Alice outtake let me know it should be up next_…if _y'all want it!

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed, send me some love! Don't forget to check out the website:**

ffyourethereasonicomehome(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=ad4b234e2e30844


	44. Chapter 44: One Last Single Night

**So sorry for the delay, but I'm back on track now. If you didn't get the update on the outtake with Jasper & Alice, well shame on you, you should of had me in your author's alert, but you can still go and check it out on my profile, thanks for hanging in there with me y'all, much love to each and every one of you!**

**Ok, so by now y'all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I'm not trying to steal her shit, just expanding the characters. I couldn't have done this without the help and support of the my family, Rose an amazing friend who also helps me out so much with this story, and my betas, thank you for joining the team Coral!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 44: One Last Single Night

EPOV

Last night was incredible. I love Mistress B, and there is something about Bella when she is like _that_, that drives me completely insane, but in a good way.

Back before we left Washington, I spoke with Carlisle.

"_I think she's going to need something to take. Jasper wont be there and if she has a bad meltdown, what's going to help her if I can't?"_

_Carlisle looked up at me from the computer. "Well, son, I can definitely prescribe her something. Of course, I will need to talk to her about it first, but it is good you are thinking ahead with this."_

Bella asked me to accompany her into Carlisle's office. I knew she was not happy to have to admit she needs help, but she knew it was for the best, just in case something happened, and I couldn't help her. Sometimes, she just got so lost, and it took so much to bring her back. I was just so terrified of losing her to the darkness for good.

.

.

Bella had only needed to take the Xanax once since we had been here, and she was alert enough to be able to know an attack was coming on. But this morning, it broke my heart, I felt it to my very core. Her eyes glassed over and she wouldn't respond to anything I did, so I rushed us to our room grabbed her pills and the glass of stale water. She wouldn't let me go long enough for me to get her anything else to drink. I was able to coax her into opening her mouth. I placed the pill on her tongue, poured a small sip of water into her mouth, and she swallowed it down. I held her as I hummed and rocked her, trying everything I possibly think of to help her. I slowly began to feel her grip on me loosen, but never fully letting go until she was passed out. It was pretty frightening, but once her grip loosened and her breathing evened out, I was able to calm myself.

.

.

.

I could hear the plane overhead and knew Carlisle and the rest were back. I could hear him landing the plane on the back side of the island, on the airstrip. I hadn't realized it was getting that late; Bella had been pretty out of it for a while now, and I guess I would try to wake her so she could get some food into her. I could hear some of them making their way to the house on the four wheelers we bought just so we could keep up with our human façade.

Renee and Phil came into the house with Carlisle and Esme. Esme showed Renee to our room. I hear a light tap on the door.

"It's me and Renee, can we enter?" Esme's voice came out quiet and timid.

"Sure mom come on in," I whispered."

They entered. "Oh, we can come back later. We don't need to interrupt Bella's sleep."

"No, not at all." And as I spoke Bella began to stir. "It's about time for her to wake up, she's been out of it for a while. Hey, I know! Why don't I go fix a late lunch, and we can go out for a picnic?" I asked knowing it would be easier for everyone if I busied Phil and Renee.

"Oh, that sounds like a lovely idea, son." Esme noted.

"Oh, that does sound good. You can show us some of the island."

"Great. So if you want to, you can stay in here and wait with Bella, and I will go fix the lunch. Mom, could you help me?" I asked, and we left Bella with Reene.

Once we made our way to the kitchen, and I started pulling things from the fridge and cupboard, Esme started to question me. She could tell something was off.

"How are things going, son?"

"Things, for the most part, have been going well. That is, until this morning. We were laying on the couch, and I turned the TV on so we could relax and kill some time until you guys made it back, but a baseball game was on and when Bella heard the commentary she completely lost it. I mean she was hyperventilating, crying, shaking. It scared the living shit out of me"

"Edward! Language!" Esme snapped.

And I caught myself, "I, in no way, meant disrespect. I just kind of got carried away. I'm sorry," I said, as I looked down at the chicken salad I was making for Phil and Rene. Esme came up behind me and turned me around and wrapped me in her stone embrace. "I know dear, it just kind of shocked me. It's not like you to talk like that. I mean I know that you all curse, but you usually keep it to a minimum around me. I'm sorry, you were trying to finish and I intruded." She pulled my face down to hers and kissed me on the forehead. "Now, please finish."

"Its just, things were going so well, but I think it just caught her off guard," I finished.

"Were you able to bring her out of it?" she asked, looking up at me with the most motherly look I have ever seen.

"No, I mean I couldn't, and she couldn't even think to try and take the medicine Carlisle gave her. I had to give it to her." I stopped as a sob escaped my lips.

Esme pulled me once again into her arms "There's nothing more you could have done, son. You did good. You didn't panic, and you helped calm her down. Is that why she is asleep?" she asked.

"Yes, she has been asleep ever since. After she swallowed the pill down, I just did everything I could to help her, and she finally gave in and let the medicine take over."

"Oh, well dear, I think you did a fine job. Here, why don't I help you? What were you wanting to fix for Bella?"

"Um, yeah, do you know how hard it would be to get to some of the food you brought?" I asked.

"Sure, what did you need? I'll run and get it real quick."

"Well, I was going to make her a tomato sandwich, and maybe a parfait with some of the fresh fruit."

"Not a problem. I'll be right back." And out the door she ran.

I could hear Renee talking to Bella. It sounded like she was trying to rouse her, still. Esme was back within a couple minutes, and she started cutting some fruit as I made the sandwich. By then Bella was up and in the bathroom. It took everything I had in me not to run up there and be the first person she saw when she had woken, and now, knowing she was awake. I finished at moderate pace, and then headed upstairs. I passed Rene going down the hall. "I'm just going to find Phil and freshen up a bit before we head out," she said.

"No problem. I'll see you in a few." I gave her a small smile and watched as she blushed. Not as bright as Bella's, but still, you could see where she got it from.

As I walked into the bedroom, Bella was walking out of the bathroom. She glanced up at me and moped over, meeting me halfway. She never looked up at me, but wrapped her small body around mine and hugged me so tight that, if I needed to breathe, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to. I hugged her back, and she just inhaled deeply and hummed a content little sigh.

"Are you ok, Love?" I asked.

"Sure, a little groggy, but I'm ok, now," she assured me.

I tipped her face up and landed down to place a soft, gentle kiss upon her warm, soft lips. She moaned and pulled me closer. I felt her warm wet tongue come out and breeze over my lips, and I welcomed her into my mouth. I let her set the pace as her tongue moved ageist mine. I could taste the mint from her toothpaste mixed with her own sweetness. She sucked my lip into her mouth and gave it a gentle pull which elated a small mummer of approval from me.

"Ahem…we're ready when you two are," Rene giggled.

"Sure, mom, we'll be ready in just a sec." Bella answered, but wouldn't let me pull away. When Renee left our doorway, Bella looked deep into my eyes. "My angle," she spoke as she brushed her hand down my check.

"Hey, that's my line," I joked with her, and she just smiled up at me.

"So do you think we might go swimming? Should I put on my suit under my clothes?" she asked.

"We might be able to. We're in luck; this week is going to be kind of stormy and overcast on most days." I told her, knowing she was worried about that this whole time. We talked about what crazy new thing Renee was up to. Right now, she was wanting to learn sign language and be an interpret for the deaf. Bella laughed, and gave it three more weeks before Renee got bored and quit. Phil was doing good and enjoying his coaching job. I was really happy that neither of them brought up Charlie.

We met Phil and Rene downstairs and headed out the front door, as I heard the rest of our crew coming in the back door. We just needed to distract Phil and Rene for a bit so they could get everything in order.

We headed out and walked a good bit around the island before settling down on the beach to eat.

We headed back to the house once the sun started to set. We didn't get a chance to swim; we were all too busy talking and catching up. Renee's mind was much more at peace, now that she could see Bella was doing so much better. Phil was still somewhat leery of us, but that was only natural, for most people, that is.

When we got to the house, Emily and Leah had a huge meal cooking. Most of the women were in the kitchen, and the men were either in the living room watching TV, or in the entertainment room, playing games. Bella made rounds so she could see everyone, now that they were all done unloading and were just hanging out. The girls seemed to think it would be easier on everyone if they were to cook and pass the food out, as it became prepared, that way we (the Cullen's and Denali's) could get a plate of food and pass it off to a Quileute. And then they (the Quileute's) would get two plates and we didn't have to waste food or force it down with the humans watching. It worked out quite well. They never suspected a thing.

After dinner, we all split up. The women all went out on the beach, and us men stayed in the entertainment room. Kind of like a little mini bachelor and bachelorette party, or last minute cram session, as it became with us men. They all had advice and tips about tomorrow night. It was really odd to talk so openly about my soon to be sexlife with everyone, but they really did have some good advice.

Of course Carlisle's answer was kind of medical but still good advice all the same "I'd suggest bringing a virgin, both of you, it would help for both of you to orgasm before trying intercourse: for you, it will slow down your response a bit. For her, it will make her as open and relaxed, as well as naturally lubricated as she'll ever be. But still make sure to use lubrication."

At that point Emmett butted in "Yeah, cause we all know you're hung like a true-" and he looked over to Phil to make sure Phil wasn't looking his way. He mouthed, "succubus," but then said out loud, "Cullen," and they all started laughing.

Phil didn't have much to contribute, saying he had never been with a virgin. Carlisle decided to leave us "young guys" to talk, while he showed Phil his extensive baseball bat collection. That's when the more detailed "our kind" talk came into play.

"Just remember what I told you. I know you will be fine Edward, you have gotten very comfortable with Bella being close by while you hunt," Jasper added. He was more understanding of the animal side of our nature, while Emmett on the other hand was all about the actual act.

"Ok, lil bro. Just so you know, its not going to help much for 'us' to cum before or not. We're always ready and can go all night long. Man, I feel sorry for Bella, with that monster she's gonna try and tame. I do remember, when I was still human, that I just kept on wanting to go again and again. But 'she who shall not be named unless I want my balls ripped off' needed rest afterwards. And then was still sore the next day or so, but once she got used to it we were good to go."

As the night wound down, the discussion came up as to whether or not Bella and I were going to be allowed to sleep together and see each other before the wedding tomorrow. Everyone had their own opinions, but the only one I wanted to hear was from the future Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Bella was not going to allow us to be separated, and Alice and Rose, the two main ones pushing for us to stay separated, decided to not push it.

We said our goodnights around one am, and retired to our room. We decided to forgo fooling around; we wanted the next time either of us came, we would be making love. The thought made me harder than a brick, but I know it would be worth the wait. I was giddy with the thought of finally being able to get to feel her wrapped around me so tight I would beg for mercy.

_Cold shower!_

_Now!_

"Um, Love, I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready for bed," I told Bella, trying to slip off the bed without her noticing my blatant show of my arousal. She giggled at me.

"It's ok, baby, I fell it too, and I can't wait to ravish you. May I join you? I promise to be good," she told me with a deep blush enveloping her. "I mean, not to, you know, but we could take a cold shower _together_, and I could wash your body and clean your skin for our vows, you know, kind of like how Leah and Jake did," she stammered out, her gaze moving from looking up at me from underneath her lashes to her hands that were knotted in her lap.

"I think I would like that. Will you please do me the honor, Ms. Swan?" I answer her, knowing this would be one of the last times anyone could ever call her by that name.

She got up off of the bed and walked to me, placing her hand in mine, and we walked into the bathroom together.

I placed us three towels on the warming bar and started the water. When I turned around, I figured I would see my soon to be wife undressing herself, but instead she was standing there waiting on me. She held her hand out and pulled me close when I took her hand. She didn't say a word, but reached for the hem of my shirt and lifted it from my body. She then unbuttoned my jeans, slowly sliding them down my body and helped me step out of them. She dipped her tiny hands into the waistband of my boxer briefs and ran her hand down my hips to slide them off as well. Of course my erection sprang free, there was no way not to be aroused right now, but we didn't focus on that, only on the ritual of what we were doing.

I then lifted her shirt above her head and let her hair fall onto her bare back. I turned her, unbuckled her bra, and dropped it to the floor as well. I slipped my hands into her pants and panties at the same time, pushed them to the floor, and helped her step out of them.

Hand in hand we walked into the shower and closed the door. No, the shower wasn't cold, but I don't think it would have helped even if it was.

Bella tried to reach up to my hair, I knew this was when things usually got hot between us, so instead of how we usually did things, I gently lifted her until she rested her legs on my hips, and I held her there so she could easily reach my hair. She took the queue and pushed my head back and ran her hands through my hair to wet it under the spray. The feel of her fingers in my hair and against my scalp was very calming. She reached for my shampoo and lathered it up in her hands before running her fingers through my hair again to wash it. After she rinsed it and ran some conditioner through it, I let her body slide down. Instead of using my shower sponge she poured my body wash into her hands and ran her hands up and down and all over my body making sure to get every spot on my body. When she was done she stood back as if to admire her job with a small smile gracing her lips.

I pulled her under the spray and ran my fingers through her soft, chestnut locks and made sure they were completely saturated before reaching for her shampoo. When I opened the bottle and squirted some of it into my hands the sweet smell of strawberries engulfed me. The smell of it in the hot shower, mixed with Bella's natural scent, smelled absolutely heavenly. I washed her hair, twice, and then ran some hot oil conditioning treatment that Alice insisted she use to "make it uber shinny." As I let the treatment set on her hair, I washed the rest of her body. Doing as she did to me I poured her freesia body wash into my hands, and I soaped up her entire body. I let my hands roam over the swell of her breast, making circles around them, avoiding her nipples because that would simply be torture for both of us. My hands slid over her firm, round bottom, around to her hip where I gave her tattoo a lingering kiss, just to show how much I truly do love it. Then I moved down her long, slender legs. I lifted her feet, one at a time, and helped her balance as I washed her feet thoroughly. When I was done, I leaned down and placed a kiss on top of each of her feet. I looked up to see her with the most angelical look upon her face. Her cheeks were rosy from the warmth of the water, and maybe a little bit from my actions, she looked like a cherub, and to know she would be all mine, forever more, was simply mind blowing. I rinsed her hair and we got out of the shower and got ready for bed. Alice had bought us both a pair of silk pajamas for us to wear for our last night of being single. I would happily burn these in the morning because they would never be needed again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed, send me some love!**

~*~ Check out the website, it has lots of videos, you can find the links for all the chapters, its still a work in progress so please be patient and hang in there with me I will continue to update it with every chapter and maybe with some extras as well in between chapters so, make sure you subscribe, thanks and enjoy! ~*~

ffyourethereasonicomehome(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=ad4b234e2e30844


	45. Chapter 45: The Big Day

**Ok, so by now y'all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I'm not trying to steal her shit, just expanding the characters. I couldn't have done this without the help and support of the my family, Rose an amazing friend who also helps me out so much with this story, and my betas, y'all rock! ****No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 45: The Big Day

BPOV

I awoke in the morning to the feeling of the sun on my back, a warm breeze blowing through the room, and to the feel of my very soon to be husband's lips showering me with gentle kisses.

"Mmm," I hummed, and felt him smile against my forehead.

"Good morning, my love," he whispered against my skin, and I felt his cool breath rush over my face. It sent a chill over me, not from the temperature but from the electricity that flowed between us. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen?" he asked, and at the sound of it, I felt the smile on my face widen immensely.

"Most definitely. Why, are your feet cold?" I asked.

"Not in that sense. I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan," he said as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss upon my lips. I ran my hand down his stone, cold chest. I never got over the shock of how perfect his body was, white, cool and polished as marble. A light shudder rippled through him, and his mouth continued to move against mine. I let the tip of my tongue press against his glass-smooth lip, and he sighed. His breath washed over my face again, cold and sweet. Then he smashed his lips back to mine with fervor, and his hands grabbed my ass as pulled me up onto him. He let his hands run up and down my body and I could definitely feel him, cold and hard beneath me. If I didn't stop this soon, we would never make it to our wedding night. No worries though, cue the way too hyper, way too cheerful, and way too bouncy, soon to be sister in law.

"Bella! Come on, get up! Let's go! I've got to get started, even though you are pretty I want you to be breathtaking."

"hey, she is always breathtaking" Edward corrected her.

"Let's get going! And you, Edward, go, out of the house. The boys are going to take you for a quick hunt so you can be all golden eyed and sated for you wife!"

"Do we really have to make this an all day thing, Alice? I mean really, can't you get me ready in like an hour or two, instead of ten? I need just a little bit more time with my boyfriend before my husband comes home," I joke and as I say 'my husband' the smile that lit up Edward's face was enough to make me wetter than I already was, before the damned pixie interrupted.

"I have a gift for each of you," she chirped and thrust two bags towards Edward and I. We looked at each other and then back to our bags. Now, we loved Alice and her many gifts, but I think we were a little worried about how kinky this gift would be, since she gave it to us in private. "No! You two have become two of the most perverted people in the world. Just open them."

As I pulled it out, it took my breath away. It was a picture of Charlie, the day he went tux shopping with me. I was trying on different dresses, and I stepped out of the dressing room and there he was. He looked so happy for me, so proud. I felt Edwards cool hand slide down my face brushing my tears away. But they were happy tears. It was a happy memory. I showed Edward mine and she showed me his, I had seen only a couple of pictures of the Masens but I hadn't seen this one. Mr. Masen was very handsome, and in this picture I saw that same crooked smile that I love of Edward's, so that was where he got it. And his mom, oh wow, so beautiful. Roundish face, and I knew the red hair came from her, and she was truly a classic beauty. "So, these are the pictures that are going to be set up on display for the memorial?" I asked Alice.

"Yes, did I choose the right ones?" she asked in a small voice, like she didn't already know.

"Perfect," Edward and I both said, at the same time. I climbed over to Edward and up into his lap. Our kiss only lasted a few seconds before it was interrupted. All of a sudden, I felt Alice's tiny hands pull at me as she lifted me off of Edward and threw me over her shoulder, running me to the bathroom.

"You're no fun. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my boyfriend for the last time! I just need one more kiss."

"No. One kiss turns into a half an hour make out session, and then other things happen, and we have to make it down that isle with your virginity, and his, still intact."

All of the sudden there is a loud bang on the bathroom door. "Alice, let me in." I heard Edward demand, and I shuddered a bit from the fierceness in his voice.

"No, Edward, go away. You can have her back after the wedding," she snapped, then something changed and she started to pout as she saw something…something Edward might do, maybe. "Oh alright, but you only have a minute and I am not leaving the room. Kiss your fiancé goodbye, then out!" she huffed out as she opened the door to reveal a slightly disheveled Edward. "What is it, baby?" I asked him. His hair was more on end that it was when I left the bed.

"Alice was not going to let me say a proper goodbye, and it kind of pissed me off. You. Are. Mine." He ran his hand through his hair and as he said the words, he pulled me close and wrapped me in his arms. When the word 'mine' came out of his mouth I felt him press his hardened member into my stomach. He pulled me close, captured my lips with his, and gave me the most scorching, lust filled kiss that I had ever felt. I was sure I would combust from it alone.

"I'll meet you at the alter," he breathed out.

"I'll be the one in white," I said as my head swam from his magical touch.

With that, he is pushed out the door and I am pushed in to a chair. Alice is pulling at the tangles in my hair, but I'm not really paying attention to her; I'm still stuck inside my head with Edward.

"I've only allotted so much time to make you stunning, Bella! You might have taken better care of my raw material. I mean I know you did the hot oil treatment last night but did you even brush you hair out when you got out of the shower?"

"No one expects me to be stunning Alice. Just do what you can with what you have to work with." Just then, the door opened and Rose came buzzing in. "Coast is clear, he's out…going for a run, so we can move her to your room where we can really get started," she explained as she started grabbing stuff left and right. I heard Renee and Esme in my bedroom; must be the reason for the "running" explanation.

"Here dear, I've brought you some fresh fruit that Edward cut up for you, and some pancakes that he made for you as well," she told me as I took the bowl fruit from her and popped a piece of watermelon in my mouth. I thought back to the night in the rain with the watermelon and felt a light blush creep up my face thinking about that night. I am so lucky. He did take such good care of me, I thanked god once again for giving me Edward.

Renee pipes in, "He is such a gentleman. Esme you have raised him so well, you would think he were born in the late 1800's." close more like early 1900's, I couldn't help a giggle that sliped out.

"Mmm, thanks, I'm starving. I think we forgot to feed the hu- hungry belly last night." Gosh, it would have been a shame if I let it slip this close to 'the time'. I refused to think of it as 'the end,' only the beginning. Good thing Rose was pulling Renee up the hall and talking a little louder than needed, to cover up my almost flub.

I ate on my breakfast as I thought back to one of our last nights alone here on the island. Edward and I went for a walk down the beach and he pulled out of the bag he'd brought a small snack for me and shook out a blanket for us to sit on. The sun was just about to set and he was shimmering so bright it was taking my breath away. I saw our notebooks in the bag and pulled mine out. We were going to write our own vows, so we kept our note books beside us at all times. That way when something hit us we could right it down. Not that Edward needed anything to help remind him of anything but I think he wrote in his just so he would have it to look back on.

The mood would strike the both of us at some of the oddest times:

.Me eating breakfast, Edward would pull out his notebook.

Edward glistening in the sun, I pulled out my notebook.

Me being awoken by kisses all over…I wait till we are through, then I pulled out my notebook.

Me being sung to sleep, as he pulled out his notebook.

I'm brought back to real time by the feel of my warmed hair falling through the straightener. I was going to have to get my hair straightened, then curled. "I just don't get it, Alice. Why can't we just curl it, and let that be that?" I whined.

"Because, this is how its done, so just sit there and relax. Oh Renee, do you think that now is a good time to give Bella her gifts, you know _before_ make up?" Alice asks.

"Oh, yeah. I think now would be great!" Renee replied and I groaned.

"I thought we were done with all the gifts."

"Well some things had to wait until today. Here, open this, your dad had this waiting on you," Renee said as she wiped a tear away from her eye. I immediately recognized the gift as the poorly wrapped one from Charlie's closet. I took in a deep, painful breath but knew this was meant for me and I needed to accept it. So I did.

As I opened it, I noticed that all eyes were on me but I didn't care. I wanted to know what my daddy got me. What was it that he had personally wrapped it and kept it hidden away for this very day? I noticed I'd seen pictures of this quilt. But I didn't know the significant meaning behind it. I looked up to Renee again.

"This quilt is called a wedding ring quilt. Your Gram and Nana made it for your dad and I for our wedding, when things didn't work out we put it up and to save for you. I still love him and hold him close in my heart always, and even though things between Charlie and I didn't work out, it doesn't mean that things between you two won't. Y'all can share so many firsts together, like Charlie and I did." By then, I had tears streaming down my face, as did Renee.

Alice stopped her motions and went to retrieve another gift. "It's from Edward, his wedding gift to you. I gave Jasper Edward's gift from you, I just know he will love the cufflinks you had made." The cufflinks were royal blue and had the Cullen crest on them. I nodded and lifted the lid to the box. Thank god it wasn't wrapped with tape and all, that's all I need, another birthday incident. My breath was taken away when I caught a glimpse of it. It was an enormous diamond necklace; I was sure the diamonds were real and it was too much. But the most breathtaking thing was the brilliant blue, heart shaped, stone that hung from it. I heard Alice's small voice behind me. "Do you remember the ashes Edward asked for of Charlie's?" she asked and I did remember, only slightly. "Yes, I remember," I answer.

"He sent them off and had this blue gem made out of his ashes, but he knew that this might be a little extravagant for everyday use so…" her words drifted off and Esme stepped up. "This is from all of us dear." She opened up a smaller box with a sliver necklace, but knowing them, it was probably platinum. It held _my _Cullen crest on it, but it was slightly different than everyone else's. It had a small diamond on it. "This gemstone was made from Charlie's ashes as well, so you can wear it everyday." Esme had designed all of the Cullen crests that each of them wore. Now, I was full on bawling, all snot nosed and shuddering from the overwhelming emotion. Everyone in this room was crying, even the ones who can't cry had their faces covered, and I could hear quiet sobs coming from them.

We all took a break to clear our heads and I went out to the back deck and hugged my knees to my chest. I just wanted to be left alone for a bit. Esme did come up to me before I left the room and ask me if I needed my medication, but I declined and just told her I needed some time.

All of the sudden, I felt this sense of calm wash over me, and it made me think maybe Jasper was around "helping" me, but this was different. I knew it was Edward. I looked up and he was walking towards me. He scoops me up and wrapped himself around me and I melted into him.

I started to calm even more, and I opened my eyes and looked deep into his golden eyes. I knew everything would be ok. This man loved me with all that he was. I was his world and he was mine. I inhaled him deeply and let his scent take me over. I relaxed so deeply, I almost fell asleep. I guessed I just needed to get all of that out. Now, it was time to move on with our day. I leaned up, kissed my fiancé chastely on the lips, and crawled out of his lap, going inside to finish getting ready.

Alice rushed to my side with a tube of something. "What's that?" I asked.

"Preparation H, for your eyes," she answered like it is the most normal thing in the world.

"Eh, no"

"Oh, come on, it's a little trick all the models use."

"I am not a model, and you are not putting that on me."

Rose bumped Alice out of the way with her hip. "I told you she wasn't going to let you put that ass cream on her face. Here, try these, just lay back, and while we work on your hair, you can just chill with these on your eyes." She handed me a couple slices of cucumber. I laid back and relaxed as I thought about last night.

The women took me for a "walk" so we could sip on some margaritas and have a mini bachelorette party. That was when I noticed the big bag Rose was carrying. When we settled into some chairs on the beach with our toes in the water, Leah and Emily went over to Rose and started passing gifts along to me. I immediately recognized the dark red bags with red velvet trim and handles. These were all from "Naughty Secrets." Oh god, not in front of my mom. What if she wanted to share her experiences? I would be totally mortified.

"Mine first," Alice chirped as she bounced up and down.

I opened the bag she thrust in front of me. "It's a book on tantric sex!" she blurts out before I can even turn it over to read the title.

"Thanks, Ali." Then my mom had to put in her two scents.

"Oh me and Phil have tried that, trying to make him last…longer, but I got tired of having to read and you have to study so much stuff. It's a lot to think about when all you really want to do is get off." Everyone laughed and I flush scarlet.

All in all, I racked up a pretty good lot of lingerie, toys, and other things. Ms. Scarlet even sent me a Clone a Willy Kit, and not _just _a Clone a Willy Kit, but a deluxe, glow in the dark, vibrating Clone a Willy Kit.

.

.

.

Once again, I was pulled back to real time as the cucumber slices were pulled off my eyes and the harsh light assaulted my eyes.

"Time for make up!" Alice announced as she started rubbing some cream on my face. At first, I thought it was moisturizer, like she normally put on my face before my make up, but this felt cold. I looked and grabbed the tube off the counter. "Damn it, Ali, I told you no!" I was pissed. She'd still put that abutt cream on my face after I'd told her no!

"Oh, it's fine, really, Bella." She tried to calm me, but it just irked me more. I squeezed out a glob of it and smeared it all over her face. Everyone laughed, and Esme grabbed the tube from me. "Ok, I will just be taking this and leave you girls to finish up while the rest of us get ready." Everyone cleared out, and Alice cleaned her face off. She gave me a wet wipe to clean my face off, too, so we could start over.

I had my something new: my necklace. My something borrowed: Rose's grader belt. Something old: was my Nana's hair pins that Renee gave me. And my something blue: well, what didn't have blue in it today?

I was left alone as Alice ran to slip her gown on and to fetch Jake.

There was a tap on the door and it was pushed open. When Jacob stepped through the door I felt a horrible pain in my chest. I'm sure the disappointment was clear on my face. I so wanted it to be Charlie.

"Hey there, Bells," Jacob said, and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry it isn't Charlie here, it's just me," he said sadly. He walked over to me and pulled me to his chest and gave me a gentle hug, as if he were afraid to wrinkle me.

"Thank you for doing this Jake. It means a lot to me!" I said as I squeezed his hand. I heard Rose start playing, "Wagner's wedding march."

"Bells, we're up to bat."

"Don't let me fall, Dad," I asked as I looked up, knowing he was watching.

* * *

I used a lot of quotes from Breaking Dawn in this chapter because I still wanted to keep some of the original wedding in here. The next chapter will float between bpov and epov, I just don't want too much repetition but I feel that both sides should be told.

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed, if so send me some love, if not let me know what you would like to see happen in the upcoming chapters.**

~*~ I have created a website just for y'all, check it out, it has pictures, videos, and other links, its still a work in progress so please be patient and hang in there with me I will continue to update it with every chapter and maybe with some extras as well in between chapters so, make sure you subscribe, thanks and enjoy! ~*~

ffyourethereasonicomehome(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=ad4b234e2e30844


	46. Chapter 46: The Big Day Part II

**Ok, so by now y'all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I'm not trying to steal her shit, just expanding the characters. I couldn't have done this without the help and support of the my family, Rose an amazing friend who also helps me out so much with this story, as well as Lilly this chapter, and my betas, y'all rock! Thank you all, y'all complete my story and I am grateful to have each and everyone of you! ****No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

* * *

Chapter 46: The Big Day Part II

EPOV

Rose started to play Wagner's wedding march, and I swear I felt my cold, unbeating heart come to life and flutter for the first time in almost a century.

The sun was playing peek-a-boo with us today, and I rushed out to the tent during a bout of cloudiness to avoid any mishaps with the new in-laws. I did have Jaz on-call; if I needed him at all, I was to just look at him or call his name. If any careless mistakes were made, Jaz would throw some confusion at Phil and Renee. I would also need him for my vows; I wanted to thank Bella for bringing me back to life and let her know: it doesn't matter how long I have been on this earth, I would never find anyone as good as her.

I knew that today would be both the best but also one of the most trying days of our lives. We would be bound to each other in life and our souls would merge very, very soon. But also because I knew this would be hard for me . . . As much as I wanted to be inside Bella and let her feel all the love I had for her, I was also terrified I would hurt her. And, we also had to deal with the fact that Charlie would not be here with us. He may have been looking down on us and we may have kept him in our hearts, but his physical being would not be there with us. Jasper had come up to me this morning and had handed me a box that was from Charlie. I was touched that he had gotten me a gift before he had passed. There was a letter that read:

"Edward,

When Bella was born her grandfather gave me a watch. Once the two of you got engaged I went out and bought you one identical to it for you. I just couldn't part with mine, but I did put a copy of the same picture that I keep in mine, in yours. Its inscribed on the back, the same as mine "Don't let time fly by. A miracle is a precious gift to cherish." I am giving you my miracle, my lil girl. Take care of her and cherish every moment you have with her. If you ever hurt her, I will find you, and I will shoot you dead.

That's all,

Charlie"

When I opened the box there it was. It was just like Charlie's pocket watch, like he said, but it was new. And as promised the same picture of Bella that he had always kept in it. Bella was maybe 3 or 4 years old, and she was staring up at the camera with those same big, chocolate brown eyes I lost myself in everyday. I would cherish this always and keep it with me everyday, just as he did. The sentiment wasn't lost on me either; he was giving me his little girl. Even though he wasn't here to do it in person today, he was still giving her to me nonetheless, and I would take care of her, everyday of forever.

Then I was given my present from Bella. It was a new pair of cuff links. They were royal blue and had the Cullen crest on them. They were perfect. I could soon feel a strong tug from within, so I excused myself and went around to the back of the house. That is when I saw my bride curled inward on herself crying her eyes out. She calmed a bit and looked up to meet my eyes as I got closer to her. I scooped her up and held her close to me. I hummed to her and ran my hands over her arms and back. She soon calmed and pulled back to look into my eyes and gives me a small smile then she leans back into me and I took in her scent, strawberries and Bella. Her intoxicating scent lured me into a calmness, letting me know that everything will be ok. She all of the sudden leaned up, gave me a short, soft kiss, and went inside.

.

.

.

Now, as I stood at the alter, awaiting my bride, I hear gasps, and my eyes darted to see Bella's. She was walking tall and sure, even in her high heels. She absolutely took my breath away. Her dress was perfect; it was white and sleeveless it had a royal blue accent under her bust that trailed to the back of her gown and opened up to show more in of the blue in the back. It looked beautiful against her skin. Half of her hair was pulled up and the other half was cascading down her back. Her bouquet was made of white roses and the blue flowers from our meadow. She was also wearing the necklace I got for her, and it looked stunning on her. Her arm was wrapped around Jacob's, and he looked as proud as a dad. I was truly glad he was here for her, for us.

Finally, my Bella was standing right in front of me. Jacob lifted her veil, kissed her on the cheek, and placed her hand in mine. He gave me a nod. "Take care of her."

I took my eyes off of Bella's for a short second to meet Jacob's. "Always." Jacob took his seat as did Rose.

I couldn't help myself, so I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my bride's lips. You could hear little giggles coming from our small audience.

Carlisle started. "Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end.

"We come together today, not to mark the start of a relationship, but to recognize a bond that already exists. This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite.

"Edward, Isabella, you are marrying because each of you can grow in humanity and in love more fully while touching the other. You are marrying because you can be more trusting of life as life mates. Keep this understanding of your marriage fresh and alive in the days ahead.

"Edward and Isabella have wrote their own promises to each other, and I will now let them swear their eternal undying love before you and me.

"Edward?"

* * *

BPOV

Edward was so completely gorgeous, and he was even more dazzling than ever before. He had on a black tux with a royal blue tie, his eyes were golden, and his hair was a just how I liked it, wild and totally ready to be ravished. The smile that was on his face was enough to get rid of any nervousness, as well as make me feel so completely beautiful. _Is it true, can I really keep this living angle with me, forever?_

Carlisle said some beautiful words and then it was time for us to pledge our love to each other.

Carlisle turned it over to us. "Edward?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, my Love, you are my everything. I live for you and always will. You are my life. You amaze me every day with how you live your life so open-minded and with such acceptance. You are so unique, and it astounds me how loving and caring you can be, with no regard of your own feelings, heart, and life."

Suddenly his voice got so quiet only me, and maybe the other non humans here could hear him. I caught him glance at Jasper and nod slightly.

"You make me human again, you brought me back to life, and I no longer feel like a monster. I feel human-you do that to me."

His voice returned to normal.

"I promise to love you, everyday of forever. You will always come first in my life, and I vow to make your life better for allowing me to share it with you.

"I pledge my undying love to you and promise to make you never regret the decisions you have made."

I was crying again and he leaned forward and placed another chaste kiss on my lips. I felt his cool sweet breath wash over me, and it helped to clam me. He took my left hand, slid my wedding ring on my finger, and placed a kiss on my hand before taking it again in his and straightening back up.

Carlisle signaled it was my turn. "Isabella?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you have made my life better by merely allowing me to be a part of your life. It still astonishes me when I see you looking at me like I'm the prize rather than the outrageously lucky winner.

"You have held my heart from the very beginning and always will, forever more. You are the most amazing man with the most awe inspiring soul I have ever met. You leave me constantly breathless, and it always surprises me how selfless you are. Always thinking and putting others before yourself.

"I promise to love you everyday of forever. You will always come first in my life, and I vow to make your life better for allowing me to share it with you.

"I pledge my undying love to you and promise to make you never regret the decisions you have made."

Edward leaned in once again to place another sweet, loving kiss on my lips and pulled back. I took his left hand and placed his ring on his ring finger. He. Really. Was. Mine.

I tried to comprehend, through the film of tears blinding me, the surreal fact that this amazing person was mine. His golden eyes looked as if they would have tears too, it such a thing were not Impossible. "I get to keep you," I said in a tiny voice, before I even realized I'd said it out loud. More giggles spilled in from the crowd.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Isabella and Edward have vowed their love in our presence. I present to you Edward and Isabella, equal partners in life. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen, who we now recognize as husband and wife. You may now properly kiss your wife, son."

Edward looked at me with his famous crooked grin and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and pulled him to me. He lifted me off the ground and, kiss me properly, he did, until I was gasping for breath. When I was able to hear something other than my heart beat in my ears I could hear cheers, cat calls, wolf whistles, and applause.

Edward had the most brilliant smile spread across his face as he set me back on my own two feet. He kept his arm tight around me and refused to let me go as we walked down the isle and our families congratulated us. My mother's arms were the first to find me, her tear-streaked face the first thing I saw when I finally tore my eyes, unwillingly, from Edward. And then I was handed through the crowd, passed from embrace to embrace, only vaguely aware of who held me, my attention centered on Edward's hand clutched tightly in my own. I did recognize the difference between the strong, scorching hugs of my kindred to the soft, warm hugs of my human family and friends, and the gentle, cool embraces of my new family.

Our cake was beautiful, Alice had decorated it and added flowers from our meadow to the top. We took turns shoving cake in each other's faces; Edward manfully swallowed his portion as I watched in disbelief. I threw my bouquet with atypical skill, right into Emily's hands. Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter at my blush while Edward removed my borrowed garter – which I'd shimmied down nearly to my ankle – _very_ carefully with his teeth. He then shot it straight into Sam's face.

As we walked to the dance floor to dance our first dance the music started: "You're The Reason I Come Home." It was a song that Edward has sung to me before and it said everything I felt. I was home when I was with him. We started dancing, and he did all the work making it look effortless. The sun peeked out of the clouds, but we were still under the tent, so I wasn't worried about any mishaps with my sparkling husband. _My husband_. Just thinking those words made my heart race. All of a sudden, I heard a gasp and heard Edward snap, "Jazz!"

All of a sudden I was being spun faster than humanly possible. Alice was talking to Phil and Renee, and Jasper was concentrating hard.

"What's going on?" I asked, wondering what I missed.

"I wasn't paying attention, we got a little too close to the edge of the tent and…I…sparkled." He said sounding ashamed of himself. "But Alice is trying to busy them, as Jasper is throwing a ton of confusion at them. It's working, but I should have been more careful. I'm sorry, love," he spoke softly and kissed my temple. I did notice Emily, who was so gracious to take the photos for the wedding, was just snapping away. I was hoping maybe she was quick enough to catch us in the sunlight. From the smile on her face, I think she did.

"Edward, it's ok, I'm sure its already forgotten and it doesn't matter. You were in this moment with me, and that is what matters. Forget about it and get lost with me…my Love," I said, feeling that this was the only way I wanted to address him right now, and I saw how it made him feel when he called me love.

He lifted me and gave me a deep kiss. His strong arms warped around my waist, and my hands went around his neck. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and heard him hum with what I hoped was contentment. Soon the kiss became hungry, fast, and hard as I swallowed a soft growl that came from him. Then I heard Emmett's booming voice "Hey, get a room you two! Can't you wait just a few more hours, or do we need to leave and let you two newlyweds have at it, right here on the dance floor?" He let out a laugh from deep within his belly, and I couldn't help but join in with his laughter, as did everyone else.

The song changed and Edward turned me around to see the back of the tent light up, and on it played the video from Jake's wedding. The part where Charlie and I danced to "Daughters" by John Mayer. I felt a tugging in my chest but this was my dance with my dad, so I was going to be strong and just enjoy the moment. I felt my husband's arms tighten around me and he leaned his head down to my shoulder. "Are you ok, Love?"

"Yes, this is perfect. Who did this?" I asked.

"This is from Jake and Leah to us as our wedding gift."

My eyes shot over to where I knew Jake would be: the food bar. His eyes beamed, and his smile lit up the room he mouthed, "I love you, Bells." I nodded and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I felt Edward's mouth come in contact with my face as he kissed my tear away.

When the clip was done the next song started, Carlisle and Esme made it over to us, and Edward asked his mom to dance. Carlisle asked me, as well. We all took our places on the dance floor and to the song "Good enough." Carlisle twirled me around the dance floor _almost _as good as Edward, but not quite. Carlisle took this time to reassure me that he was, in no way, trying take Charlie's place. He just wanted to reinforce that he would be here for me. he thought of me as a daughter, the same as the rest of his kids. He let me know he would go to any lengths for me and hoped that I could come to him if I ever need anything. This did warm my heart to actually hear it from him. Esme and Edward looked the picture of perfection. At the next song, his parents handed us both over to Renee and Phil. We were less graceful, but Renee, with Edward leading her, did amazing. I could tell she was enjoying herself, because she had the biggest smile on her face. Then, they exchanged a few words, and he said something to her that made her flush brightly. I had to give it to Phil, because he had his hands full with Renee, but he was so good for her. He took care of her the way she needed, and I could rest easy knowing I would be leaving her in his hands. I would forever be grateful to him.

* * *

EPOV

Renee leaned in towards me. "Be easy with her tonight. I'm not sure about you, but I know my baby is still pure, and she may be a little squeamish about trying new and maybe adventurous things, but give her time she will warm up."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Your daughter is nowhere innocent as you think she is, but we _are_ both still pure."

She smiled brightly. "She gets that from me, you know." Then she caught what she said, and she blushed as bright as Bella this time, tilting her head back down to avoid my eyes.

We danced with all of our friends and enjoyed ourselves before Alice pulled Bella away to get her ready for the plane trip.

This would be the last time Bella would ever see Phil and Renee. We planned for our plane to go mysteriously missing and after Carlisle paid for all of the search and rescue, and they found our remains, which Carlisle would take care of too, they would announce we had both died when our plane went down.

.

.

.

Bella still didn't know where we were going. It would be a long trip and maybe she would get some sleep on the trip. That way, she would be well rested for our honeymoon, if I could keep her off until we get there. Everything was set up and ready for us.

Bella came out of the glass doors and everyone hushed instantly, all eyes on her. She didn't look too nervous, which was good. I wanted her to be relaxed. Her eyes scanned the crowd until they met mine, and she held her hand out. I was at her side in an instant. She let out a breath she was holding when our hands touched. We said our goodbyes and kissed and hugged everyone, at least twice. And when it came to Rene she embraced her mom and said "I love you forever mom, don't forget that, and Phil, please take her." Her eyes welled up some but she was also beaming with joy, and I knew she was ready to move on to the next chapter of our lives.

Emmett came around on a four wheeler that was decked out with streamers, designer shoes, cans, and, yes, a ton of blown up condoms. He was so proud of himself and I heard all the other guys laughing just as hard, knowing they helped out with this. I picked up my bride, sat her on the four wheeler, and I climbed on myself. She wrapped herself around me, we waved at our friends and family, and took off for the landing strip at the back of the island. I lifted my Bella up and she wrapped her arms around my neck so I lifted her until she locked her legs around me and she threw her all into that kiss. I was right; I don't know if we will even make it into the plane, let alone our destination before we consummated our marriage.

* * *

So, who's ready for the big night?

Hopefully I will get to update next week but If I don't, y'all have a safe and happy holiday!

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed, if so send me some love, and spread the word!**

Also make sure to subscribe to my blog, its jammed packed with pics, videos, and links, and always some yummies!

ffyourethereasonicomehome(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=ad4b234e2e30844


	47. Chapter 47: Heaven

**Ok, so by now y'all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I'm not trying to steal her shit, just expanding the characters. I couldn't have done this without the help and support of the my family, Rose an amazing friend who also helps me out so much with this story, as well as Lilly this chapter, and my betas, y'all rock! Thank you all, y'all complete my story and I am grateful to have each and everyone of you! ****No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 47: "Heaven"

EPOV

We finally landed in the part of Brazil that put us in the thick of the Amazon rain forest. I had woken Bella before our decent to allow her to buckle up. She was sitting in the cockpit right beside me, and her gorgeous brown eyes were so big, just taking in everything.

"So where exactly are we?" she asked.

"Still pretty close to Isle Esme, still in part of Brazil. I bought 200 acres of land in the middle of the Amazon rainforest and had a house built. It's fenced in completely, and we're totally secluded. This is my gift to you, my wife. This is yours, Mrs. Cullen. Name it as you wish, Love."

"Edward, this is…wow." She gasped as I helped her down off the plane.

"Shall I carry you, or…" I went to ask.

"How long is the walk?" she asked as she looked all around us.

"Its only a few miles"

"I think I could use the stretching, but I definitely don't want to get too tired," she said with a devilish grin.

We walked through the forest hand in hand. We took our time, and Bella really enjoyed all there was to see. Soon we were coming up on the small clearing where our house was. You could see the house, it was beautiful. It was a log cabin style with the Cullen flair, a glass wall in the back. On one side it had a pool, on the other a deck with a Jacuzzi. The view was amazing, no matter what direction you looked.

Bella gasped "Is this…ours?" she asked.

"If you like it, it is," I told her, unsure of her reaction. Was it too much?

"Oh I love it, it's too much, but I love it Edward, I do!" she said as she wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you like it."

I pulled her up into my arms, bridal style, and toted her the rest of the way. I stopped at the front door and gazed down upon my alluring wife. No words needed to be said; I placed my lips upon hers, and our mouths did a dance, a dance full of love and passion. There was no struggle for dominance, it just flowed how we naturally did. I reached for the door, I placed my hand over the pad and it opened immediately. I stepped over the threshold and slowly placed her back on her own two feet.

I pulled back, placed my forehead on hers, and took in a breath. "So would you like a tour?"

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry," she said as she rubbed her stomach.

"So I guess its time to feed the human, huh?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck, a little ashamed that I had not thought of feeding her first.

She jumped on to my back and I toted her to through the house pointing out different things and explaining different features. I showed her through the main room, light airy and wide open, classic Cullen style. I would have to take our time and really show her everything later. When I made it to the kitchen, I let go of her legs and she slid down my back, onto the floor. She took a moment to look admire the kitchen. "you built this for me, even though I won't use it for more than a month or so?" she asked with a tear threatening to spill over her eye.

"of course, I would do anything for you Love, no matter how much use it gets. To make you smile, even for a moment, I would go to the ends of the earth for you." I kissed her tears away as she took deep cleansing breaths.

She stepped back and gave me a small smile and walked over to the cupboard and opened it up, just looking over the continents.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"I'm not sure, maybe some eggplant lasagna now, and I'll just have that for an early dinner. That way later I can just nibble on something light. Would you like to help me?" she asked as she turned, and she saw me in the fridge getting the eggplants, cheese, tomatoes and other ingredients she would need. I turned to face her and gave her a wink before filling my arms up the rest of the way. I met her at the counter where she had began to pull pots and pans out along with the dry ingredients she would need.

We cooked side by side and just enjoyed each others company. I loved to watch her cook, the way she moved so sure of herself, it was terribly hard trying to keep my mind on cooking.

After she ate, sensually and painfully slow, we finished the tour, ending in our bedroom.

The house was fully stocked with and any needs and wants we could possibly have. Food, clothing, medical supplies, personal supplies from feminine hygiene to even condoms. Guess you never know.

I walked up behind Bella and encaged her in my arms as I threw us onto the bed.

"I love you" she said in a whispered breath.

"And I you, my love."

BPOV

Our bedroom, wow, it was so amazing, everything in shades of white. A huge bed with a beautiful, white canopy. There were tons of pillows, and the bed was so soft you could just melt into it. I froze for a moment; this was it. We were married, we were not on a dance floor, or flying in a plane. We were home in our marital bed. _This was what I've been waiting for, so why was I so damn nervous?_

Edward must have picked up on my anxieties. "Would you like to take a dip in the Jacuzzi?" he asked, guessing I needed to relax.

"Sure, that would be great, I guess we need to look through everything to find our suits," I said in a nervous tone.

"Or we can just go out onto the deck and sink into the warm water all natural`," he suggested as he kissed up my jaw to my ear and back down my neck.

God he knew how to get to me. _Nerves…what nerves? _He carried me out to the deck and slowly pulled my sundress off of my shoulders and let it fall to the ground. I stepped out of it and his hands were around my back unclasping my bra as he trailed kisses over every part of my body. He sank to his knees and dipped his fingers into the waistband of my panties and pulled them down as he kissed over my lower body. He hovered over my tattoo and gave it a lick that, I swear to god I felt to my very core and it sent a shiver through me.

When he stood back up, I took it upon myself to undress him as well. I walked around him slowly and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and kissed across his strong back. I then pulled on his wife beater to slip it over his head as he dipped for me to do so. Then I walked to the front of him and slid my hand over his ever-growing thickness and felt him twitch in my palm. A strangled whimper escaped his beautifully sculpted lips. I proceeded to unbutton and pull his pants and boxer-briefs down all at the same time, as his errection spring free. I took a step back to admire him in all of his glory.

He stepped into the hot tub and lifted me in slowly. He sat and I climbed atop his lap. The cold and the hot mixing set my every nerve ending on fire. I straddled him and forgot any bashfulness. I could feel him cold, firm and pulsating beneath me.

"I love you so much" he whispered into my ear before his hands started to roam over my body, soothing and exciting me at the same time. I moved against him and one of his hands found its way center.

My breath caught, now there was nothing hold us back "Edward, I love you, everyday of forever, you and me…" and I felt one of his fingers inside me. I let out a sigh.

He kissed me deeply as that one finger moved in and out of me as his thumb found my clit. My hands wrapped their selves into his hair and I sucked on his tongue as it evaded my mouth. With one touch this man can have me coming. But he took his time, this wasn't a race, or a build up. This was just us, being us, naturally, with no boundaries.

I was moving against his hand and had one of my hands under the water touching and feeling him as he groaned into my ear. I bathed him with my tongue, every part of his body I had access to, I licked. I could never get enough of this beautiful man. He slipped in another finger and I felt my self tense with my first orgasm of the night.

EPOV

After she relaxed a bit longer and came down from her high for a bit, I lifted her from the Jacuzzi and rushed her inside so she wouldn't be cold now that the sun had set. Once inside I turned and pushed her against the wall. She attacked my mouth, and I let her, as I rubbed myself against her wet warmth. She pushed against me and loosened her legs. I let her down begrudgingly. She twisted and shoved me against the wall and sank to her knees. My angle on her knees was a sight to behold. She didn't take her time engulfing me as she raked her hand down my chest she looked deep into my eyes. Her look alone almost made me cum, she moaned as she tasted my evident leakage. Her other hand snaked down to my balls and she cupped and caressed them as she sucked me within an inch of my life. When she used her teeth, hollowed out her cheeks with suction that she was so amazing at, and tugged gently on my sack I came, and there was no holding back. A loud "_fuck!" _along with some unintelligible words and grunts left my mouth as I filled hers.

I pulled her up off of her knees and into my arms. I kissed her, the taste of myself mixed with her own sweet breath was something that I would never forget. The only taste that was better was me on Bella's breath, and Bella on mine, and us kissing. It was absolutely the most divine flavor in the world.

"Why don't we head to the kitchen," I explained as I slid a white lacey robe on her and grabbed mine. "I have some Champagne chilling in the fridge, and there are some strawberries, too."

She didn't reply, just kept a hold of my hand as we walked off to the kitchen. I grabbed everything from the fridge and she got the flutes. We made our way to the bedroom, and she climbed onto the bed as I placed the tray beside her and went to turn on the iPod. I made it back to the bed and she looked so nervous. "We don't have to do anything Love. Whatever you want, that is what you will get," I reassured her.

"You and I both know what I want. It just doesn't make me any less nervous."

"Bella, Love, its just you and me, the same Bella and Edward that can lose their selves in each other, doing things that would make even the dead blush. Its just you, Bella, and me, Edward," I reminded her as I leaned over and placed a soft kiss upon her soft lips.

I pulled back and she tried to come with me. I couldn't help the chuckle that came out of me. I poured both of us a glass of Champaign and I reached for the strawberries. "It brings out the flavors in the Champaign, from what I'm told. I've never had a reason to drink it," I explained.

"Yes, I've seen Pretty Woman, that's what he tells her too." She giggled, she was too cute. I feed her, and she let me. I wanted to properly shower her with the love and attention she deserved. I kissed along her neck, and trailed them to her shoulder where I pushed her robe over her shoulder just enough to be able to kiss her there as well. My mouth then led me across her chest and I looked up to make sure she was ok. The look in her eyes was pure lust.

I moved the tray off of the bed and dropped my robe. Watching her eyes dart to my lower half made me grin like no other, she loved my body as much as I loved hers. I loved that she no longer had any shame about looking at me, or being with me at any level of intimacy. I climbed back to her and started back where I left off at. I pulled her robe open and pushed it off her body completely.

I had yet to taste my wife, and that is exactly what I planed on doing. I trailed my kisses down her chest and around her bellybutton where my tongue came out to play. I traced a few circles around her navel, elating a giggle from her, before I moved to her nicely trimmed and shaped mound. I let my tongue come out and dip just between her folds and took a long, slowly tortuous lick. The taste was divine and I felt a moan escape me as one escaped her lips as well. She wiggled on the bed beneath me and her hands went into my hair, soft and lovingly as I took my time tasting her.

BPOV

I shuddered as his lips closed around my clit and I griped onto the sheets, as to not rip out his hair. My hips rolled into him on their own accord. Every movement, every breath, every mummer that came from him I felt to my core. I felt his fingers enter me and I bowed up off the bed with the sensation. He hit that spot that felt so amazing and I let out a cry. "ungh….Edward, don't stop" I begged, I was so close.

He pulled back just enough to look up at me wink and say "never," then he went back to it and I felt myself explode around his fingers. He removed them from me and continued to lick me as my spasms racked through me. He licked the length of my slit and once and moved away for a bit, just admiring me as I calmed myself. Once I was calmed he went back at it with a vengeance and did not stop till I was screaming my third release that night. My body rocked into his and shook as the eminence pleasure took over. God I love this man and god knows I love his mouth.

He climbed up my body and I was so hungry for him. I grabbed him and my lips collide with his. I was panting and moaning as was he. "Are you ready, Love?" he asked and I had no doubt of my answer, but couldn't find my voice so I nodded.

He smiled and reached to the bed side and grabbed a small bottle of something, smoothing it and spreading it along his length, it must be lube.

_He had explained that even though I get wetter than the ocean, the lube would help him to slide in more easily. I'm just glad he didn't just slather it on me like they do at the gyno's office, ick. _

We had talked about positions to before hand so it wouldn't be so clinical when it was time to be intiment. He had asked me if I would be ok with me being on top for my initial entrance. At first I had no idea. I've always thought that the woman lays down and the missionary position was to best to start with. Of course the girls had other views and advise for me when the subject was breach a few times before. All in all it was determined that he would go with what ever I wanted but explained to me not to be nervous, and he could feel my self consciousness creeping up on me_._

Just watching him pump himself in front of me sent an extra wave of moisture between my legs. He wiped his hand off on a towel and climbed back onto the bed. "Do you have a preference on how you want to start out Love. Any way you want, that is how we will do it. But may I say, Mrs. Cullen, if you only knew how incredibly sexy you are when you are in control, and especially when you are on top of me, you wouldn't be nervous or self conscious. You are blessed with a goddess's body, and grace, when you are sure of yourself," he said with his best crooked grin.

God, I almost lost it right then and there. _Oh he is smooth, _I thought, but I didn't doubt anything he incredibly, hot god-of-a-man husband is slowly stroking himself awaiting me to do what ever it is I wish of him.

I pulled him to the bed and met him on my knees, I pushed him to the bed and slowly climbed on top of him. Just to get situated. I felt his length, slick and smooth against my slit, and I let out some sort of groan/mewl. I felt his hips lift slightly just to brush against me and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

I leaned down to him and gave him a soft, lingering kiss. I wanted this to be good for him too, not just about getting my cherry popped. This was love between us, not what one of us is doing to the other.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"More than anything, baby. This is my gift to you, my husband, only for you, always for you. I love you," I stated, and as if he needed to hear those exact words, he kissed me again so that I felt it all the way to my toes.

I sat up on him, and slid against his shaft I was just enjoying the feeling of his satiny, silken, hardness against me. His hands rested on my hips and my hands were against his chest. I was ready, I nodded to him and he removed one of his hands from my hip and I felt him guide his head to my entrance, I could feel him pulsating against me and it did amazing things to my insides.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen. You are my world, I owe you my all, and I that will never change. Not even death can part us," he said with such convection it made my heart long for him.

"Keep your eyes on me, please Love. I need to see you are ok, and let me know if it hurts you too bad. We can stop at anytime. I want this to be good for you and I will try my best, Love. I will try to keep the pain to a minimum." If he could, I'm sure I would be wiping a tear from his face as he was doing to mine right now. I reached over and kissed the thumb that was on my check.

I felt him push against my opening and I slid down just a bit, I controlled the depth and movement. I had to push a bit and then I felt him in me, stretching me.

_Oww! _

I scrunched my eyes shut. It was a stinging pain. I took slow, even, labored breaths to help me till the pain subsided. I knew I just needed to let my body adjust to his size.

"Breathe, Bella, just don't move until you are ready, until your sure to." I nodded and opened my eyes again.

When I reopened my eyes he had the most torn expression on his face. He looked deep into my eyes and I nodded. His hands were now on my hips and rubbing in soothing circles, since he no longer needed to guide himself into me, now that the head of his shaft was in me, now it was all up to me.

I slid down a bit further.

_Ouch!_

Edward helped lift me up a bit before I would sink down onto him some more.

I started to relax when his hands started to roam over my body, and I let my hands do the same as I eased my self down onto him, inch by inch, my hands were caressing his chest, as one of his hands was at my clit now and rubbing me. That instantly made me want to rock against him. And finally I felt his hips meet mine. I let my weight rest as I took in a few calming breaths. The whole while, Edward kept eye contact with me, and I could see and feel his soul. I smiled as he wiped away a stray tear, a tear from love and emotion, not pain.

He was completely sheathed in my heat. I could feel him throbbing inside me and I knew it must be hard for him to still himself, I could feel the strain behind his whole body.

As he promised, soon the pain was lessened. The coolness of his cock helped to sooth any soreness and I started to move my hips against him, hoping I was doing this right.

EPOV

I just barely had the head in and she was already hurting, I could tell. I could smell a very faint scent of blood, but nothing like I had been prepared for, and I was grateful for that, still hoping it wouldn't get any worse, though.

Her heat around me felt so amazing that I never wanted to move, but I also wanted to be buried as deep as possible inside her, and as _soon _as possible.

Finally I was fully sated inside her, and nothing in this whole world had ever felt so damn good. Not even drinking her blood, and that made me realize we _were_ made for each other. "I love you my Isabella, you are my everything, and you always will be," I told her, and noticed how calm and sure my voice was. _I was in control and I had nothing to fear. _

She looked down at me with a so much love in her eyes that I could feel the love that was moving through us. From top to bottom, it was the most magnificent feeling and amazing emotion I had ever felt or saw conveyed form one soul to another. "Edward, my angel, I love you. Can you feel that, can you feel all of this, moving through us?" To demonstrate, she rolled her hips and I hissed in reply.

"I feel it too, Love." I leaned up and sat, with myself still inside her, and her still on top of me. I pulled her close as we both sat up, and I captured her soft, pillow lips with mine. We began to move in sync with each other, and with every movement, it got better and better. I held her tight and close to me, and we moved as one.

From this angel, I could reach her clit and I forced my own pleasure down. I wanted to bring her as much pleasure as I could. I rubbed soft circles around her bundle of nerves, and she moved against me more, and faster, allowing me to go even deeper. I could feel her tightness get increasingly tighter around me, and I knew I was about to lose it. Good thing about that, though, was with as much "practice" we had down, I knew my love's body and knew she was right there with me. I pressed down on her clit and rubbed it as she rode me. Her insides were squeezing me so _tight_, and she contracted around me, pulsing with deep seeded love. I lost it all right then and there, at the same time as my Love. Her center milked me for all I had, I felt myself explode inside her, and I felt so light, like I was flying, I was in heaven with my angle. We wrapped our selves around each other and we kissed until I had to pull back, to let her breathe, as she continued to ride out both of our climaxes. We looked deep into each others eyes and both pronounced our love in the same breath

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you, my husband."

_Where did all of these feathers come from…?_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed, if so send me some love, and spread the word!**

~*~ I have created a website just for y'all, check it out, it has pictures, videos, and other links, its still a work in progress so please be patient and hang in there with me I will continue to update it with every chapter and maybe with some extras as well in between chapters so, make sure you subscribe, thanks and enjoy! ~*~

ffyourethereasonicomehome(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=ad4b234e2e30844


	48. Chapter 48: Bliss

**Ok, so by now y'all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I'm not trying to steal her shit, just expanding the characters. I couldn't have done this without the help and support of the my family, Rose an amazing friend who also helps me out so much with this story, as well as Lilly this chapter, and my betas, y'all rock! Thank you all, y'all complete my story and I am grateful to have each and everyone of you! ****No copyright infringement is intended on any and all material used.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 48: Bliss

EPOV

I laid us both down and pulled Bella to my chest, holding her tightly as her breathing and heart rate regulated some.

"You were so amazing, Love, thank you," I said and tried to fill my voice with as much love as I could.

She giggled, "Don't thank me, silly." She blushed scarlet "You were the amazing one. Everyone tried to prepare me for it, and they all said 'don't expect to have an orgasm the first time, maybe even the first few times.' You made everything perfect, I just…I adore you," she said, and I saw another stray tear fall from her face. I rolled over and hovered above her fragile body, I leaned down a gently kissed her.

When I pulled away, I told her "You stay here. I'm going to draw us a bath, and get a few things, ok?" I wanted to take care of her and show her how much I truly loved and worshiped her. I turned the water on in the bathroom. _She hasn't seen it the bathroom yet. _I hoped she would like it. I added some sea salts in the water and headed for the kitchen. I got one of Bella's favorite snacks, fresh fruit, some Motrin, and a drink, then took it all to the bathroom. I went back to the bedroom and stood by the door for just a minute, taking in my loving wife. She had a beautiful blush across her body, and she was just laying there, on her back with her arms stretched out above her with a brilliant smile on her face.

I went to her, nuzzled into her neck, and gave her a few kisses before lifting her up and sweeping her into the bathroom. She gasped as she looked around. There was marble flooring and a round tub in the middle of the room. It was an eternity tub, so it overflowed into a ridge around it. The water steadily fell from a fountain and there was a huge glass sliding door that led to the waterfall in the back of the house. There was also a stand up shower stall as well, and the toilet was separated from the rest of the room, to give her a private space.

"Do you like it?" I asked, hoping it met her approval.

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome!" She was glowing, showing she was happy, not just with the bathroom, or house, but happy, in general. I was so glad she could be happy again.

I stepped into the bath and held my hand out for her to step over into the tub. She let out a sigh as she sank down into the water. I reached over to the tray and offered her the bottle of water, which she took and drank from immediately. I then offered her the medicine "I just don't want you to be too sore, Love. I know you already are sore, but I don't want it to get worse."

She looked at me and stuck her tongue out, and I placed the pills on her tongue. She swallowed them down. I then fed her as she lounged back against her back, into my chest. I fed her and she ate every bit of the fruit I had cut up for her. She let out this almost purr of contentment when I kissed her neck. I took her poof and started to bathe her. When I was done, I washed my body around hers. We sat in the tub for a while and just enjoyed relaxing together.

I scooped her up, we dried off, and went to settle into bed. I pulled the covers back and she slid into the covers. I climbed in next to her and pulled her into my arms. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen," I whispered into the crook of her neck as I spooned her tightly.

"Mmmm…I love you too, baby," she responded and pushed back into me.

"Sleep, my love," I told her before I started to hum to her.

She rolled over in my arms to face me, our faces were almost touching. "Not yet."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She stretched up and kissed my lips, soft and gentle. "I just didn't want to go to sleep without seeing your face again and kissing you goodnight," she answered in a little voice. "Do you think we will still do this" she motioned between us "after I'm changed? Will we still have our pillow talk?" she asked, looking up into my eyes with her big brown ones.

"Sure we will, Love, and anything else you want us to. I think I would really miss it if we didn't have our pillow talk every night, the only difference will be, you wont go to sleep when we are done," I answered as I watched the smile on her face grow.

She snuggled into my chest and sighed. I felt her relax into my hold. All of the sudden she looked up to me. "And will you still hum to me, too?" she asked as her brows rose and that adorable line between them formed.

"Anytime, are you ready now?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered sleepily. I could tell she was very tired, but her mind just wouldn't slow down.

"Oh, and I love you, my husband, thank you for this amazing day…days?" she said as she yawned.

"No thank _you_. Now sleep, my love." And with that I hummed my new bride to sleep.

.

.

.

In the morning, when Bella started to stir, she was straddling one of my legs and I could feel her moist heat. I was already standing at full attention from just laying next to her for the past several hours. The her smell was still on the sheets, the smell of sex in the air, it was all very stimulating. She began to wiggle a bit more. Her center was now pressed right against my leg and she was rubbing up and down on me. When her leg came up, she would brush against my throbbing erection. I let out a low growl and she startled and stilled herself.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen. How are you today?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Mmmm" was all she answered as she snuggled into me some more. She brought up her leg again and brushed against me again. "Oh," she gasped and looked up in to my eyes. A beautiful blush crept across her face and was accompanied by a beautiful smile. "Oh, I'm gonna take a human moment, ok?" She sat up. When she looked down she remembered that she, as well as I, was still naked. She gave a bashful grin and went into the bathroom fairly quickly.

When she returned she walked to the bed with more confidence. She climbed up onto the bed and up my body. She gave me kisses as she trailed up my body. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss "so" kiss "so" kiss "freaken" kiss "much" and she was at my lips now. She leaned down and layed a hungry kiss onto my lips. I felt her straddling me and I felt the heat roll off of her as she hovered above me.

I reached up and pulled her into me some more. I returned her kiss full on when she opened her mouth for me. I felt myself twitch down below and heard her breath hitch. I pulled back, because this was definitely not helping my situation any, and I was sure she was far to sore to try and do anything today. I was totally fine with that, but I didn't need to get over-stimulated. I rolled us to our sides.

"So how are you today, really?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer, but I needed to know. I needed to know how bad I hurt her last night, I noticed she was walking a little stiff but she seemed to be okay for the most part, from what I could gather.

"I'm good, great actually," she said with a huge smile as she looked down.

"No. I mean how sore are you? I noticed you were a little stiff. How bad are you hurting, please don't lie to me" I said as I pulled her face up so I could look into her eyes.

"I'm fine honest, a little sore...you know…down there, but otherwise it just feels like I was working out really hard yesterday. Nothing I haven't felt before, and it's not even really painful," she said as she searched my eyes.

"Well, why don't I give you a massage after breakfast. Would you let me do that?" I asked her sincerely, wanting to do anything I could to make her feel better.

"I'm fine, honest, you don't have to do any of that," she told me as she held my face in her hands.

"I know I don't _have_ to but I _want _to."

"So… what's for breakfast?" she asked, looking around.

"Well, why don't we get up and go see what you feel like having?" I stood and pulled her to her feet.

She walked over to her robe that was tossed onto the floor last night. She bent over and a groan escaped my lips. She looked back and noticed, again, how excited I still was. She smiled and wiggled her beautiful, round, pert ass. I couldn't help myself I was over to her in a split second. I held her hips and pulled her into me. Effectively pressing my aching cock against her bottom.

She let out a low moan and pushed back into me. She lifted up on her tippy toes and my erection slid between her legs and against her swollen, wet, scorching heat.

"Oh… that feels sooo good." She spoke in a low, husky voice that made my hips move of their own accord. "The coolness, against me," she panted. "Ahh," she breathed out and rocked against me. She just slid herself against my length. _So good._

I felt my self leak a drop of precum and she let out a wonderful hiss as I began rocking with her.

"Sooo good" she breathed out. I felt her small hand slide between her legs and grasp my cock. On the next rock back she pushed just the tip of my head into her and it felt un-fuckin-believable. My head was swimming and it felt so amazing. She was just as tight as last night, if not tighter from the swelling. _Swelling… _"No." I pulled back and she let out a whimper at the lost.

"What, what did I do wrong? I'm sorry," she said in a slightly panicked voice.

I pulled her into my arms, facing me. "You did nothing wrong, everything you do is good, too good," I said with a strained voice. "I just…I can't hurt you, I know you are already sore, and if we do _this_ it will only make it worse right now." Then an idea hit me. I lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around me, once again coming in contact with me, right where she wanted it. I heard a noise escape my mouth but I was a little too _hungry_ to thing about it. I laid her out on the bed and pried her legs from around me as she pouted. When I started to move down her body I could hear, hell I could feel her heart speed up. Oh yeah, she wanted this.

I slithered down her body leaving goose bumps in the wake of my open mouth kisses. I made my way to the promised land and let my tongue peak through my lips and slid against her slit, licking a long trail from bottom to top. Her back arched up off of the bed and her hands found purchase in my hair. I took my time and kissed and licked her very gently. I pulled back and blew across where I had just licked, and a shiver ran through her. I just wanted to soothe her. Well not _just _soothe her, but I knew the coolness could only help her discomfort and swelling. She clawed at my scalp and I just ground myself into the mattress;_ Anything for some friction_.

"More, please" she moaned, she was right on the edge and I knew it wouldn't take much more. I slowly took one finger and slid it inside of her.

"_Ugh! FUCK, uhhh!" _she screamed as I pumped faster and curled my finger to hit her spot, she came with a violent shudder. Then I let her ride her orgasm ride out before I retreated from her. "There, my love. Better?" I asked.

She just laid there, panting for a bit, before she leaned up and pulled me in for a kiss.

When we broke away I went to get off the bed and she tried to stop me. "But I wasn't done. What about you?" she asked, reaching for me.

"No Love, today is about you. Let me take care of you and pamper you. You rest and relax." I leaned down and placed another kiss to her lips. I grabbed her robe as well as mine and we headed for the kitchen.

Most of the day was spent laying around and giving massages to my love. Everything from neck massages to foot massages. I did everything I could to help her relax and show her how much I appreciated her…all of her. She had been so incredible, I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I had to keep reminding myself: _She is still sore, wait at least until tomorrow before we give it another go._

She fell asleep that night with ease.

* * *

A/N:

So sorry it has been a while since my last update, and that this chapter is shorter than ya'll are used to. There's just a lot going on in RL too. Also, I'm just not sure where to take the story from here;

1. Do I write the epilogue for their happily ever after

2. Do I continue with the story (as a part II, after a short break) and if I do that, will there be a baby, if so, how does it come about, by accident or do they plain it?

I'm just not sure yet, writing this story, it has always just came with little effort, its is now impossible for me to move forward with it. I never understood "writer's block" but now I do.

I am open to ideas and would really like to hear what ya'll want. Do y'all think the story is ready for its HEP or do ya'll feel there is more story to be told?

Thanks for hanging in there with me!

* * *

Don't forget to check out the web site ffyourethereasonicomehome(dot)blogspot(dot)com/?zx=ad4b234e2e30844

Currently I am posting something every night for the 12 days of Christmas, check it out, and make sure u suscribe, I will be putting updates up, there as well as letting you know about fuiture projects I will be working on.

* * *

I want to go ahead and put it out there:

Thank you!

My pre-reader, as well as my best friend, Rose, who has also helped me when I get stumped and helps mold my story to make it better, as well as helping with the writing at times, she was the one to push me to post, if it weren't for her I may still just be sitting on this story till this day. Also her and I will be co writing a story soon, its going to be epic. It will be completely different than this one, all human, angst and lemons, cant wait to get started. So once again, subscribe to my blog because we will not be posting under my authors page. Thank you so much hun I heart you!

My hubby for encouraging me. And helping me out in the beginning with my betaing, even though he has no interest in this stuff, thank you baby.

My mom who has supported me through all of this, and asks me about it and my readers all the time, and tells me how proud she is of me, even though she hasn't read it, she bugs me to print it out so she can, lol.

My son, he's too young to know the details of my story but he knows the just of it and is always excited to help me with the plot and always gives me his two cents worth.

My betas, yes there were a few, and I thank each and every one of you. I know it wasn't easy for y'all, I know I could never beta for anyone, way too hard. I know the beginning of my story was never properly betaed, if anyone out there wants to help me out with that I would love it, I want to post my story on other sites but I can't until it is corrected.

And YOU, yes you the readers, I am amazed that I have so many, and the support y'all give I live off of. It keeps me going and makes me want to always do a better job for y'all. Thank you all for sharing my story and showing me love!


	49. This is NOT an update

_Ok y'all, I'm back at it, I'm going to write a 2nd part to "You're The Reason I Home" but...__**I need help! **__I need a beta, really bad, I want someone to re-beta YTRICH and I need someone to beta the 2nd part once I am far enough along to start posting...so if you know of anyone please send them my way!_

_Thanks & much love to y'all!_


End file.
